Ding Dong
by JR Salazar
Summary: Homura Akemi thought she would never see someone she wanted to be with so much in person ever again...until the start of her ninth grade year. Takes place after Episode 12, some AU. RxR.
1. The Good Old Days Have Come

**Ding Dong **

**Chapter 1:**

**The Good Old Days Have Come**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to only see you in my dreams."<p>

The terse response came against tears that flowed like waterfalls. Her fists were clenched and she was inconsolable as she sat next to the only one she knew that could comfort her. Her long black hair flew slightly against the wind, the red ribbon secured nice and tight. The ribbon that bonded these two souls into the depths of eternity.

"Why not?" she asked, concerned as she wiped the tears from her friend's face.

"You don't always need to be out there in heaven, protecting everything! You can come here to comfort me, too. And seeing you in my dreams is not enough! It's not, it's not, it's not!" She shook her head violently before she rested in a lap of sympathy, her crestfallen black eyes fixated on the golden irises of her counterpart.

"But this is how it has to be. You know that. Right? You're the only one that can see me. The only one in this world." She stroked one of the Anthony helpers to keep it company.

"I want to live a normal life. If the world I know has you in it...I will regret nothing from the decision I have chosen."

"But didn't you already make your wish a long time ago?"

"I don't care what happens if I want to make another. I don't care. I would rather live a normal life than to be who I am without you in my life completely...because I love you." The frown turned into a smile.

"No use now," a certain familiar said. "You can go ahead and do it. Kyouko and Mami can handle this by themselves. And I can always recruit someone else."

"I know," she said. "Homura-chan has suffered long enough."

"You need to be with her even more. I won't stop both of you."

The girl with the long black hair continued to cry as she was comforted. "Madoka...Madoka..."

* * *

><p>"Madoka...Madoka..."<p>

Homura Akemi slowly opened her eyes as the birds began to sing outside her apartment in Mitakihara Town. Outside, the trains were rolling down the track, and traffic was at a standstill. The new school year was about to begin, and as a third year student at Mitakihara Middle School, the decision as to which high school to attend became important. Well that, and her obvious obligations.

"Heh. Like hell my second wish is ever going to happen," she laughed bitterly as she perused the different curious while playing "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams. "This is my life. Why would I be foolish enough to think that asking something so selfish is ever going to happen? I only get one wish, that's it. I'm telling myself, no, I will be a Puella Magi forever, and that's that. That's THAT!"

With a grunt of exasperation, she took a bath, put on her uniform and made some toast before going off on a quick excursion to Sayaka Miki's grave.

* * *

><p>"These flowers I have should do it," Homura said, holding a bunch of white roses with blue ribbons. White for purity, blue for Sayaka. Ever since she was sacrificed months ago, she made it a priority to visit her grave at the local cemetery. The fact that she got up at 5:30 a.m. to do this meant that she had time to return to the school for the first day of the new year.<p>

Homura walked over the the headstone that had the named of all those in the Miki family that passed away. As she laid the roses next to the headstone, Homura noticed that a certain string of kanji was in red letters.

It spelled: Sayaka.

Homura had to smirk a little. "Has to be a joke by Kyouko. Maybe she wanted to ink up the text just to be funny." She raised her head to the sky. "Sayaka...wherever you are, Kyousuke is in good hands. We'll make sure it stays that way."

Then she looked at her watch. "6:15. I can walk over to the school if I want. Who cares, I'll just run down there. Here goes nothing." With the feet of Hermes, she went for a freerunning feast, passing through obstacles and making the most of her surroundings to get to the school faster. Homura Akemi was going to have an athletic aspect to herself, whether or not she was a Puella Magi. Not even traffic could stop Homura, who gracefully leapt off the roofs of cars and trucks on her way to campus.

* * *

><p>As she reached the outskirts of Mitakihara Middle School, Homura looked at her watch again. Darkness gave way to bright blue skies, speckled with white clouds dancing across the horizon. "6:25, and not a person in sight. Oh, the gate's open, and there's a few people inside the place."<br>'

Homura walked through the gate, and snapped her fingers. "That's right, shouldn't Kyubey be with me right about now? Maybe he's just sleeping back at home." Even familiars like Incubator needed some down time from the demon hunts. As a matter of fact, Homura, Kyouko Sakura and Mami Tomoe didn't have to hunt that many demons; in fact, in the past month, they just needed to take down five, and they finished them off in 10 minutes. So for the most part, the coast was clear.

Homura took a look at the list of students in her class, looking for her name. Class 3-1, and her seat was in the back. She made her way up the steps, finally reacher her seat in the room. A few students were already inside, talking with one another about the latest trappings of pop culture.

"This is all going to be a boring day to start the year," Homura lamented. "I've got this, then I need to hear from Kyubey if there are any demons I have to take out." She watched the petals fall from the trees planted outside.

"Madoka..." she thought as the others students in her class made their seats. "This world looks too safe now. Everything is just too normal. Do you think...today will be different?"  
>Homura flipped her locks as she broke her silence. "I'm just talking to myself. This is just going to be the easy part of my day. Just let all the periods pass by and let me take out some demons when Kyubey get his ass back over here."<p>

* * *

><p>At last, her homeroom teacher, Ms. Kazuko Saotome, entered the room. "Third-year students, welcome to another school year, and the last year of your time here at Mitakihara. I hope that you will make this the best year of your lives as you begin the transition to high school."<p>

"Tell us something we don't know, Sensei!" hollered a smart-alecky student in the middle of the classroom.

Miss Kazuko looked at her roster. "Kato, is it...please step outside."

"Yay, I get to hold water buckets!" he said with a whoop and holler, marching out before slamming the door behind him. The others were forced to laugh. Homura looked the other way, continuing to watch the cherry blossoms. "Bloody clown," she muttered.

Miss Kazuko went on, "As I was saying before, I hope that you will make this your year, because you earned all the success that you gained up until this point. Now, in my many years of teaching at this school, I have never introduced a transfer student to any of my homeroom classes. For me, this is historic. Boys and girls, allow me to introduce the transfer student who will be with us this year. Come on in."

The door opened. In came a young girl with long pink hair, partially tied back with twin white bows, wearing the same outfit of the school. Homura had to gasp.

"Whoa, she looks cute!" one student said.

"Love the hair!" another said.

"She must come from a rich family to look so refined," a third remarked.

"Please, you may introduce yourself," Miss Kazuko said.

"Hello everyone, my name is Madoka Kaname," she said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

><p>Homura could not believe it. It was too good to be true. But it was.<p>

She was here.

Madoka, the girl she tried to save so many times before.

Madoka, the girl that prevented her from the cruelest fate imaginable.

Madoka, the girl that she fell in love with for all the right reasons and all the wrong reasons.

Madoka, the girl that she shared a selfish wish with in her sleep hours ago.

Madoka, the goddess that continued to protect and watch over a vulnerable world.

She was here. _Madoka was here._

* * *

><p>"There's a seat next to Ms. Akemi, right over in the back," Miss Kazuko said, pointing to an empty seat.<p>

Madoka went over and took her seat and looked to her left. "Homura-chan, it's been a while."

The tears were beginning to flow again from Homura's smiling face. Everyone else was looking on with inquisitive glares, whispering to one another. None of that mattered to her.

After days and days of anguish, of despair and loneliness, it was all over. It was done.

"Madoka...my wish came true...after all!"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 1<strong>


	2. From Now On, Everything Will Change

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 2**

**From Now On, Everything Will Change**

* * *

><p>Homura Akemi found it difficult to focus on what Miss Kazuko Saotome was writing on the blackboard. Everybody else was jotting down notes, while a brave few were asking questions on poetry by Edmund Spenser. The one she loved so much was back, she was seated next to her, and she could not stop the tears of joy from falling down her face. Life had become beautiful again.<p>

"Madoka," Homura thought, "I want to kiss you so bad, so bad, so bad...mmmm..." She tried to creep in closer, but Madoka Kaname shook a finger as if to say, "Not here, Homura-chan. Uh-uh."

"Miss Akemi," the teacher said, "would you like to do us a favor and read this poem by Mr. Spenser?"

Homura was flustered. It was a wrong move to capitalize on her treasure this early in the early going. And now she was going to pay for it...by reading something she could not even pronounced. Her hands were clammy, and her face was sweating. "Sensei..."

"Is it all right if I read it instead?" Madoka asked. "My friend here apparently didn't sleep well last night and she needs a break."

"Saved by Madokami again," Homura thought. "My lifeline and my hope!"

"But you've already read the last three poems," Miss Kazuko said. But it couldn't be helped. "Fine, go right ahead."

Madoka cleared her throat before reading. "Rapt with the rage of mine own ravish'd thought, through contemplation of those goodly sights, and glorious images in heaven wrought, whose wondrous beauty, breathing sweet delights do kindle love in high-conceited sprights; I fain to tell the things that I behold, but feel my wits to fail, and tongue to fold..."

"How does she read this with a British accent?" Homura wondered. "Don't tell me she can read in French with a French accent, or Spanish with a thick Catalonian tone either! This is a much more cultured Madoka than when I last saw her!"

When Madoka finished reading the poem, the whole class gave a collective sigh of amazement.

"Are you actually a princess from Europe trying to gain dual citizenship?" asked one student.

"Can I come to your house for tea?" asked another.

"We should all start a Madoka fan club right here!" suggested a third.

"Can we all get your autograph?" asked the others, save for an exasperated Miss Kazuko and a traumatized Homura.

"Why can't they all leave my Madoka alone?" Homura moaned.

"Everyone, please. You can talk with Miss Kaname later; class is in session," Miss Kazuko said.

"They can't leave her alone after all," she conceded.

Soon enough, the period ended, and most of the students took off for their next class, leaving Madoka and Homura in the room. "Homura-chan, we have to head over to the gym for P.E.," Madoka said. "Come on, let's go."

"Madoka..."

"Homura-chan?" She felt an embrace of relief.

"MADOKA!" she sobbed. "I've been so lonely for so long! I'm so glad you're back! My life is worth living again thanks to you!"

"I missed you too. It hasn't been that long, though."

"Still, I don't want to be all by myself," Homura pleaded. "You saved my life so many times that I want to be your damsel in distress any old day!"

"Don't be silly, Homura-chan. I did this for you."

"Will the world be all right, though? You can still collect those Soul Gems for those that can't finish the job, right?"

"Of course. But I don't sense anyone losing hope. The morale for all the Puella Magi is pretty good, so you don't have to worry about them."

"Madoka..." Homura was unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Come, let's head off to P.E.! Hurry!"

"I'll race you over there. Ready...Go!"

"Hey you two, no running in the hall!" said one of the instructor shaking an angry fist at the two girls making the mad dash for the gym.

* * *

><p>Shibuya City was full of lights, glitz and fashion. Kogals chatted with yankees over school, clothing, and social odds and ends while random hordes of nerds roamed to look for figurines and take photos from below of women...while being roughed up for their dirty deeds done dirt cheap.<p>

Kyubey walked the sidewalk, looking for someone to take over for Homura. He saw a group of kogals talking to each other about the latest goods from 109.

"Um, ladies, I can give you a wish if you want to make a contract with me," he hesitantly said.

They all squealed.

"Oh god, she looks so cute!" one said.

"I'm not a girl," Kyubey whimpered.

"Is that a new breed of puppy?" asked another.

"I'm going to take you home!" exclaimed a third.

"He's making my lab collection tonight! After him!" hollered an otaku with killer body odor.

Kyubey gulped. "I shouldn't have asked them about this...dammit!" Soon enough, he was being chased by a mob of would-be owners across the streets of Shibuya. "This isn't good...Madoka, save me!"

* * *

><p>"Does this shirt look tight on me, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked in the girl's locker room, putting on her school-issued gym uniform top.<p>

Homura did her best to hold in a nosebleed. "Madoka, it fits you."

"I think it looks a bit tight. Maybe it's because of my bust. I wonder..."

"It fits you too well!" Homura thought, her not-safe-for-work fantasies kicking in. She watched Madoka adjust her bloomers a little, admiring her curves and figure. This was not the Madoka she knew before. This was a different Madoka. Faster. Sleeker. And drop dead gorgeous. It didn't matter what she wore, she had the look worthy of a goddess.

"Are you having perverted thoughts of me again?" Madoka asked her, a concerned look on her face.

"No, I just...I was just thinking how great a day this has been for the two of us, that's all."

Madoka knew she was lying. But it was important that this was not talked about. She loved Homura, too, but it surprised her to see Homura have such lascivious thoughts about her. She really did miss her that much, it seems.

"All right class," said their P.E. teacher, Mr. Kinzo Watanabe. "Welcome to the final year of P.E. here at the school. We will begin by having you go through the vaulting horse to my right. Have a seat on the floor, and when I call your name, stand right on this spot marked with an X. When I say, 'go!' run to the horse and vault over it. Easy stuff. I've had some people fall though, so if you don't do it right, you're going to have to do it again until you clear it correctly. Now then, ahem...Akemi!"

"That's me," Homura said. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Good luck, Homura-chan!" Madoka said, pumping her fists.

"Right here, on the X," Mr. Watanabe said. "Ready...Go!"

With a mad dash, Homura vaulted the horse with perfect timing and superb elevation before landing softly with both feet. As the students applauded, she flipped her hair before taking her seat on the floor next to Madoka.

"That was awesome, Homura-chan," Madoka said, still applauding.

"I told you this was easy. He makes us do easy things because this is the easiest of the classes."

Minutes passed as Madoka waited her turn. "Kaname!" the instructor called.

"Excuse me for a bit, Homura-chan," she said.

"Right here on the X," said Mr. Watanabe, pointing to the spot.

"Is it all right if a move down over there?" Madoka asked him, pointing to the center of the gym. "This would be 25 meters from the vault."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "This isn't the gymnastics club."

"Don't worry, I can do this," she replied, going to the spot.

Homura sweated. "Is Madoka really going to be all right?"

"Well, all right then," the teacher said. "We can trust you. Ready...Go!"

With a burst of speed, Madoka executed a handspring, Yamashita, round-off with longitudinal-axis turn in 1st and 2nd flight phase. The toupee came off Mr. Watanabe's head as his jaw dropped and the crowd oohed and awed at the spectacle. Madoka's landing was as light as a feather, and she bowed before taking her seat.

"Unbelievable," Homura gasped. "You did not just do that...how did you do that without falling?"

"I told you," she whispered, "I'm a goddess. Of course I can do this, even though I don't do this very often unless asked."

"That's just showing off right there; you might as well be on the Olympic team next year!"

"I think being a student will be good enough for me."

"In all the years I have been teaching," Mr. Watanabe said, "I have never seen a girl so beautiful execute a gymnastics feat so flawlessly. All right...Kaneda?"

"Yes, sir!" a young boy said, walking to the spot.

Homura continued to admire Madoka in her gym uniform. Those warm golden eyes, those cute white bows, that long pink hair and those perfect proportions...it was difficult not to think the world of the two of them visiting the world forever and a day. It was their destiny.

Madoka also looked at Homura, and could see that it was starting to sink in. She studied the red ribbon on her hair, the deep blush on her face, and the eyes that still misted a little, and a smile of relief that broke the chains of loneliness that lingered for far too long.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan, I've always considered joining a club since I first returned to this school," Madoka said during lunch break, snacking on a sandwich. "Is there a club that you would recommend for me?"<p>

"I'm not really that much into clubs, because you have to go through all of these meetings and if it's for a sport, you have to practice," Homura said.

"I see." Madoka scanned the queues of students for something, and saw a few archery targets being used. "Homura-chan, let's head over there! Come on!"

"Wait, where are you taking me? Madoka!" Homura was being dragged to where the Archery Club was recruiting members. "Oh, it's this place."

"I want to join this club, Homura-chan."

"Archery Club, huh? Hmmm. Excuse me," she asked one of the members practicing, "but we would like to consider joining the club."

A girl with twin brown ponytails walked over to them. "Hello. My name is Mei Honda, the president of the Archery Club. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Homura Akemi, and this is my wi—er, best friend, Madoka Kaname. We're third-year students."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mei-chan," Madoka added.

"Congratulations," the president replied. "Did you want to try out for the team?"

"We don't have anything else to do," Homura said, "so we'll have a go at it."

Mei handed the two of them a bow and some arrows. "Just stand over there, and when you are ready, fire away."

"Do you want to go first, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"For you, my princess, I will," she smirked.

"Go right ahead."

Madoka watched as Homura got into her stance, her body perpendicular to the target and the shooting line with her left foot forward and her right foot back. She loaded the bow, nocking the arrow with the cock feather pointed away from the bow. She held the bowstring and arrow with three fingers, her instinctive shooting technique kicking in. Homura then raised and drew her bow, releasing her arrow within seconds.

"Wow...right on the bulls-eye," Mei said.

"What happened?" asked the club vice-president, Shiga Koyama, a second-year student with short brown hair and spectacles.

"Shiga-kun, one of our prospective members hit a bulls-eye. Take a look."

He took a closer look. "Right dead center. Wow. We might actually win some individual awards this year with this prospect. Mei, you have really outdone yourself."

"Thank you, Shiga-kun."

"My turn," Madoka said. She emulated the same technique as Homura, but also took some time to position herself as she raised and drew her bow. "How about that?"

"Another bulls-eye?" Mei gasped. Both arrows were exactly next to each other: Madoka's symbolically on top of Homura's. "You're in, both of you. Welcome to the club. Just complete these forms and you will be full members. Our next meeting is tomorrow, after class at the campus track. We hope you can make it because we have our first meet in three weeks."

"Cool," Madoka said. "We'll be looking forward to it."

Her friend responded with a flip of her hair and a little dash of idiosyncrasy. "Homu."

* * *

><p>"Lab collection! Lab collection!"<p>

"It's the cutest thing imaginable! Moe!"

"I got dibs on the alien!"

"We can't let the little rascal get away! Come on!"

"That freak is mine!"

The chase continued as the mob of people in pursuit of Kyubey increased. Kogals, biker gangs, yankees, nerds, salarymen and even lonely old ladies were chasing Madoka's current and Homura's former familiar. Even the cops were joining in the hunt.

Within minutes, Kyubey found himself backed up against a wall. Phone cameras were out, and the local TV news agencies were catching wind of what would become the night's top story. National headlines, even.

"I knew I shouldn't have come to Shibuya...Nooooooo!" The end was near for poor little Kyubey.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 2<strong>


	3. And We'll Love, We'll Love

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 3**

**And We'll Love, We'll Love**

* * *

><p>Madoka Kaname's golden eyes never told no lies as she twirled around and smiled at her ladyfriend against the afternoon. Another school day was in the history books. "So, Homura-chan, do you have any plans for tonight?"<p>

"Hmmm. I might take a look at the skies above Mitakihara before I head back to my apartment," Homura said after thinking it over for a moment. "What about you?"

"I think I have to meet a few people, but I will be seeing you later tonight," she said.

"Madoka?" Her heart began to beat. "You're coming to my apartment?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Whoa...but what business do you have with those folks you're going to see?"

"What do you mean? Homura-chan, you should know by now what my role is...as a goddess...right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." Homura knew that Madoka was going to meet some Puella Magi and erase them from existence when their Soul Gems ran out. The result was a peaceful death, with no pain or suffering. That was her job, and she could juggle this very important job with her role as a student, and Homura's significant other. There were only three Puella Magi that she needed to take care of that met the end of the line that day, and they were all fighting demons at a football stadium in Argentina. El Monumental, of all places. "I remember now."

"Good. One more thing, Homura-chan: you're no longer a Puella Magi anymore. Kyubey is going to find a replacement. I can trust him to do that."

"No longer a...Puella Magi?" Homura let the reality of a huge burden taken off her shoulders sink in. "So that's why Kyubey wasn't with me today," she thought. "I really got what I wished for..."

"I'll see you in a bit, Homura-chan! Later!" With a wink, Madoka disappeared.

"I hope she's quick," the dark-haired girl with the frames and red ribbon said. "To the sky, then." Homura took out her iPod and tuned in to a certain Muse standard before freerunning to the top of one of the skyscrapers in the city. Uprising.

* * *

><p>Homura loved running and moving from one place to another with speed unrivaled. Freerunning was a release of some sorts for her, as it allowed her to get to places quicker, and though she never thought about it, onlookers wondered, "I felt the wind rush against me...or was that a girl dressed like the wind? Whatever it was, it felt refreshing and powerful."<p>

At least, she got to the top of one of the buildings in Mitakihara. Homura stood at the edge of the roof, staring at the afternoon sky, flipping her locks. It was all sinking in. She traded her role as a Puella Magi to be with Madoka in the flesh.

Just like how she imagines it in her dreams. Homura knew that as a Goddess, Madoka could literally change the world at her own choosing. Apparently Madoka loved Homura so much that she wanted to change the world to make her feel better and happy for the longest time possible. That meant that she had to add a new responsibility: being a human again. Something she experienced before and now could rejoice in one more time.

Madoka knew that there wasn't any malice in what Homura wanted for the two of them. It wasn't anything selfish. She knew that though Homura could be a bit antisocial at times, it was because Homura was unable to express her feelings and open up. Madoka was the only person that could do this right. And Homura wanted Madoka to be more than just an apparition in her dreams. Both of them wanted to do what was best for each other.

Homura continued to stare at the rolling clouds before whispering a few words. "It's just another Manic Monday," Homura whispered. The Bangles were playing and were banging her heart like the 80's to the masses. "I need a Morning Rescue." She descended down, gracefully landing on both feet before running towards the convenience store located near her apartment.

* * *

><p>Against all odds, Kyubey could consider himself a lucky young critter. "I don't know who AKB48 are, but those girls saved my skins," he said, walking down a back alley in Shinjuku. A portion of the band was touring Shibuya, and the mob that was chasing Kyubey was successfully distracted enough for him to escape unscathed.<p>

"I must thank Madoka for making my job a little bit easier," he said. "But now I have to recruit someone else to take care of the demons out where Homura is. The search is on." Kyubey's eyes glowed as he climbed up a tree in one of the parks in the ward, scouting for a girl a certain batch of enthusiasts called "moe." Kyubey never really understood the rationale of the word and the connotations associated with it, but what he could assume is that it was a trait associated with the qualifications he was looking for. After an hour, Kyubey decided to take a nap.

He didn't realize that he would pay for that decision in time.

* * *

><p>"That will be 1,000 yen," the clerk said at the Lawson Station. Homura produced a crisp, clean 1,000-yen bill. "Thank you, have a good day."<p>

Homura took a chug of the bottle as she left. "This is pretty good." While Homura walked back to her apartment, she passed by a billboard that said in kanji, "Deny the obvious. Uphold the inane. That's how we do things here." It was an advertisement advertising a popular sci-fi convention that would take place in the middle of town in a few weeks.

Ten minutes later, Homura was back at her apartment, filled with various pieces of art and curios. After another long bath, Homura realized that a certain someone was coming to visit, and so she broke out her purple gown. Passing the time, she cracked open a textbook from her school bag while typing on her blog.

"At what point can we say that friendships have become relationships to the point that you become lovers?" she wrote. "Time is always a factor in all this, but there has to be trust and comfort when it comes to developing a friendship into something stronger. Faithfulness, too. It's something that has to withstand time, something that can only be developed from trust, faith and natural affection. When I look in the eyes of the person I want to be with, I don't want anything short-term from that person. This is someone I will be with for a while. Destiny. A strong word." Homura sighed, blushing. "And this is coming from someone that isn't an expert in these types of things. By the way, have you heard of the Ting Tings? Take a guess at what I'm listening to from that band right now..."

* * *

><p>"That didn't take very long," Madoka said to herself, returning from her work in Argentina. "I'm glad the stadium wasn't damaged. Big place. I've never seen anything like that. Could use a little cleaning-up, though."<p>

Madoka looked at herself, overdressed. "I'd better switch back before I...oh my." A young schoolboy took a photo of Madoka in her goddess garb. Suddenly, others were taking photos of her. "This is a bit embarrassing..."

"So beautiful!" one said.

"Angels do exist!" another exclaimed.

"Japan is a wonderful country!" a tourist from France said, taking a shot with his cameraphone.

"Amen, mon frère!" his cousin next to him said, taking a shot. "Got that right!"

One adventurous voyeur tried to take a photo underneath her skirt but was tackled by a couple of policemen nearby, who were electing to take some photos from a more "blackmail-unfriendly" angle.

Madoka thought as she was forced to pose for the casual paparazzi looking for a good cosplay. This wasn't cosplay material, though. Albeit, it could pass for cosplay in some circles.

"I should have changed into my uniform before I got back," Madoka said to herself. "Oh well. This too shall pass, I guess." It would go on for 10 more minutes, by her own guesstimation.

* * *

><p>Kyubey opened his eyes and looked below. A crowd of 1,000 were gathered underneath the tree to take photos of him while he was sleeping. "Not again," he moaned. "These humans...they are so consumerist with their tendencies, it's unreal!"<p>

"Come down here, kitty kitty kitty," said one of the local fire captains.

"I'm not a cat; I'm an Incubator," Kyubey groaned. "I'm going to try to outleap this crowd of freaks. One...two...trois!" He was only able to leap 20 meters away from the tree, landing on a little kid's head.

"Aaaaah, a bug! My eyes, they burn! Squash it! Squash it!" he cried. "Mommy, make the bad bug go away!"

"That isn't a bug," his mother said. "That is..."

"It's him!" said the otaku from Shibuya, pointing. "My lab collection! After him, you punks!"

"Madoka, I'm dying down here!" Kyubey cried, running for his life yet again. "Dammit, I can't be running around this town forever; I'm gonna die!" Kyubey was never safe from the obsession of the weird and wonderful in the Tokyo Metropolis.

A hundred meters away, an old man carrying an oversized boom box pressed Play. From the speakers rang a familiar tune: "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin.

* * *

><p>"I have to make it a habit to switch back to my uniform before I return here," Madoka said, making the trek to Homura's apartment. "Otherwise people will think that I am cosplaying out of pure boredom. They don't realize that this is a work outfit for me. Believe it or not, my dear world, I do my job with elegance and style."<p>

She had to giggle when saying that. "I just flattered myself. I hope that the Puella Magi we have out here are doing fine. Especially Mami and Kyouko. I haven't seen them in a bit." She did miss the times she had with those two back then. Personally, Madoka was hoping that Mami was stockpiling her house's refrigerator with blocks of cheese for little Charlotte.

"This should be the place." A ring of the doorbell. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Homura opened the door. "Hello! Welcome back, Mast-er, Madoka! Welcome home!"

"Master? But shouldn't the correct terminology be Mistress? That sounds a bit old-fashioned, though."

"Never mind, forget I even said that. Make yourself at home." Homura found it difficult to hide her glee. "Madoka...here...in my apartment...the woman of my dreams...the goddess of my dreams...I'm lucky..."

"Homura, what's wrong?" Madoka asked. "You're shaking over in the corner."

"No, I'm just cold, that's all. Yeah, that's it, I'm cold."

"Do you want a warm hug, Homura-chan?" Madoka said, embracing her.

Her face was as red as a rose. "Oh, this is too good...so big, and soft..." she thought as tears formed in her eyes."I feel a little bit better."

"Homura-chan..."

"Let's go over to my bed. We can talk a bit more."

"So what have you been studying while I have been away?"

"Calculus, that's all," Homura said, pointing to her laptop screen, which showed some exercises.

"You know that Isaac Newton was a pioneer in some of the aspects of calculus, right?" Madoka said, staring at the ceiling while lying on Homura's bed.

"I thought he was just known for thinking something up when an apple fell on his head."

"Actually, the product rule and chain rule, the notion of higher derivatives, Taylor series, and analytical functions were introduced by Newton in an idiosyncratic notation which he used to solve problems of mathematical physics," Madoka said. "In his publications, Newton rephrased his ideas to suit the mathematical idiom of the time, replacing calculations with infinitesimals by equivalent geometrical arguments which were considered beyond reproach.

"Newton used the methods of calculus to solve the problem of planetary motion, the shape of the surface of a rotating fluid, the oblateness of the earth, the motion of a weight sliding on a cycloid, and many other problems discussed in his Principia Mathematica. In other work, he developed series expansions for functions, including fractional and irrational powers, and it was clear that he understood the principles of the Taylor series. He did not publish all these discoveries, and at this time infinitesimal methods were still considered disreputable.

"Leibniz and Newton are usually both credited with the invention of calculus. Newton was the first to apply calculus to general physics and Leibniz developed much of the notation used in calculus today. The basic insights that both Newton and Leibniz provided were the laws of differentiation and integration, second and higher derivatives, and the notion of an approximating polynomial series. By Newton's time, the fundamental theorem of calculus was known."

"You learn a lot when you are who you are, aren't you?" Homura said with a laugh.

"Surprised?"

"I never thought of you as an encyclopedia all of a sudden. A walking, breathing, living encyclopedia that is a goddess, an archer and a student all at same. Oh yeah, and my lover as well. I never thought of you as that until now."

"Homura-chan..."

"Thanks a lot for having Kyubey find someone else to take over for me, by the way. I didn't get to say that."

"Anything for you, Homura-chan. I just thought of something fun."

"Madoka?" Homura wanted to know.

Her voice spoke of the same level of lust her ladyfriend was brandishing.'

"I want us to sleep together."

* * *

><p>"All right, that should do it," said one of the surveyors next to the Mitakihara Middle School campus campanile via walkie talkie.<p>

"Do you want us to test the new bells?" his subordinate replied.

"You got the green light!"

"Testing in 5...4...3...2...1...START!"

A cacophony of newly-installed bells from the campanile could be heard for kilometers and kilometers.

"Sweet music," the surveyor said, clapping his hands. "Sweet, sweet music."

* * *

><p>For Homura Akemi, she didn't need to hear them. A different set of bells were already ringing in her head.<p>

"Madoka wants to sleep with me," Homura said, amazed. Her level of bliss began its march towards critical mass. "She wants to sleep with me. Hallelujah..."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 3<strong>

A/N: Well folks, this is the time in which I will inform you that the days of this fic rated at "T" are numbered. Thanks a lot for your reviews. Do keep them coming. This is obviously a change-up compared to most of the fics you see here. I hope you find this to be a breath of fresh air as it is a joy for me to write this.

Look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Don't Be Afraid To Go On With Your Heart

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 4:**

**Don't Be Afraid To Go On With Your Heart**

* * *

><p>Homura Akemi's heart was beating fast. Real fast. Too fast. Heart-attack fast. But she was all right. She was surprising calm as she came to terms with something she didn't know much about except when reading about it every now and then in light novel form at the nearby bookstore.<p>

She has been waiting for this for too long. To sleep with the person she wanted to be with was miraculous. A miracle in the making. Homura had been used to being alone, and having company with that person in her dreams every night.

Madoka Kaname. A woman with so much to offer, and a heart as big as the cosmos.

Madoka Kaname. A woman that wanted to finish what she started as a student.

Madoka Kaname. Her ladyfriend, sitting on her bed, watching her play "Run Away" by Real McCoy while brushing her hair in a babydoll, garterbelt and panties. Pink and red. Similar to what she would have worn, had her transformation into a magical girl failed when she was going through that process last year.

"Hey Homura-chan, your nose is bleeding again," Madoka frowned.

Quickly grabbing a couple of tissues, she plugged her nostrils. "M-M-Madoka, did you want me to make you some tea?"

"That would be wonderful. One cup of red, please."

"Coming right up. E...Excuse me, my princess." Homura got up from her seat and left to make some tea and snacks.

"I like this music," Madoka said. "Pretty catchy and fun." Getting up from Homura's bed, she decided to dance for a bit while she was waiting. The booming bass and swirling synthesizers soothed her soul as she spun around and shook what her mother gave her.

As Homura continued making tea, she was tempted to see what was going on. The reaction was one of controlled glee as the tissue got increasingly saturated with her blood. "I thought she was just going to lie down," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Kyubey continued to count his blessings as night began to fall over the Mitakihara skyline. He had gotten back to town after a disappointing trip through Shibuya and Shinjuku, getting on to a train headed for town as a stowaway as the mob that was chasing him was distracted by a band named Hokago Tea Time visiting Shinjuku.<p>

As he got off the train and back on to the street, all he could do was wall around, a dejected figure, consigned that he would have to do some searching tomorrow.

"Good things do come to those who wait, after all," he said. A gust of wind blew, causing him to shiver a little. "Oooh, fresh," Kyubey thought as he continued on his evening walk.

* * *

><p>"I made you some tea and sandwiches, Madoka," Homura said as she walked into the room holding a tray of tea cups filled with chamomile and BLTs. "I only had chamomile, not the red tea you were looking for, I'm sorry."<p>

"No hard done," Madoka said, snacking. "This is pretty good."

"I always longed for the day that you would be right here with me in my room, speeding the night. You used to just be a vision I saw, and before then..."

"I know. I think there are some things I didn't get to accomplish when I was a student in my previous life. I wanted to graduate, and I never got the chance."

"You didn't, huh? That's what happens when you make a contract with Kyubey, save the world by shooting your arrow and becoming a goddess."

"I now make all the rules. I think that people should be able to live their lives and prosper. Japan has become a much better place now that I am in charge."

"I bet you've done a lot of things besides give Puella Magi their termination by mutual consent, huh?"

"Oh yeah. First off, I helped North and South Korea unite as one country. Kim Jong-Il's regime is toppled. Then I put Singapore in line with the USA in terms of freedoms. Then I reinstated the Shah of Iran while ending the current government there."

Homura's jaw dropped. Madoka went on.

"I made Puerto Rico a U.S. state. I freed Aung San Suu Kyi from house arrest while ending the junta in Burma. I made every country in the world recognize Kosovo and Taiwan and helped the Vatican canonize Pope John Paul II. China is no longer a communist country, and the Darian Gap in Colombia can now be crossed by automobile without any intervention. And I erased every terrorist organization from existence while reconciling the Jews and Arabs in Israel for good."

Homura shook her head. This girl—who was wearing something more fitting for adults, more than anything—had changed the world in the most unbelievable ways imaginable. "Madoka...you're doing a little too much here..."

"But it's good, because people can now visit Pyongyang and Americans can drive into Argentina without getting shot."

"As if I want to even think about going there..." Homura thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. If she can do that...could it be that she gave Sayaka another chance at life? Then that red ink...that wasn't Kyouko's doing, was it?" She looked at Madoka, who continued to eat her sandwich. "But I haven't seen Sayaka on campus. At least not where I frequent. I'm starting to wonder..."

* * *

><p>Most of Mitakihara Middle School was empty. A few custodians doing double duty as security were keeping a close eye on the premises for any trespassers. A flock of bluebirds in formation flew across the skies over the campus with Kyoto on their minds, or perhaps some warm locale down south.<p>

There was one building that was open, and that was the school's auditorium. It was empty, save for one student that was in the middle of the stage, under the lights, holding a violin and a bow.

The student took a deep breath, placed the chinrest under her left jaw, took the bow and played an Irish ballad of yesteryear. The Fields of Athenry. A song about a man who stole corn to feed his children, only to be sent to Australia as a prisoner.

She finally finished. A young man with silver hair walked over and clapped his bands. The girl turned around, startled.

"So you've decided to take up the violin, huh Sayaka?" Kyousuke Kamijou asked her.

Sayaka Miki nodded. "I want to do it just like you," she said, the lights reflecting her blue hair.

"Really? Are you with the school orchestra?"

"I am, and it's hard work. More demanding than the other stuff I'm used to at school."

"It's not an easy thing, being a musician and all, but you have to keep working hard. Sayaka, I know you can do this, so keep plugging away. You might even be better than me at this."

"I will, Kyousuke. Thank you."

"Tomorrow, after class, I want to go ahead and treat you to dinner. My parents are going to pay for it. It's an upscale restaurant in Ginza. You can bring Kyouko along if you want."

"Wonderful. I will. I'll let her know."

"And...You'd better pack up and leave. The security is right there across from us at the entrance, tapping their watches. So we'd better go."

"All right."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye, love!"

As Sayaka packed her belongings and left the auditorium, a girl with a green hoodie and blue denims approached her. She was snacking on her favorite: chocolate Pocky. "There you are," Sayaka said to her.

The girl flipped her red locks and smiled, flashing her fangs. "It's me, of course. So, what did you and Kyousuke talk about?" she asked as the two of them left the school.

"Well, I'm now a member of the school orchestra, and I was talking with him about the work I have to do. There's going to be a recital next month, and I asked the custodians if I could get access to the auditorium to practice."

"I see. Well, you know it's going to be a lot of work to have to do all that, right, Sayaka?"

"Tell me something I don't know. But, yeah, I think I'll be all right. You know me, Kyouko."

Kyouko Sakura threw her head back and laughed, her red ponytail held back by a black bow bobbing up and down. "I know you too well."

"By the way, Kyousuke is treating me to dinner. Did you want to join me?"

"Dinner?" Her eyes lit up. "Where?"

"Ginza."

"No way! That is awesome. I am so in."

"Upscale restaurant, too, so you're going to need better clothes than what you're wearing."

"Awww, come on Sayaka! I can move freely in this. I don't like frilly dresses."

"No, no, no. Kyousuke parents are footing the bill." Sayaka whispered in her friend's ear. "They wouldn't like a friend of his girlfriend being so underdressed."

"Damn. Fine, fine, fine. I'll change into something better when I meet you here tomorrow. Oh, that's right Sayaka, I was thinking about stopping by McDonald's on the way home. Did you want something?"

Her stomach growled. "I'll find out when we get there. Let's go, Kyouko."

She looked at the stars in the sky, Kyouko did, as she immersed herself in thought. "Madoka, wherever you are out there, thank you for bring her back to be with me and the one she loves. This shows everyone that our god is an awesome god and she reigns from heaven above."

Little did she realize that the god Kyouko was referring too was back...and a student. It would only be time before Sayaka and Madoka met again.

"Mom and Dad won't scold me if I break curfew, will they?"

"No, you're in good hands."

* * *

><p>Above the apartment, the stars continued to glitter as a comet sailed across the skies.<p>

In a flash, Homura realized something. "Madoka?"

She was in the middle of sipping her tea. "Hmmm?"

"I was watching the skies earlier, and I was able to descend down lightly without injuring myself. I thought I was going to, you know..."

"Die on the spot? Don't be silly, Homura-chan. You will never be hurt when I am here."

"But you weren't there to break my fall; you were in Argentina meeting those folks earlier."

"True, but I am able to help you land lightly on your feet without dying after jumping from a high tower. Ordinary people would fall to their deaths. Not you, Homura-chan."

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she placed the tray of finished cups and saucers aside before lying next to Madoka.

A soft hand caressed Homura's chin as Madoka whispered on top of her. "Because you...are...mine."

Homura blushed and smiled while whispering her lover's name. "Madoka..."

Their lips touched, and their tongues danced around each other as they savored their first kiss. Homura never thought that she would live to see the day that she got to kiss an actual goddess. Madoka wiped away the tears that streamed down her ladyfriend's face as she caressed her cheek.

She smelled so nice. So fragrant, like a cherry blossom full bloom. Madoka smelled so nice. Homura proceeded to slowly undo the straps on Madoka's babydoll while Madoka tossed aside her gloves and removed her collar and hair ornaments. She wanted to dive in so quickly, but elected to slow it down, Homura did, as she fondled her ladyfriend's breasts, a tongue lick leading to a nice suckle. "Homura-chan, it feels so good!" she yelped.

Homura could only utter her idiosyncrasy as she drank in the love of her love. "Homu...Homu!"

Madoka's skin was so soft, like that of a baby, or the petals of a red rose in springtime. Homura loved to touch Madoka's body because it gave her a nice, warm feeling. It was her cup of tea, along with heisting Madoka's panties on an occasional basis. She would not be able to do that anymore because she had lost her abilities as a Puella Magi. The foreplay was so euphoric that Madoka even forgot how much Homura was taking her underwear in her previous life, and how it embarrassed her to know about it. She didn't forget completely, but this was putting everything in full circle.

Homura tossed aside the garterbelt, and Madoka felt two hands and a pair of hungry lips work their way down her hips, legs and thighs. She moaned, heaved and sighed as Homura worshipped every part of her body, leaving no piece of beauty un-savored. Now she went in for the kill. Homura stroked Madoka's red panties and gave it a good whiff before setting them aside to feast on the spot between her legs. One flick. Two flicks. Three flicks. Five flicks. Ten. Twenty. A hundred. Madoka's moans of ecstasy got more and more pronounced before she let out an unrestrained scream of joy and a release as Homura bit the flowers.

Through half-lidded eyes, sweat drenching her skin and heavy breathing, Madoka watched Homura rise up and lick her fingers while sporting an expression of historical accomplishment. "Delicious," she purred. The creamy, milky release was all over her face and hair. Not that she didn't mind; she could always take a bath later. "So delicious. My nourishment is fulfilled."

"Homura...chan..." Madoka whispered, still breathing heavily. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"Yes. I have. I've been waiting an eternity to give my all to you. We're just getting started."

"I don't want you to hold anything back, Homura-chan," Madoka whispered to her. "Please don't."

"I don't want you to hold anything back, either. With all my heart and my soul, Madoka...I love you!"

"I love you too, Homura-chan! I love you so much!"

Homura immediately took off her nightgown. Both of them had nothing on, and everything to give. Now it was Madoka's turn to return the favor. Waves and ripples of happiness came across Homura as Madoka caressed the parts of her that made her cry out addictively. Homura was rolling in the deep, and Madoka was playing to the beat. And for Homura, Madoka could have access to her as long as she wanted, because she always welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

><p>"I believe this is Homura's apartment, if I'm not mistaken," Kyubey said, taking a look outside. His ears heard some interesting sounds, foreign to his ears.<p>

"Ohhh Madoka! More! More! So good! So good! Ohhhhh! You are so amazing! Hnnnnngggh! Ahhhhhhh!"

"From what I understand, human beings call this either sex or tribadism if it between two of the female species," Kyubey said to himself. "But wait a minute...Madoka? She is in...Homura's room? And so this turns out to be an interesting development."

"There you are," a calm, but slightly annoyed voice said to him.

Kyubey turned around.

Twin blonde drills, a hat with a white tuft, and the outfit of a fraulein with a musket slung over her shoulder, and a very hungry dessert witch turned familiar with threatening multicolored eyes licking her lips.

Mami Tomoe.

And Kyubey could do nothing but gulp.

"I came back from shooting down two demons this evening and I found you attempting to invade the privacy of Akemi-san and Kaname-san. This cannot be forgiven."

"I was just thinking about the dynamics of how human beings create offspring, that's all."

"Really. I'm sure you had other things in mind besides that. So we'll have to fix that. Now, you know Charlotte and I were going to go to the store to buy some more cheese, right?"

"Okay?"

"I've already told her that she has the green light to snack on alternative forms of nutrition. And you happen to be, how can I say this...at the top of the list."

Kyubey began to sweat profusely.

"Charlotte?" Her familiar turned to Mami, still licking her lips. Mami bobbed her head towards Kyubey. Within seconds, Kyubey was being chased by Charlotte. Unfortunately, this was the end of the line for Kyubey, as Charlotte ate his head off and swallowed it in full

Mami sighed. "Such a waste, such a waste." She took out a wedge of Emmental from her book bag. "This is the last one." Charlotte returned to Mami and feasted on the last piece in her miniature form, sitting on her head.

"Shall we go to the store?" she asked her familiar.

Charlotte nodded.

"Let's go." She took one last look at the apartment. "Akemi-san, Kaname-san, I hope you two are enjoying your time together. Sweet dreams."

And with that, Mami and Charlotte disappeared into the cool April night.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 4<strong>


	5. Love Boy

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 5:**

**Love Boy**

* * *

><p>"Who do you want to be when you finish school, Homura-chan?"<p>

She asked her friend this important question as they stood on a hill to watch the sun rise slowly, the orb of light crawling up the mountains in the distance like it had always done every day without complaints or reservation. Her friend's red ribbon fluttered against the wind, which sounded as if it was also interested in her answer.

"That's a good question, Madoka," she replied. "Being an archer or a freerunner is something I would do recreationally, so I might become a writer. Or a musician."

"Are you sure?"

"I think if I can express myself with words and music," Homura said, "I can live a happy life. You're already settled, though."

She stretched her arms, flipping her long pink locks with a smile. "Pretty much."

"I sometimes worry about what's going on with the world, even with you watching over it."

"But don't you think you're worrying about things too much? After all, I'm here with you, right Homura-chan?"

Homura laughed. "I guess I am."

"So you don't need to worry about a thing. I'm the one that's putting you in good hands here because I'm doing all I can to repay you."

"I know. Madoka."

"Homura-chan?"

She looked toward the horizon. "I want to see the world. I want to see the world with you."

"Homura-chan..." Madoka blushed, smiling as she looked at the city below. "I want to see the world as well. The world is ours."

* * *

><p>"I want to see the world...the world..."<p>

Homura squinted her eyes as she started to stir from her sleep. The morning had come to Mitakihara, and the birds were singing outside. She soon realized that she was resting between Madoka's cleavage, snuggled in her ladyfriend's warm embrace. And a hand had mistaken Madoka's bust for her dakimakura that was lying next to her.

They were embracing each other. Their legs were entangled. And they were so warm; they didn't need the comforter that was covering them.

Madoka slowly opened her golden eyes, smiling as Homura drowned in her embarrassment. "Good morning, Homura-chan." The night had become too welcoming for her. With her lustful appetite satisfied, it was time for her to come down from the skies and get on with life as a student.

* * *

><p>"Farewell, my brother," Kyubey said, having devoured the clone that was killed by Charlotte. He never liked eating the remains of those that were killed, but that what he had to do as an Incubator.<p>

His red eyes scanned the premises outside Homura's apartment. "I don't have to waste my time here," he said. "I will go ahead and continue searching for someone to fill in for Homura." Kyubey looked around for any humans on the premises once more before walking down the empty streets.

* * *

><p>"The world has changed since Madoka became a goddess," Homura thought as she yawned, Madoka walking beside her.<p>

"You must have had a good dream, huh Homura-chan?"

"I wonder what that was all about..."

"Was it about us seeing the world?"

She was stunned. "How did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream. It would be good to do a little traveling, every now and then."

Homura blushed. She never knew that Madoka dreamed the same dream she had. There was an adage she read about somewhere in the halls of the school's library: Great minds think alike.

"Is there a place you wanted to go?"

"Israel would be wonderful. I can float in water, and I'm not that good of a swimmer."

"Not that good?"

"I'm kidding, Homura-chan. I can consider walking on water, or at least floating above it."

"Madoka, please don't," she deadpanned. "I don't want you to be in the news for all the weird reasons."

"All the weird reasons?"

"Yes. All the weird reasons."

Madoka laughed as she gave Homura a kiss. "Homura-chan, you are so silly."

"Sorry."

'No need to be sorry, I was only saying."

"All of a sudden, I'm starting to look forward to the club meeting..."

The old man with the giant boombox was taking a look at the conversation from a distance. Disgusted that the conversation was irrelevant to his interests, he proceeded to press the play button. Out from the speakers blared another Scott Joplin piece: "The Maple Leaf Rag."

* * *

><p>"Class," said Miss Kazuko Saotome, "today we are going to talk about one of the biggest events to happen in this world."<p>

"Is it you getting engaged?" Kato asked, raising his hands.

"Step outside," she deadpanned.

"Hell yeah! I am the king! I am the king! Raaaah!" he roared as he gave himself his marching orders. Madoka couldn't resist laughing.

"Madoka," Homura asked, "why do you find anything amusing in that? That was a pretty personal question, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, you know it was a surreal one, too. I couldn't help it."

"Class, today Pope John Paul II will be officially canonized as St. John Paul of Krakow," Miss Kazuko said. "Do you all know who Pope John Paul II is? If you do, raise your hands."

Everyone did, except for Madoka, who was in the back grinning like a happy-go-lucky idiot, and Homura, who was looking at her with contempt.

"Akemi, Kaname, are you the only two unfamiliar with His Holiness?"

"This is new stuff for me and Homura-chan, so please, tell us about it," Madoka said.

"Absolutely, Miss Kaname. Now, Pope John Paul II began his work as a local priest..."

"Madoka, you bloody liar!" Homura whispered. "You set this all up, didn't you?"

"I told you that I did before we got busy last night, didn't we? Or have you forgotten?" she whispered back. "Don't tell anybody that I set this all up or else you will have to go down on me like there's no tomorrow."

"Madoka..." Homura whimpered.

"They will be broadcasting the entire ceremony via simulcast at the cinema later tonight. It's free to the public, but it's first come, first served," Kazuko said. "Cardinals are voted into the papacy by what is called a conclave..."

Homura had to be overwhelmed by what Madoka could do as a goddess. She could start an uprising in Venezuela with a snap of her fingers or destroy ever drug cartel with a wave of her hands. She wouldn't be surprised if she decided to do that while taking care of some Puella Magi after the club meeting ended.

There was one thing Homura knew for sure: Madoka was able to harness her power as a goddess and change the world the way she wanted it to be changed.

"I bet you next week, the teacher is going to talk about Korean reunification," Madoka said to an already-embarrassed Homura. "Both Koreas are expected to reunify on Monday night, and the bells will be ringing for more than an hour, one minute for every year they had been separated."

"This April has definitely become epic," Homura concurred. "Indescribable." She went back to listening to the teacher's lecture about reunification and the international reaction that it sparked.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Sayaka," Kyousuke Kamijou said to Sayaka Miki as she left the campus later that afternoon.<p>

"Kyousuke, you look smartly dressed."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? It's just a collared shirt, slacks and black spats, that's all. Nothing too formal. And is that your friend over there? She looks cute."

"Kyouko! Over here!"

Kyouko Sakura walked over in her white dress with straps and a white rose, white high heels and a white rose on her hair, which she let down for this night.

"Your friend looks smartly dressed," Kyousuke said, stroking his chin.

"She looks awesome, doesn't she? Kyouko, you look like a doll," Sayaka smirked.

"At least I'm making the effort to look decent; you're stuck in your uniform," she said with a pout, looking away for emphasis with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Sayaka," Kyousuke said. "My parents are inside." He opened the door. "Right this way, ladies."

"Thank you very much," the redhead said. "My name is Kyouko Sakura, a good friend of Sayaka. A pleasure to meet you."

"Kyousuke Kamijou, a pleasure to meet you. Sayaka has been telling me a lot about you, and what you do out there. I think you do a wonderful job."

"So you do know, huh. Not one of the easiest things in the world. This is just one of my off days." Actually, she could hang around Sayaka as much as she wants, primarily because Mami was going to have a light day taking down some demons. So light that her help would not be needed. It doesn't hurt to be wined and dined every now and then. Kyouko Sakura was a gourmand, and loved snacking on whatever she found appetizing. This time around, she had hit the jackpot. "Thanks, Kyou-kun."

"Being a bit informal, aren't we?" he said, grinning as he sat next to Sayaka, who had Kyouko to her right. "I have no problems with that. Well, let's go. Dad, step on it!"

"Hang on tight, kids," Mr. Kamijou said as the car began speeding away from the school.

"While I was in the hospital, some friends of my dad brought me some music to listen to. Here's this one disc I want to go ahead any play," Kyousuke said as he handed the disc over to his father, who inserted it into the player. "Dad, tune it to Track Number...seven."

"All right."

"Take a listen to this. My favorite track."

"Oh God," Kyouko said. "Too much synthesizers."

"Disco music?" Sayaka wondered, as she contemplated the lights that passed her by on the way to Ginza.

* * *

><p><em>"Six-pack in a chocolate color.<em>

_He says France but more likely Morocco._

_All day in the gym._

_Then it's not necessary to check his honesty._

_He's not proficient in words,_

_He speaks with his hands._

_He's burning with his eyes._

_When he says, "let's go,"_

_My heart dances in circles._

_And he sleeps in my bed,_

_And he eats from my plate,_

_I have a permanent trick_

_Twice a week._

_I have a love boy._

_He's not sensitive and not romantic._

_It doesn't make a difference if he's in favor or against._

_He doesn't need to know a lot._

_He's a doctor of honor in how to touch._

_I don't need to impress_

_Or be entertaining,_

_Because I know_

_When he will tell me, "let's go,"_

_My heart will dance in circles._

_And he sleeps in my bed,_

_And he eats from my plate._

_I have a permanent trick_

_Twice a week._

_I have a love boy."_

* * *

><p>"I don't know much about that song, but it kind of sounds a bit weird," Sayaka said. "But it does have a nice melody to it. Is that Hebrew or something?"<p>

"Correct," Kyousuke said. "The artist is a transsexual entertainer from Israel. She was born a man, but had a sex change a few decades ago and is now a woman."

"Oh good Lord," Kyouko said, shocked. "So that why it sounded so weird after all!"

The others laughed.

"Shebadi dodo, deladiladi, dodo, deladiladi, love boy..." Sayaka sang. "Shebadi dodo, deladiladi, dodo, deladiladi, love boy...it sounds fun, though."

"I can even play this on my violin," Kyousuke said. "My favorite track in the entire album."

The car continued its journey to Tokyo as the evening began to slowly creep in.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first meeting of the Archery Club for this year," said Mei Honda to a group of 15 at the track, where a few targets were set, along with bows and arrows. "It is an honor to have most of you back, and I am proud to welcome two new members who will be with us for this year only, since they are third-year students. Introduce yourselves, both of you."<p>

"I'm Homura Akemi," the girl with glasses and the red ribbon said, bowing. "A pleasure to meet you all."

"Madoka Kaname," the other said. "It is an honor to be a member of this club."

"As you should all know, in a month we will have our first trial meet against local area schools. I think these two new additions will help our chances of doing well team-wise."

Minutes later, after an exhausting debriefing of rules and regulations from the president and vice-president, along with important deadlines and procedures, it was time for practice. Madoka and Homura forgot that they needed to bring their own bows and arrows and any required equipment to the meeting, so they had to borrow what was provided by the school for now.

The biggest problem was that when Homura and Madoka were practicing, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.

First, it was Homura's turn to take a stab. Cool and composed, she aimed carefully before releasing the arrow straight into the inner 10 ring, 70 meters away.

"Nice shot," one of the members, a second-year student, said.

"Thank you. Your name?"

"Aki Koga, a second-year student and a returning member. I have been practicing archery since I was about age seven. Have you been taking part in this for a while too?"

"No, I've only been taking up the sport ever since Madoka pulled me into it."

"Oh, so you're a late bloomer then, huh? We get people like that, but not anyone as good as you, though."

"Hmmmm..." She didn't really care about the compliments, Homura didn't. But it was an indicator that she was doing her job.

"Your friend is taking a shot. Look."

Homura turned to her left to watch Madoka take a shot at the target. Not only did the arrow hit the inner 10 ring, it was powerful enough to go through the target.

"Careful with those arrows," Mei said.

"Fast!" Shiga Koyama shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "We have to grab that arrow by the bush. Hopefully it's not damaged." Shiga and a couple others raced over to retrieve the arrow. "All right guys, back to practice."

Homura turned back to her target, took out another arrow from her quiver and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"This pasta is awesome!" Kyouko squealed, savoring a forkful of fettuccine alfredo.<p>

"Spoken like a true gourmand," Kyousuke said as the maître d' poured a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon for her father.

"How is school, Sayaka?" asked Mr. Kamijou, taking a sip.

"More of the same. I told Kyousuke about this, but I've joined the orchestra and will be performing at a recital in a few weeks," Sayaka said, snacking on some garlic bread as the strains of Mozart came from an in-house string quintet playing in the background.

"You must have inspired her to take up the violin, no?" he asked Kyousuke.

"I guess so."

"It's always nice to know that our son is making a difference in someone else's life," Mrs. Kamijou said, beaming with pride.

"Sayaka, I have something to tell you," Kyousuke said, clearing his throat.

"What?" Kyouko cocked an ear.

"I broke up with Hitomi."

* * *

><p>"So after talking with the president, what you're going to have to do tomorrow, Homura-chan, is buy some bows and arrows," Madoka told Homura as they both left the campus.<p>

"Hmmm. How many for both of us?"

"Two bows and a pack of 50 arrows each for starters. Also, if you can find some protective equipment, that would work," Madoka thought.

"I don't know if I can afford it, though..."

"Try to see if you can spot some cash from Mami-san. She might understand the situation and help both of us out."

"Got it. Wait a minute, why am I doing all the work here?"

"Remember, I have a bigger job up there," she said, pointing to the sky, "and I believe there could be a few that I need to take care of. You know how it goes."

"The many things I do for my goddess..."

"Well, I'll see you Monday. Take care Homura-chan!" They both kissed before Madoka disappeared again.

"Bows and arrows, bows and arrows," Homura mused as she continued her walk home, flipping her hair. "Homu."

* * *

><p>"You broke up with her? Why?"<p>

"Well," Kyousuke said as Kyouko continued to work on her pasta, "I had this one dream in which some apparition with long pink hair and gold eyes told me, 'Do not commit yourself to her. Somewhere down the road, you will regret what you have done because there is someone out there that loves you more.'"

"Really?" Sayaka asked. "Tell me more."

"And then I said, who are you talking about? She said, 'Go to the auditorium in a few weeks after you tell her that you are breaking up, and you will find her, playing a violin, wanting to be just like you.' She disappeared soon after. Apparently the girl she was talking about...was you."

"Pink hair...that couldn't be Madoka, could it?" Sayaka thought.

Kyouko wondered. Pink hair and gold eyes...there was no question that it had to be someone that looked like Madoka. As Kyousuke and his parents talked about Mozart, Bach and Beethoven, Kyouko and Sayaka exchanged looks of wonder before looking upwards towards the ceiling. Could it be that Madoka was alive after all?

* * *

><p>Kyubey continued to look around, in search of the one girl to replace Homura as a Puella Magi. With the evening already overhead, he walked to a local nightclub, passing by men and women in their late 20's, bumping and grinding until 6:00 a.m. in the morning.<p>

At last, he made it to a seat. The bartender looked at him. "Say, you're a strange fella. What's your name."

He stood there, he didn't answer.

"Did you want something to drink?"

Still no answer.

He dropped a pause. "You're not going to say anything?"

Again, no answer.

"Well, you go enjoy yourself then. Let me know if you need something." He walked away to chat with a few others across from Kyubey, who watched the people dance to some questionable Indian pop music.

"I am Kyubey," he said to himself. "I do not imbibe."

* * *

><p>Homura looked at the moonlight that graced her body as she lay on the bed, clad in Madoka's pink and white underwear, with another pair of Madoka pink and white striped panties on her head. For Homura, this was her way of feeling comfortable: to wear the underwear of her lover while the moonlight illuminated her frame. It gave her a transcending feeling that was almost as good as making love to Madoka.<p>

It made her feel invincible.

Across from her was her laptop, with iTunes on. Already bored with studying for an hour, she went to the laptop and played Dana International's "Love Boy," making shadows in the moonlight as she danced her way to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 5<strong>


	6. My Name Is Not Saida

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 6:**

**My Name Is Not Saida**

* * *

><p>Mei took out a whistle and blew it loud at the campus quad on Monday afternoon. "Everyone," she said to the members of the archery club, "huddle up. Before we go to practice, we're going to do some reading."<p>

Madoka and Homura sat in front of the gathering, all ears with the group of 30 joining in.

"All right," Shiga said. "Turn to page 10 of the club handbook we just distributed earlier today. Page 10. One-zero."

"I wonder why we're going to do this." Homura asked Madoka. "It's not like we really need to take a break from our routine."

"I think it's pretty important stuff we have to go over," she replied with a hesitant laugh.

"Now then," Shiga went on. "As you know, the sport of archery goes back to the days of the Stone Age, maybe earlier. The bow and arrow are known to have been invented by the end of the Upper Paleolithic. Projectile points (used on spears or atalatl darts) on are known from earlier prehistory, dating to the Middle Paleolithic. Bows eventually replaced spear-throwers as the predominant means for launching sharp projectiles on all continents except Australia.

"Archery was an important military and hunting skill before the widespread and efficient use of firearms, throughout classical antiquity and the medieval period," Mei added. "Arrows were especially destructive against unarmored masses and the use of archers often proved decisive. Mounted archers combined range with speed and mobility. Archery also figured prominently in the mythologies of many cultures."

"Boring," Homura yawned.

"Akemi." Mei's steely eyes were fixated on her. "The history of this sport will never leave you bored. Understand?"

"Whatever.

"Hmph. Anyway, for millennia, archery has played a pivotal role in Chinese history. In particular, archery featured prominently in ancient Chinese culture and philosophy: archery was one of the Six Noble Arts of the Zhou dynasty (1146–256 BCE); archery skill was a virtue for Chinese emperors; Confucius himself was an archery teacher; and Lie Zi (a Daoist philosopher) was an avid archer. Because the cultures associated with Chinese society spanned a wide geography and time range, the techniques and equipment associated with Chinese archery are diverse. In East Asia the ancient Korean civilizations were well-known for their archery skills, and South Korea remains a particularly strong performer at Olympic archery competitions even to this day."

"But, we are solid at archery, too," Shiga countered. "Take, for example, one of its hybrids: kyudo."

"Ehhhh? What's that?" asked a member in the back.

"Ah, good question. Kyudo, literally meaning "way of the bow", is the Japanese art of archery. It is a modern Japanese martial art (gendai budou) and practitioners are known as kyudoka. It is estimated that there are approximately half a million practitioners of kyudo today. In 2005 the International Kyudo Federation had 132,760 graded members, but in addition to this kyudo is taught at Japanese schools and some traditions refrain from federation membership."

"Shiga, do you mind if I join in on these remarks on kyudo?" Mei asked.

"Yes, go right ahead."

"Kyudo is practiced in many different schools, some of which descend from military shooting and others that descend from ceremonial or contemplative practice," said Mei. "Therefore, the emphasis is different. Some emphasize aesthetics and others efficiency. Contemplative schools teach the form as a meditation in action. In certain schools, to shoot correctly will result inevitably in hitting the desired target. For this a phrase seisha hicchu, "true shooting, certain hitting", is used. According to the Nippon Kyudo Federation the supreme goal of kyudo is the state of shin-zen-bi, roughly "truth-goodness-beauty", which can be approximated as: when archers shoot correctly (i.e. truthfully) with virtuous spirit and attitude toward all persons and all things which relate to kyudo (i.e. with goodness), beautiful shooting is realized naturally."

"Kyudo practice as all budo includes the idea of moral and spiritual development. Today many archers practice kyudo as a sport, with marksmanship being paramount. However, the goal most devotees of kyudo seek is seisha seichu, "correct shooting is correct hitting". In kyudo the unique action of expansion (nobiai) that results in a natural release, is sought. When the technique of the shooting is correct the result is that the arrow hits the target. To give oneself completely to the shooting is the spiritual goal, achieved by perfection of both the spirit and shooting technique leading to munen muso, "no thoughts, and no illusions". This however is not Zen, although Japanese bow can be used in Zen-practice or kyudo practiced by a Zen-master. In this respect, many kyudo practitioners believe that competition, examination, and any opportunity that places the archer in this uncompromising situation is important, while other practitioners will avoid competitions or examinations of any kind."

"Since the Second World War kyudo has often been associated with Zen Buddhism. But not all kyudo schools include a religious or spiritual component. This popular view is likely the result of a single book Zen in the Art of Archery (1948) by the German author Eugen Herrigel. Herrigel did not speak Japanese and his view on kyudo was in part due to miscommunication and also to his exposure to a contemplative form of kyudo. Even so Herrigel's book, when translated into Japanese in 1956, had a huge impact on perception of kyudo also in Japan. Zenko (a Heki Ryu Bishu Chikurin-ha school of kyudo) is affiliated closely with Shambhala Buddhism and has groups in the United States, Canada and Europe."

"Whoa," Homura said. "That is not boring at all?"

"See?" Mei said. "I told you."

"Mea culpa."

Madoka giggled, "Oh you, Homura-chan..."

"Right in front of you is an actual kyudo target which dates back exactly four centuries," Shiga said. "I need a volunteer to hold this bow and arrow used kyudo. This is an actual competition bow and arrow set. Anyone?"

The others in the club that were seated were all pointing towards a rather bored Homura.

"Akemi. You were trying to be a bit snide with your comments during the lecture, so you're going to have to take the penalty. Rise, please."

"Yes, Shiga," she replied, getting up.

"Hold the bow in your left hand and draw the string with your right when I say so."

"A bit heavy," Homura thought as she held the bow and arrow. "Gulp..."

"Now, then, ladies and gentlemen, there are eight steps of a proper kyudo technique. Number One: Ashibumi. That is placing the footing. As Homura is demonstrating, she steps onto the line from where arrows are shot (known as the shai) and turns to face the kamiza, so that the left side of her body faces the target. She then sights from the target to her feet and sets her feet apart so that the distance between them is equal to her yazuka, approximately half his body height, and equal to the length of an arrow. A line drawn between the archer's toes should pass through the target after the completion of the ashibumi. During competition, an archer may have a second set of arrows sitting on the ground at his or her feet. To be correct in ashibumi, these arrows must not extend in front of or behind the archer's footing stance. The archer's feet are then placed outward at a 60 degree angle from each other, forming a "V", this ensures equal balance to both feet."

"Interesting," Madoka mused, taking notes in her diary.

"Number Two: Dozukuri. That is forming the body. Here, Homura verifies her balance and that her pelvis and the line between her shoulders are parallel to the line set up during ashibumi. During dozukuri, the kyudoka will arch her back, straightening the back and causing the buttocks to stick out slightly behind. Practically this posture is to prevent the strings of the hakama from being clipped by the bowstring during shooting as well as ensuring the back of the archer is very straight, which, in turn, prevents the bowstring from striking the archer's face when shooting. Well done," Shiga said to Homura, who was as docile as a whale.

Homura responded with a nod. She had never done anything like this before, but it felt like she had practice this a million times in her still-young lifetime.

"Number Three: Yugamae, readying the bow. Yugamae consists of three phases: Torikake, gripping of the bowstring with the right hand; Tenouchi, the left hand is positioned for shooting on the bow's grip; and Monomi, the archer turns the head to gaze at the target. Homura, you're not getting tired of standing like that, are you?"

She was still, emotionless, portraying the step without speaking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shiga turned to the members. "Number Four: Uchiokoshi. That is raising the bow. Here, Homura raises the bow above the head to prepare for the draw. Number Five: Hikiwake, drawing apart. Here, Homura starts bringing down the bow while spreading her arms, simultaneously pushing the bow with the left hand and drawing the string with the right, until the arrow is level with the eyebrows."

"She looks so composed as a model," said one member.

"Remarkable, how does she do that?" another asked.

"And not breaking a sweat," added a third while Madoka grinned.

"Number Six: Kai. That is the full draw. Homura continues the movement started in the previous phase, also known as what I mentioned earlier until full draw is achieved with the arrow placed slightly below the cheekbone. The arrow points along the line set up during ashibumi. There are two parts of the full draw: Tsumeai, constructing the vertical and horizontal lines of the body and Nobiai, uniting the expansions of the body."

"She wants to let this thing go," said another member to her friend, who nodded.

"Hang in there, Homura-chan," Madoka said, pumping her fists.

"Number Seven: Hanare, the release. The technique results in the bowstring being released from the right hand. Fire away, Homura."

They all saw Homura strike the exact center of the target.

"Finally, Number Eight: Zanshin, "the remaining body or mind" or "the continuation of the shot". The archer remains in the position reached after hanare while returning from the state of concentration associated with the shot. This step concludes with Yudaoshi, the lowering of the bow."

"I have a question for Akemi-san," asked a club member in the back.

"Go right ahead," Mei replied.

"Akemi-san, spill the beans: have you done this before."

"Hmmmm," she thought. "Well, I want to say that I did this in a previous life, but no, I haven't."

"It seems as if you have. You're amazing!"

"Th...Thank you," Homura replied, to the handclaps of everyone.

"And with that out of the way, back to practice, let's go!" Shiga said, clapping his hands as the others scrambled to grab their bows and quivers before returning to action on the range.

Homura simply stared blankly in front of the target, internalizing what she just demonstrated. "Uh, Homura-chan," Madoka asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am so sorry; I spaced out, Madoka."

"Hey Homura," Mei asked, walking over to both of them, "if you weren't competing in archery, what sport would you pick up."

"Golf," she flatly replied.

"Golf?"

"Yes, golf."

"We do have a club for that, you know."

"Once I make up my mind," Homura replied, turning to Mei, adjusting her glasses with a smile. "I can never turn back."

"Homura-chan, so cool," Madoka said, a palm to her face. "Shall we go back to work?" She nodded, and the two of them went back to practice.

"Mei, I think Homura really wants to represent us at the meet next week," Shiga said, placing a hand on Mei's shoulder. "She's only been with us for a few days, but I really see the potential in her to be perhaps the best member we will ever have at this school."

"You think so, Shiga?"

"Look at the demeanor in her eyes, that cool, steely look of determination. It's as if she's been doing this thing since she was an infant. There is something in her that makes you say, gee, aren't we glad we have her on our team?"

"You may have a point, but we have to see if you are correct. She might let the team down if she doesn't execute. It's mostly a mental exercise, archery is. It's not easy."

"Well said."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Homura-chan," Madoka asked Homura as they returned home to Homura's house, "If we had a daughter, who would we name her?"<p>

Homura stopped, and she looked upwards wistfully. "Tooru," she replied.

"Tooru?"

"It's cute-sounding name?"

"Why Tooru?"

"She has your voice, and she has my courage and willpower. She will protect the people she makes friends with. And she will carry a baseball bat with her as her weapon of choice."

"Baseball bat?" Madoka had to laugh. "Our own daughter, growing up to be a softball player?"

"It's weird, but I have it all planned out. But Madoka..."

"Hmmm?" Her ears perked, interested.

"How are we going to have our own daughter? Wouldn't we have to adopt somebody?"

"I can be the mother, Homura-chan. You will be the father figure."

"Madoka? But..."

"I am a goddess. I can do anything I want. You don't have to worry about a thing."

She shook her head violently, from side to side. "Never mind. Forget I even said that. It was just...a random thought, that's all."

Madoka stepped in front of Homura and placed a finger to her lips. "You can't run away from your own feelings, Homura-chan. It's just not possible. You can only be honest with them. Then the only obstacle is the passage of time, and everything that goes with that. When you graduate from high school, I will make sure we have someone we can both look out for, besides each other." She lifted a finger. "Good?"

Homura nodded as Madoka punched the air.

"All right, so now we can both focus on that meet and finish first place!"

"I only got a 94 on my last exam," Homura noted as they continued their walk. "I think I didn't get enough sleep."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Homura-chan. I always notice that about you: how you want to achieve in everything. Everyone has their flaws. You know that too well. Right?"

The ill-fated attempt to stop Walpurgisnacht. That was the moment Homura realized she wasn't invincible, and she was the one that needed to be saved. A role reversal. A change of scenery. A new beginning.

And the reality then transformed into this: a stroll back home with the one that saved her. The one who would save her again many times and she would do it. Just because she can.

"Madoka."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?"

"Oh, I know what you want to buy. It's that Morning Rescue drink, right?"

She fell on all fours, Homura did. "I lost. Homu."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sayaka, did you want me to cook you something?" Kyouko Sakura asked her back at her house as Sayaka Miki read a textbook, taking notes. "My refrigerator is stacked for the first time in a long time and I didn't want to leave you hungry."<p>

"Curry," she called out. "Don't make it too spicy, though."

"All right." Taking out some ingredients, she got to work. "So I hear that for summer break, you and Kyousuke are going to Europe to visit some sites with his mom and dad."

"Actually, there are some concerts that are taking place, and I am there just to watch how the violinists perform their music," Sayaka replied. "I've never been to Europe, but I hear it's pretty exciting."

"I got no business there whatsoever, Sayaka. I'm stuck here being my own homemaker while making ends meet as a waitress."

"A waitress? Wow."

"At the restaurant I work in, the tables are packed from the first hour to the last. I actually get paid very well. That's why my pantry is loaded. I got enough food to last me two months."

"Congratulations. Hey, you ever thought of going back to Kasamino to find work?" she asked, continuing to jot down notes.

Kyouko chopped the potatoes and carrots into cubes and dropped them in the pot. "I never thought much about going back there. Once I am here, I am here. Outside of the church, there really wasn't much that interested me. I'm not going back."

"You must miss them, huh?"

"Who?"

"Your family."

Kyouko paused a little before going back to work on the curry. "I always have them in my thoughts, no matter where I go or what I do," she said, her eyes misting a little. "I think Dad would have asked me to forgive him for everything he did back then. I still have nightmares just remembering those things because...it's still fresh, you know?"

"Kyouko, your father would be proud of what you've done to be who you are, right? At least, that's what I would imagine."

She chuckled. "He probably would be jealous of all the food that's here." They both laughed. Kyouko took a look at the pot. "Curry's ready." The doorbell rang. "Oy, Sayaka, go get it."

"Coming," she said, opening the door. A tall, buxom girl with twin blonde drills greeted Sayaka. On her shoulder was a little familiar eating an oversized block of cheddar.

"I thought I smelled something good when I went on my walk," said Mami Tomoe, petting a rather belated Charlotte.

"Hello there, Mami-san."

"Miki-san, Sakura-san, a pleasure."

"Hey Mami, I made enough for everybody, come on in!" Kyouko said from the kitchen.

"With pleasure. Love this floor, all spic and span."

"So how many did you take down?"

"Another light day, just a couple," Mami replied, taking a seat, looking out the window. "Remember not to make a mess, Charlotte," she whispered to her familiar.

"Hmmm. Anyway, Sayaka's gonna go to Europe later this year. You wanna tell her where, Sayaka?"

She was a bit embarrassed, but she had to spill the beans. "Just Italy, Spain and France, that's all. And we're there just to watch some concerts."

"Concerts?" She stroked her chin, smiling. Clearly interested. "Care to tell me more?" The trees outside swayed against the winds of change that blew across the town.

* * *

><p>"I can get addicted to that drink if I have enough of it, you know, Homura-chan?" Madoka told her back at her bedroom. Homura was busy tweeting some friends from America while listening to another Dana International song, "My Name Is Not Saida."<p>

"Good, isn't it?" she said. "I love drinking that stuff, too. I can switch the music to something you like."

"Do you have Morrissey on there? My mom told me that she likes to listen to Morrissey, even though it's not her true favorite artist."

"I got a song here. Hang on."

"By the way, what are you doing?"

A few strums fading in. "Tweeting. My handle there is homuhomu."

Madoka laughed. "Homuhomu? God, that cracks me up. Homuhomu..." Then it dawned on her. "Hey, I know this song. Mom always sings this. Can I sing this?"

"All yours."

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you come here?<em>

_And why do you hang around?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why do you come here?_

_When you know it makes things hard for me?_

_When you know, oh_

_Why do you come?_

_Why do you telephone? Hmm..._

_And why send me silly notes?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why do you come here?_

_When you know it makes things hard for me?_

_When you know, oh_

_Why do you come?_

_You had to sneak into my room_

_'Just' to read my diary_

_"It was just to see, just to see"_

_All the things you knew I'd written about you..._

_Oh, so many illustrations_

_Oh, but_

_I'm so very sickened_

_Oh, I am so sickened now_

_Oh, it was too late, too late_

_It was too late, too late_

_It was too late, too late_

_Oh_

_It was too late, too late_

_It was too late, too late_

_Oh, it was too late, too late _

_Oh_

_Oh, it was too late_

_It was too late_

_Oh, too late_

_Oh, it was too late_

_Too late, too late_

_Oh_

_It was too late..."_

* * *

><p>"Your mom has some interesting musical tastes, Madoka," Homura remarked, logging out of Twitter and researching some tips on how to improve archery scores.<p>

"But that's what so interesting about her."

"Hey Madoka, do you really think we're going to do well in that meet next week?"

"What are you talking about; of course we'll do well!"

"There's a reason why I ask that."

Now she was concerned. Just what could it be that was putting Homura's confidence in question?

"Homura-chan?"

Straight and to the point. "I'm not good performing my trade in front of crowds."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 6<strong>


	7. I Hear Silent Prayers

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 7:**

**I Hear Silent Prayers**

* * *

><p>After all she went through, a young woman understood that life is a game, an endless war of the mind, body and soul. To live a long life means that one has won so many tangible and intangible victories. She became fearless, a warrior determined beyond all doubt.<p>

There she was, standing on a field. Not just any field. A synthetic surface that Americans knew as FieldTurf. Such a silly name. Such a novel concept. Such technology. She stood there like an emotionless sentinel, her eyes focused on the moment that would unfold in front of her. The world began to move at the speed of a snail—crawling, creeping, a visible, manageable, insatiable blur. Still, she stood, wearing a white protective barrier on her head made of plastic and foam with two blue lightning bolts, one affixed to either side, one complimenting the other.

The young lady, a petite yet muscular figure, donned a white shirt and white pants over a long white undershirt. The top had blue letters and numbering, the bottom was only garnered with simple blue lightning bolts. White shoes and socks completed her outfit as she continued to anticipate the moment that would come in seconds like simple brown sands of an hourglass.

The thousands who paid thousands of dollars for a not-so-cheap seat were standing as well, anticipating the moment. Still she looked straight ahead, scanning her opponents in scarlet and gray, taunting them, mocking them, and intimidating them with her steely glare. Those who would dare stand in her way shuddered, fearing the inevitable, wanting to hasten the unavoidable so that they would take the next plane to Ohio within hours.

Sure, a service academy was foolish enough to let a woman on to their football team. But little did they know that this was a woman that made history. Teams like Texas Christian, Boise State and Notre Dame saw their respective media journalists up in arms over the impossible of all impossibles.

How can a woman not only play a man's sport without being injured, but also rewrite history in numerous ways possible? Everyone in the country was in shock and awe at her ability to skillfully deceive would-be tacklers, make her way from third string to first string to starter to captain to team leader to powerhouse to team legend all in the span of her doolie year.

She had gone through the gauntlet of basic training, and almost wanted to quit. How she decided to play this sport dominated by gentlemen and gentlemen only was something that could have been avoided if one of the seniors, or firsties, did not make such a joke as to say, "This girl is so weak, she shouldn't even try playing football." A day after basic training, she shows up on the field for camp as a walk-on, to the shock of everyone on the field.

The coach on the field, Troy Calhoun, even asked her, "Are you sure you went to the wrong team orientation? The volleyball team is meeting at the fieldhouse in an hour."

"No, I am convinced that I am in the right place," she said, her golden eyes telling no lies. "Please let me play."

"Let her see what she can do, and after we go easy on her, maybe she'll join the volleyball team," one of the assistant coaches said.

To the shock of everyone, her blinding speed and escapability amazed the third-stringers, second-stringers and even first-stringers. "Are you sure this is a girl and not a guy in a girl's body?" one sophomore on the team asked.

"Freak of nature, she blew by the entire first string!" a junior exclaimed.

"And when they tackle her, she's not even hurt!" said a stupefied senior on the squad. "What kind of woman is this...?"

Over time, they came to accept her, even though she was a woman, and she was a doolie. As she became a starter, and as she improved her skills with the ball, the quarterback handed it off to her, and she would finish a run by leaping for the pylon. All the other female students came to watch her play, and they were shocked at her speed, skill, and savvy. The smallest member of the team became the most skilled member on the team. The local media was also shocked to know that the reason behind the team's sudden rise in the national rankings was because of a woman.

It was straight out of the Twilight Zone.

She only finished second in the Heisman voting, but she had won a few awards along the way. Doak Walker. Walter Camp. Maxwell. She was hounded by the media for her good looks, tomboyish attitude (although her teammates still thought of her as a little kid in a candy store) and dedication on and off the field. When they did their fitness tests, the proctors had to ask her to stop with the pushups and pull-ups when it was clear she enough energy to do more. Passing these conditionings tests were the easy part, as well as practice and studying game film, compared to the academic workload.

Win or lose, she had gained the respect of everyone, even her opponents. The new head coach for Ohio State, Luke Fickell, went on the record to say, "I don't care if she ends up getting sent to the ER on our watch; the fact that she was the first woman to play in the National Championship game commands my deepest respect, and the team shares the same sentiments."

It was heartening to know that in three years, she would be throwing her cap in the air amid the roar of a few jets ripping through the stratos is V formation, a sign of a long commitment to an ongoing series of warms to defend her new home, one she became a naturalized citizen of just a few years ago. It was a process. Everything was a process. Life was a process. She was aware of who she was, and who she would be. She was ready to fight. For everyone. And especially for the woman she eternally loved, who was watching from the sidelines, clasping her hands, the tears falling from her helpless eyes.

Fast forward to the moment. "Down, Set...Hike!"

She rushed over, grabbed the ball, spun past a defender and ran past another Buckeye who desperately lunged for her, perhaps to cop a feel more than a tackle, but only managed to grab thin air. With a burst of speed and a rush of hormones never felt before, the woman took her famous plunge for the pylon that awaited her, the lightning on her helmet and uniform shining underneath the glowing lights above the Louisiana Superdome.

* * *

><p>"Touchdown, Air Force One!"<p>

Madoka Kaname, wearing her yellow pajamas, punched the air as the United States Air Force Academy theme played by Russian Frontier Guard Band blared through the speakers in Homura Akemi's bedroom.

"Air Force One, Madoka?"

"Yeah, see?" She paused the game, selected Instant Replay, and zoomed in on the character. "Air Force on the top, and the number 1 at the bottom. Get it?"

"Isn't that the plane that holds the President, though?"

"But it's a joke, Homura-chan. See, now I am the Touchdown Goddess known as Air Force One, and I just touched down on the runaway that is the end zone."

"You and your unusual humor...are you playing in Road to Glory mode? And why Air Force? They suck!"

"Yeah, I am playing it, and I decided to turn down Stanford, USC, Penn State, South Carolina, Florida, Georgia, Oregon, Texas, Arkansas...all those big name schools."

"Oh dear."

"I just wanted to try something different. Here's the weird thing when I created my avatar: I selected Air Force as my first choice, Navy my second choice, and Army as my third choice."

"What? All service academies?" Homura raised a suspicious eyebrow. "But why?"

"I just wanted to try something new. Plus, I'm a halfback anyway, so I wanted to play under a system that was more, let's say...run-oriented. This is a pretty fun system the school runs. I'm starting to love this flexbone formation."

"The longer you play it, the more you love it." Soon after, the game was over. Air Force 45, Ohio State 21. Madoka led the Falcons to their first-ever national championship. "How long have you been playing that game?"

"Uh, just a few hours."

"And what time is it?"

"11:33 P.M.?"

"Oh God, the meet is tomorrow. We are so screwed, Madoka."

"Ehhhh? Don't say that, Homura-chan! We'll be all right. Remember, it's as if the target is a demon, and we are using bows and arrows to defeat them. Simple."

"That's different, though, even though I'm no longer a Puella Magi."

Madoka, after saving her progress, turned the console off and reclined next to Homura, tracing lines on her bare belly. "Oh Homura-chan, you're so silly. What's this I hear about you being scared to play in front of crowds?"

"It's because I've never done it before. All the work I put in back then...there was no crowd. There was nothing. No humans. And before I was about to black out, you saved me. And here you are, playing as somebody from the Air Force Academy, of all places, when we should be getting some rest for the meet!"

The lights were off as Madoka wrapped her soft arms around Homura like a body pillow. "Maybe I should lay off playing this game; I'm just too good at it."

"Madoka..."

"I wonder how it would really feel to play at a service academy and make history like that in real life."

Homura sweated as waves of pleasure reverberated her whispers. "Madoka..."

"Maybe when I become a sophomore, I will get that Heisman Trophy. I can't get them all."

"Madoka...don't die..."

"Homura-chan?"

She was visualizing her friend being laid in a casket for viewing, bedecked with flowers and a photo of her in her wedding dress. The sight drove her to tears. "Don't die...I want you to always be here with me. Don't go out there and get killed. Don't die...I don't need this! I don't need this at all!"

"Homura-chan, I hate seeing you like that." Knowing the answer, Madoka gave Homura a kiss of reassurance. That was not enough for Madoka's one-and-only, who shuddered through the tracks of her newly-formed tears.

"Madoka...more...I want more of you..."

Homura wanted to really be sure that she was not going anywhere. So their lips and tongues touched as Homura ran her hands through Madoka's long pink tresses. She wanted to be sure, and she received a guarantee that this was all nonsense she was imagining. More so, Homura craved the taste of Madoka so bad it was criminal. She needed it. It was her drug. Stronger than Prozac, friendlier than Methadone. The evidence was seen as she placed her hands underneath Madoka's intimate apparel. Madoka returned the favor by wrapping her legs and arms around Homura so as to experience an emotional high. Homura's rich, lustful scent was also too much for Madoka to resist. She didn't want to be alone, either. Nobody on either end wanted to be in pain. Madoka made the right decision to return to Homura, after all.

Creamy tension mixed with spicy pleasure gave way to sweet release and heavenly silence as the two lovers finally received some much-needed rest. "Air Force One...bloody hell," Homura murmured.

* * *

><p>As Homura and Madoka walked to Mitakihara Junior High School, they saw a long black bus outside the front entrance. "First class service," Homura said; her bags, quiver of arrows and bow slung across her shoulder.<p>

"Cool, we get to go on a bus to the meet," Madoka said as they approached the bus.

"You two are late," Shiga Koyama said, tapping his feet. "This bus was five minutes away from leaving without you."

"We're sorry!" they both said, bowing.

"Hurry up and get inside." The driver took their bags and placed them in the compartment with the other members. "Your teacher, Ms. Saotome, excused you from class today so that you can take part in this meet. She handed you some homework to do. Here."

"Thank you," Homura said, taking the packet. "Wow, this is a lot."

"I think it's manageable," Madoka said. "So where exactly are we going to?"

"We are going to the University of Tokyo's archery range," he said. "50 other schools are taking part in this meet. The winner will represent Tokyo at the national tournament in two months."

"50 other schools?" Homura gulped as Madoka fixed her hair to form twin braids held back by purple bows.

"So you haven't played in front of large crowds, huh?"

"No, I haven't. I'm a first-timer."

"Nothing wrong with being a first-timer, because I'm one, too." As soon as he said that, the bus began the long ride to the university.

"And you're...okay with that?"

"Yeah. It's fun to be out there, to compete for the very first time against the best in the prefecture. Is that what they call an adrenaline rush, Homura-chan? I think that's what it is."

"I thought you did this before."

"No, up until then I stayed behind to maintain the club room. Now I have decided to take up a larger role and help my teammates."

"That's so awesome, Shiga-kun," Madoka said. "My mom calls that being proactive."

"I like how that sounds."

Homura learned against the window, watching the countryside pass by her. "I seem to always get bored about everything when I am on a bus. How long is the ride to the university?"

"Should only take about 40-50 minutes if the traffic is not bad," said Shiga. "My parents have been to this university before, and I've been cramming my brains out to prepare for the entrance exams."

"You're fine with that as well, I take it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still alive."

* * *

><p>Back in town, Kyubey continued to wander about, looking for a new person to make a contract with. The search had gone on for days and days, and he was getting bored. At last, he found solace inside a bank, where a constant stream of people was coming in and out.<p>

"Attention, bankers," he said. "Make a contract with me, and I will make you the richest men on the face of the Earth!" That elicited a roar from the people in attendance.

Outside the building, the old man and his boom box were keeping watch. Disgruntled, the man pressed play, and the Village People's "Macho Man" was bursting through the speakers.

As if on cue, a bunch of security guards and police officers were chasing Kyubey out of the building and down the sidewalk. With the familiar out of eyeshot, the old man pressed the stop button and walked away into nothingness.

"No, I take that all back," Homura said as she lay there with Madoka keeping watch, underneath a tree.

"What would you take back?"

"The name of our child. Tooru just doesn't sound right. How about Honoka?"

"Honoka Akemi. Sounds like a proud Japanese lady, dignified and confident. Just like her mother."

"Or is that mothers, Madoka?"

The light shined on both of them as Madoka lay next to Homura, smiling. "I guess so."

"I want to make Honoka the happiest girl on the planet, and I would do everything to make her happy."

"As a true mother should. To think that my mother would be a granny one of these days..."

Homura reached out and felt the smooth, babylike feel of Madoka's chest and sighed. "Touching you makes me feel as happy as the child that leaps in my heart."

She had to giggle. "Silly Homura-chan, always saying such things when we're by ourselves, watching the world work its magic."

"I have to feel you more...I want more...more...more..."

* * *

><p>"More...more...more..." Homura purred, drooling a little.<p>

"Hey, Homura-chan, what are you doing?" Madoka asked, noticing that Homura was grabbing her breasts again.

At that moment, she woke up. "Huh? What happened?"

"We're already here." Madoka pointed to a sign that said, "University of Tokyo, Komaba Campus," complete with its blue and gold gingko leaf logo.

"Did the bus stop?"

"I believe it did." The two of them left the bus, where Shiga was taking out a few boxes from the compartment. In it were bags of clothes handed off to the members, complete with hats, aprons, jackets, shirts and pants. The girls' set had a red and white scheme, while the boys had a blue and white scheme. Both sets had the school's crest on it.

"So what are these?" Homura asked.

"Over in the locker room across from us, you need to change into these clothes. This will be your team uniform when we compete. You keep this for the entire year until next April.

"This looks nice," Madoka said. "And it's the right size, too."

"The uniforms were made to fit your proportions after we received information from the school nurse. Go ahead and change into your uniform, and put your school uniform in the bag. Don't lose this."

"Thanks, Shiga-kun. Let's go, Homura-chan."

"Right," she replied. As they got inside the locker room, Homura watched Madoka changed into her archery club uniform. She did all she could to avoid a nosebleed and had to plug her nostrils with her handkerchief.

"Something wrong? You forgot to change into your kit."

"Oh, right, right." Quickly, Homura changed into her uniform, placing the school uniform inside her bag. "I was just...you know..."

"Seeing me change, huh?" Homura had to blush, turning away. She was not worthy of seeing such divine proportions. "I'm going to get our bows and quivers. I'll be back. Watch over my stuff, all right?"

"Right. See you then." And Madoka was off. Homura stared at the bag as her eyes began to spiral a little. She had to fight the temptation to sniff Madoka's clothes. Ultimately, she couldn't do it, and took the time to take her school uniform and give it a whiff.

After about a few minutes, she folded Madoka's uniform back in her bag. As she got up, Homura saw a visibly annoyed Madoka crossing her arms. "Homura-chan, what are you doing?"

"Madoka...it's not what you think..."

"Liar." The frown became a smile of sympathy after Homura's eyes welled with tears. "Some things never change."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the meet began, and there was no surprise as to who was dominating.<p>

"Oh man, look at those two," Mei sent to Shiga as she watched the first round of action on the range. She was pointing to Madoka and Homura, who next to each other on the targets. Madoka's approach to the target was one of careful precision. She was thinking high score, high score, high score.

Homura's approach was quicker and therefore was more susceptible to error. But she was a war machine when she was a Puella Magi, and war machines tend to keep on firing. Take an arrow, draw, raise, fire. Repeat and repeat. Indeed, Homura was prone to the errors that eluded Madoka, but she tended to hit 10's and 9's. Most were 1's, though a few nine's slipped here and there.

"All the other people on our team are hitting 5's and 6's," Shiga said, looking at the arrows from the others. "Homura and Madoka are delivering 9's and 10's. This is not normal."

"I agree. Even the other teams are shooting 8's at best. They've got all the making of stars, and this is just the first meet."

"First round, too."

* * *

><p>"She changed her mind?" Homura asked Madoka as they took a break from the action, eating their bento at the club's camp, outside of the range. Their marks had been so high that they advanced to the finals, which would take place later in the afternoon. Most of the other archers were going through the semifinal round, while some were eliminated.<p>

"Sayaka-chan did change her mind."

"So that's why I saw red markings on the Miki family grave weeks ago. I went over, and I was about to lay flowers, but when I saw the markings, I thought to myself...something must have happened."

"Well, Homura-chan, I'll tell you the details. Sayaka went up to me and told me, 'Madoka, I changed my mind, I want to come back.' I said, 'Are you sure? You said you just wanted to see Kyousuke play his violin.' She said, 'No, I want to come back, and this time, I don't want to be a Puella Magi anymore. I just want to be a regular person living a normal life. Can you? I'm your best friend after all.' I thought about it, and then I said, 'All right, I'll give you your second chance. But if he rejects you, keep in mind there are others at school who like you, too. Don't feel bad about it, and don't let it get to you. I'm saying this to you as your friend and your guiding angel, okay? You understand?' She was in tears, and I hugged her. Sayaka-chan said, 'Yes, I do! Madoka, thank you!' And before she left, I said, 'Good luck!' Then she took off."

"Wow. That's so nice of you..."

"As I was watching the proceedings of the world while snacking on some strawberry pie, I realized, I also wanted to experience what could have been if I never got involved in all of this. So, here I am."

"Madoka...being with you makes me so happy," Homura whispered in her ear.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Madoka whispered back, as she gave Homura a peck on the cheek. "I care so much about you; I'm like a mother to you. I'm just like my mom in a way," she giggled.

"I can tell. She would be so proud, though, I would imagine."

"Pretty much, Homura-chan."

"Looks like the semifinals have concluded," Mei Honda said, watching the remaining members of the team slink back to the camp. "How did you guys do?"

"Awful," said one member. "I couldn't hit a single bulls-eye."

"Our arrows were flying all over the place," another said.

"Do you get 10 points for hitting the red section?" asked another.

"Idiots, the lot of you," Mei growled, putting a palm to her forehead. "Looks like we all know who's going to have to represent us in the finals."

The club members turned to the two girls still eating their lunch. Homura and Madoka looked at each other, and then they looked towards the rest of the club. Homura pointed at the two of them. "Homu?"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 7<strong>


	8. And It's Making Me High, And Fly

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 8**

**And It's Making Me High, And Fly**

* * *

><p>"I'm not a fan of silver medals," Homura Akemi said as the bus rolled out of the University of Tokyo. She glanced at her medal, and then looked at Madoka Kaname, who was lazily leaning at the window with a smug look on her face.<p>

"You wanna trade?"

"No, you earned it." Madoka finished first in the finals with a score of 120-119 over Homura. All of the other competitors from the club were eliminated. "Someone's gotta win, and someone's gotta lose."

"Tell me about it. I wanted to beat you. I lost control on the final arrow and only hit a 9 instead of a 10."

Madoka leaned on Homura's shoulder, playing with her hair, twirling it a little. "You have to admit, it was a pretty tense final."

Homura took in Madoka's unmistakable scent, so flowery and fresh, even after a few hours of archery. "Yeah, it was."

"And, you were able to compete in front of a decent crowd."

"That, too..."

Shiga Koyama peered from behind. "Hey, champs, how's it going?"

"Shiga-kun, hello," Madoka said. "Did you want to join in our conversation?"

"I have to say, that was an epic finale. I had to ask Mai to pass the popcorn several times because you two were the best archers out there. No one was going to stand in the way of either of you two. You just flattened the competition."

Madoka giggled. "Eheheheheh..."

"I think we gave them a good show," Homura said, flipping her hair. "Homu."

"Do you like really like saying that?" Shiga wondered. "That word, 'Homu'?"

"It's an idiosyncrasy. I can't help myself; that's just the way I am."

"You two look comfortable together, I just noticed. Maybe a bit too comfortable."

Homura was subconsciously fondling Madoka again, a hand crawling up her shirt. "I suppose this is what you mean by an idiosyncrasy, Shiga-kun," Madoka said with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll leave you two alone until we get back to the school," he said, blushing wildly.

"Homura-chan, is it okay if we wait until we get back to your house?" Madoka asked. "I don't want them to see both of us making out inside this bus."

"Madoka, touching you and making out with you brings me a peace of mind every time," Homura reminded her, as the bus passed by a group of cyclists rolling down the road in the manner of a peloton. "Is that wrong? Or are you denying your love for me?"

"It's not that. Everybody might be staring at us, so please stop, okay? We can do this later after we do our homework, all right?"

"Fine. You know, I am still coming to terms with you being here with me; you know I can't help it."

"Have some discipline, Homura-chan. You can do it; I know you can."

"Yes, ma'am," Homura mewed. "Homu."

* * *

><p>"I'll take all of this," Mami Tomoe said back at the Lawson Station.<p>

"Holy shit, are you sure?" the cashier said. 20 blocks of Dubliner. Charlotte, Mami's familiar, nodded with a smile.

"My pet here is hungry, and I need to feed her what she loves best."

"This adorable thing here likes cheese? It can actually eat cheese."

"Yes, it can."

"This city is home to the most unusual happenings, and just when I've seen everything, I get topped. 12,500 yen, please."

"All right," Mami said, breaking out her ridiculously fat wallet of cash, handing him 12,600 yen. "Keep the change. Charlotte, let's go."

The cashier looked at Mami and Charlotte as they left the store and had shudders up his spine. "N...next customer, please?"

"Yo, Mami, hi there," Kyouko Sakura said, greeting her as they exited the store.

"Sakura-san, good afternoon."

"Bought cheese again?"

She tapped her tote. "Plenty to keep her occupied. Has Miki-san talked to you about her trip?"

"Sayaka's leaving in a few weeks. I talked to her yesterday via phone. I found out Kyousuke was scrubbing her back as I called her. So I had to wait until their finished and then we talked."

"One of these days I want to go on a trip to Europe myself. But there's so much places to go, that I have no idea where I want to go. Where do you think I should start?" Mami asked as the two of them walked back to her apartment.

"I hear England is nice. They have some nice football teams. Other than that, I don't really care much about Europe."

"Liar," she playfully teased.

Kyouko's face turned into a rose. "What are you talking about? I just don't find Europe that relevant to my interests, that's all. Sayaka's just going because it's part of her training so that she can play the violin better."

"The teachers gave her the OK to go on the trip, right?"

"They're going to give her extra homework so that she catches up."

"Hmmm."

Charlotte continued to snack on her block on Dubliner, beaming with pride.

"Why did you decide to buy Dubliner though? Why not just regular Cheddar instead."

"I had the luck of the Irish in me, that's all."

"I don't get it." But Charlotte did, letting out a slight belching sound as she nibbled her Dubliner block.

* * *

><p>At last, the club's bus returned to campus, and the members of the club recovered their bows, quivers and bags as they got off.<p>

"All right everyone, listen up," Mai said. "Practice is tomorrow after school. Same time, same place; you know where to go."

"Right," they all said.

"Our next meet is in five weeks. Be sure to work on your precision and accuracy. We fell short of finishing in the top three as a team. I want to see a much better team effort from all of you. That is all. See you tomorrow. Thank you all for your hard work!"

"Hey Homura-chan, do you want to go to McDonald's after all this?" Madoka asked her as they left school. "I've never been there in a while."

"Well..." Homura pointed to a couple of golden arches, and a familiar exterior design. "We're actually here."

As the two walked into the restaurant, they were met by a bunch of flashbulbs. "Holy cow," said an exuberant nerd wearing a very small shirt, emphasizing his gargantuan belly. "Cosplayers! Uber-cute cosplayers! Everyone, take a picture! Now! Now! NOW!"

Homura, annoyed, roundhouse kicked the lecherously obese pervert through the door, where the local law enforcements sitting outside the coffee shop next door proceeded to arrest him and take him into custody.

The act forced all the people to put their cell phone cameras away and return to eating their meals. Madoka sighed. "Homura-chan, did you really have to do that?"

"Madoka," Homura said, hugging her while sneaking in a sniff or two, "I cannot let anyone take advantage of us by taking unauthorized photos. I will not allow that as long as we are with each other. Understand?"

"O...okay..."

"Now let's eat."

"Welcome to McDonald's; may I take your order?" asked one of the cashiers.

Homura pointed to the menu. "Two Mega Macs, fries and a medium Coke. Madoka, did you want anything?"

"Are you sure you can finish that?" Madoka asked her, confused. Homura nodded. "Homura-chan, mou...okay, I'll have a croquette burger, a shaka shaka chicken, fries and a small Coke."

"For here or to go?" the cashier asked Homura.

"Here."

"2800 yen, please." She paid in full. "Your order will be ready shortly."

"Homura-chan, did you really have to order two of them?" Madoka said as they both filled their cups. "Those are pretty big."

"When I am with you, my hunger seems to increase. My mojo is maximized. I have to go wider."

"You watched that movie...what is it called?"

"Inception," Homura said. "That is my favorite line."

"I didn't think for a second that you were going to mean that literally. That it not going to fit in your mouth, the Mega Mac."

"I think you will be amazed at what I can do when I have it in my hands."

"Your order's ready," the cashier said, pushing two trays of food.

"Thank you, ma'am," Homura said as the two of them carried their trays to an empty table in the corner.

"Amazed?" Madoka wondered as she shook her bag of chicken. "I would like to see what you mean. As in, your Mega Mac collapsing into a pile of lettuce and special sauce, right Homura-chan?"

She wagged her finger. Unwrapping the burger, Homura stretched her mouth wide enough to take a big chomp, without making a mess.

Madoka stopped her shaking and dropped her bag of chicken to the table. The others let out a gasp of awe. Homura sat there, still munching her mouthful before washing it down with Diet Coke.

"Does that answer your question, Madoka?" Homura asked her.

Madoka had to laugh as the others in the restaurant applauded. "Homura-chan, you really are amazing."

"Your chicken is getting a bit cold. You better eat it."

"Oh, right. Hey, Homura-chan, have you ever heard of a Laplace transform?"

As she worked on her second bite, Homura nodded, remembering the time in the first timeline when she was forced to write the definition of a Laplace transform, without knowing what it was all about. The others at Mitakihara Middle School assumed she was a genius that knew everything. The braids and glasses suggested it was so. Nothing could be far from the truth. Oh, it was far from it. As she quietly recalled that harrowing experience in the original timeline, Madoka went on.

"Well, I should let you know that a Laplace transform is a widely used integral transform. It is a linear operator of a function f (t) with a real argument t (t greater than or equal to 0) that transforms it to a function F(s) with a complex argument s. This transformation is essentially bijective for the majority of practical uses; the respective pairs of f (t) and F(s) are matched in tables. The Laplace transform has the useful property that many relationships and operations over the originals f (t) correspond to simpler relationships and operations over the images F(s). The Laplace transform has many important applications throughout the sciences. It is named for Pierre-Simon Laplace who introduced the transform in his work on probability theory."

"That's what it is, huh?" And she was starting to remember.

"Yep. And the Laplace transform is related to the Fourier transform, but whereas the Fourier transform resolves a function or signal into its modes of vibration, the Laplace transform resolves a function into its moments. Like the Fourier transform, the Laplace transform is used for solving differential and integral equations. In physics and engineering, it is used for analysis of linear time-invariant systems such as electrical circuits, harmonic oscillators, optical devices, and mechanical systems. In this analysis, the Laplace transform is often interpreted as a transformation from the time-domain, in which inputs and outputs are functions of time, to the frequency-domain, where the same inputs and outputs are functions of complex angular frequency, in radians per unit time. Given a simple mathematical or functional description of an input or output to a system, the Laplace transform provides an alternative functional description that often simplifies the process of analyzing the behavior of the system, or in synthesizing a new system based on a set of specifications."

Homura watched as Madoka gushed about the joys of Laplace transforms. She noticed that Madoka had matured much as a goddess while keeping her youthful charms at the same time. Now she was talking like a professor. And here she was, a mere student, munching on a couple of Big Macs, while Madoka, the professor, was talking about Laplace over Shaka Shakas and croquette burgers. It was, for what it was worth, a change from the usual banter over archery and English. How she had grown! How Madoka-her Madoka-had grown!

Suddenly, she was lost in her own imaginations, still savoring in the pleasure of her Mega Macs. Madoka...a mother. A well-endowed mother of one. She walked down the stairway to heaven, a child in hand, descending from the clouds to her. The tears fell down her eyes as she would come to terms with her new role. It was not unprecedented for a child to have two mothers. Actually, it was becoming a trend, although such children were merely adopted. A mother, a professor, a goddess, a wife. Madoka Kaname. Madoka, her life.

"Homura-chan, are you all right?" Madoka asked her. "Your eyes seem to be glazed." She took a bite out of croquette burger, tilting her head a little.

Homura blinked and snapped out of her daydreaming state of mind. "Sorry, I was spacing out again." Quickly she finished her burgers while working on the fries.

"I am shocked you can actually eat those things without making a mess." Homura nodded. "Anyway, as I was saying, the set of values for which F(s) converges absolutely is either of the form..."

"This is going to go for a while," Homura thought to herself while snacking on the deep-fried sticks of potatoes with a look of curiosity. At least she was learning something interesting.

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, go for it!" Mami said, pointing to the demon, which had the shape of a Kinect Xbox device with arms and legs. It was jumping all around, preventing Kyouko from making a direct hit with ease. "Come on!"<p>

"How the hell am I going to do that when it's jumping all the time?" she said, extending her spear into the shape of a swingable weapon with chains. After a few misses, she did a few somersaults in the air before landing on its head. The demon was standing still, seemingly weakened with the presence of a Puella Magi on top of its wide head. "You dodgy bastard! I got you now..."

The old man with his boom box was watching the fight from afar. With a grunt, he pressed play, and the Kinect demon was gyrating in the manner of the late Michael Jackson to the nomico song "Bad Apple". The motions sent Kyouko and her spear flying to the ground.

"Mother fucker!" Kyouko screamed.

Mami had a palm to her forehead. "Sakura-san, you were not reacting quickly enough," she said. "We have fought so many battles together, and you should have already known by now not to stall when your opponent is down for the count. Finish him off!"

"Sorry, Mami," Kyouko said.

"I'll take over from here." Mami pulled off an oversized rocket launcher. "Tiro...Finale!" The demon was destroyed in seconds.

She turned to Kyouko, still annoyed. "I was hoping you did the job yourself. Now you owe me a bite to eat. Again."

Kyouko fell to her hands and knees, the tears dropping like rain in vain. "I'm such a fool," she whispered. "I'm such a fool..." Lifting her head, she saw two people pass by from a distance, one talking to the other. One had long dark hair; the other had long, pink hair.

Kyouko blinked, and she had to wonder, did she see this pink-haired person before?

"Mami," Kyouko said to her. "I just saw Homura pass by, and she's with somebody who I seem to have remembered. It has to be her."

"Sakura-san? Are you telling me that Akemi-san is here?"

"Take a look."

They both noticed Madoka talking with Homura by the street corner, still preaching about the Laplace transform's dynamics.

"That is Akemi-san all right, but who is that person next to her. She seems strangely familiar."

"Mami. Homura was talking about someone named Madoka Kaname a while ago."

"I'm surprised she is no longer a Puella Magi, but I don't know who this Madoka is."

"Mami. I have been getting flashbacks of seeing someone in short pink hair tied back in twin tails, and her name is Madoka. I might have lost it tonight, but I think that's who Homura is speaking with."

"Kaname-san...you know something? I was in a trance when I wished her sweet dreams. Then I thought I was saying something weird when I was buying cheese a while back. Maybe I wasn't saying anything weird at all. This might be an interesting development. Maybe we should follow them?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I really hope I am seeing things though." Little would she know how wrong she would be.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan, I have to go take my rest over at my place, but I will be back tomorrow to wake you up," Madoka said to Homura as they reached her house.<p>

"Are you sure, Madoka?"

"You're a big girl; you can deal not being with me, right?"

"I wanted to hear a little bit more about Laplace transforms and all that stuff because I generally don't hear that from you. Usually, it's about cute things and...all that."

"You must have been surprised by what I now, huh?"

Homura laughed in embarrassment. "I suppose I am. I really don't know what else to say."

"I can even predict that Kyouko-san and Mami-san are behind us right now."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Turn around and see if I am." They both did. Homura was surprised.

Kyouko was shocked. "I am not seeing things. I am not seeing things. Madoka is back. This was not a dream at all; I am not dreaming..."

Mami fell to her knees, sobbing helplessly. She didn't know whether to feel shocked or overjoyed that everything about Madoka was coming back to her. The hair, the smile, the personality, the charms...even her laugh. Her head was in her hands as she cried profusely, the tears running down her hand and arms.

Kyubey arrived, and was impressed by the spectacle of it all. "Looks like I see a bit of a reunion in order."

Madoka walked over to Mami and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Mami-san, I'm back."

There was no doubt about it. They were indeed tears of joy as she smiled through her tears and sniffles.

She took Madoka's hand and pressed it against her damp cheek, her divine touch invoking the past. And now, Mami finally remembered who she was.

"Kaname-san...welcome...home!"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 8<strong>


	9. It's Almost, It's Close

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 9**

**It's Almost...It's Close**

* * *

><p>Mami Tomoe looked at her face, and was smiling. Madoka Kaname, someone who she adored for so much, was with her again. "I thought I was saying something weird when I wished you well as you were sleeping," she said.<p>

Kyouko Sakura took out a stick of Pocky and nibbled on it. "It's coming back to me and Mami now. Madoka, it's great to see you back on earth again." She went over and embraced her. "I remember you. And I miss you."

"It's an interesting reunion down here, and I just made it in time," Kyubey said. "Why Mami would suggest she was saying anything weird when she was clearly seeing Madoka sleep with Homura at her house is a different story altogether."

"How have you been, Kyouko-chan?" Madoka asked.

"It's just been business as usual. And you brought her back. Sayaka."

"She wanted it. So now she gets her second chance."

"I think we all need to go to my place," Mami said as she got up.

"So we're spending the night at your place?" Homura Akemi asked her.

"It's late, and I really want to catch up with Kaname-san."

"So much for me getting some sleep..."

A raven flew against the nighttime sky as the four of them and Kyubey took a walk to Mami's apartment. Perching on a rooftop, the bird glanced at the girls before flying away, perhaps to a nearby town to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>"You're on the school's archery team?"<p>

"Correct, Mami," Homura said, lying down in Mami's bedroom with Madoka. Kyouko elected to lounge around by the television, sleeping with her mouth open as a random stream of infomercials on mysterious herbal medicines from China aired in front of her. Next to her was Charlotte, eating another block of Dubliner. Homura and Madoka were wearing some of Mami's old pajamas for the evening, as it would be too late for the two of them to return to Homura's house. "Easy as pie, you think?" Mami asked.

"Homura-chan and I are doing very well on the team," Madoka replied. "She is breaking records and schooling everyone else in the club."

"So are you...Madoka," Homura said as her ladyfriend replied with her trademark giggle.

Mami shook her head as she sipped tea. "I'm still pinching myself regarding the fact that you are back, Kaname-san. You must have missed us keeping you company."

"I wanted to finish what I couldn't finish, and then I'll go on from there," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to graduate, and then I will commit my time to doing my job. I'll still do my work, but not as much for the next several months."

Downstairs, Kyouko was gurgling as she fell deeper and deeper into her dreams. "Ohhhhh...Sayasayasayasayasayasayasaya..."

"Feeling comfortable down there?" Mami called.

"Nyaaaaaan!" Too comfortable. And a hysterical giggle.

Homura covered her face with the comforter. "So noisy..."

"When's your next meet?" Mami asked Madoka.

"We're going to be practicing for a tournament in a few weeks. The club president told me that there will be news cameras and there will be local TV coverage."

"Have you gotten real popular because of what you've done?"

"We haven't been approached for interviews, but if we keep up what we're doing...you never know," Homura said. "But we are regarded as the best archers on campus."

"So you are popular, huh?"

"Funny story, Mami-san," Madoka said. "Yesterday, I went to my locker to change into my gym uniform, and I see this avalanche of envelopes falling down..."

"Oh, here we go," Homura groaned, her face turning into a ripe tomato.

"...and I dared open one of the envelopes, and all I see is this writing that says, 'Madoka, Madoka, Madoka, ahhhhh, haaaaah, aaaaahh...' Creepy stuff. It's like the writer was getting his rocks off when he was writing that love letter."

"Don't they realize that Madoka is off-limits? The nerve of some of these students..."

"Homura-chan, I just found it funny. I know I'm off-limits to no one but you. But some of them were just scary to read. One said, 'I buy dakimakura with your image on it and I hug you wearing nothing because I am nothing without you.' So weird..."

"Oh, God..."

"Someone's feeling quite stimulated among the pile," Mami said. "You don't read every one of them, do you?"

Madoka shook her head. "No, I just throw them away before I head off to P.E."

"It was unusual to see Madoka back for the first time," Homura recalled. "I thought that I wouldn't see her again. Then I head to class, and I find out that there would be a new transfer student coming in for the New Year. And she comes in, and I never felt so happy in my life."

"Wow..." Mami said.

"At first, I must have been dreaming. Then she sits next to me, and talks to me, and the tears are falling out of my eyes and I said, 'Madoka...my wish came true...after all...' It was the happiest day of my life."

"Your hand feels warm," Madoka said, holding Homura's hand.

"Isn't it?"

As the three of them fell asleep, Kyouko was still lost in her own warped imaginations. "Sayaka...Sayaka...stop it, it's all over, oh, ohhhh!" A trail of saliva fell from her lips as she also fell in the waiting arms of an invisible sandman. As for Kyubey, it was back to finding that prized replacement.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard of this archer named Ren Hayakawa?" Madoka asked Homura as they walked to campus the next day.<p>

"Who?"

"She's one of Japan's best female archers, and she's going to be competing at the World Archery Championships in Turin."

"That's in Italy, isn't it?"

"I believe so. But I heard from others at the club that they plan to study her techniques for the next meet."

"I take it they want to catch up to us, huh?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hmmm, I'm not going to confirm nor deny that, but I know that I want to study her style and see if I can integrate it with mine's."

"Don't you think your style is good though? Madoka?"

"Yeah, but...I want to compare. Comparison, Homura-chan."

"Why would you compare though? You're a goddess. My goddess. Nothing compares to you."

"Nothing compares, nothing compares to you..." Madoka sang.

"You like Sinead O'Connor, huh?"

"That's her name, right? I heard it on some TV commercials when I was with Mom and Dad. Nothing compares to you..."

"Okay, you can stop."

"But I'm glad Mami-san and Kyouko-chan remember me again. That makes me happy."

"They're not alone, Madoka, and neither am I," Homura said as she and Madoka shared a few giggles.

As they got to the school, Madoka noticed some news vehicles and cameramen setting up. "Why are these people here?"

"Beats me."

One of the crew members noticed the two girls walking by. "Excuse me, are you Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi?"

"We are," Homura replied.

"Well, good morning. We're just setting up here. We have some stuff we want to do with you, but don't mind us for now. Just head over to class. Your teacher will go over the details."

"Thank you," Madoka replied as she and Homura bowed. Then she looked at her sable-haired confidante with a confused look. "I don't know what this is all about, maybe Miss Kazuko can tell us?"

"I don't know what's going on either. Maybe we did something, who knows," Homura replied in her speculation. The others were chatting among themselves, clearly convinced that this had something to do with them...and their profession.

* * *

><p>"Take your seats, everyone," Kazuko Saotome said, watching her homeroom class take their seats. "Today we're going to go over who you want to model your lives after. Take a piece of paper and write down three people you know, and you will be sharing it with everyone. Get to it."<p>

"I am finished, teacher," Homura said, holding her paper up. Madoka was still working on her sheet.

"Wait for the others to finish, Akemi."

"Yes, ma'am."

Madoka wrote one name down, but she was taking her time to write down the other names. One minute passed. Then two. Then three. After four minutes, an idea came into her head. She finally wrote the other two names down on the sheet.

"Is everyone finished?" Miss Kazuko asked.

"Yes, ma'am," they all said.

"Brilliant. Well, we'll start with the two standouts in the back. Akemi, since you finished ahead of everyone, can you stand and tell us your three people you want to model your life after?"

"Yes, teacher," Homura said, standing up. A wide smile was on her face. A threatening smile. Madoka didn't like the looks of this, and braced for the worst. It came.

"My three people are Chiwa Saito because if I did not take part in the Archery Club, I would have been in the Drama Club and I like her voice; Kozue Amano because she knows how to illustrate and I want to draw just like her; and Madoka Kaname, because...because..."

"Because what?" Miss Kazuko asked, tilting her head to the side as the other looked on with anticipation.

"Because I like to sleep with her and I wear her underwear and I even like to sniff it too!"

Miss Kazuko had to turn away, her face blushing as the rest of the class snickered.

"She actually does that?" one student said.

"They must be really close," another replied.

"Oh God, that is just...unbelievable...in an awesome way," said a third, his nose bleeding. The student in question had to be rushed to the infirmary by a couple of his friends.

Madoka rose up and gave Homura a well-deserved chop on the head. "Homura, you pervert," she said, clearly annoyed by her ladyfriend baring all. "Did you really have to tell the whole world that? I can't believe it! So embarrassing!"

"Kaname, would you be willing to share us your three role models?"

"Y...Yes, ma'am!" She was the only one standing. Everybody was looking at her, snickering. They couldn't believe the confession that came out of Homura's lips.

"Homura and Madoka sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." they all chanted.

Unimpressed, Homura got up, and embraced Madoka. "Uh, Homura-chan, what are you doing?"

"Listen up, everyone," Homura said to the class, "if any of you people lay a hand on Madoka Kaname or even make fun of her, I will destroy your fantasies, your lives, and your future. Got it?"

At that point, they stopped. "We're sorry, Akemi-san!" they all said.

"Thank you. Madoka." Homura then took her seat.

Madoka took a quick glance of disgust before proceeding. "My three role models are Ren Hayakawa because she is one of Japan's finest archers; my mother Junko for being a special mom in my life; and Aoi Yuuki because I want to be a voice actress if I decide that I don't want to pursue a career as an archer."

"Thank you," Miss Kazuko said. "By the way, after fourth period, I would like to speak with both of you in my office."

"Uh oh," said Kato, the unassuming fat student who liked to interrupt classes at will. "Lovergirls are in trouble! Especially the perverted panty-sniffer!"

"Kato!" Miss Kazuko said, slamming her hand on the blackboard.

"Y...Yes?"

She pointed. "Step outside in the hall, and carry those two buckets by the door."

"All right, mom!"

"I'm not your mom either! Go, Kato!"

Draping an arm over her forehead, Madoka groaned as she looked an otherwise silent and composed Homura. The only visible differences was her rosy cheeks...and a smile that suggested that a huge weight came off her shoulders.

"Homura-chan...Pervert..."

* * *

><p>The next few periods were rather silent for both of them. Neither talked to each other during P.E., Social Studies and Science, opting to look the other way. And even worse, now Madoka's cheeks were as rosy as Homura's. It was hard news to stomach for Madoka. Homura confessing her love openly by talking about her role as an underwear thief was not something she should be proud of, at least according to Madoka.<p>

But Homura was Homura, and her priorities obviously involved Madoka being in her life in more ways than one. It was akin to an openly gay person coming out of the closet. For Homura, the declaring was essentially akin to coming out of a closet. A closet filled with Madoka's underwear collection from numerous timelines at that.

"Homura-chan, you really need to cut it out, telling everybody what we do in bed and what you do to my clothes," she said with a groan as the two of them walked to Miss Kazuko's office. "Nobody cares about you sniffing my panties till the sun comes up; nobody needs to know that!"

Homura placed her hands on her ladyfriend's sacred shoulder. "But Madoka, you need to understand that even the end of the world could not stop my love for you. So I had to say it."

"But don't you think that's embarrassing for you to say that in public. I mean, everybody's gonna talk for days on end about it and wondering about out private lives and stuff."

"It doesn't matter what they say. You're with me. And I'm glad you're here with me."

"I guess if it makes you happy being a pervert, more power to you, you know?"

At that point, she struck a pose. "They can call me whatever they want. I can care less. Because I am what I am, and I am Homura Akemi, the sworn messenger to Madoka Kaname."

"Stop it with the dramatics, you've got a bit of Chiwa-chan in you," Madoka said as they got closer to their teacher's office.

Homura flipped her locks. "You know I aim to please."

"And...We're here," she said, pointing to Miss Kazuko, reading the morning paper in her office, drinking coffee.

"Ah, there you are," Kazuko replied. "Come on in. You can have a seat."

"Did you need us for something?" Madoka asked, sitting down with Homura.

"Well, I do want to address the incident earlier during homeroom. Can I address you by your first names?"

"Yes, Miss Kazuko, you may."

"Homura, what is this I hear about you taking other people's underwear and sniffing them?"

"No, no, no, it was just Homura-chan being silly-"

"Madoka, I wasn't talking to you. I want Homura to answer this. Explain why you decided to say that in front of everybody."

She was cool. She was composed. "I want to protect Madoka," Homura said. "Whenever I go to her bedroom at night, I like to take her underwear, even the stuff that has yet to be washed, and I actually sniff it just to pretend that she is with me when she wasn't here with me. I am really attached to her and I want to save her so many times, and I want to do it right."

"Homura?"

Madoka could not believe it. "Homura-chan..."

"I really want to be with Madoka," Homura said. "I cannot live my life without Madoka with me. So I have to do this."

Kazuko looked at her with a look of concern. "You two...are not lesbians, are you?"

Madoka decided to break her silence. "We are."

"You are..." A long pause. "And you are okay with that?"

"Is there a problem?" Homura asked the teacher, ready to respond to a possible backlash.

"Um, no, not really; I've actually heard cases at other schools of guys and girls coming out of the closet, so it's not uncommon. But they do get...how do I say it...stigmatized. That's the word I was looking for. Stigmatized."

"Miss Kazuko," Homura said, "have you heard of Lady Gaga?"

"Lady...Gaga?"

"She is a world-famous singer and songwriter. She is also a bisexual. If you listen to the second track of her most recent album, it will summarize our stance on our orientation. We were born this way."

"That's the name of the album? Born This Way?"

"Correct. And if anyone has an issue with the love we have for each other, I will more than willing to talk with them openly, face-to-face."

"I guess you can't stop people loving who they want to love," Miss Kazuko mused. Homura and Madoka sighed, smiling at each other. Danger averted, Will Robinson. "Oh yes, that reminds me."

"Yes?" the two of them asked, blinking a few times.

"You noticed that outside the campus, there were a number of news cameras and a few reporters on the scene, right?"

"We did, but we don't know why," Homura said.

"At first, I didn't know why, either, but I talked with the club president this morning and she said that you are excused from taking part in practice this afternoon."

"Excused? But we wanted to practice for the next meet in two weeks," Madoka said.

"What you're also going to do is probably going to last the rest of the day anyway, so I told the other teachers to also excuse you from class."

"But why, Miss Kazuko?" Madoka asked.

"You're going to be interviewed."

"Interviewed? For what?"

"And this is no ordinary meet either you're faced with." A smile came out of the teacher's face. She lit up. "You two are going to participate in the 2011 World Archery Championships in Turin."

Madoka looked at Homura, flashing a thumbs-up. And Homura was at a loss for words. She could only speak three of them.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 9<strong>


	10. A Turn Of The Good Moment

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 10:**

**A Turn of the Good Moment**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?"<p>

Homura Akemi asked her teacher, Kazuko Saotome, that question back in the office. Madoka Kaname was beaming when told of the news. They were being thrown onto the world stage after just one meet.

"The meet at the University of Tokyo had some representatives from the Japanese Olympic Committee taking a look. Madoka?"

"Yes?"

"Your childhood idol, Hayakawa-san was also watching the proceedings. She decided that it would be best for you two to take a chance at this tournament. It's a huge gamble, but she told the representatives that your skill far outweighs that of hers, and she also said that she would not risk getting eliminated by either of you at the meet. Superhuman skills, she said."

"But...Hayakawa-san always wanted to be the best? She's decided not to take part?"

"There is a meet in Ogden, Utah next year that she will opt to prepare for. She will try her luck there because she is hoping that you two will qualify for the Olympics."

"What?" Madoka and Homura exclaimed.

"You mean London 2012?" Homura wondered. "The Summer Olympics?" Kazuko nodded. "Dear God..."

"Yes. And the meet is going to be in four weeks, so when summer break begins, be sure to prepare for the trip to Italy. Everything will be prepared for you: the flights, the itinerary, where you will stay...the plans are being made."

"Wow..."

"Head down to the quad. They are ready to interview you and also take photos."

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said, and the two of them left the room, shell-shocked.

* * *

><p>"I still wonder about that," Homura said to Madoka as they walked down the stairs. "Do you really think we are that good?"<p>

"Well...if Hayakawa-san said so, then she must be right. But I never thought we would be THAT good."

A slight change of shoes. "Maybe we are. I always wanted to experience being at an Olympic Games because I only get to see that on television. I don't get to see that in person because tickets and travel are so expensive."

"But you're a Goddess, so you can go wherever you want, right?"

"I can, but in my previous existence, it would have been hard for Mom and Dad to take me to Europe on holiday. And I don't want to travel without a passport either. I know what we should do after the interview."

"What?"

"We purchase new passports. I'll get my documentation and you get yours. We can do it over the weekend."

"Good idea...Madoka."

"Ah, here are you two again," said the crew member the two of them ran into earlier in the day.

"Hello, sir," Homura said, bowing.

"You can call me Mr. Hiroda. We're ready to do an interview and photo shoot. A reporter from Newtype wants to do an interview on you. Right this way."

"Cool," Madoka said, walking to a few seats set up. A man wearing a teal blazer was talking with his colleague, who was holding the camera for the interview.

"Are you sure it's fine for us to interview them?" Kyon asked Itsuki Koizumi, scratching his head.

"Haruhi wants us to test our interviewing skills. A little hands-on training," he replied, smug as a cat. "When we are finished, we're going to upload it onto YouTube and show the world what these two girls can do as archers."

"Archery, is it?"

"Yep."

"I'm not a fan of the sport, but I already memorized the script." Madoka and Homura then walked to their seats. "Ah, here you are."

"Hello, sir," Madoka said, nodding her head from side to side.

"Greetings," Homura added.

"Good afternoon, I am Kyon, and I am here to interview you for a magazine we do on some of the interesting young people in Japan," he said.

"Hello, I'm Itsuki," he said, adjusting the camera. "I am Kyon's good friend."

"Shall we start?" They both nodded. Kyon pointed to Itsuki, who pressed the record button. "Hello, I am Kyon, here in Mitakihara Middle School with a couple of young student athletes who look...well, drop-dead gorgeous! Tell us your names."

"Madoka Kaname."

"Homura Akemi."

"And you are members of...?"

"I am a member of the Archery club, but used to be a student council representative last year until I decided to switch clubs," Madoka said.

"I am also a member of the Archery club. Me and Madoka are the best archers in the club, according to the president," Homura added.

"When did you first take up the sport?"

"Hmmm...It is very hard to say when I first took up the sport; I have to say it was very recently," Madoka said in her blurry recollection. "I played with a bow and arrow when I was a few years younger and I suddenly had an affinity for archery."

Homura knew she was lying, and so she played along. "I took up the sport when Madoka first told me about the club a few months ago. I watched a few tournaments on television during the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, but I never picked up the sport until I met Madoka."

"What is so great about archery?"

"I think it's because it's a sport that goes back centuries. Lots of early civilizations in Japan, China and elsewhere took up the sport of archery, and every continent has some variant of it, if they are not playing the modern version of the sport."

"I like games that focus on concentration and precision. Archery is an exercise in focusing your mind, body and spirit. One mental slip-up and you could be off by centimeters or meters. There is a holistic aspect to archery, and I find it very fascinating."

"How did you get so good upon joining the club? People who start out in a club generally have to build on their skills, rather than have it already by the time they join."

"Maybe it's because we're special?" Madoka wondered with a laugh. "No, actually it's because me and Homura-chan were blessed at an early age with skills at doing whatever we wanted to do. We just happen to have a fondness for sports involving bows, arrows and quivers."

"That's what she said."

"Is that what she said?" Kyon asked Homura.

"That's what she said. As for me, I like being good in anything I set out to do. And if Madoka likes archery, so do I."

"So you do it because of Madoka?"

"I do everything for her. Because I love her."

"Oh my...real yuri before my eyes," Kyon said, visibly stunned, Itsuki smiling like an idiot. "You two...are in love?"

"We are," Madoka said. "But we try to keep it under wraps because of the persisting prejudice that comes with coming out of the closet."

"We don't let our love for each other affect what we do best, and that's become better student-athletes for our school," Homura clarified. "We're good at putting on different hats."

"We are indeed lesbians. But we're mostly students who like archery with a passion."

Kyon kept the questions coming. In the distance, Kyubey was seeing the proceedings before dashing out of sight to continue his search. "When you heard the news that you were going to take part in the World Archery Championships, what was your reaction? Homura, let's start with you."

"At first, I was shocked," she said. A pause before she continued. "Both of us just completed a meet at the University of Tokyo not too long ago, and when we heard the news from our teacher, we didn't know what to think. Later on, it all began to sink in."

"Has it begun to sink in?"

"It has, but not completely. I'm a mix of nervous and excited. We're good, but if we are good enough to take on veteran archers from around the world, I would be stunned and impressed."

"I had a feeling that if we were that good against archers our age," Madoka remarked, "maybe we could measure ourselves against veteran archers who are inn their 20's and 30's. I don't expect either of us to win it all when we head to Italy. But at the same time, I will not let either of us become just satisfied to be in the tournament. We want to do our best, and we will give it all we got."

"You understand that this is a tournament that counts as a qualifier for the Olympics, correct?" Kyon asked them.

"Yes, we do," Madoka replied.

"If you actually make it to the top quarterfinals of the tournament, is the age factor something that could put your dreams of competing at the games in jeopardy?"

"Not really. I have read one story about an Olympian who won a medal when she was as old as me and d Homura-chan, and that was back in 1988. I wasn't even born during that time, and it actually happened: an archer at age 14 won a bronze medal. It might be a bit of a longshot, but if we do qualify, I want us to do better and win silver and gold in the individual competition."

"I'm going to get the gold ahead of you, though, Madoka," Homura snicker, elbowing her friend playfully.

"And I hope Japan also wins gold in women's archery, too."

"Already dreaming big, huh?" Kyon said to both of them with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't hurt to dream."

"Anyway, on to the next question...you two are going to be competing in Italy over the summer. What comes to mind when you think of Italy?"

The two girls looked up to the sky to process the question before rattling off a mishmash of randomness. "Pizza," Madoka said.

"Pasta, definitely pasta," Homura added.

"Churches."

"Pope Benedict XVI and the Vatican."

"Nightclubs."

"Pretty strong coffee."

"The leaning tower."

"People who get angry rather easily."

"Really good football players."

"And very short tempers."

"Actually," Madoka said, "we have never been to Italy, so we really don't know what to expect. But I think a lot of good, fun things are associated with a place like that."

"You mentioned soccer teams," said Kyon. "What's your favorite team from Italy?"

"That's kind of a hard one to say. I like pink, though, so I guess I'll go with Palermo, but I really don't have a favorite Italian side."

"I'll take Inter Milan, no questions asked," Homura added.

"Actually, if you're talking European football, I do like Manchester United."

Kyon got a laugh out of that. "You two sure are something."

"We're open...to talk whatever is on our mind," Homura replied. "We are that confident."

"You're not trying to make a pass at me are you?"

She flipped her hair, and then gave him the look. "And what if I were?" she purred.

"Homura-chan, you're going overboard with this," Madoka laughed hesitantly.

She put a finger to her lips. "Sometimes stirring things up is a good thing, Madoka."

"Before we end this interview," Kyon said, "is there any message you want to say to the fans?"

"Please cheer for us at the World Archery Championships in Italy!" Madoka said, bowing.

"We will do our best to make all of you proud," Homura said with a smile, bowing as well. At that, Itsuki stopped recording.

"Madoka, Homura, thank you very much for taking the time to talk with us," Kyon said, offering a hand. Instead, he received a hug from both of them.

"Thank you," Madoka said.

"It's an honor," Homura added.

"They smell so nice," Kyon thought. "Haruhi could use the shampoo they are using! My God..." He then spoke. "We're not done with you yet. We're going to be doing a photo shoot, so can you two stand over there where the cameras are? This is for a magazine."

"Oh, absolutely," Madoka said.

"And you will be using your bow and arrow for this."

"No problem," Homura remarked, taking out her apparatuses. "It's not very often we do a photo shoot. This is actually our first time."

"Okay, you two will be standing back-to-back, and pose as if you are about to fire your arrows," Itsuki said.

"Like this?" Madoka asked, aiming for a bush, while Homura aimed for a stray bicycle on the sidewalk.

"That looks good. Now be sure to smile. There. That's great. All right, let's take a few photos, please stay still." Itsuki directed a few staff members to take photos from different angles. "All right, now lower your bows, and look at each other, and smile."

"Oh, this is easy," Homura said, looking at Madoka with a smile that wasn't contrived, but was actually natural. It was one thing to express her feelings through eye contact. But to do it for a magazine was totally different, and even more special.

"Homura-chan, I love you," Madoka whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

"This is actually natural, even better," Itsuki smirked. "Here we go." More shots were taken. "Now raise your bows again, and aim for the red spot I am holding. Be sure to smile." He was holding a red disc. "Good. All right guys, go." And the photographers took a few more. "One more shot before we let you go. Madoka, I want you to embrace Homura as she looks up to the sky. Homura, look to your left."

"Like this, right Itsuki-kun?" Madoka asked, hugging Homura by the waist as she looked up.

"That's good. Homura, tilt your head a little bit down." She did. "Better. All right." And a few more shots. "Just one more, this time, have your eyes closed, smiling." Too easy. The photographers had a field day with this photo shoot.

Mr. Hiroda came back to shake their hands. "And with that, we are finally finished. Personally, it is an honor to work with both of you. We wish you the best of luck at the World Archery Championships. Never surrender!"

"Thank you very much," the two of them said, bowing before putting their bows and arrows away and leaving campus.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan, we're already famous," Madoka said, grabbing her ladyfriend's arm. "We got interviewed, we're going to Italy, and we're going to feel like we are on vacation in Europe...so excited..."<p>

"But it's not a vacation, Madoka," Homura said. "This is a tournament we are taking part in, involving the world's best archers. You call it a vacation; I call it a business trip."

"Business trip, Homura-chan?"

"A business trip or official trip is a travel/journey caused by business necessities. We're leaving home to take part in a sports event halfway around the world."

"Wow. You really want to win this event, huh?"

"There is a reason why I am taking this seriously," Homura said, taking a few steps forward before turning to her, pointing at her face.

Madoka saw the fire in her eyes, and a smile that told no lies. She braced for impact as the words came out.

"I want to beat you at your own game. With authority. And I will win."

It was amazing how the days were going to pass by quickly before the two of them got ready for the trip. But when Madoka looked at Homura, she knew right then and there, that the gauntlet had been thrown as they both returned to Homura's house.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 10<strong>


	11. The Pain In My Heart Comes And Goes

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 11**

**The Pain in My Heart Comes and Goes**

* * *

><p>In a number of ways, Homura Akemi treated Madoka Kaname like she was her wife, and was possessive. Not in a threatening way, but in a way that made her feel like she was Madoka's boyfriend. Or at least an analogue. No. In all honesty, there was no boy at Mitakihara Middle School that could treat Madoka right like Homura. When Homura was with Madoka, her demeanor was more masculine, more composed, and classier. And they roomed together at Homura's house. For Madoka to sleep in her bed was truly a dream come true. It was the result of so many weeks and days wondering if she would come back to make her feel like she was in the company of someone.<p>

However, there was one obvious side effect to all of this. Too obvious. Homura's libido reached dangerous levels. She tended to raise the temperature in her bedroom when it was just the two of them. There was no need for them to wear pajamas, really. Just their intimate apparel, as they both perspired while sharing each other's love. And any complaints Madoka had about Homura's spike in kinkiness were outweighed by the reminders of what she tried to do as a Puella Magi.

But was Homura's love for Madoka getting too hot to handle?

"Madoka," Homura mewed, hugging Madoka like a cross between a body pillow and a smartly-constructed Dutch wife. "Why? Why do you smell so good?"

"Homura-chan, you have been hugging and touching me for four straight hours," Madoka whispered through half-lidded eyes. "Aren't you tired?"

Homura let go, opting to let a hand slide under Madoka's panties. A smile crept across her face. "You came."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Not release?" Madoka pouted. "Homura-chan, you perverted animal!"

"I am like a cat. I move really quickly, but when I get inside a house, I always want someone to play with me. All I need are some ears and a tail." She worked her hand on Madoka's thighs, licking her collarbone as if she was the most delicious piece of pink cotton candy imaginable.

Madoka sighed. "Can you take a look at the clock?"

She looked up, her hand now fondling Madoka's bust, tweaking a nipple. "Six after six."

A shiver, then a smile. "When is our flight?"

"Ten."

Slowly they both got up. Madoka yawned, stretching her arms while winking. "Do we have the luggage ready?"

"We do, my princess." She pointed to the luggage and equipment lying around in the living room.

"I think we need to take a bath. Do you want me to go first?"

"How about we go together, since we are a couple?"

Madoka rolled her eyes, laughing. "I knew you were going to say that."

"And you know me too well."

* * *

><p>She was in her own happy place, meditating, looking like Buddha with twin drills. Sitting in a park, eyes closed while in a wariza stance. Next to her, Mami Tomoe's familiar Charlotte was busy eating another block of cheddar. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. Too quiet. She had a long night of putting up with all those demons, shooting them down in bunches while Kyouko Sakura slashed others in the process with her polearm.<p>

Twenty minutes passed before a certain face with a crimson ponytail tied back by a black ribbon, carrying a bag of apples, looked at the scene with a rather confused expression.

"Mami, what are you doing?" Kyouko asked her.

"Finding my own inner peace amidst the hustle and bustle of this city," she said, opening her eyes. "Care to join me?"

"Your job?"

"Oh, my shift is not until 5:00 tonight. I have to do the evening shift at my job. Otherwise, I am off. Can I have an apple?"

"Please, Mami?"

"Please, Sakura-san." Kyouko tossed one in her direction. Mami caught it and sunk her teeth in another Fuji.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kyouko asked Mami reclining next to her while tickling a smiling Charlotte. "Actually, I should ask, why are you here?

"I am going to do my meditating, and then I am going to see Kaname-san off."

"Oh, she and Homura are doing that. The Archery thing. I should have known."

"I think Kaname-san and Akemi-san are going to do very well."

"What, you think they are going to win?" Kyouko laughed. "You are too optimistic, Mami."

"Nothing wrong with being optimistic if you believe they can," she replied.

"But those are the best archers in the world, man! How do you think they are going to do well? They may win one of two matches, but that will be it."

"No. Either of them will go all the way, and both will qualify for London next year."

"Willing to take a bet with me?"

"Hmmmm?"

"If Madoka and Homura fail to qualify for the Olympics, you have to treat me to your delicious cake at your apartment. If either of them qualify, I will treat you to steak dinner. How about that?"

Mami thought about that, and said, "You got it. And if I win the bet and you do not treat me to steak dinner, I will have to punish you accordingly."

"What are you implying?" Kyouko was feeling shivery.

"I am implying that if you do not fulfill your end of the bargain...I have my ribbons to set you straight."

"Oh God...I don't like the sound of that." The sweat stained her clothes profusely.

Mami just had to giggle as Charlotte continue to nibble her cheese, waving at a few passersby. "Do you want to head to the airport?" she asked Kyouko, getting up.

"Sure, I guess," she replied, snacking on another apple. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"We need to see them off. Let's go."

"Right, right."

"Charlotte, come on." The little familiar jumped on to Mami's head and sat there, still eating her cheese as the three of them walked to the nearby station to head to Narita.

It was summer. June 29, 2011. All the students at Mitakihara were on break. And the two girls had to spend an hour and a half just to get to Narita. It could have been worse for them, given the traffic.

* * *

><p>"She looks at me with those tsundere eyes, quietly putting on her makeup, brushing her long, pink hair," Homura said, reclining on the sofa, reading an issue of Megami. "Clad in her iconic pink underwear and a babydoll, she now applies her lipstick and perfume, while touching herself in that place to see if they have grown one cup size at least..."<p>

"Homura-chan, you pervert," she said with a pout.

"Now she tells me how awesome I am staring at her, her godly figure worthy of a million nosebleeds." She reached out for a cup. "And I drink my cafe au lait."

"Are you twisting the words just to get a reaction from me or something?" Madoka said, hands on her hips. "So silly."

"Now she places her hands on her hips, the sign of a real tsundere," Homura said, stubbornly going on with her narrative.

"And stop narrating, Homura-chan! Mou!"

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't help it."

Madoka took off her babydoll and put on some jeans, a pink polo shirt and a vest. "Homura-chan, do you have scissors?"

"Um, yeah, here." Homura handed her the shears. "What you going to do?"

"Also, hand me the red ribbons."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here. But what are you going to do?"

"Watch." Madoka cut her hair, took the ribbons to tie her hair back in twin tails, and then took out a small case that included a couple of red contacts. She put them on. "How about that?"

Homura's jaw dropped. "Oh my God...Madoka...you look like the Madoka I knew before!"

"That's the point. I want to look like I have been here. Also, my hair can regenerate if I want to. For now, I want you to know as the Madoka you have always loved. Because, after all, that's what you want, right Homura-chan?"

"Madoka...I am so happy..." Homura hugged her and the two of them shared a long, deep kiss.

"What time is it?"

"Um, it's 20 past seven."

"Good. Can you take a look outside?"

Homura took a gander. A limo was waiting, and a couple of men in suits with glasses were chatting with each other over donuts and tea. "Our ride, Madoka?"

"Yep."

"How do you have all that money to finance this?"

"I'm a goddess. I have connections, and it's a secret," she said with a wink.

"Those contacts don't hurt, do they?"

"I can take them off at any time, and they don't hurt. I can even wear them while I'm asleep."

"Wow." A few thumps inside Madoka's suitcase. "I hear some thumps. Is that your suitcase?"

Madoka walked over. "Oy, Kyubey, you are fine in there, right?"

"I wanted to find a replacement for Homura, but now I am inside this thing," he said. "I can't breathe!"

She cracked open the zipper a little bit. "Better."

"A bit better. I gotta use oxygen, too, you know."

"Kyubey, you are supposed to be a plushie, so act like one. Got it?"

"But why am I here?"

"I want you to see Italy with us. And even watch us perform at the tournament. Got it?"

"Fine, I get it." Kyubey sighed. "I'll try not to talk too much." Eventually, he just stuck to staying asleep.

"Is he okay in your suitcase, Madoka?" Homura asked her.

"I got no place else to put him in," she replied with a giggle.

"But isn't he inside where your underwear is located?"

"I told you, I had no place else to put him in."

"Sorry...well, shall we go?"

"I think we have nothing else to do. Let's go, Homura-chan! To the airport."

"I might be getting motion sickness before we get there," Kyubey murmured as the two girls carried their luggage—and him—outside to the limousine, where the chauffeurs escorted them to Narita.

* * *

><p>Homura whipped out her iPhone to read some articles on Wikipedia just to get in tune with her destination. "All right, let me see here, um...okay. Turin (Italian: Torino; Piedmontese: Turin)is a city and major business and cultural center in northern Italy, capital of the Piedmont region, located mainly on the left bank of the Po River and surrounded by the Alpine arch. The population of the city proper is 909,193 (November 2008) while the population of the urban area is estimated by Eurostat to be 1.7 million inhabitants. The Turin metropolitan area is estimated by the OECD to have a population of 2.2 million."<p>

"That city used to host the Winter Olympics, right?" Madoka asked as the limo continued along its way.

"Yep. More Wiki stuff...The city used to be a major European political center, being Italy's first capital city in 1861 and being home to the House of Savoy, Italy's royal family. Even though much of its political significance and importance had been lost by World War II, it became a major European crossroad for industry, commerce and trade, and currently is one of Italy's main industrial centers, being part of the famous "industrial triangle", along with Milan and Genoa. Turin is ranked third in Italy, after Rome and Milan, for economic strength. With a GDP of $58 billion, Turin is the world's 78th richest city by purchasing power and as of 2010 has been ranked by GaWC as a Gamma- world city. Turin is also home to much of the Italian automotive industry."

"Can I see that?" Madoka asked as Homura handed her the iPhone. "Whoa! Look at all those buildings. How do you pronounce that? Mole Anto...?"

"Mole Antonelliana," Homura said.

Madoka had to laugh. "Sounds tasty!"

"You know this is a famous building, right?"

"Right."

"I was just making sure, Madoka."

She took out an itinerary. "We have to fly to Rome, then we connect on another flight to Turin. 15 hours and five minutes combined with one hour and 16 minutes equals...?"

"16 hours and 21 minutes. Combined with the wait in between flights...that's up to 18 hours."

"I think we may need to sleep at our hotel room to deal with the flight," Madoka said. "And I know you really look forward to that."

"How do you read my mind so easily, babe?"

"Because you know me. I can read the minds of the people I love so easily."

"Too easily. Can I have my iPhone back?"

"Absolutely." Madoka handed the iPhone to her.

"This is going to be one long flight..." Homura looked at the window, the limo passing by different office buildings on the Higashi Kanto Expressway.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, all these people going in and out," Kyouko said, snacking on a curry bun while Mami sat next to her, watching the tourists file into Terminal 1-N. "Quite a busy place."<p>

"I wonder where Kaname-san and Akemi-san are," Mami said, scanning the crowd. Eventually, she found them. "Oh, there they are."

"Huh? Madoka cut her hair, and she is wearing her old ribbons! Unbelievable. And her eyes...does this mean she is not a goddess anymore and is a regular human being! What is going on?"

"Hi Mami-san, Kyouko-chan," Madoka said to them as she walked over to the two of them with Homura.

"Good morning," Homura added.

"Ma...Ma...Ma-Ma-Ma-Madoka, what happened to you?" Kyouko said. "Have you become the Madoka of the past? Did Homura just reset the timeline again?" Madoka responded by taking out one of her contact lenses, then placing it back on again. "Oh. False alarm."

"Sakura-san, you know better than to overreact."

"Sorry."

"Nothing changed, it was all cosmetic," Homura added. "Madoka wanted to feel more like Madoka again, that's all."

"You have everything set, Kaname-san?" Mami asked her.

"We are ready to take on the world...after our long flight is finished," Madoka said.

"Two flights," added Homura. "We have to connect to another flight from Rome to Turin."

"I really hope that you two are going to be okay," Mami replied.

"Oy, Madoka, Homura, can I talk you guys for a little bit?" Kyouko said.

"Huh?" Madoka asked.

"Mami, let me borrow them for a second." Kyouko ushered them away, then put her arms around both their shoulders. "Now listen: I don't want you guys to win it all, because if you do, I have to treat Mami to steak dinner, and if I can't fulfill the promise, she is going to rape me with her yellow ribbons full-on! Understand?"

"I can pay for the dinner if you want," Madoka said.

"No! No! No, listen to me. I have to be the one that does this, because I made a bet with Mami over your performance at this tournament you will be taking part in. Got it?"

"Can I speak with Mami-san?" Madoka walked over to Mami. "Hey, I know you made a bet with Kyouko-chan over our performance, but I will pay for the dinner if either of us wins. So Kyouko-chan doesn't have to do anything. And, please, don't torture Kyouko-chan with your ribbons. Okay?"

"Are you sure, Kaname-san?" Mami said. She nodded. "Okay Sakura-san, you are off the hook."

"Oh, thank God," Kyouko said. "Thank God, Thank God, Thank fucking God I will not have to be tortured with ribbons. That would be the worst, I tells ya!"

"I would imagine so, but it would serve you right," Homura said, adjusting her glasses.

"What was that?"

"Tee hee."

"Oh God, you people." Kyouko had lost the game.

"Attention, attention," said a voice on the intercom. "Alitalia Flight AZ783 nonstop to Rome is boarding at Gate 24. All passengers, please board at Gate 24 immediately. Once again, Alitalia Flight AZ783 nonstop to Rome is boarding at Gate 24. All passengers, please board at Gate 24 immediately. Thank you."

"Well, this is where we say goodbye," Mami said. "Take care, Kaname-san, Akemi-san.

"We will do our best," Homura said.

Madoka beamed. "Thanks, Mami-san."

"Have fun in Italy," said Kyouko.

"We will, Kyouko-chan," Madoka replied. "Bye."

"Carry on without us," Homura added.

As the two of them walked to Gate 24, a group of photographers and fans surrounded them as they made their way to the gate. Fans were chanting "Madoka! Homura! Madoka Homura!" and some were holding up signs of encouragement.

"I think we will be okay," Madoka said to Homura as they had their luggage checked. "What do you think?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>The two girls found their seats in the middle of the plane, and plopped down, stretching a little. "This will be the first time I have been on an airplane before," Madoka said.<p>

"Same here," Homura added.

Madoka turned to her right. A certain someone with blue hair was snoring, while her significant other was looking out the window, watching the action at the runway. "Heh, this will be fun," she thought.

Homura turned as well. "So, she is indeed alive."

A deep breath. "Sayaka-chan..." she whispered.

"Mmmmm...Madoka...is that you in my dreams?" Sayaka Miki murmured, eyes completely shut.

"It is me, your childhood friend from a while back. Are you enjoying your second chance?"

"I am, Madoka. I miss you so much...I still can't believe that I can only see you in my dreams..."

"If you turn around, you will see that it's more than a dream."

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I'm so sleepy after sleeping with Kyousuke last night. Uguuu..."

"Turn around to your left...Sayaka-chan."

"But I don't see anything..."

"Open your eyes, Sayaka-chan."

"Eh." She did. And her jaw dropped.

Madoka giggled in trademark fashion. "Are you awake yet?"

Sayaka didn't know what to say. "Oh. My. God." Soon enough, the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 11<strong>


	12. Say No More

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 12:**

**Say No More**

* * *

><p>Well, she had to be at a loss for words. How could she not be?<p>

"Are you kidding me? Has the world ended? Or is this just a dream, brought on by my own wild imagination while sleeping with my man next to me? Unbelievable," Sayaka Miki said, scratching her head, laughing. She didn't know whether to be happy or shocked because she was both happy and shocked. "Madoka, as much as I hate to admit it...you're back."

"I'm back," she said.

"Oh my Goddess! Come here, you!" The tears came down her face as she gave her friend a hug. "Ahhh, this feels so fucking fantastic!"

"Uh, Sayaka-chan, I can't breathe..."

"Is this a friend of yours?" Kyousuke Kamijou said to Sayaka.

"Yep, this is Madoka Kaname, a good friend of mine."

"Hello, Kyousuke," Madoka said to him after catching her breath.

"I think I have seen you before, but I am not so sure," he said, thinking a little. "Maybe my mind is going places. Anyway, pleasure to meet you."

"Are you attending classes with Homura over there?" Sayaka asked, a bit suspicious, but still overjoyed.

"Yep."

"Get out of here! Ohhhh man! Are you kidding me? Are you absolutely kidding me? I mean, I don't even see you at the classes I am now, heck I don't even see you on campus. And yet, you're a student." She tugged at Madoka's collar, at which a few beads of sweat came down. "Listen. You and I need to hang around more often." A whisper. "You did give me a second chance after all, so I'm trying to make it up to you!"

"But I can't, because you've got the man of your dreams whistling Beethoven's Ninth while Homura-chan is busy playing Solitaire on her iPhone."

"Whatever! Look, you're here with me and Kyousuke. I am not talking to a ghost here. I am talking to the person that gave me a reason to keep on living. You are awesome, Madoka, you better not forget it."

"I know, Sayaka-chan, you always tell me that. Can you let go of my collar?"

"Sorry." She let go. "I mean, un-fucking-believable. It's late June, and it feels like late December. Goddamn it, Madoka, you are so amazing." Madoka had to giggle. "Anyway, spill the beans: why are you on the plane with us?"

"Well, Sayaka-chan, we kinda joined the archery club a few months ago, and at our first tournament. We kinda ran all over everybody."

"What? Oh God, were you that awesome? That awesome? Really?"

"And...We ended up getting invited to participate in this tournament in Turin."

"Turin? Torino? THAT Torino?"

"Yeah. That Torino."

"Oh snaps...what's the tournament?"

"It's the World Archery Championships."

"Son of a bitch!" Sayaka shouted, turning a few heads. The excitement was too much for her to handle. "Hey everybody!" she called out to the passengers. "My friends Madoka and Homura are bona fide Olympic hopefuls, right here! Take a photo, everyone!"

"Sayaka, stop..." But it was too late.

"Just stay calm and let them do their thing, Madoka," Homura said, disturbingly composed during the whole process.

Soon enough, a number of passengers were taking photos of Madoka and Homura. The whole plane was tweeting and a number of Facebook profiles were featuring photos of a rather embarrassed Madoka and a Homura that didn't really care about the attention, opting to flip her hair and elicit a few more tweets.

"Sayaka, that's enough," she said. "Please, stop."

"But I can't help it. You two are taking part in a big tournament that could see you qualify for London next year! I want you to win. I know Homura's got your number and is your rival, the Alpha, the Omega, the oasis, whatever. She is probably your only hurdle and I want you to crush her because she's got your number. Am I right, Homura? You've got her number?"

She turned to her, and produced a pair of striped under, pink and white. "I have her panties, does that count?"

"Gimme that!" Madoka took the panties and placed it in her small handbag. "How were you able to sneak this on the plane? Homura, you pervert!"

"Master pervert, I might add," Sayaka added as Kyousuke laughed.

"I had to get my fix because this is how I am," Homura said. "Sayaka."

"Yeah?

As if on cue, a trickle of blood came down her nose. "Do you have a tissue?"

"Attendant!" A flight attendant walked over. "Can you give my friend here a Kleenex packet?" She handed it over. "Thanks." Sayaka turned to Homura. "You truly are a master pervert." Then she turned to a blushing Madoka. "And you...based on your facial expression...you are fine with this?"

"Sometimes she takes this a bit too far but I have to put up with it. I'm used to it."

"You're used to it."

"I'm used to it."

"I could never be used to it because I can't do it as well as Homura when it comes to stealing your underwear."

"Don't try to imitate her, Sayaka-chan!" Madoka groaned.

"I can never be imitated or duplicated when it comes to this department," Homura added. "I am in a class all by myself when it comes to being a Madokaphile."

"Did you just coin that phrase?"

"Two seconds ago."

Madoka slumped on her seat. "Maybe I should have just left you weirdoes to yourselves."

At that moment, Sayaka and Homura grabbed Madoka by the arm. "You can't leave me now; I've only seen you for ten minutes!" Sayaka wailed.

"I'm sorry about stealing your panties and bringing them with me on the plane," Homura said.

Madoka sighed as the two of them let go. As a Goddess, taking the high road was customary. "You two...it's just like old times, isn't it? Sharing a laugh with the people I once left, enjoying life here, while now adding my bigger role with all the Puella Magi...so I want to experience this one more time by being the Madoka you've always known."

Sayaka smile and turned to her friend. "As long as you're here, that's all that matters. That's all that matters."

"Sayaka," Homura asked, "what are you guys on the flight for?"

"Oh, us?" Kyousuke asked. "Well, we're planning to see a number of concerts in Rome, and we're planning to attend a retreat that will focus on improving our skills with the violin."

"Sayaka's playing in the orchestra?"

"Yes, she is. Sayaka's actually improving in leaps and bounds with her musical ability and can now play a duet with me. But she is still rusty in some areas, and we're going to improve her skills by having her work with a music instructor from one of the universities in the area."

"And how are you going to pay for all this?"

"We got sponsored by the local government in the city, and everything is subsidized: room, board, food, etc."

"Oh, and I want to try a little Italian," Sayaka said. "Lemme try it, lemme try it. Ahem... Buon giorno," she said with a deep, exaggerated accent. They all laughed. "Hey, quit laughing, at least I am trying!"

"You're trying a bit too much, Sayaka-chan," Madoka said.

"Is that how Italians speak?" Homura asked.

"Well, they speak a little bit faster than that, maybe because of all the espresso they drink," Sayaka explained. "I have no idea. But I do know Italian people are pretty fast talkers. Speaking of which, are the Mafia still around?"

"That cannot be confirmed nor denied, but your best judgment is to simply be careful while walking down the streets of Italy," Homura said. "And don't let anyone steal your wallet."

"By the way," Sayaka said, "are you still doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Your work as a Puella Magi."

"I voided my contract. But I can still fight like one. And my self-defense skill set hasn't changed."

"The look in those purple eyes of yours tells the story: you are one woman not to be messed with."

She flipped her hair, Homura did. "And don't you forget it." Her stomach growled. "Shoot."

"Well, you hunger proved to be the exception, Homura. It can mess with you any time it wants."

"Don't worry, Homura-chan, when we get to our hotel, before we freshen up, we're going to one of the restaurants to get our fill. And aren't we supposed to have in-flight meals for this?"

"That's right; it will be in two hours..." Homura leaned on Madoka's shoulder. "I cannot wait that long..."

"It's all right, Homura-chan," she said, petting her ladyfriend's head. "I'll find an attendant to get you something."

"Homuuuuu..."

"Somehow you have turned Homura-chan into Homura-nyan, Madoka," Sayaka said, smirking.

"Apparently, I did. Oh, here we go. Excuse me miss!" she said to an attendant passing out snacks. "What snacks do you have for the passengers on this flight?"

"Let's see," she said. "We have chips, peanuts, cookies, Pocky, Morning Rescue..."

Homura's ears perked up. Her change in mood surprised Madoka and Sayaka. Kyousuke was electing to listen to some random Handel tracks. "Gimme one of each."

"But ma'am, we can only serve..."

The look in her eyes was one of desperation and frustration. "One. Of. Each." Knowing that her livelihood was suddenly in danger, the attendant handed Homura one of every snack and beverage available from her tray. A few minutes later, Homura's energy level started to come back.

"Homura-chan," Madoka asked nervously, "are you sure you can finish that?"

"I can finish it for you if you want," she said. "Out of pure love. Or, as an alternate route, you can have some. Sayaka, too."

"Yeah, because I don't want you to be greedy when it comes to snacks. Let me get some of those," Madoka said, handing a few bags of chips to Sayaka.

"Oh. Thanks, Madoka," Sayaka replied, munching on some Doritos.

Homura took a chocolate Pocky stick, and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmmm," she said to Madoka.

"What, Homura-chan?"

"Mmmm!" She was pointing to the stick. "Mmmm, mmmm!"

"What have I got to lose?" Madoka thought to herself.

"Do it, do it, do it," Sayaka said, cheering her friend on.

Madoka reached at the other end with mouth, and both she and Homura were nibbling at stick until their lips met, and it turned into just another steamy, passionate French kiss that cause their body heat to rise. Homura took a whiff of Madoka's lovely-scented hair, running her fingers up and down her spine as her tongue danced with Madoka's. Madoka's muffled moans of pleasure were apparent as her face turned into a rose. "Homura-chan," she said through bated breath and half-lidded eyes.

"Madoka," Homura whispered in return, her hands now placed in Madoka's back jean pockets, her heavy breathing an indicative sign of her unbridled bliss that came with a Pocky kiss. It was an opportunity that she wanted to have as her hands now traced lined up and down Madoka's back. And Madoka never had any problems of her going in too deep. It was just Homura being Homura, when all was said and done.

No meal on any given day was going to fill Homura Akemi up. It was Madoka's love that was the true banquet in her young life.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh," Homura said, finally finishing the tall bottle of Morning Rescue. "This hits the spot. And Sayaka, why is your nose plugged."<p>

"You did it, you did it, newlyweds! Congratulations," Sayaka said. "Now I can die happy."

"Oh, before you go, be sure to take this."

"What is this?" A small package in the palm of her hand.

"Saltine crackers."

"You know I was only kidding, right?"

A contemptuous stare. "Just eat it."

"Cheeky," She mumbled, finishing the pack in ten seconds. "Madoka, do you have the time?"

"Hmmmm...According to my watch, it's 1:00 p.m. in Mitakihara," Madoka replied.

"So it must be early morning down in Rome. I figured."

"Our flight is supposed to be 15 hours. So if it's 1 a.m. in Mitakihara..."

"It would be 5 p.m. in Rome."

"And we have a connecting flight to Turin, so we don't get to our hotel until 6:30 p.m."

"I think we can all agree that we have to get some shuteye when we get to our hotel. Sleep is definitely gonna be on the menu."

"Oh, here is our dinner. Pasta," Homura said as a couple of flight attendants handed out plates of pasta made in the Trentino Alto Adige style. The four of them were flying in Magnifica class on their way to Rome. Homura took a forkful of the fettuccine that melted in her mouth. "Madoka. Kyouko would be so jealous of us right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Try it."

She did. "Oh wow! This is so delicious! You're right; Kyouko is going to be like, what? How were you able to eat at a five-star restaurant in the sky? That's impossible! I am so jealous! Something like that. This is amazing."

"Pretty good stuff," Sayaka said, licking her lips while drinking a Diet Coke. They were too young, of course, to savor the wines on hand from the in-flight sommeliers. "You know, I am gonna be honest with you: if my mom tried to make this, she would have a hard time doing it."

"Good combination and balance," Kyousuke said. "Harmonic. If this is what we're going to be used to down at our retreat, I got no problems with it; I approve."

"I knew you would approve, because I am making you," Sayaka said with a wink, pinching Kyousuke's left cheek. "Honey..."

"Yes, Sayaka, you are making me. Stop pinching my face, babe, that hurts."

"Plate of Napolitan? Too bad! It was just dinner on Alitalia Airlines!" The others broke out in laughter.

"Just? This knocks your average plate of Napolitan out of the skies and into the sea," Madoka said.

"Allegedly...yes, Madoka."

"Allegedly. That's about right. Allegedly."

"So good that's it's criminal?" Homura offered.

"Mafia-level criminal!" Sayaka countered.

"Concur." And back to working on her plate.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, holding a twirled forkful of pasta.

"Madoka?"

"Say Ahhh..."

"Hooooomuuuu..."

"Not Homu. Ahhhh."

"Ahhhhh." And Homura took a bite. And repeat.

"Never underestimate the power of an indirect kiss," Sayaka told Kyousuke, who was wrapping up finishing his plate of pasta. "Especially when it's coming from a girl to a girl."

"Sayaka?"

"Huh?"

"Say Ahhhh..." Now he was offering a forkful.

"Uh, let's wait till we get back to our hotel room, Kyousuke," Sayaka said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Suppose good things come to those who wait," he replied in consignment.

* * *

><p>"It's just not the same without those two," Kyouko said to Mami as they both walked down a busy street in Mitakihara. "I am going to miss them. And Sayaka."<p>

"So she is alive as well," Mami thought. "Good for them," she said, petting a smug Charlotte.

"It's just going to be the two of us for the next few days."

"Well, we are the only two Puella Magi in this city, Sakura-san."

There was a bench by a bakery, where they could have a seat. "All these people," Kyouko groaned. "Coming in and out, buying bread..."

Mami's cell phone rang. "Hmmm?" She opened the message. "Oh, it's from Kaname-san. Oh my."

"Let me see," Kyouko said, her fang sticking out. A look of shock came across her face. "Oh my God. What? You serious. But how...?"

"Sakura-san?"

"Unbelievable. That is some awesome food on that plane. I wanna eat that message. And what does this say? 'Are you jealous, Kyouko-chan?' Damn right I am!"

"I'll PM what you said."

"Agggghhh!" Kyouko wailed, scratching her head in immense frustration. "How in the world do those three and Kyousuke get such tasty food?"

"Well, they are flying in the highest class possible on the plane..."

"I wanna be on that plane! This is so not fair!"

An idea popped in her head. "I can treat you to lunch before I head off to work, Sakura-san. Italian, even."

"Are you sure? It better not be Napolitan!"

"I will try to find a place that serves food similar to what's on the plane. Follow me."

"Mami...uguu..."

"And...Sakura-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"My ear? Can you quit nibbling on it? We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Yes, ma'am."

The old man with his big boom box was hearing the discussion several meters back. In disgust, he played the song "Yatta!" by Green Leaves before walking away, a few tourists dancing behind him.

Coincidentally, that was the song on Homura's iPhone at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>It's so easy! Happy-go-lucky!<em>

_We are the world! We did it!_

_All right! All right!_

_We're doin' great in college!_

_All right! All right!_

_Made president at our jobs!_

_Long as we've one leaf on, we're doin' fine! Hey,_

_We're lucky just 'cause we're alive!_

_All right! All right!_

_We've been confirmed for the prize!_

_All right! All right!_

_We're representing Japan!_

_We're so healthy, it just makes ya sick!_

_Everybody say "All right!"_

_Japan's got crises (but)_

_Tomorrow's wonderful_

_Even if somebody's mean to us, we just go to bed and_

_Snore! Snore! Snore! Snore!_

_Pass! Pass! Pass! Pass!_

_(Good morniiiiing!)_

_All right! All right!_

_We got nine hours of sleep!_

_All right! All right!_

_Woke up and jumped outta bed_

_What kinda great things might await us now?_

_Hey, we're lucky just 'cause we're alive!_

_All right! All right!_

_If there's a change in you_

_All right! All right!_

_Then the whole world will change too._

_Getting through it unhurt's the best of all._

_Just stand up straight because it feels greeeaat!_

_I drink water that's tasty! (All right!)_

_I get in the sun and feel toasty! (All right!)_

_Havin' a belly laugh's fun! (All right! All right!)_

_Try keeping dogs-they're cute! (All right!)_

_As we brushed past each other, you favored me with a smile._

_It's okay if we never meet again. I'm lucky you were here just for a while!_

_We've got recession these days...in government we've no faith._

_Could we hit "reset," that'd be number one!_

_And since we're all here, it's just so much fun!_

_All right! All right!_

_In university class_

_All right! All right!_

_We've got a movie star!_

_Long as we've one leaf on, we're doin' fine!_

_We're all together, it's a happy time!_

_All right! All right!_

_Long as we still can breathe in..._

_All right! All right!_

_Long as we still can breathe out..._

_We're so healthy, it just makes ya sick!_

_Everybody say "All right!"_

* * *

><p>"So what are you listening to, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked Homura, who was nodding left and right.<p>

She took one of her earplugs and let her hear the words. "G R Double-E N Leaves! G R Double-E N Leaves!" went the all-male ensemble.

"Oh, so that's what you're listening to? That is so early last decade, Homura-chan."

"It's an uplifting college frat song, from what I have heard. Or a piece of musical comedy."

"I think it's both. And as for Sayaka-chan..." She was sleeping and Kyousuke was leaning on her close enough to grab her breasts. As if she was an ojou-sama, there was no adverse reaction, just a deep blush and snoring noses. "...she is enjoying herself." She yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"Me too," Homura said. And suddenly they were leaning on each other, their eyes now shut...

* * *

><p>One of the things about Madoka Kaname was that she liked music was that easy to listen to. It didn't matter whether she was a regular girl or a goddess: she liked music she could enjoy listening to. Her white bows and dress with pink accents fluttered against the wind as she took a guitar, stroked it and played a few notes.<p>

Classical Gas. That was the song. A few Anthonys danced around swaying their tiny arms to the music, while a few others played brass and percussion alongside. Doves were flying in formation, a sign of peace, above her. And Homura was looking on, in her Puella Magi garb, playing a little bongo.

"I never thought you would be that good of a guitarist, Madoka," Homura said to her as the finished and the Anthonys went back to tending the garden.

"Well, I am improving with the way I pluck the notes," Madoka said. "I can only do acoustic guitar. Electric is a bit too advanced for me. I bet you can do it, though. Do you own any guitars at home, Homura-chan?"

"Not really, and I don't have much of an interest with electric guitars. I'm more of a piano person."

"Do you want to show me your piano skills? I'm a good singer."

"You have a piano in your house?"

"Follow me." The two girls headed down a long walkway to a room with a grand piano. Homura sat down and cracked her knuckles. "So, what are you going to play?"

"I like playing classical tuned, but I also enjoy playing a little Bruce Hornsby. How about this, Madoka?" A few notes.

"Oh, I know this one," Madoka said. As if on cue, an Anthony turned on the tape player that was nearby and played the backing track to it. Then Madoka sang with the flowers and grass outside the room swaying in the wind.

* * *

><p><em>"Standing in line marking time-<em>

_Waiting for the welfare dime_

_'Cause they can't buy a job_

_The man in the silk suit hurries by_

_As he catches the poor old ladies' eyes_

_Just for fun he says "Get a job"_

_That's just the way it is_

_Some things will never change_

_That's just the way it is_

_But don't you believe them_

_They say hey little boy you can't go_

_Where the others go_

_'Cause you don't look like they do_

_Said hey old man how can you stand_

_To think that way_

_Did you really think about it_

_Before you made the rules_

_He said, Son_

_That's just the way it is_

_Some things will never change_

_That's just the way it is_

_But don't you believe them_

_Well they passed a law in '64_

_To give those who ain't got a little more_

_But it only goes so far_

_Because the law don't change another's mind_

_When all it sees at the hiring time_

_Is the line on the color bar_

_That's just the way it is_

_Some things will never change_

_That's just the way it is,_

_That's just the way it is, it is, it is, it is..."_

* * *

><p>Homura squinted. She turned and looked outside. A long sweeping coastline against a picturesque sunset. A voice on the intercom rang out. It was the flight captain. "Ladies and gentlemen, the time is currently 4:40 at Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport in Rome, Italy, temperature 26 degrees Celsius. Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."<p>

"We're almost there," Homura said, opening her eyes. "Madoka?"

She was still resting on her shoulder. "Homura-chan..."

"Madoka, we're in Italy."

"Eh?" She took a look outside. "Wow..."

Another voice rang out on the intercom, this time that of a flight attendant. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

"Such a wonderful sunset," Sayaka said, fully awake.

"I know, right?" Kyousuke was grinning. Soon enough, the plane finally landed, arriving at Terminal C.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport," the flight captain said. "Local time is 17:00 CET/5:00 p.m. CET and the temperature is 26 degrees Celsius. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about.

"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.

"We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices (or to smoke in the designated areas.) On behalf of Alitalia Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening! Grazie!"

Homura looked at her watch as the four of them got off the plane. "We are on time. What does it say on your itinerary?"

"We have a plane to board at 6:30 p.m. at Terminal A," Madoka said, waiting for her bags with the others. It took them 20 minutes to get their bags, since plenty of people were on the plane, and it was a heavy day.

"So now it is 5:30 p.m." Homura said.

"Hey, you two," Sayaka said to them, taking her luggage. "We're gonna be on our way to where we have to go. Thanks a lot Madoka. For everything."

She went over and gave her blue-haired friend a hug. "Sayaka-chan, make the most of your second chance, okay? I want you to enjoy your life together."

"I will, Madoka, I will."

"We'll see you later, thanks for your company!" Kyousuke said.

"Bye!"

"Take care," Homura said. She turned to Madoka. "So that leaves the two of us.

"A few hushed noise in Madoka's luggage. "Hey, can I get out yet?" Kyubey asked.

"No. Just go to sleep," Madoka said. "I'll let you out when we get to the hotel."

"Fine, fine..." And sleep he did. Both of them went through the customs process, handing their passports over to be stamped. Afterward, they went down a long corridor to Terminal 3, and as if on cue, there was a long line of passengers checking their bags.

"Long line again," Homura said. "Good thing we're on it now than later. Nearby, a vendor was selling cigars inside the terminal. "Did you convert your money to euros yet, Madoka?"

"Um, I think we forgot."

"We'll have it changed when we get to Turin."

* * *

><p>"Another plane, another chance to listen to some Euro music," Homura said, grabbing a notebook from her carry-on luggage inside the plane to do some homework from Miss Kazuko Saotome.<p>

"And do homework?" Madoka asked her.

"You should do your assignments as well, Madoka."

"Ehhhh? Do I have to?"

'You have to if you want to graduate."

"Life as a student again," she said, taking her notebook and working on some questions. A small rumble, "The plane is coming back up again." A giggle came out of Homura's lips. "Homura-chan?"

"Madoka..." The giggle became a laugh. "We have a professional attitude to all of this. You and me are 14 and we talk like we are 24 or something."

"I know, right?" Madoka looked out the window and saw the clouds above the region of Lazio. "To think we are in Italy, about to take part in a tournament like this...I just want to get back to the hotel room and sleep."

"So that's why we're working on our homework now before we have to worry about it later."

"Good point."

The plane would continue its Piedmont-bound flight towards Caselle Airport in Turin, a focused man-made bird sailing across the Italian skies north by northwest.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 12<strong>


	13. Hear The Bells Of Your Song

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 13**

**Hear The Bells Of Your Song**

* * *

><p>Madoka Kaname had to stretch her arms and legs after the plane touched down at Caselle Airport in Turin. It was a 90-minute flight from Rome to Turin, and she and Homura Akemi were in need of rest.<p>

A yawn as she dragged her luggage. "Homura-chan, are you tired?"

Homura Akemi looked at her watch, her eyes slightly red. "Madoka, I think we need to find a hotel to stay."

"We sure do." The two of them passed by hordes of people going in and out. It was nighttime, and in the background was some Euro techno music. Both of them had their yen converted to euros at the customs station.

"Madoka."

"Yes?"

"Are you good at speaking in Italian? Because I am not very good at it. I can speak some English, but that is it."

"As a Goddess, I now have the capability of talking in any language I want. From French, to German and Spanish...to Italian."

"You do? Can you demonstrate?"

"Sure." Madoka cleared her throat. "Homura, qualcuno ha mai dirti quello che una ragazza carina sei?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know what you just said there."

"That was Italian for, 'Homura, did anyone ever tell you what a cute girl you are'?"

Homura blushed. "What a...compliment." And a smile.

Before the two of them knew it, they were outside the airport, with a line of taxicabs waiting. A young man was munching on a piece of break near his cab. Madoka decided that was the one.

"You like them young, don't you?" Homura asked.

"Young people are friendlier," she replied. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked in Italian.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Miss?" he replied with a smile on his face.

Homura blushed. "He looks...really cute..." the short brown hair, the cool brown eyes...either this was a young taxicab driver, or it was Alexander Rybak taking up a new career.

"Yes, can you take us to the NH Lingotto Tech?" Madoka asked.

"I know where that is. Hop inside." A couple of assistants packed Madoka's and Homura's belongings in the back of the cab and they walked in. Madoka took shotgun, while Homura curled up in the back.

"This place smells so fresh," Madoka said, taking a nice whiff.

"I bought the air freshener at one of the stores in the city," he replied. "Where are you guys from?"

"Japan," she replied.

"I can speak Japanese, do you want me to?"

"Absolutely," Madoka said. "Homura-chan, this man can speak Japanese."

"He can?" Homura asked. "That is wonderful. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Your names?" the boy asked, starting up the car. The cab soon left Caselle.

"I am Homura, and this is my friend Madoka. We're archers and we're taking part in a tournament here in Turin."

"I know what that is. That's the World Archery Championships, correct?"

"That's right. How did you know?"

"Today's papers were talking about it. They were talking about two unknown entries from Japan, the local papers. Are you those two?"

"I guess...we are," Madoka said with a giggle.

"You know you are up against it, right?"

"We know," they both said, nodding at each other as if to say, "As if we didn't hear that one before..."

"The world's best archers gather at this tournament, and a select few get to go to London next year." A pause. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"No, not really, but we know what's at stake," Madoka replied. "All these buildings, they are so beautiful."

"Have you heard of Stupinigi Palace?"

"What's that?"

"It is one of the Residences of the Royal House of Savoy in northern Italy, part of the UNESCO World Heritage Sites list," the boy said. "Built as a royal hunting lodge in the early 18th century, it is located in Stupinigi, a suburb of the town of Nichelino, 10 km (6 mi) southwest of this city. Your hotel is located close to the site."

"We understand that Stupinigi Palace will be used as the site for the preliminary rounds," Homura noted.

"Correct. Which is why Madoka here made the correct decision to go to this hotel. It's a very high-tech place, and a number of the archers are residing there for the tournament."

"One day, I want to visit the Vatican. I want to see His Holiness and listen to his speeches."

"Homura-chan...you're not forgetting about me right?" Madoka deadpanned.

"Absolutely not."

Sculptures. Buildings. Old men drinking coffee. Women in Versace and Dolce and Gabbana pacing the sidewalks with shades. A dog strutting by the curb.

Homura took note of the many slices of life that defined Turin, before she noticed a crowd outside the NH Lingotto Tech, barricaded by policemen and metal fencing.

"It looks like we are being escorted by police to the entrance," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Madoka asked him.

"Call me Alex."

"Are there any hobbies you do for a living besides driving taxicabs?"

"I also play the violin," he said with a wink. Madoka and Homura suddenly realized who they were speaking to. "But don't tell anyone." A few minutes later, they were at the entrance. A couple of hotel staff opened up the cab to help unpack the luggage.

"That's €36, right?" Madoka asked Alex.

"No, keep the money."

"What?"

"Your qualifying for London is enough for me." A deep blush from the two of them. "Good luck, my loves."

"Thank you," they both said as they entered the hotel. Alex looked on with a light smile on his face, and then drove off.

A number of fans were disappointed when the police pushed them away and asked them to disperse. Some were holding Madoka and Homura dolls, others were holding up signs of encouragement. In any case, it was not safe for the two of them to meet their fans from Italy.

* * *

><p>"Larger than life?" Homura asked Madoka as they approached the lobby.<p>

"I wanted to pay him, but he decided that wasn't needed. Kind of disappointing."

"No, it means we get to save on our money. Come on, you know we have to spend it wisely."

"On top of that...we have had a long set of flights and little sleep. I think this is the time where we can get some rest before practice tomorrow."

"Welcome to the NH Lingotto Tech," said an attendant at the registration desk.

"Yes, we would like to spend 12 nights for two, please?" Homura asked.

"Absolutely. Will the top floor do for you two?"

"It will work."

"Perfect," she said, typing on her keyboard to get the paperwork done. "This is actually one of the better rooms in our hotel because you get a nice view of the city, the Palace, and there is complimentary HDTV and Wi-Fi."

"Are there any adult channels available?" Homura asked before receiving a headbump.

"We have whatever is available; I cannot confirm if we do have adult material available for you to view," she said with a forced smile on her face.

"Spoken like a true pro," she thought.

"Here are you keys," the attendant said, handing Madoka and Homura cards. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," they both said before taking the elevator down the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan, really?" Madoka asked as they went inside their room. "Did you have to ask about whether or not there was any porn?"<p>

"I'm sorry, but when there is no porn, I cannot make love to you when you are sleeping like a baby!" Homura confessed, the tips of her index fingers touching each other.

"Well, learn for once!"

"I don't wanna, Madoka. I'm too focused on beating you in the tournament this week.

"You mean ME beating YOU," she replied, pointing at Homura, giggling.

Homura looked away, pouting. "Perv."

"Ah, it feels great to get out of that bag," Kyubey said. "I'm going to go check out the city. I will return shortly." Kyubey took off.

"Bye..."

Madoka realized something. "Hold it, hold it. You said you wanted to see some movies on Playboy in Italian, and we are like, what? 14 or something? I can't believe they will allow us to watch it when we really shouldn't."

"Madoka, this is Italy. Of course the rules are different."

"Whatever, I am going to go take a bath."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I give up. We both need to freshen up. Let's go."

With their clothes off, the two of them went inside the bathroom. They both had their own packs of toiletries that they brought with them to the trip.

"This bath is huge," Madoka said. "Fits two people."

Homura was busy laying down the toiletries next to what was already provided by the hotel staff. "Homu?"

"It's big. Let's go in."

"Yes, dear."

A twist of the knob, and they were freshening up. "This feels wonderful!" Madoka sighed.

"It does, huh? Let me enhance your...experience," Homura whispered, pouring shampoo over Madoka's hair and lathering her nice. "Mmm, strawberries."

"Homura-chan, you know I can do it myself, you don't have to do it for me," she protested.

"I can't allow that. Not when I'm here. Besides..." She crept in closer. "I like giving goddesses nice. Long. Baths."

Madoka felt a bar of soap work between her thighs, its somewhat rough yet pleasantly invigorating presence dance on Madoka's skin. She moaned the name of her lover and sporting rival as Homura gave her kisses here and there. Her breathing suddenly got heavy as she released, and Homura did in return. It was the end of June, it was hot, and they needed some cooling down before the temperature accelerated the next day. Italy was quite warm at this time of the year.

Homura went out of the shower first, and after drying herself, she collapsed on the bed and started to sleep. Madoka was next to finish up, and as she took off her bath robe, she looked at Homura, whose bath robe was open, revealing a body that was meant to be touched and adored. Her heart started to beat fast as Homura's breathing because heavy and hitched. Even when she was sleeping, Homura felt stimulated. Any time she was with Madoka, Homura's libido reached critical mass. It was always that way.

Madoka crept up to her and gently stroked the sides of her hips, taking her time to relish in the softness. A small frown that was on Homura's lips curved to form a smile. "More," she whispered. Madoka naturally obliged, and let her hands feel Homura's arms, legs, feet, hands, kisses here and there...and a whisper of her name against the Piedmont skies.

"Homura-chan," Madoka whispered, kissing her lips, "I want to let you know that I am going to win this tournament because I'm simply a better archer than you. I love you, but that doesn't mean I have to submit to your every desires just so that I am yours."

Homura's eyes opened. She wrapped her arms and legs around Madoka. "I can't allow that," she said seductively.

"Homura...chan?"

"I hate losing battles, and I don't care if you are the one for me, I am not going to lose to you!"

At that moment, the two of them shared a long, deep kiss. Tears were coming down Madoka's face as she felt a finger touch her in that spot between her legs. If there was one person who know how to turn girls like her on, it has to be Homura Akemi. There was no one—NO ONE—who could take a woman higher than Homura. It was an uncanny ability, possessed only by the most worthy of lovers.

A rush, a release, and the two of them were embracing each other, Madoka's head nestled between Homura's cleavage as they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kyubey wandered the streets of Turin, sampling in the sights and sounds of an Italian city on the move. "Oy, watch it you cat!" cursed an old man driving, nearly running over the poor creature. Close call. That was the thing about Kyubey. He was like a cat that had nine lives. Or in this case, infinite lives.<p>

After weaving pass churches, old buildings and shopping centers, Kyubey stumbled upon a small bar. "New Chicago," he read. He walked in and saw a rather raucous atmosphere. Single men and women dancing. Wine spilling on some freshly-bought black dresses. A lot of laughter. A lot of bass in the music. And some really bad singing by a man who had one too many glasses of grappa.

"So this is what adults mean by having a good time," he said to himself, walking around the dancing twentysomethings. "Very interesting phenomenon."

"All right, peoples," said the house DJ. "We have a new face that has entered New Chicago, an alien-like creature. Can you come to the front please?"

"Who, me?" Kyubey asked.

"Yes, you. Come on!"

"Why me?" he groaned, jumping over to a microphone next to the DJ, who gave him a stool to sit on.

"Hello, and welcome to Torino and New Chicago. What is your name? I'm DJ Giuseppe, by the way."

"Very well. Hello citizens of Italy, I am Kyubey. Would you all like to make a contract with me?"

No answer. A cricket could be heard in the distance.

"Would you like me to sing a song?"

The place erupted.

"Kyubey is here to sing a song!" Giuseppe said. "All right, what would you like to sing?"

"This is a Gigi d'Agostino classic you should all be familiar with. DJ, start the music."

A few strums of the guitar, and Kyubey sang.

* * *

><p><em>"I still believe in your eyes<em>

_I just don't care what you've done in your life_

_Baby I'll always be here by your side_

_Don't leave me waiting too long, please come by_

_I-I-I-I still believe in your eyes_

_There is no choice; I belong to your life_

_Because I will live to love you someday_

_You'll be my baby and we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you-ou_

_I'll fly with you-ou-ou_

_I'll fly with you-ou-ou-ou_

_I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you_

_Every day and every night_

_I always dream that you are by my side_

_Oh, baby, every day and every night_

_Well I said everything's gonna be alright_

_And I'll fly with you-ou-ou_

_I'll fly with you-ou-ou-ou_

_I'll fly with you-ou-ou-ou-ou..."_

* * *

><p>The crowd rose to its feet, applauding. "You look so cute, singing!" said a woman with a martini in her hand. "I want to marry you!"<p>

"Can I take you home?" asked a portly college guy, on the edge of not being sober.

"I want to squeeze your cheeks!" said a third with thick glasses and bad teeth. In short, a typical nerd reminiscent of Napoleon Dynamite.

Kyubey sweated. This wasn't good. No, far from it. He had to make a run for it.

"Let's give it up for Kyubey!" Giuseppe said. No answer. "Wait, where did everybody go?" He went outside and saw a large crowd chasing Kyubey, who was hurrying back to the NH Lingotto Tech.

* * *

><p>While it was evening in Italy, it was morning down in Mitakihara. "I'm so glad you allowed me to stay at your house, Mami," Kyouko said, stretching.<p>

"Anything to make you feel welcome," Mami replied, cooking a batch of medium-heat curry. "I don't want you to always stay at a hotel room all the time. You're going to have to help me pay the rent here, you understand?"

"Yes, Mami."

"Do you want some curry?" she asked, handing her a plate and a spoon.

"Please!" Immediately, she dug right in. "The right amount of spice, the right amount of sweetness...it's the perfect taste of heaven! Awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't want to make it too spicy but I am not a fan of food that tastes bland, either."

"Can I turn on the television set?" Kyouko asked. "We were fighting some demons last night, and I want to get some rest by watching TV."

"Go right ahead."

"Yay!" Turning on Mami's HD set, a couple of newscasters gave today's bits and pieces.

"And in today's news, a couple of young archers are in contention for a spot at next year's London Olympics," said the anchorman. "Ken Saku has more. Ken?"

"Yes, Hiro, and we are here at Stupinigi Plaza in Nichelino, located outside of Turin, where the world's finest archers will convene tomorrow for the preliminary rounds of the 2011 World Archery Championships. Two of the Japanese contenders in the women's recurve division are students from Mitakihara Middle School: Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname, and they are considered by scouts to be dark horses to qualify for the Olympics next year..."

"Oh my god!" Kyouko exclaimed. "Mami, Mami, look!"

"Oh goodness me, look at all those signs supporting Akemi-san and Kaname-san," Mami said, a hand over her mouth in amazement.

"Now, Chile's Denisse Van Lamoen is the favorite to win, but there is a possibility that she is challenged by these up-and-coming archers from Mitakihara. They are not one to mess with," Ken said. "Practice will take place on Sunday. On Saturday, the opening ceremony will take place. Later tonight, we will be having an interview with Madoka and Homura at the Mole Antonelliana to hear their thoughts on the tournament and their dreams of competing in the Olympics. That's all here in Italy. Hiro, back to you..."

"So they are resting, I take it?" Mami asked, taking Kyouko's cleaned-up plate and placing it in the dishwasher.

"They had a long flight, but it looks like they get to do some sightseeing because the show doesn't start until Saturday," Kyouko groaned.

"Sometimes good things come to those who wait," Mami conceded.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 13<strong>


	14. The Day That Brings You The Night

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 14**

**The Day That Brings You The Night**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm," Homura Akemi groaned, slowly opening her eyes. The morning sun was slowly turning the black horizon into a cool shade of blue. She looked down, and saw Madoka Kaname burying her face between her chest as if it was a head pillow.<p>

"Homura-chan, don't exert yourself like that," Madoka said. "I don't want you hurt..."

"So she still remembers the stress I went through months ago," Homura said. She kissed Madoka's forehead. "I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

Leaving the bed, she took a quick shower while Madoka was still sleeping. As she put on her panties, she went over to Madoka's suitcase and carefully opened her luggage, grabbing a piece of Madoka's intimate apparel. A nice whiff. Strawberry-scented detergent. "I can't believe they can make something like that," Homura thought. "Nothing like a little breakfast in the morning." She put it away, zipped the suitcase and went to the dresser to put on her shirt. Just before she was about to button her shirt, Homura heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, hello?" the man asked.

Homura opened the door, flipped her locks, and said, "Good morning, did you need something?"

"Wow, you sure look hot with just an open shirt and panties on," he said. She chuckled, biting her finger. "Anyway, are you Miss Homura Akemi?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi. Anyway, a local news reporter from Japan wants to interview you at the Mole Antonelliana at noon today. Lunch will be provided. Is Miss Madoka Kaname asleep?"

"She is. Do you want me to wake her up so she can talk to you?"

"No, that's...that's okay. I just wanted to do this as a courtesy call, since I work here. Oh, and someone left this...toy out in the lobby," he said, holding a familiar-looking white creature.

"Homura..." Kyubey groaned.

"Oh, and it talks, too."

"I'll take that," she said, grabbing Kyubey. "Thank you very much."

"Have a wonderful day, Miss." And he ran off.

"What's his rush?" Homura wondered with a flat gaze as she carried Kyubey inside, closing the door. "Hey Kyubey, where have you been?"

"I was busy visiting the city last night, and I ended up singing in a bar, and some people were chasing me, and I ran all the way back to the hotel. I was so tired, I slept in the lobby. Then the person you talked to thought I was a toy!"

"Well, you look like one, except you can speak and move."

"Is that so? Interesting."

"How you can change your mood all of a sudden amazes me," Homura replied as she finished changing.

"I'm going to take a shower," Madoka said, getting up. "Don't touch my clothes, Homura-chan, or I will punish you." Homura turned around and saw Madoka wearing nothing but her underwear, and a trickle of blood started to come down her nose. "Just don't...touch them," Madoka added, flipping her hair before going in.

Sighing, Homura turned on the television with Kyubey snuggling next to her. "Kyubey, that tickles," she said, her familiar's tail tickling her nose.

"And in today's news, a couple of competitors at this year's World Archery Championships will be here at the Mole Antonelliana for an interview and photo opportunity. They are receiving worldwide attention for being so young in competing in the women's single recurve category," said a female newscaster for Rai.

"Oh boy," Homura thought to herself.

"These two young girls are from Japan and are said to have 20,000 followers on twitter and counting. In Japan, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi are trending, and the trends are spreading to Europe and Asia. The hype is building up ahead of this competition, which serves as the first London 2012 qualifier."

"Oy, Madoka, are you done?" Homura said, flipping through some channels.

"I'm still shampooing my hair!" Madoka replied through the door. Homura grinned.

"You're so impatient, Homura Akemi," Kyubey remarked before getting punched.

"Hush, Kyubey. I don't appreciate you scolding me. After all, I am your master," Homura said.

"Somehow, the sound of that intimidates me."

"It should," she replied as Kyubey sat on her lap. A sigh and Homura was petting his head as if he were a cat.

Homura settled on a channel that was showing some random scenes of the Vatican. A narrator deadpanned in the background. "But it isn't finished yet, the Italy of these years is covered in a blanket of threats, suspects, plots, presents everywhere, in an indiscriminate way as an unstoppable pathology and something, in the official version of that night, isn't clear: details, inaccuracies, errors, that today we could consider as an ingenious approximation of who managed the emergency of that night, but in that dark and suspicious climate they assume the form of slanderous ghosts that have anything real...but they multiply the doubts, produce suspicions, that just one month before they were unthinkable."

"Hmmm," Homura thought."

"Hey Homura-chan, what are you watching?" Madoka asked, coming out of the shower, drying her hair before putting her clothes on.

"The death of Pope John Paul I."

"I will let you know this: a Witch killed Pope John Paul I," Kyubey said.

"How would you know?"

"One of my fellow Incubators in 1978 noticed that a witch had come into His Holiness's quarters and crushed his heart so that he would die in his sleep."

"What happened to the witch, Kyubey?" Madoka asked, fixing her hair after changing.

"The witch was killed by a Puella Magi. Of course, this happened before you changed everything, Madoka."

"Wow..."

"I feel like grabbing some breakfast at the cafe downstairs," Homura said.

"That would be coffee and pastries, according to local custom," Madoka added.

"I don't care; I am starved, and I want something to eat before we go to that place. Let's go."

Madoka primped her hair a little bit before she and Kyubey followed Kyubey down the stairs, their purses in hand.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, this cappuccino is great," Homura said, looking out at the people passing by inside the cafe. A few were taking photos of the two of them and Kyubey, but they weren't noticing.<p>

"Is the filling for this cornetto Nutella?" Madoka asked. "It kinda tastes like it."

"It is." She noticed Madoka's face turn rosy. "Why are you blushing?"

"This is so delicious! I have never tasted actual Nutella made it Italy. It's heavenly!"

"Combined with coffee, it's a nice wake-up to start the day." She noticed Kyubey sitting on the table. "Hey, Kyubey, don't sit on the table. We're eating."

"Sorry," he said.

A few local pigeons flew upwards towards downtown Turin. "The more I stay here in Italy, the more I begin to appreciate this place," Madoka said to Homura.

"Keep in mind we are not here to do sightseeing, Madoka. We are here to make it to London."

"Why so serious?" she asked her.

Homura turned to her with a steely look in her eyes. "Because tournaments like this are serious business."

"Ehhhhh? You really want to defeat me?"

"In a way, yes. But I don't want us to meet until the final. Assuming, first and foremost, that we defeat everyone else."

"That's a lot of archers to overcome."

"But we should be capable enough to win out and qualify, since our weapons as Puella Magi are the bow and arrow. And we should be able to do it better than the others in the field."

"True, true. Shall we go, Homura-chan?"

"Yes."

"Let's not get carried away by being cocky. Always stay humble."

"As you wish, my goddess." The two of them immediately left the cafe after finishing their breakfast, Kyubey trailing behind. A small bus that only seated a few people was waiting, with a sign in Italian: For Ms. Kaname and Ms. Akemi only.

"So you are taking us to the Mole, right?" Madoka asked the driver as the three of them went inside.

"That is correct," he said with a tip of his hat. "Welcome to Torino. I am Marco. An honor to drive you to the Mole Antonelliana, one of our city's greatest landmarks. Are you ready?"

"Let's go!" Homura said in her poor Italian.

"Yes, ma'am!" And they were off. On the radio, a song played.

* * *

><p><em>"Dire si, dire mai non è facile, sai<em>

_Se tutti quanti siamo in orbita nella follia_

_Io non so più chi sei, non mi importa chi sei_

_Mi basta perdere l'incanto di una nostalgia_

_Ma vedrai un altro me in un sogno fragile_

_Riderai come se non ti avessi amato mai_

_Cercherai un altro me oltre all'ombra di un caffè_

_Troverai solo me, se mi fermo un attimo_

_io non so più chi sei_

_Qui si vive così, day by day, night by night_

_E intanto il mondo si distoglie dalla sua poesia_

_Non dipingermi mai, non costringermi mai_

_Abbandoniamoci alla soglia della mia pazzia_

_Ma vedrai un altro me disarmato fragile_

_Perché quello che sei, no lo cambierei mai_

_Neanche se fossi tu, come il tempo a correr via_

_Ma rimani con me, non mi perdo neanche un solo attimo di te_

_E vedrai un'altra te, quasi invincibile_

_Viva come non mai ed è li che tu mi avrai_

_Oltre false magie l'orizzonte sarai_

_Splenderai, splenderai, splenderai, splenderai!"_

_"Saying yes, saying never, it's not easy, you know_

_If all of us are in the orbit in this madness_

_I do not know who you are, I do not care who you are_

_I just miss the charm of nostalgia_

_But you will see another me in a fragile dream_

_You will laugh as if I had never loved you_

_You will look for another me beyond the shadow of a coffee_

_You will find me only if I stop for a moment_

_I no longer know who you are_

_Here we live like this, day by day, night by night_

_And while the world turns away from its poetry_

_Don't ever portray me, don't ever make me_

_Abandon the threshold of my madness_

_But you will see another disarmed fragile me_

_Because who you are, no, it will never change_

_Even if I were you, like the time I'd run out_

_But stay with me, don't let me miss a single moment of you_

_And you will see another you, almost invincible_

_Alive as ever and it is there where you will have me_

_False magic will be beyond the horizon_

_Shine, shine, shine, shine!"_

* * *

><p>"You know that several weeks ago, someone important was beatified down in Rome, correct?" Marco asked Madoka.<p>

"Hmmm, I wonder who that might be?" she wondered, with a smile.

"She knows, lady," he replied to Homura. "She knows that Pope John Paul II is now beatified and is one miracle away from being declared a saint." Homura simply nodded, petting Kyubey. "Nice cat you have there."

Kyubey looked at Homura, confused. Homura put a finger to her lips, a signal to remain silent. "Thank you very much," Homura said, flipping her locks.

"Look at all these buildings, Homura-chan, so beautiful," Madoka said staring out the window. The trip took about 20 minutes to get to the Mole Antonelliana from their hotel. Traffic wasn't so bad, as most people were at work. A number of press people were outside, and a few tourists were also curious about the little white bus with blue livery riding in.

"All these people...I thought we were going to have just a candid interview, but we have the press to deal with again," Homura said.

There was a small room inside the National Cinema Museum, or Museo Nazionale Del Cinema, which was housed inside the Mole. A cameraman and a few seats, and a table were there. Across from the table, seats and camera was another table of food.

"So this place houses a museum of films," Madoka said, as she and Homura were escorted inside.

"Madoka, have you heard of the Spaghetti Western?" Homura asked.

"Oh, you mean films like 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly', right Homura-chan?"

"Exactly. So you have heard of them."

"I like the scenes in those films," Madoka replied.

"Some of those scenes are taken in Spain and in Italy," Homura added.

"Wow..."

A large, slim man with a monocle awaited them. "Ah, are you Miss Homura Akemi and Miss Madoka Kaname?"

"That is us, sir," Homura replied, bowing.

"Welcome to the Mole Antonelliana, and the National Cinema Museum. We are doing an interview for NHK and it will be broadcast live in Japan. How are you ladies?"

"Excellent spirits," Madoka said.

"Fabulous, fabulous. Let's start." He pointed to the camera-man, who pressed the record button.

* * *

><p>"Hatsu Harada reporting for NHK here inside the Mole Antonelliana and the National Cinema Museum. I am here with two wonderful girls who will be competing in the 2011 World Archery Championships. Your names?"<p>

"Homura Akemi. Hello, everyone."

"Madoka Kaname. Hi, everybody!"

"How have the locals been treating you?" Hatsu asked the two of them.

"We have been treated like rock starts in Italy. It's a wonderful place," Madoka said. "Great food, great people, and they are so into their sports. This is a very proud country that likes to be the best, and it is an honor for us to compete in this tournament."

"Our objective, from Day One, has been to be in the Olympics," Homura stressed. "So for me, I have been businesslike in my approach, unlike my counterpart here who is very loose as a goose. I want us to be in London next year. We love the sport so much, we want to strive to improve ourselves on the world's greatest stage: the Olympics."

"How was the flight? I suppose it was a tough, grueling flight to get here."

"We boarded two planes to get to Turin. And we had to connect over in Rome, right Homura-chan?"

"Correct."

Madoka went on. "So when we got to our hotel, we just wanted to sleep."

"Are you still tired?" Hatsu asked.

"No, we've shaken off the jet lag. I actually have a spring in my step now."

"I think having rest always improves your performance, your focus. Always having adequate rest is the hallmark of a great archer. Or any superb athlete, for that matter."

"How were you two able to get selected to play in the tournament?"

"We were members of our school's archery club, and we destroyed everyone at the meet. We both finished in the top two, and it turns out, some people were noticing us."

"The next day," Homura added, "We find out from our teacher that we have been called up to take part in this tournament. And everything just snowballed from there."

"We've been getting so much support from our school, our community...everyone is getting behind us. It's almost unreal."

"What is the secret to your skills as archers?"

"I'll answer this," Homura replied. "There is no secret to our success. It all comes from days and hours of practicing. At our school, we practice in the athletic field, where we set up ranges and they are at a distance that is comparable with the Olympic distances. I get people from my club asking me the best practices in terms of stance, form, positioning, all the little bits and pieces that come with being an archer."

"Everyone tells us that we are the two most serious archers in the entire school," Madoka added. "Everyone else in our club is there just to get some exercise, but it's not just exercise for us. We are very competitive in our profession and so is the field of entrants we are facing in the coming days."

"Have you ever wanted to visit Vatican City?"

"I've heard of the place," Homura said, "but it's not really in my immediate interests to visit His Holiness, Pope Benedict XVI. But it would be an honor to meet him and receive his blessings."

"Vatican City is a very special place to me," Madoka replied. "I always thought to myself that it would be a dream for me to see all those churches and cathedrals in that part of Rome. But like Homura-chan, it's not the reason why I am here."

"Who do you feel are the toughest opponents in the entire field?"

"We really don't know much about the other individuals in contention for a spot in London. What we do know is that they are very good opponents, and it will be an honor to face them."

"I don't know much about our competition either. We're going to take this one opponent at a time. At that point, we will learn their tendencies and build our own game plans from there. I suppose you can say that we are being thrown into the fire."

Hatsu laughed. "A very wise analogy. Anyway, the next question: are you two a couple?"

"We are," Homura said.

"Everybody sees us together and they tell others, they must be lesbians because they are so close," Madoka said. "I'm glad that they haven't made much of a big deal about it because Japan, as you know, has had a history of homophobia and it's important that it become progressive and accepts those who are LGBT as ordinary citizens."

Homura went on. "Women should be allowed to choose who they want to start their lives with. It's not just about being with a man. It's going to take time, but those who are close to us are accepting of our relationship, and that's a good thing for society."

"Do you think you will really qualify for the Olympics?" Hatsu asked. "After all, you are facing long odds, in spite of all the support you are getting."

"You never want to doubt yourself when you are in a tournament like this. Leaving everything out on the range is the most important thing. We believe we will be there next year, but we have to do the work."

"I am optimistic that we will qualify, but not everyone can qualify for something like this. But the confidence level is there."

"If you do qualify for the Olympics, do you think everything else will be gravy?"

"We want to keep fighting until we are eliminated. Even if we do make the final eight that go through, our job is not finished because we still have up to three more duels."

"Homura and Madoka, you begin the tournament with the individual qualification. Any expectations?"

"Top 40 finish for both of us," Homura said, stroking her chin.

"We want to be in a good position coming into the first round," Madoka added.

"How old are you two?"

"14."

"Same here."

"And you are speaking like you have been doing this for fourteen years."

Madoka giggled. "Are we being a bit too serious with this interview? If we are, we're sorry. Really, we are."

"Madoka," Homura asked, raising an eyebrow, "why are you apologizing?"

"Because we are so serious with this interview. I mean, come on!"

Homura gave her a kiss. "It's all right, baby."

"Homura-chan..."

"Awww, what a nice moment. If you don't qualify for the Olympics, what's next?" Hatsu asked.

"We're hoping to get another shot down the road," Homura said, but we don't want to think about that right now."

"For the time being, it's about getting a great result in Turin. Hopefully, the goddess of Victory is on our side this year," Madoka added.

"Any message you want to say to the fans?"

"Wish us the best of luck this July," Homura said, as the camera was on her.

"We'll do our best, Mitakihara!" Madoka added, waving. At that point, recording ended.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much, girls," Hatsu said. "Go ahead and enjoy some of the food on the table. I think this is what they call...panino, panini, something like that."<p>

"I don't care what it is," Homura said, grabbing a panino, "as long as it's edible and it feels me up, that's all that matters."

Madoka smiled. She just had a feeling that things were going to be on the up and up for the two of them. "Anyway, did you see Kyubey?"

"Oh? Where did he go?" Homura wondered. The two of them didn't realize that Kyubey was being chased outside the Mole by a bunch of crazy locals looking to get a piece of the familiar's adorable presence. Kyubey was going to face some heady punishment back at the Lingotto Tech.

Day 0 of the tournament was somewhat uneventful at Stupinigi Palace, save for the Opening Ceremony. After a morning of sightseeing, Madoka and Homura were escorted to the Palace for the first time, and were treated to a show of acrobats, along with speeches and musical acts. While Madoka was enjoying the show, Homura was calm and collected, indifferent to the proceedings. She had lost to Madoka in their last battle on the range. This time, Homura didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Practice on Sunday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 14<strong>


	15. The Time That Lights You

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Time That Lights You**

* * *

><p>The light slowly began to creep over the Piedmont, turning a pitch-black aurora into an azure canvas. Inside the NH Lingotto Tech hotel, Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname were asleep, holding each other while in their underwear yet again. The air-conditioner inside the room broke and it forced them to sleep in stifling heat until about midnight, when the air conditioner was fixed. Outside the room, Kyubey was pacing around, surreptitiously walking underneath women, even going so far as to look underneath their skirts while they weren't looking. While he wasn't bothered, some hotel occupants were scratching their heads as to why the creature was out and about in the most suggestive of ways.<p>

Of course, Madoka and Homura kicked Kyubey out so that they could sleep in peace. There was no need for a sneaky white ball of fur to cuddle up between them and cost them a chance of being with each other while they melted into each other's dreams. It was 7:00 a.m. local time in Italy. Two hours before practice at Stupinigi Palace. The countdown to glory began.

A bellhop of about 17 years young knocked on the door. "Breakfast!" he said.

"Homura-chan," Madoka groaned, her eyes still shut, "get the door."

"Okay." Letting go, she buttoned her shirt and walked over to the door. "Good morning," Homura said, yawning through half-lidded eyes.

"The head of the Japanese delegation special-delivered this breakfast," the bellhop said, handing Homura a large cloth bag filled with bento boxes.

"Usually we eat this during lunch, but I guess this will do fine. I was getting tired of having to eat nothing but Nutella-filled pastries, panini and pasta. Thank you."

"Good luck, Miss." With a tip of his hat, the bellhop took off.

Homura sighed and drew the curtains open after putting the bento and chopsticks on a table. Madoka got up, rubbing her eyes. Her shirt was open, and she looked her best after enjoying another night of rest, though short. "Homura-chan?"

She turned to her, illuminated by the hot morning sun. "Breakfast is ready, my Goddess."

Madoka yawned. "Nice. Let's shower first and get changed into our clothes."

"Good idea." The Japanese Olympic Committee gave Homura and Madoka their own uniforms that would be used by the Japanese representatives in the tournament. They were custom-fitted and issued their outfits the week prior to the flight, and the sleekness of the outfit matched the serious attitude of Homura, although Madoka found it to be too much like a boy's outfit. Otherwise, Madoka didn't have any complaints about the uniform, either, as it fit her quite nicely.

Homura opened the bag and set up the table. "This is some pretty good food," she said as the two of them started eating. "Madoka."

"Eh?"

"You have a grain of rice on your cheek. Do you want me to clean that up for you?"

"No, it's fine, I am..." But it was too late. Homura cleaned up the mess...with a simple flick of her tongue. "Homura-chan, I mean really," Madoka pouted as her ladyfriend giggled.

"I suppose being serious all of the time is not a good idea. Madoka, you were right," Homura said with a spark in her eyes.

"That spark...why does that disturb me..."

A chuckle. "Anyway," she said, eating a piece of sushi, "today is the official practice day. We need to have our bows, arrows and quivers inspected. Do you have them ready, Madoka?"

"They're sitting right there." She was pointing to the cases of bows, quivers and arrows issued by the Olympic Committee. This equipment was slightly different than the equipment generally used by the two of them in that they were slightly bigger, but the weight was essentially the same.

Madoka looked at Homura, who was looking outside, deep into thought. "Homura-chan, what are you thinking about?"

"High school," she replied.

"Eh?"

"I want to attend a very good high school when I am gone. I'm really thinking about moving out of the city and attending a school in another part of the country. Maybe somewhere closer to Tokyo."

"Homura-chan. We have a high school in Mitakihara that is one of the best in the country. Mom and Dad like to pass by the place when they are on a trip. You don't have to move out of town to attend high school, Homura-chan. Stay local!"

"I understand that, but I don't need to restrict myself to being in that city. I already have a shortlist of schools: Hakuoh, Hikarizaka, Sakuragaoka, St. Chronica, A Certain, and Mitakihara. I've done my research, and academically I can qualify for any of those schools, and, I also qualify for reduced tuition fees at any private school in Japan that I am considering. So, I have options, but I am still thinking about where I should go."

"You know that you don't have to pay anything to be at a public high school, right?"

"I know, but there is that aura that comes with attending a private school. So I do want to prioritize that."

"What about your house? Are you going to move out if you decided to leave Mitakihara?"

"I am thinking about moving out and packing everything. I'm checking on different apartments near the schools I am applying for, and then I am checking the rental fees. I actually want to consider owning the house, but I would have to ask my parents over the phone if it's all right."

"Parents? Homura-chan, you never told me that you had parents."

"I don't think it's something you need to be worried about, Madoka."

"I have to know! This concerns me, Homura-chan."

"Everything concerns you. You can't worry about me too much." A kiss. "That is my job."

Madoka was determined. "Please?"

A pause. "Let's finish breakfast first, and then I'll you everything when we get on the shuttle to Stupinigi."

She smiled. "Thank you, Homura-chan." In the end, being open and telling her everything she needed to know was something Homura had to do.

* * *

><p>"So, here's the scoop," Homura said as they got on the shuttle, which slowly rolled out of the hotel. "My parents left me when I was about 13, so this was recent. They decided to move to California and work for Apple."<p>

"Apple?" Madoka asked. "You mean the people behind the iPods, iPhones and iPads?"

"Yes, that Apple. What told me was that they would remit money to me on a bi-weekly basis, so I could buy whatever I needed. They bought for me the house I currently live in, in the northwestern part of town. I can commute to the downtown area in the space of minutes, and all my places of interest are so close that I can just run there. And there is a train station nearby that connects to Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, and all those cities."

"How much did they give you?"

"200,000 yen every two weeks at first, but now they remit me 300,000 yen, and they put it on my card. I am in contact with them every few weeks, and I see how Mom and Dad are at their job. They actually work in upper middle management and are responsible for improving the current product lines that go out all over the world."

"Did they pay for all the furniture and the holograms on the walls?"

"They did."

"You must have very wealthy parents, Homura-chan."

"It's only because they are paid more than they really need, so it's an excess. They are in their roles because they know that they can skim off the extra money to me so I can maintain the house and keep it clean. They are technically the owners, but since I'm the daughter, I essentially take care of the bills and the utilities. Mom and Dad told me that in order to really be independent, we're going to give you cash, you buy what you need and you pay for our house."

"Wow..."

"One day I am going to have to find a real job so that I don't have to depend on my parents. But that's going to be in the future."

"Have they objected to you moving out of town?"

"They told me that they don't have any objections with me attending a high school outside of Mitakihara, but they strongly suggested that I stay local so that they don't have to dive deep into their savings account just to cover for purchasing a new house."

"See? Why do you want to move out of the city? Your mom and dad don't want you to leave, either."

"But they also told me that they were saving a little extra from their wages in the event I do have to move out and attend high school in a new city. I even told them over the phone that attending a school outside of Mitakihara is a possibility, and they planned accordingly."

"Homura-chan, you don't have to push your parents so much. What if they lose their job in America? Then what's going to happen?"

"They told me they haven't had any issues regarding their work performance, and they are expected to get a raise next month because they work beyond their shifts to come up with something for Apple's products. Actually, they are thinking about dual citizenship and getting naturalized. When I graduate from high school, they plan to petition me so that I can consider being reunited with them. But it's going to be up to me as to whether or not I accept the offer. I am not going to say anything yet because it's too early to think about that."

"Homura-chan..."

"I think if I keep telling you about the adventures of Mom and Dad in America, it's going to affect your focus when we practice. Then your focus is too much on me, and not the target 90 meters ahead of you. Do you understand?"

"I guess...so..."

"That's what I want to hear." Homura lifted Madoka's chin. "Just remember, I am in good hands because I have my parents...and I have you." Another kiss. "Strawberry shampoo again?"

A light slap on the face. Bam! "Pervert!"

"Ow, Madoka, quit being like that," Homura pouted. "Homu." And Madoka just smiled. Homura, so hoity-toity.

"All right ladies, we're here," the driver said as the shuttle parked outside the palace grounds, where event staff was busy setting up the targets, and other archers were already on the premises. Some were having their equipment inspected for any flaws that would otherwise disqualify them. An anti-doping booth was set up for competitors to get tested following the rounds.

Madoka got off the shuttle first, followed by Homura. "Thank you, sir!"

"Any time," he replied, and he took off.

Carrying their equipment, their first stop was the Accreditation Booth. An official was waiting for them. "Good morning ladies. Your names?"

They both replied. "Last name: Akemi, first name: Homura."

"Last name: Kaname, first name: Madoka."

The good thing was that the official could speak Japanese, if only the basics. "You are on the list. Here are your bibs. And here is some other stuff for you." She gave each of them a bib. Homura got 21A, Madoka got 22A. They were both handed a pamphlet on procedures, the rules, the schedule, and every other FITA-related protocol. In addition, Madoka and Homura both signed the Anti-Doping Agreement. Madoka and Homura never believed in using performance-enhancing drugs, unless the emotional rush of drinking in each other's love counted. That was legal, after all. It might as well have been the law.

"Best of luck!" the official.

"Thank you," they both said, bowing.

"Attention, attention," said a voice over the loudspeakers. "May the Japanese delegation report to the front to have their equipment inspected? Thank you."

As they exited the Accreditation Booth, Ren Hayakawa was there to meet the girls, along with other women and men from the Japanese national team, as well as the team manager, a small, creepy-looking geezer in his 60's. And he too was wearing a monocle.

"Ren-san!" Madoka exclaimed as Ren gave the two of them a hug.

"Welcome to Italy," she said. "It's been a while since I met the two of you. How are you?"

"Excellent spirits, Ren," Homura replied, beaming.

"These are the other members of our team," Ren said, "Nami Hayakawa, Kaori Kawanaka, Takaharu Furukawa, Hiroki Suetake, Hideki Kikuchi, Naoto Anji and Narumi Sato. Nami and Kaori are taking part in the team recurve competition with me, while the others are taking part in the team and individual competitions with the exception of Naoto and Narumi who participate in the compound division."

"A pleasure to meet you," they all said.

"You two look so cute," Kaori added. They all laughed.

"I guess...you can say that," Madoka hesitantly said. Another laugh. "Anyway, I am Madoka Kaname."

"And I am Homura Akemi," Homura said. "An honor to be with you."

"How old are you two?" Hideki asked them.

"We're 14," Madoka said.

"Unbelievable, so young," Taka said. "You realize you are playing with adults, right?"

"Yes, we are."

"So, we're not going to go easy on kids like you, okay?" he added with a wink. They all laughed.

"We know that, but," she said, flipping her hair, "we have Olympic ambitions, too." That drew an oooh from everyone.

"She just flipped her hair," Hiroki said. "That is essence of moe!"

"Is everyone here?" Another official from FITA arrived to meet with the delegation and check their equipment. "Open your bags, time to inspect." Homura and Madoka opened their bags so that the official could look at the bows, the arrows and the quivers, and check for any irregularities. "Looks good," he said. "No problems."

"Thank you," Madoka said.

"Well, let's go practice!" Ren said to the two of them. Everybody except Naoto and Narumi headed to the range.

"What about those two?"

"Their practice is not until 3 p.m. So they're just gonna watch for now."

"I see..."

* * *

><p>A set of bleachers surrounded a range, where other archers were already practicing their shots. "Wow, I can't believe it," Madoka said, looking around as she got to her spot on the shooting line, with the target 70 meters away. "We're here with the world's best."<p>

"Indeed, we are," Homura said, taking a breath of fresh air. "Let's go to work."

"Right!" After putting on her gloves, she took out her bow, equipped with stabilizers and an arrow from her quiver. Madoka got in her stance that she used when she was a Puella Magi, raised her bow and released the first arrow after aiming for the center. And she repeated the procedure until she used all of her arrows, a count of 36.

Homura's approach was a bit more calculated. She was like a cyborg: silent as a sentinel, emotionless, pinpointing the bulls-eye with such fluidity. It only took her 10 seconds to fire her first arrow, and then another 10. She remembered the time she spent battling the demons in that wasteland on the outskirts of town, the last few days she spent as a Puella Magi before deciding to annul her contract and live her life as an ordinary person. Sure, Homura had lost her capability of being a Puella Magi. But she didn't lose the skill she had in being an archer. If Madoka had not evolved into a goddess, Homura would not have considered being an archer. She would have considered the shooting gallery instead. There was something about archery that made it more challenging than shooting. The importance of being focused and the composure it took just to get a good shot. One bad move, and she could be off by a few points, and that could determine whether she qualified for the round of 64 or had to take the next place back to Tokyo. Homura knew all this as she worked on her 70m round.

"Ehhh, I was only able to hit the 10 ring, but not the inner 10 ring," Madoka said as a target captain marked her scores. She knew that the more times she hit the inner 10 ring, she would have a better chance of winning a tiebreaker in a duel. Both Madoka and Homura were aware of the Koreans' tendency to aim for the inner 10 ring, also called the X ring. South Korea was known for their archers, arguably the best in the world. Making a mistake against these archers was criminal, a sin to the sport at that.

Soon enough, Homura finished her 70m round, flipped her hair and walked over to the target to reclaim her arrows. Some of the archers were pausing to watch her walk.

"How does she look so composed?" asked one archer from Iran.

"I hear she is only 14 years old," said another from Canada.

"Generally she would be so loose and fancy-free for someone her age. I can't believe she is so determined, and we're only practicing," added a third from France. "That's not something you see every day from girls like her."

Homura took a look at her arrows. Half were in the X ring, another half were in the outer 10 ring. The frown turned into a light smile. "This is a start," she thought. "But this is only practice." Collecting her arrows, she moved to the shooting line that was 60 meters away.

Madoka relished being on a shooting range. It was like being a Puella Magi all over again, and the battle with Walpurgisnacht, in which she lit up her arrow and defeated the most powerful witch with one shot. A bulls-eye. If she could treat each shot like she was taking on Walpurgisnacht, then it would be straightforward. Just replay the event in her head, and replay it again, and again, and again. Simple as that.

70 meters. 60 meters, 50 meters, 30 meters. The time limit was 20 seconds per shot. Homura and Madoka needed half the time per arrow.

36 arrows multiplied by 10 seconds equal 360 seconds, or six minutes. Six minutes times four equals 24 minutes for the shooting. Add an extra seven minutes to check times four; that would be 52 minutes. Add an extra 24 minutes times four for the other shooters, and practice took about two and a half hours, take a few minutes. Every second mattered, and every minute counted. There was no escaping the numbers game that helped make archery the sport that it is today. Soon enough, when practice concluded, Homura and Madoka realized they were in a new labyrinth: the archery range in Stupinigi Palace. And the witch wasn't really a witch. It was simply a set of concentric circles without a name. It never attacked. It never threatened. It simply stood still, waiting to be executed in the lightest of fashions, a silent object that was meters away from the athletes ready to strike at it.

Most importantly, Homura and Madoka were tired. It was time for lunch. Once again, bento was on the house, provided by the chef de mission of the Japanese delegation.

* * *

><p>"How was your score?" Homura asked Madoka as they sat down to eat with Ren and the others.<p>

"Not so good," Madoka frowned.

"Checkmate," Homura thought, a virtual thumbs-up in her head. She spoke again. "How bad was it?"

"Ugggh...I only got a score of 1340."

"I got 1352. That's not bad, Madoka, it's pretty good."

"But I was slipping late in the 30m distances. I was perfect from 70 and 60, and then I got so excited I lost focus." She sighed. "I'm not so good at this."

Homura placed her hands on Madoka's shoulders. "Qualification is tomorrow. You're gonna be out of it if you lose focus like that. You can't do this to yourself."

Tears welled in Madoka's eyes as she smiled. "Homura-chan..."

"Madoka..." And an embrace.

"You two really do care for each other, don't you?" Ren asked them.

"We're very close, Ren," Homura said.

"I was observing your mechanics after I finished my round and it really looks like you could qualify tomorrow. For someone so young, that is truly historic."

"How long have you been doing this?" Hideki asked, popping an omelet in his mouth.

"Just about a few months," Madoka replied. "We only picked up learning the sport a few months ago and even though we are playing at a high level, we're still learning how to compose ourselves when shooting. It's a steep learning curve, but we're surviving."

"Ren here is the 38th-ranked women's archer in the world," Nami said.

"And I have won a number of titles over the course of my career, so I have had a reputation," she added.

Madoka was starstruck. "Wow..."

"There is something about you two that makes me think that I could be bested this tournament. I can't figure it out, but it's there. I must say, it's good that I am having some competition, but to see someone so strong come from someone so young...it's humbling."

Homura smiled. "We can't admit that unless we beat you in match play, Ren. We still consider you the best archer in Japan right now. We're just students, and you are the Master." They all laughed.

Hiroki was stroking his chin, nodding. "There is a chance that we could best the Koreans this time around with Madoka and Homura leading the way."

"You noticed their posture and form?" Kaori said to the group as they continued to eat. "They're like mini Artemises or mini Cupids. Some people that were practicing just turned to watch the two of them and a few oohs and aahs were coming out."

Madoka scratched her head, giggling. "Were we really that good?"

"Those were top 10 scores you posted. If you get those scores tomorrow, you will get really good seeds heading into match play."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Keep at it."

"We will," Homura replied. "We promise you. Good work, everyone."

"Thank you," was the collective response. In the distance, an Elvis Costello song could be heard.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh it's so funny to be seeing you after so long, girl.<em>

_And with the way you look I understand_

_that you are not impressed._

_But I heard you let that little friend of mine_

_take off your party dress._

_I'm not going to get too sentimental_

_like those other sticky valentines,_

_'cause I don't know if your loving somebody._

_I only know it isn't mine._

_Alison, I know this world is killing you._

_Oh, Alison, my aim is true._

_Well I see you've got a husband now._

_Did he leave your pretty fingers lying_

_in the wedding cake?_

_You used to hold him right in your hand._

_I'll bet he took all he could take._

_Sometimes I wish that I could stop you from talking_

_when I hear the silly things that you say._

_I think somebody better put out the big light,_

_cause I can't stand to see you this way._

_Alison, I know this world is killing you._

_Oh, Alison, my aim is true._

_My aim is true..."_

* * *

><p>At a few minutes after three, Homura and Madoka elected to return back to the Lingotto Tech, already exhausted after four practice rounds of shooting at Stupinigi Palace. "I am beat," Madoka said on the shuttle, as she whipped out her iPhone to check on some tweets. "Oh nice, it's Kyouko-chan."<p>

"Kyouko tweeted you?" Homura said.

"She did. It says, 'MadokaKaname, I miss you. I hope you are going to qualify for #London2012 Torino #Don'tLetMeDown' Some tweet. Let me tweet her back...'KyoukoSakura I'll be all right. Watch me on TV #SoExcited #CatchingMyBreath' And...Send."

"You really are a pro at this, aren't you?"

"I just happen to use twitter, even when I am up there. Have you checked your twitter?"

"Let me take a look at mine's." A pause as she looked at her own iPhone. "Oh God. So many. I am being followed by 2,000 people right now. Stalkers"

"I only got 1,200."

"That's still a lot..."

"Not as much as yours. Can I see your tweets?"

"N...No, you don't have too."

"Please? I wanna, Homura-chan!"

A deep blush. "S...Sure."

Madoka took a look. "Ewwww...'HomuraAkemi every night I strip myself naked and I make love to a #dakimakura version of you #IAmSoRonery #CanYouSaveMyLife #OMGOMGOMG' Gross! What is that?"

"I told you, you didn't need to look," she said, grabbing the phone away from Madoka. "Some of my fans are really desperate to be seen."

"You're not kidding. My God..."

"All right ladies, we're back at the hotel," the driver said.

"Pretty quick trip," Madoka replied. "Thank you, sir."

"Have a good night, both of you." Homura simply nodded, still in a deep blush through her flat gaze.

"Oh that's right. We left Kyubey again, didn't we?" Madoka wondered. "I wanted him to see the place and maybe watch the archers from a distance, but he went off somewhere and we forgot him again."

"I hope he isn't getting himself into a situation that we don't want him to be in." Little did they know... "Are you kidding me?"

Kyubey was being cuddled by a group of young college student models in side-tie bikinis. He was being fondled in all the wrong places. And his head was squished between the busts of two of the models.

"Is this what men call heaven?" Kyubey asked Madoka and Homura while gasping for air amidst his moaning and sighing.

As Madoka cringed, Homura was not amused. "We're sending you to hell in 3...2...1..." Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 15<strong>


	16. It Will Bring You Redemption

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 16**

**It Will Bring You Redemption**

* * *

><p>Kyubey was forced inside Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname's room, so that he would not catch the attention of any crazed fan. The college models had a photo op with the two girls before they went back to the pool for their party, leaving Kyubey crestfallen and soaked. After they dried him, he turned into a sort of hug-pillow for Madoka, who was disturbed by the antics of Kyubey, who, as it turns out, was stuck milling around the halls of the NH Lingotto Tech, a curious voyeur of the most unusual sorts. It was not something Homura tolerated, and she had to apologize to the college students. As an aside, she was clearly jealous of their bust, and it added a little extra incentive to win out at the World Archery Championships. Only Homura Akemi could dare associate massive victories with an increased cup size. Among the Puella Magi, Mami Tomoe won the war in a rout, despite Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura putting up a valiant fight, albeit in vain.<p>

Of course, Homura kept in mind that by the time she reached high school, her bust would soon be to die for. And Madoka always had first dibs.

To sum up the afternoon/evening that followed, Homura and Madoka checked into bed at 4 p.m. on Sunday and slept in until 6:30 a.m. on Monday. Fourteen and a half hours, undisturbed, in their typical sleepwear (which was, naturally, minimal). That was more than enough to knock out any jet lag that was lingering in their bodies. Actually, make that curbstomp any jet lag. The kinks would wake up in a roadside ditch, with no DIRECTV to save them. They were well-rested, and ready to do some work on Monday.

Sports, in a way for Homura and Madoka, were work. They had a passion to compete, and they had a penchant for being expert archers because it was in their blood as Puella Magi. The bow was their weapon of choice, and while they were good lighting up the arrows, how would they translate that into qualification for the round of 104? They were about to find out.

* * *

><p>As Madoka and Homura were changing into their issued outfits for the tournament, they heard a knock on their door. "I'll get it this time," Madoka said, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Madoka and Homura elected to go for ponytails, each held back with a ribbon.<p>

"Go get it, Madoka," Homura said, tucking her locks as she looked outside, watching the people mill about below. A flock of pigeons were flying in the distance. Destination: Alba.

Madoka opened the door. She saw a large, obese woman with sunglasses, a ridiculous bust, lipstick, and a star-shaped helmet, and she was wearing a spangled dress. Actually, the woman was a man dressed in drag. Next to him was a man in his 50's, with sunglasses, holding an accordion and a large bag of food from McDonald's. "Uh, hello?"

"Are you Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi?"

"That's us."

"Hello everybody, my name is Verka Serduchka," he said in English. "I bring you food from the delegation. They provided breakfast from the McDonald's, and since I have a show here tonight, they wanted me to hand you the food. Here you go."

"Thank you," Madoka said. "Homura-chan, we have food."

"Oooh, McDonald's," Homura said. "Thank you. You look...unusual," she said to Verka. "Are you from outer space?"

"I am from Ukraine, visiting Italy," she replied. "I am fan young archers. I hope you do very well at the tournament."

"Thank you very much."

"Do you want me to sing a song as you two eat?"

"We're going to eat this at the cafe downstairs. We'll take the food," Homura said. "Do you want to go follow us?"

"That would be wonderful. All right!" she said in Ukrainian. "I will follow you to the cafe!" And Verka and his fried did, Kyubey following close behind.

"Who is this person?" Kyubey thought to himself. "She doesn't look like someone that I would succeed in contracting with..." Little did Kyubey know that the she was actually a he.

* * *

><p>As Homura and Madoka sat down to eat breakfast, Verka whistled to a group of performers waiting in the lobby. "Okay everyone, let's go!" he said in Ukrainian. "Hurry, hurry!"<p>

"What are they trying to do?" Homura asked as they all got into place.

"No idea," Madoka said indifferently as she sank her teeth into a McToast.

"Hello everybody!" Verka hollered. "My name is Verka Serduchka and I am performing for Madoka and Homura before their go to Stupinigi Palace for their archery tournament. Russki, russki! Torino! Dancing!"

The man with the accordion played, and another person with a boom box played a backing track. What transpired was an impromptu concert that drew attention from everyone inside.

* * *

><p><em>"Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu<em>

_Sieben, sieben, ein, zwei_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Ein, zwei, drei_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Sieben, sieben, ein, zwei_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Ein, zwei, drei_

_Tanzen_

_Weiter, weiter_

_Ich liebe_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Sieben, sieben, ein, zwei_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Ein, zwei, drei_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Sieben, sieben, ein, zwei_

_Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu_

_Nur ein, zwei, drei_

_Tanzen_

_Gdye nogi, gdye nogi?_

_(I want to see – aha...) To dance or not to dance_

_(I want to see – aha...) It's not a question_

_(I want to see – aha...) Don't live to dance_

_(I want to see – aha...) Dance to live_

_I love you_

_(I want to see – Lasha tumbai)_

_(I want to see – Lasha tumbai)_

_(I want to see – Lasha tumbai)_

_(I want to see)_

_Tanzen_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...) Tantsevat korosho_

_(Lala lalala...)_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...) Ukraine, tanzen_

_(Lala lalala...)_

_(I want to see – aha...) To dance or not to dance_

_(I want to see – aha...) It's not a question_

_(I want to see – aha...) Don't live to dance_

_(I want to see – aha...) Dance to live_

_I love you_

_(I want to see – Lasha tumbai)_

_(I want to see – Lasha tumbai)_

_(I want to see – Lasha tumbai)_

_(I want to see)_

_Tanzen_

_Malatsi_

_Ukrayina tse kruto? (Kruto)_

_A Ukrayina tse klyovo? (Klyovo)_

_Tansuye maidan_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...)_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...) Ukraine, tanzen_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...)_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...) Tanzen_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...)_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...)_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...)_

_(Lala lalala... la lalala lalala...)_

_Okay, happy end!"_

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was so nice, Verka-san!" Madoka said. "You're funny!"<p>

"Thank you very much, child," he replied. "Do you best at the tournament." He was being swamped by mob of fans. "I'll be cheering for you!" And he disappeared among the hoopla.

"Bye, bye," Madoka said, seeing him off.

"There he goes," Homura said, finishing her breakfast. "He's weird, but he knows how to sing."

"I thought he was an old, fat lady," Madoka wondered with a pout.

"That was a he?" Kyubey asked. "Interesting disguise. Must be a popular person wherever he is from."

"Ukraine. Another part of Europe," Homura replied. "I hear there are a lot of whorehouses in the Ukraine."

"Eh? Whorehouses?" Madoka shrieked.

"Yes. They are the places where they do..." Homura whispered all the juicy details to Madoka, causing her to blush wildly.

"Homura, you pervert!" she said, lightly slapping her in the face.

"Ow. I am sorry, my Goddess."

"I don't want to see that type of place," Madoka groaned, shivering.

"Don't worry, Madoka. I won't let you. Because you have me."

"Obviously..."

Homura felt her iPhone vibrate. She took a look. 8:00 a.m. local time. Some people were already queuing up at Stupinigi Palace. A sizeable amount of Japanese tourists were there, getting filmed by NHK. "We better get going," Homura said. "We got everything, right?"

"Right."

She turned to the familiar, sleeping on the ground. "Kyubey."

"Huh?" Homura quickly took Kyubey and placed him inside a duffel bag.

"Stay inside that bag until it's okay for you to come out, all right?"

"Okay, I understand." Indeed, he did.

Madoka sighed, a look of slight disappointment on her face. "Well, Homura-chan, looks like practice is definitely over today."

"Actually, according to the program," Homura said as the two of them left the cafe and headed for the shuttle, "we are allowed 45 minutes to practice and we also have a lunch break. That is according to the program."

"Cool." She felt a warm breeze slightly lift her skirt up. Homura was quick enough to take a shot with her iPhone.

"Pink and white stripes today with a bow?" Homura said, stroking her chin.

"I should have worn trousers," Madoka said as they got on board the shuttle. "This is so, so wrong."

"I know, I know," Homura replied, a spark lighting up her flat gaze. But it felt so right.

* * *

><p>Madoka yawned as the two of them checked in at the Accreditation Booth. They had to turn in their competition bibs after practice, but they were going to get it back. It was a few minutes to 9:00 a.m. "Maybe we overslept," Madoka said to Homura as they got to the range. "Homura-chan, do you feel a bit tired?"<p>

"Not at all. I think you should do a little stretching. Maybe that will keep you awake."

"You know something?" Madoka asked her after a little calisthenics.

"What's that?"

"All of a sudden, I feel better already."

"There you go." Homura unzipped the duffel bag.

"Ah, that feels better," Kyubey said, taking a fresh breath of air.

"Kyubey. Try to stay around the premises and watch us from a distance. Do not disturb us or any of the other athletes when we are competing. Just take a look around, and watch from the bleachers over there," Homura said, pointing to the slowly-filling stands. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, bowing his head.

"All right, on your way."

"Hope Kyubey doesn't cause trouble while we're competing," Madoka said, watching Kyubey dash off.

"I will not forgive him if he causes a scene."

"Homura-chan..."

"Well, best of luck, Madoka. The tournament's going to start soon." Homura turned to her before she went to her spot. "I hope you qualify."

"You too, Homura-chan," she replied. With a nod and a smile, Madoka got set to go through 45-minute run-through.

* * *

><p>And the minutes passed quickly. Soon enough, the tournament was about to really start. Homura was paired with Najmeh Abtin, an archer from Iran, and Panumard Sukdee of Thailand. As for Madoka, she was paired with Fateme Farashi of Iran and Patheera Boonnark of Thailand.<p>

The top 104 women's archers would advance to the eliminations phase, but the top 8 would receive byes to the round of 16. That was what Homura and Madoka were aiming for. The Director of Shooting, gave two sound signals, indicating that all athletes were to occupy the shooting line. The light was red. 10 second later, the light turned green, and work began for Homura and Madoka.

They were like machines, these two girls. Take an arrow, draw, release, repeat. They weren't exactly aiming for 10s, but for Xs. The inner 10 ring was money to them. Soon enough, the 70 meter round ended. Homura was able to finish shooting all her arrows, while Madoka was barely able to finish them off, since she took a little bit longer to shoot. In spite of all the charms that defined Madoka, she was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to hitting the target butt. They both waited for the Iranian and Thai athletes at their target to finish. But the fans were looking at the scoreboard place in the distance, and there were two names at the top of the leaderboard. Homura Akemi, 360, 24 10s, 12 Xs. Second place. Madoka Kaname, 360, 18 10s, 18 Xs. First place. That drew a few gasps from everyone. Who were these two faces on the leaderboard? Surely this was a glitch! Unfortunately, for those hoping that it was a bad joke similar to Caltech trolling the Rose Bowl or MIT trolling the Harvard-Yale Game, it wasn't

But that was only the first of four parts for the qualification round. There were three more. The shooting was moved to 60 meters, and now everybody was chasing everybody. Or rather, everyone was chasing Homura and Madoka, who stunned the crowd with their blistering pace. The nearest one to the two of them was Jung Dasomi of Korea with a score of 333. These two girls were sticking it to the Koreans, who were reunited just weeks ago. The two Koreas now competed under a unified team for the very first time. A few sound signals, and the 60m round began.

More of the same. If they could get it done from 70 meters out, 60 meters was no problem. A man in the crowd was gulping. This was not something that they were used to. Then the suspicions were being tweeted all over: were the two girls actually doping? Homura and Madoka were going to be tested anyway following the 30 meter round, but already there were rumors that the two used performance-enhancing drugs. Already, on a site along the lines of Blue Square, an exotic wager had the odds of both girls using drugs set to 3-1, while not using any substances whatsoever what placed at a ridiculous 50-1.

The word was spreading. But Homura and Madoka didn't care. These two were on a mission, and by the end of the 60m round, the score: Madoka Kaname, 720, 48 10s, 24 Xs. Homura Akemi, 720, 50 10s, 22 Xs. Madoka was still winning the tiebreaker, but by the seat of her pantsu. It was war.

But the calm before the storm came. Lunchtime. Bento time. Time to refuel the tank before the 50m round. The other female archers were looking at Homura and Madoka as they received their bento from the head of the Japanese delegation. At this rate, both of them were going to set a new qualification score. They were putting up ginormous numbers. And Kyubey was watching it all unfold with an expression that translated into these simple words: "I Knew It All Along."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, it's lunchtime," Madoka said, snacking on her bento. "Mmm, they really treat us well. This is so good, Homura-chan."<p>

"Indeed," Homura said. "Very."

"How did you do?"

"Um, I think I did really well, I'm not sure. What about you, Madoka?"

"When we got back to the waiting area, some of the archers could not believe what they were seeing. They were giving us some funny looks. I'm kind of embarrassed."

Homura sighed. "Haters gonna hate."

"You can say that again. Maybe we did something wrong."

"Madoka." Homura placed her hands on Madoka's shoulders. "We didn't do anything wrong. According to everybody here, we're simply awesome. Keep in mind that this is my opinion, and my opinion only."

"Homura-chan..."

"In archery," Homura said, sipping her tea, "aiming for a high score is of the utmost importance. So you want to always aim for 10s, and nothing else. So many arrows can fit the inner 10 ring, but when it's inner or outer, a 10 is still a 10."

"Got it."

"Hey you guys!" It was Ren.

"Ren-san!"

"You girls are pretty good," Ren Hayakawa said. "I was looking at the scoreboard, and I could not believe what I saw. I don't think anyone has ever recorded a perfect 360 in a qualification round, let alone do it twice."

Madoka giggled in trademark fashion. Homura simply nodded before eating another piece of her bento.

"If you keep this up, both of you are going to finish top two. Then it's all about who gets more Xs. The world record for a qualification score is 1405 by Park Sung-Hyun of South Korea," Ren explained. "In 2004."

"Ohhh," Madoka said. "That is a pretty tough score to attain."

"The records, for me, can come later," Homura added. "What matters is that I finish high in the rankings."

"There must be something in the water in Mitakihara that is causing you to perform this exceptionally well. It has to be something, I just know it" Ren said. "Keep it up."

"Thank you very much," the two of them said.

"Better stop talking and start eating," Homura said to Madoka.

"Right."

Kyubey was looking for them inside the holding area. He had been baking in the sun, watching the women compete, and he figured it was time to rest for a moment. If only for a moment.

"Madoka, Homura, are you there?" Kyubey asked in a daze. He turned around, and his pupils dilated. It was the college models. And they all had front-row seats to the round. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be long before the final two rounds were devolving into nothing but pure gravy. When they were off the shooting range, Madoka and Homura were like spectators, like observers waiting for a photo opportunity of some sorts. But when they were behind the shooting line, they had the emotion of heartless soldiers. They shot their arrows with no regard for humanity. They were fighting to win their bread and win the day. Silencing the Koreans was going to be on their minds because they were as skilled as they were. But these two ninth-graders were schooling everybody. The competition was only trying to catch up to Homura and Madoka. Only Mother Nature could prevent a score of perfection from happening. But there was no wind, only a cruel, merciless sun that caused the sweat to come down Madoka's face. The sun made Homura's hormones go full throttle because she wanted to perform under the elements. She was designed to fight under the elements, Homura was. It was just uncanny.<p>

The 50 meter round passed. Homura Akemi, 1080, 72 10s, 36 Xs. Madoka Kaname, 1080, 70 10s, 38 Xs. The 2 X differential was still intact. It was coming down to the final round. Just a combination of 9s and 10s was going to be enough to secure the record. Both girls could afford to score 9s, and they still would get the record. But the starting line was so close—only 30 meters away—and it was going to be a ridiculous piece of cake. 326 was the magic number. 326. Three, two, six.

By 3:50 p.m. that day, on American Independence Day, Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname tied a new individual world record for FITA Qualification, women's recurve division. Homura recorded a score of 1440, with 90 10s and 54Xs. Madoka, however, won the tiebreaker: a score of 1440 with 84 10s and 60 Xs.

The other archers were in disbelief at what they had just seen. No archers in their division had scored this high, let alone attain a perfect score from all distances. And neither Homura nor Madoka were going to replicate this again. Actually, they could...if they wanted to. But this record was never to be broken, only equaled, and nothing else.

* * *

><p>And then it was time for a little drug-testing, courtesy of WADA. Homura and Madoka spent 10 or so minutes at a tent that drew their blood to ensure that they did not dope. Hours later, the results came out negative. Clean as whistles. And everyone that placed a wager for Homura and Madoka not doping got an immense payday.<p>

"Uh, ladies?" the team manager asked Homura and Madoka as they packed their bags.

Madoka turned around "Eh?"

"You two should be proud of yourselves. You set a new record for qualification: 1440 points!"

"We did?" Madoka turned to Homura. "We did?"

"If he said so, then we did. Do you have proof?"

"Yes, I do." He handed her a printout of the scores.

Homura's eyes turned empty. "No way..."

"What happened, Homura-chan?" Madoka was concerned because Homura's eyes were empty, lifeless, entrenched in sheer and utter shock.

"You beat me, again," Homura said, on all fours, head bowed in tears.

"Oh, I did. I'm sorry, Homura-chan!"

"No," she said, brushing Madoka aside. "There is no need for you to have pity for me. There is no need for you to..." Madoka immediately gave Homura a kiss. "Madoka...Madoka...!"

"Homura-chan, that's enough," Madoka whispered. "I don't need to see you like that."

"I'll leave you two alone," the manager said. "Congratulations on the record."

"Madoka, Homura, can you help me?" Kyubey pleaded in the distance, being fondled by the college models. "I...can't...breathe!" But Homura and Madoka were too busy celebrating their most recent accomplishments in archery.

Nonetheless, Kyubey was on borrowed time. As if that really surprised anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 16<strong>


	17. I Know Where To Go

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 17**

**I Know Where To Go**

* * *

><p>Charlotte was nibbling on her 460th block of Colby back at Mami Tomoe's house, on the other side of the world. Mami was busy cooking some spam and eggs, along with miso soup and all the other fixings. Her work shift was in a couple of hours, and Kyouko Sakura was still snoozing upstairs, a nose bubble coming out. Pop. Out it went. And Charlotte continued to nibble while Mami hummed Bolero.<p>

One of the interesting things about Charlotte was that she could use her appendages as if they were hands. "Charlotte?" Mami asked. She turned around. "Can you turn on the TV?" She did.

"And in today's news, history has been made in Turin," the anchorman for NHK said. "A new record has been set in qualifying at the 2011 World Archery Championships by two girls from Mitakihara City..."

Mami almost dropped the spatula. "Oh, don't tell me."

"Mami, I smell something cooking," a yawning Kyouko said, fang and all. "Is it Spam?"

"Correct," she said.

"How many cans?"

"Two."

"Yay! But wait, I thought you were going to cook three."

"I can only earn so much from my work, Sakura-san."

Kyouko sat on a sofa, waiting for breakfast to be ready. "What's on the news?"

"Again, we have a new record set at the World Archery Championships: a perfect 1440 for Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname, of Mitakihara City, two first-time entrants to the tournament," said the reporter outside Stupinigi Palace.

"What?" Kyouko's jaw dropped. "How can this be possible? What did Madoka and Homura just do again?"

"Oh my, it seems they scored all 10s in their qualification round and got a perfect score, the highest possible," Mami said, placing two trays of food on the table. Naturally, Kyouko's plate was far, far bigger. A man's meal times two.

"Itadakima~~~~su!" Kyouko swallowed a slice of spam whole. "Anyway, I didn't think that being a Puella Magi could help you become a really good athlete. That's pretty unbelievable."

"Sure is," Mami replied, nibbling her portions while Charlotte helped herself to another block of Monterey Jack.

"Maybe you should try to qualify in the Olympics as a shooter, while Sayaka tries fencing. And I can be on the track team throwing the javelin!"

"Being a Puella Magi, Sakura-san, is more important than winning medals," Mami said with a sign. "As much I want to crush everyone in double trap, my job fighting off these demons is much more important."

"You're right. The good thing is that we get paid to help keep the city as wonderful as it is."

"Exactly, we get paid well enough by the people we serve, so it's work, it's fun, and it pays the bills and the food."

"Better than your work as a waitress?"

"Just about the same."

"You know I was just pulling your leg, right Mami?"

A knowing look. "But of course."

"I can't believe it, I cannot believe it," said a fan on television. "Two cute girls blew by everybody here in Italy. I won't be surprise if Madoka-chan and Homura-chan faced each other in the final!"

"Just a reminder for your viewers," the reporter said, "Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi get a bye all the way into the round of 32, which means they do not compete until Friday here in Italy, or Saturday morning out in Japan. We will have live coverage of the team competition tomorrow on NHK. Back to you!"

"How do they do all that without breaking a sweat?" Kyouko asked, finishing her meal. "I mean, you'd think they would be good enough to finish top 20, but first and second? Unreal, Mami!"

The twin-drilled girl looked at her small iPad, opening the Twitter app. "Kaname-san and Akemi-san are trending in Japan," she noticed.

"Let me see, let me see." Kyouko took a look. "Oh, you're right!" A wave of her fingertips on the glass screen. "What the heck? Oh my god..."

"What is it, Sakura-san?" She read the tweet. "It says, 'haaaa, haaaa, #Homuhomu's long hair and nice body keep me up at night I can't stop thinking about you. #ImComingSoon #HelpMe' Disturbing..."

"What is up with these creepy people tweeting about Homura and how they want to make love to her? They need to get a life or something. Losers, all of them!"

"I would not want to get anything like that on my twitter," Mami said, taking the plates and putting them in the wash. "I want a husband, not a slob."

"So what do you think they are going to do now?" Kyouko asked her.

"Who?"

"Madoka and Homura."

"I think they are going to watch some of the archers in action because they don't have to compete until Friday," Mami replied, looking out the window. A few birds were singing. "So they get to see some of the city as well, maybe try some of the food."

"They do have a McDonald's there in Italy, right?"

"Sakura-san, McDonald's is everywhere, save for a few places in Asia and Africa. Of course there is a McDonald's in Turin."

"Is it as good as it is here?"

"The Japanese McDonald's...is always better," she said with a wink.

"I like the sound of that. Mami, I'm going to go take a bath."

"I'm heading off to work," Mami said, putting a sleeping Charlotte in her purse. "Lock up if you're heading off somewhere, okay Sakura-san?"

"Right, Mami, bye," Kyouko said to her as she left for work. "All right, then." Undoing her bow, she walked upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up. She had a day job, too.

* * *

><p>They were like two little cats, Homura and Madoka were. Little cats that had affection for no one else but each other. Their hearts were one, beating, and at the end of a long day, they could be felt embracing each other in sleep, the skinship and the floral scents pervading the room...and Kyubey sleeping at distance on a chair as if he were a house cat himself. Three cats? Or was it a pseudo-feline and two young lesbians? Whatever the case, sleep was something both girls loved to cherish. It was an escape from the same old, same old. To wake up and realize that there was an agenda in front of them, with goals and objectives, was a burden at times, and the two of them wanted to escape, if only for a little bit.<p>

The sun shined on their bodies, with skin so shiny and a shape so trim, clad in lingerie. A ray of sunlight caused Homura to squint, then open her eyes. "Homu?" She took a look at the clock. 7:45 a.m. And she was wondering why there was no one to wake them up earlier. That was because they had Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday off. So they could do one of two things: watch the remaining competitions prior to the women's recurve round of 16, or they could do some sightseeing and visit some different places. Even though Madoka was technically a goddess, she could visit the Turin Cathedral and look at the Shroud. Homura could stroll by the Via Roma and stock up on souvenirs. They both could mill around the numerous Savoy Palaces and brush up on their history of the Kingdom of Sardinia.

They had a lot of options. In the end, one option trumped them both: homework. That was, of course, after a bath and a change of clothes.

"I'm so glad we're doing our homework now while we have the time," Madoka said, opening her notebook to do some assignments at a table.

"I think it is very important that we do the work and finish this," Homura said, quickly jotting down notes. She took out an iPad from her supplies.

"You have an iPad?"

"Yes, I do," she said. "This place has Wi-Fi, so I can take a look at some of the different sights and sounds of the city without leaving the room. Let me take a look at something here. Ah, the history of Piedmont."

"Piedmont?"

"Yeah, Piedmont. This is the region we are in right now, the Piedmont, or Piemonte. Piedmont was inhabited in early historic times by Celtic-Ligurian tribes such as the Taurini and the Salassi. They later submitted to the Romans (c. 220 BC), who founded several colonies there including Augusta Taurinorum (Turin) and Eporedia (Ivrea). After the fall of the Western Roman Empire, the region was repeatedly invaded by the Burgundians, the Goths (5th century), Byzantines, Lombards (6th century), Franks (773). In the 9th-10th centuries there were further incursions by the Magyars and Saracens. At the time Piedmont, as part of the Kingdom of Italy within the Holy Roman Empire, was subdivided into several marks and counties."

"Wow..."

"In 1046, Oddo of Savoy added Piedmont to their main segment of Savoy, with a capital at Chambéry (now in France). Other areas remained independent, such as the powerful communes of Asti and Alessandria and the marquisates of Saluzzo and Montferrat. The County of Savoy was elevated to a duke in 1416, and Duke Emanuele Filiberto moved the seat to Turin in 1563."

"Cool..."

"And in 1767–1769, Charles Emmanuel III of Sardinia conquered the Maddalena archipelago from the Republic of Genoa, who ruled it with the island of Corsica."

"I was watching the series Hetalia Axis Powers, and I was impressed in how the history of every country could be personified," Madoka said. "Even the Seychelles."

"Isn't it amazing?" Homura continued to work on her homework, pausing here and there to reflect on where she was not, what she was doing, and so on and so forth. "History is everywhere you go. I made my own personal history by bringing you back into my life, with my own wish."

"I'm always in your life, Homura-chan," Madoka said while staring lovingly at Homura, her slightly-tilted head resting on her hands. "NO wish needed."

"I didn't want to leave anything to chance, baby." A kiss. "That's not me."

"I know it isn't you. I always know that, because I am yours."

A slight chuckle. Homura turned back to working on her assignments.

"What is the easy part?" Madoka wondered as she tackled some arithmetic. "Is it our schoolwork? Or is it archery?"

"Everything becomes easy when you balance work and play," Homura said. "If you don't balance it, they both become difficult, even impossible. When you balance life and work, there is no difficult in completing the tasks given to you."

"You're like Aristotle in a way with your philosophical outlook on things," Madoka observed.

"Not Aristotle, Madoka. Homustotle."

Madoka had to laugh. Kyubey was still asleep, but was listening to the conversation. So in essence, he was half-asleep.

One hour passed. Now two hours passed. Homura closed her notebook. "I'm done. You?"

"Finished."

"Maybe we should go over to Stupinigi to watch the other archers compete."

"Let's go, Homura-chan." Homura tuned to her iPod, playing a Sandra Kim song as the two of them took their accreditation passes and left their hotel room.

* * *

><p><em>"I see people bend their backs<em>

_As if life is worth nothing_

_Me, I'm fifteen and I'm telling you_

_Whoa whoa… I love life_

_(I love life- life, all of life)_

_I too, must believe_

_The flashes of hope, the sleeplessness_

_But sum-total, addition_

_I love the horizon, I love, I love life_

_(Even if it's crazy)_

_I love, I love life_

_(Bravo for the challenge)_

_I love, I love life_

_Don't blame me_

_I'm not like that_

_I love, I love life_

_Whoa… and never mind_

_If it rains too much on me_

_Whoa whoa… you are_

_Before Jacques Brel, before Mozart_

_I feel small, I'm depressed_

_I am nothing but a speck of dust_

_In this universe_

_(That's life, life, all of life)_

_But say that you love me, say that you smile_

_My joys enchant them for infinity_

_There's no more Brel, no more Mozart_

_My life restarts_

_I love, I love life_

_(Even if it's crazy)_

_I love, I love life_

_(Bravo for the challenge)_

_I love, I love life_

_Don't blame me_

_I'm not like that_

_I love, I love life_

_Never mind if it rains a bit much on me_

_I love, I love life_

_(Even if it's crazy)_

_I love, I love life_

_(Bravo for the challenge)_

_I love, I love life_

_Don't blame me_

_I'm not like that_

_I love, I love life_

_(Even if it's crazy)_

_I love, I love life_

_(Bravo for the challenge)_

_For the days that don't_

_I have something_

_I count on you_

_I love, I love life_

_Whoa… and never mind_

_If it rains a bit much on me_

_Whoa whoa… life- yes, you are!"_

* * *

><p>"J'aime, J'aime la vie," Homura said, singing a little bit on the Shuttle.<p>

"Is that a French song?" Madoka asked.

"It's sung in French. It's a song about loving life."

"Must be very upbeat."

"It's definitely an 80's song. I was never alive during the 80's, and neither were you, but they were a fun decade."

"I guess they were. They had that, what was that, mullets?"

"Yep. Mullets. That was the hair of the 1980's."

"Do they sell that at the thrift shops as wigs?" Madoka asked.

"I don't think they have that available. Although, to be fair, I have never been to a thrift shop."

"Me neither."

"Ladies, ladies, we are officially here," the driver said as the shuttle reached Stupinigi Palace.

"What time is it?" Madoka asked Homura.

"20 after 10, local time," was the response.

"I think they are busy with qualification. Let's go."

"Right." They really didn't have anything else to do. Simply watch some twentysomethings and thirtysomethings qualify for the show. Top 104 in, the rest out. Just like yesterday. Homura and Madoka elected to sit in the back, away from the fans in the front, just to observe. They weren't wearing anything too showy. Just simple sundresses and hats. And sunglasses.

* * *

><p>"I just saw MGM."<p>

"What do you mean, MGM?"

"He came down the..." A growl could be heard in the distance.

Kyubey looked at the scene with a look of contempt while watching a black and white film with Italian subtitles. "Why is it that two American males, one slim and one overweight, are escorting a chimpanzee with a tutu and a bib to safety? A peculiar oddity in this thing humans call cinema."

The door opened. "Housekeeping!" A housemaid from Turkey that was employed by the hotel came in to fix the bed and change the sheets.

Kyubey turned off the television and left the room to head downstairs. As a small creature, he could be seen staring underneath skirts, a curious voyeur of curious voyeurs, unaffected yet slightly stimulated.

Kyubey wanted to reunite with Homura and Madoka because they left him behind again, and he wanted to see them back at Stupinigi Palace. He saw another shuttle that was bringing fans to the event and got on. Finding an empty seat, he curled into a ball and was about to sleep.

"Well, here you are again!" said a familiar voice. "Hey, baby."

"Huh?" Kyubey woke up, and sweated. It was the college models, and they wanted to cuddle with him some more. Wrong bus, Kyubey, wrong bus.

* * *

><p>Madoka and Homura, after checking in with event staff, found an open, unoccupied spot at the top of the seats in the general admission area for spectators. Most of the spectators were clustered near the front. It was qualification for the men, and there wasn't much of support of men, since the crowds really came out for the women. The three male archers from Japan were at targets 53, 54 and 55. Takaharu Furukawa had bib 53B, Hiroki Suetake bib 54B and Hideki Kikuchi bib 55B. They had completed the 90 meter distance and were watching the 70 meter portion of the qualification round.<p>

Homura studied the mechanics of the male archers. They were so slender, so muscular, so focused. They were like silent warriors made of concrete and steel, potential sex symbols and promising family men. Women their age would want to be with them, assuming they were available and no one had already coveted their love as their own. She watched it as if it was a film, a motion picture where the only cameras were those designed for the projector, the jumbotron.

Madoka also watched them with an interest, seeing them raise their bows, fire with fluidity and poise and engage in a race for the highest score and a bye into the round of 16. The tension on the shooting line and the waiting line was high, heated, and silent. Red light, yellow light, green light, and repeat. Judges monitoring the proceedings with the same intention as the archers: to not make a mistake that would destroy the integrity of the competition, of the sport. Nothing was meant to be to chance. Everything had to be done right, with the specter of human error casting its invisible shadows on the event. There were no exceptions to this rule. It had to be done right. Madoka realized this as she looked.

Homura felt her heart beat. It pounded real fast, like a bass drum fueled by adrenaline. "I think," she said, "I need a change of pace."

"Homura-chan?" Madoka didn't understand what Homura was trying to say. She would find out soon.

Homura crept in closer and was on top of her. She pulled down Madoka's left strap and licked and nibbled her shoulder, eliciting a sigh of surprise. Now Madoka knew what her lover wanted, as the wind lifted their skirts, revealing their striped panties that no one saw because they were too focused on the archery by the men at work. As Homura and Madoka were engaged in a French kiss—an all-too-familiar one—Homura cupped Madoka's breasts and fondled them. She wasn't wearing a bra, Madoka wasn't. Perhaps she was anticipating this as well. She anticipated too much. Much too much. A touch too much.

As Homura continued to massage the chest of her lover, her divine lover, Madoka let her right hand stroke Homura's left thigh. Homura was straddling Madoka as her core grinded into Madoka's left thigh slowly and easily. Up and down, up and down. And as Madoka drew a line up Homura's legs, she fingered the waistband of Homura's panties, stroking her backside, then stretching the waistband, causing a light snapping sound.

"Ahhh!" Homura moaned lightly. Madoka's smile turned wider. She ran her fingers through the soft cotton fabric, the intimate touch and comfort that made women who they were in a way, albeit it was just one dimension of such femininity. But this wasn't just a regular bikini bottom Homura was wearing. She had a fetish for tangas, thongs and G-strings, though striped. It rubbed off on Madoka, and soon she was wearing similar panties. After snapping the waistband of Homura's tanga again, she decided to go in for the kill.

"I love you so much, Homura-chan," Madoka whispered in her ear. Another gust of wind lifted Homura's sundress skirt up. Madoka gave Homura's buttocks a nice, hard slap that could be heard from the ground below.

Homura thrashed her head back, her embrace ever so tight. "Madoka~~~~~~~~~!" she wailed loudly, her eyes full of tears. The archers and judges and the audience turned to the two lovers in the corner. A delay in the shooting took place. And an usher went up to them.

"Excuse me, but if you distract our competitors, we have to escort you out," he said in his poor Japanese. But Homura and Madoka were still too busy hugging and kissing and fondling each other's flesh. "Just...just keep quiet." And he left.

A few ambitious fans were filming the event and posting photos on twitter. Not very often did they see real foreplay at a sporting event, so this was a treat.

As the 70 meter portion of the round concluded and lunchtime took place, another song played in the distance, that of a tribute to Rudolph Valentino by an obscure band from Spain known as Cadillac.

* * *

><p>"<em>In Madrid, a hotel, starring role, I play my part so well<em>

_I'm the fire or the passion, just a spark leading to the action_

_Valentino could have learnt a trick from me_

_Diamonds, roses, call her on the telephone_

_A tango and a kiss, the warmin' of her lips_

_And the orchestra will play the whole night long_

_Till the passion and our bodies become one_

_Valentino, Valentino_

_Attraction and emotion_

_Speak my lines, let the camera run_

_Valentino, tango through my memory_

_If you'd seen me, you'd have made me history_

_Valentino could have learnt a trick from me_

_Diamonds, roses, call her on the telephone_

_She falls to my embrace and love signs in her face_

_I hear Hollywood must find a brand new dream_

_I'll be Valentino's rival on the screen_

_Valentino, Valentino, Valentino..."_

* * *

><p>Madoka and Homura met the three male archers back at the area where the archers were having their lunch and sat down with them. "Hey guys," Madoka said to Taka, Hideki and Hiroki, who were eating bento, as usual.<p>

"Madoka, Homura, welcome back," Taka said, hugging them. "Good to see you here."

She giggled. "Same to you three. Where are Ren-san, Nami-san, Naoto-san, Narumi-san and Kaori-san?"

"Ren, Nami and Kaori are busy doing sightseeing and getting some rest for the team competition tomorrow. Same for Naoto and Narumi, who qualified for the eliminations rounds in the compound category. There was a little bit of a delay in the 70 meter round. Was that you up there?"

"I cannot confirm, nor deny it," Homura said, still breathing heavily, sweating with a flat gaze. Madoka really made her come so much. A touch too much. So it seems.

"You gotta be careful with stuff like that," Hideki said. "We don't want you to be escorted out because it leaves a bad impression on the whole delegation."

"Sorry about that, Hideki-san. How did you all do?"

"Well," mulled Hiroki, "I didn't do so well. I had a score of 274 in the 90 meter portion, but I did better from 70 meters scoring 321. What about you two?" he asked Hideki and Taka.

"I got a score of 303 from 90 meters and 328 from 70," Hideki said. "I think if you go closer, you will get a better score, but that's not always the case.

"Sometimes it's also about who has better nerves," Taka added. "I scored 301 from 90 meters but I got 340 from 70. That was one of my better rounds."

"Taka here is 24th going into the closer distances. He's the best archer among the three of us. Hiroki is going to have it tough if he doesn't get a good round from 50 and 30 meters out."

"Very true," Hiroki said, bowing his head in shame.

"I heard that you two got a perfect score of 1440," said Taka. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Homura replied. "But Madoka scored more Xs than me. So in reality, the record should be hers."

"You're too generous, Homura-chan," Madoka chuckled, lightly punching Homura's shoulder.

"Ow."

"That was really amazing," Hiroki exclaimed. "No one, man or woman, was able to score above 1405. Now the world record can only be equaled. That's just incredible."

"I suppose it is."

"Listen. Madoka, Homura, listen," Taka said, going in closer. "Do you realize that you are two match victories away from qualifying for London?"

"We are?" Homura wondered.

"Two wins away. If you can win your two, you are going to qualify for London next year. You two are only 14 and are one win away from booking your ticket to London."

"I've always wanted to eat the food there and see Big Ben," Madoka said, hands clasped.

"So many wonderful sights...I want to actually chat with the Queen," Homura remarked wistfully. "I want her to tell me her story and I want to share mine's as well. It would be an honor."

"You're two wins away from putting your foot in the door," Hideki said with a wink. "There is a caveat, though. Let's say that Nami, Ren and Kaori do not qualify as a team. You can still qualify, but the rules state that only one can be filled from the eight quarterfinalists in the competition. So either you or Madoka can get it."

The team manager returned to join the group, "Everyone, I have some great news," he said.

"What great news?"

"If the women's team does not qualify for the Olympics, Madoka and Homura can both fill two of the three spots if they advance all the way to the final."

"That is wonderful news," Homura said.

"This is because the final decision on who will get the places rests with the Japanese Olympic Committee and I just talked to Mr. Tsunekazu Takeda over the phone, and he has told me that you two will fill those spots, but only if you make it to the gold medal match. If that happens, Ren will join you to form a new women's team since she also had a qualifying score higher than 1230."

"Awesome!" Madoka exclaimed, hugging Homura.

"Silver lining is silver," Hideki remarked. "But remember, you have to do the work."

"What about you, Hideki-san?" Madoka asked while eating her own bentou from the delegation.

"As for us? Well...we're going to have to work for a place in London. It won't be easy. We're just going to try to qualify for the elimination rounds, that's all."

"Taka has a better chance than either of us two," Hiroki sneered to a smug Takaharu. "Combined."

"You still have a chance to make the cut," he replied. "Just don't lose your focus and you're all right."

"Easier said than done." Everyone else was got a good laugh from it.

Takaharu finished 24th, scoring 334 from 50 meters out and 353 from 30 meters out for a score of 1328. Hideki was 41st, scoring 329 from 50 meters out and 352 from 30 meters out for a score of 1312. Hiroki was not so lucky. He scored 322 from 50 and 349 from 30 for a score of 1266 and lost a shootout to finish 107th, missing the cut by three spots.

* * *

><p>"That's unfortunate for Hiroki-san, missing the cut by that much," Madoka said to Homura as they left Stupinigi Palace.<p>

"Well, sometimes you get the breaks, sometimes you don't," Homura replied. "That's how it is."

"I really hope we do well in the team competition tomorrow. It's too bad we can't take part in what's going on because Ren-san, Nami-san and Kaori-san are on the team and we aren't."

"I think it's going to be clear that Japan are going to be at a disadvantage if we are not on the team," Homura predicted. "We may be out of luck in that competition."

"Are you sure?" she asked as they got back on the shuttle.

"100 percent positive."

Madoka noticed a piece of white fur sticking out of one of the seats. She looked around. It was Kyubey. "Kyubey, what are you doing here?"

"Long story, Madoka and Homura," he said. "I'll explain when we get back to the hotel."

"I'm afraid this isn't going to end well," Homura deadpanned. Kyubey's face began to shade as he gulped. She was right.

And Homura was right with the prediction. On Wednesday, Korea's men routed Japan, 223-210, while the women fell to Chinese Taipei, 222-206. Kaori and Nami were done for their tournament, but Ren, Madoka and Homura were still alive as far as women's recurve went. Taka and Ren were a mixed team in the recurve division and got as far as the quarterfinals, when they were shut down by the Korean duo of Im Dong-Hyun and Ki Bo-Bae, 151-143.

Since the compound competitions didn't serve as Olympic qualifiers, Naoto and Narumi were playing for national pride. On Thursday, Naoto was routed by Canada's Simon Rousseau to the tune of 148-142, while Narumi barely lost to another Canadian in Dawn Groszko, 138-136. Hideki came close to qualifying on the men's side after defeating Taka in the second elimination round, but he lost to Mongolia's Jantsen Gantugs in five sets in the round of 32.

Soon, Friday was about to come, and with it, a date with destiny. There was no question that Homura and Madoka were coming into the round of 32 as favorites. Madoka was up against Maja Buskbjerg Jager of Denmark, while Homura faced the USA's Jennifer Nichols. The real test was about to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 17<strong>


	18. And I'm Coming Now!

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 18**

**And I'm Coming Now!**

* * *

><p>It was a rarity for roosters to show up on the city streets of Turin, but a stray cockerel perched on a rooftop near the NH Linggoto Tech Hotel and began to crow. "Urrrk-urrruuu-urrruuuu!" he cried. "Urrrk-urrruuu-urrruuuu!" Some of the residents were waking up. It was 6:45 a.m. local time.<p>

Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname had beaten the rooster, though. They woke up 15 minutes prior. After watching some early elimination rounds in the recurve women division, they returned to the hotel to get some sleep. The plan worked. Both girls got out of bed refreshed, recharged, and reenergized.

Madoka's iPad was busy playing some swing music all of a sudden. Actually, it was a fusion of house beats mixed with swing. Madoka was busy tying Homura's hair back into twin braids white singing the lyrics like a songbird.

* * *

><p><em>"We all four grew up together<em>

_In a small Virginia country town._

_And, for some strange reason... God only knows..._

_We got to singin' around._

_And about twice a year at the National Guard Armory_

_Or the old school house we'd go see_

_The Blackwood Brothers who were coming to town_

_To sing especially for me._

_They always drew a crowd of young folk and old women,_

_And men with the mortgage on their homes._

_Farmers and teachers, rich men and preachers..._

_The old school house was full, and they would come._

_And we bought up every album, every picture, every single;_

_Their autographs were the only things free._

_But the main thing they were sellin'_

_Was Jesus and good singin'_

_In that old school house where the Blackwoods sang for me._

_And they would sing (and they would sing)_

_"Hide me, old blest Rock of Ages";_

_Every day will be Sunday by and by._

_Heavenly love inside the gates,_

_Give the world a smile each day._

_They were all peace like a river to my soul._

_That chilly Jordan (chilly Jordan),_

_And I want to be more and more like Jesus every day._

_Rock my soul in the bosom of Abraham_

_At the old country church._

_"God made a way for me.", that's what the good book says._

_How many times (how many times)_

_have we heard them sing those songs?_

_So many times (so many times)_

_They've been our idols for so long._

_And, God, if there's an old school house_

_in Heaven, let me be_

_somewhere close where I can hear R.W. sing for me._

_The road... the road... the road of Calvary._

_And, God, if there's an old school house_

_in Heaven, let me be_

_somewhere close where I can hear the Blackwoods sing for me."_

* * *

><p>"You've got some soul in you, Madoka," Homura said, putting on her glasses.<p>

"You just have that feeling in your bones, that you are on the verge of something really special," she replied, grabbing a purple ribbon to tie them back. "Then you have to take advantage of it. It's like, I'm here opportunity. Sorry I took so long."

"I like the saxophone in that number."

"It reminds you of the Star Wars Cantina, and the music there. But you know what it would really be good for?"

"What, Madoka?"

"A Bacardi commercial, with all those guys and girls drinking the night away, Bacardi spilling all over the girls' dresses."

"Do you want me to buy you one?"

"Are you joking, Homura-chan? We're too young, I don't drink anyway, and it's going to screw us up in terms of winning a medal. Either of us."

"Yes, I was joking."

"I knew it."

"I know." They both shared a laugh.

"But that's the thing: if you see your...life as a soundtrack and let songs like this play in your head, then everything becomes easy. Let the arrows fly while the sax teases the audience that is surrounded by the ambience of the moment." A few seconds later, "All done. Homura-chan, look at yourself in the mirror."

Homura studied the braids and the way they looked. It was just like she was in the first timeline, the original one. Her eyesight was good without glasses, but with them, they were even better. She nodded and smiled, flipping her side bangs.

"Welcome back, Moemura," Madoka said.

Homura turned around, confused. "Madoka?"

She just had to break out in laughter. "That reaction on your face is so beautiful. I love it!"

She scratched her head. "But I have never been called that. Moemura, huh...oh well. Shall we go?"

"Step aside, world, we have Olympic tickets to punch!" Madoka exclaimed. "Heigh ho, Silver, away!"

"That's the spirit," Homura replied as the two of them packed their bags and left the room.

"Oy, don't forget me, you two," Kyubey said, following them out the door.

"Catch us if you can, Kyubey!" Madoka replied, grabbing Homura by the hand as they made the dash for the elevator, Kyubey in pursuit.

"I'm trying!"

* * *

><p>Mami Tomoe was exhausted, but upbeat. Not only did she help out 500 different guests at her shift, the owner of the restaurant, Cafe Matin Sauvetage, was so overwhelmed at her work ethic that he elected to let her take the rest of the day off as a reward for going above and beyond the call of duty. He saw her off, in tears. Sweet tears. Business was booming, and the reason why it earned so many high ratings online was because of Mami and her well-endowed assets. It was money. Pure unadulterated yen.<p>

Charlotte was waiting outside, whistling to no one in particular. As she saw Mami, she hopped on her shoulder. "There you are. How are ya?" Mami asked. Charlotte responded by making a noise similar to a cat's meow. "Yes, I am tired. Come on, let's go."

It wasn't that long of a walk from Matin Sauvetage to her house—it was only 12 blocks away—but it did keep her focused and fit, especially when the days got hot in M-Town, a nickname for Mitakihara appended by American tourists in the same manner Houston was deemed as H-Town, Chicago Chi-Town, and so on.

At long last, after passing by cyclists, rope skippers, and the unusual line of English tourists dancing in the manner of Madness's "One Step Beyond," Mami was home. "Oy, Mami, are you going to leave me out?" Kyouko asked, meeting Mami at the entrance.

"Of course not, Sakura-san. Welcome back. How did you do?"

Kyouko opened her wallet and leafed through a number of fresh 1000-yen bills. "Only 50, but it's better than nothing. You?" Mami responded by showing her 50 10,000-yen bills. "Get out of here! Oh my God. You are safe at your job, let me tell you."

"They are thinking about letting me try my hand at managing a restaurant, but I don't have experience," she replied to Kyouko as they both went inside. Mami turned on the air conditioner, since it was very stuffy when it was off.

"Don't you have to get a degree for that?"

"I am thinking about returning to school while being an assistant manager if Shinbo-san decides to formally offer me the position."

"I think I need to consider going back to school, too," Kyouko said. "I mean, it sucks to not do what Madoka and Homura are doing, while we're out doing our jobs as waitresses, making decent pay."

"Maybe," Mami hinted, whispering in Kyouko's ear, "we're more mature than they are?"

"That's not fair to those two or Sayaka! They're going to school, while we aren't! I would like to see us go back, definitely."

"Next April, we'll think of something. By the way, you mentioned Miki-san. How is she doing?"

"How should I know? She hasn't been tweeting me to see what she's up to down at her retreat in Italy. I haven't been up to speed. I hope she's all right."

"Do you miss her?"

Kyouko blushed wildly. "That's implying that you miss her as well, Mami!"

"I do."

"Then...yeah. I mean, it was so nice to actually talk with her and Kyousuke, but now, with her over in Italy practicing playing on her violin, it doesn't feel the same."

"Did you wish that Kyousuke found someone else?"

A thump. Two thumps. Three. "Well...things didn't work out between him and Hitomi, and Sayaka is committed to him. I can't get myself to interfere with their relationship."

Mami looked at her with a look of disappointment. The said it all: "Be honest."

"Okay, okay, okay, I am pissed, all right? I wanted her to be with me. Not that slob that nearly became a cad and treated Sayaka like dirt at first. I wanted her to be with me because I want to do..." She placed her index fingers together. "...you know..."

"What Kaname-san and Akemi-san are doing, right?"

"Yes! That is it! That. is. It. I submit to your will, Mami-sama!" Kyouko slumped over on the sofa. "God. I just can't get myself to love anybody else."

"Not even me?" Mami wondered.

"You? You've got every guy in this town wanting your number; I can't stand in your way!" She grunted while draping an arm over her eyes. "God, I can't stand in your way. Tch. I am just praying that Kyousuke doesn't do anything to hurt Sayaka, or I will not forget him and I will take her back, no questions asked. I have to take her back."

"Hang in there, Sakura-san," Mami said, giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Okay? Feel better?"

Kyouko blushed even deeper. "Um...thanks." As if on cue, she felt her stomach growl. "God dammit! Now I'm hungry! Mami, is there anything in the fridge?" she cried, her fang sticking out.

"Lower your voice, Sakura-san. My ears are fine."

"Sorry."

"Let's see. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't."

Kyouko followed Mami to the refrigerator. A small set of animal ears perked out as Kyouko opened the freezer and took out a frozen pizza box. "Mami."

"Sakura-san?"

"This isn't delivery..." She wiped the ice off the label. "It's DiGiorno! Mami, can you bake it extra crispy, please?

"I will, but only if you help me. Deal?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kyouko exclaimed with a salute.

Back in the living room, Charlotte located the remote and turned on the television. A voice narrated over pictures of archers. "64 archers remain in the hunt for a chance to compete in London...in the 2011 World Archery Championships..."

"Oh, Madoka and Homura are going to be on the air soon!" Kyouko said.

"We'll worry about Kaname-san and Akemi-san later, can you help me place this in the oven first?" Mami asked her.

"Oh, sorry about that," she replied, laughing while scratching the back of her head in sheer embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Madoka and Homura arrived at Stupinigi Palace 30 minutes prior to the final run-through. The sunlight shined upon them, these two angels of archery cut from the same Puella Magi cloth, now four wins away from meeting each other for the gold medal. Four wins away from being assured by the Japanese Olympic Committee that the promised land that was the City of London would be bestowed on them: Madoka, with her short, pink twintails and red ribbons and sparking golden eyes made red by her own will choice; and Homura, with her twin black braids, dark hairband and red frames that were worthy of a humble student answering to a humble calling. The ice water flowed through their veins as Kyubey meandered around the grounds, hearing in multiple tongues the discussion of those two little soldiers from Mitakihara who came to fly the flag for Japan, and how they would fare against two peers blessed with more experience and accolades: Maja Buskbjerg Jager of Denmark and Jennifer Nichols of the United States.<p>

The rules were different for both Homura and Madoka: they had to score six points in match play to advance. An even round resulted in one point. And in each end, Homura and Madoka were reduced to three arrows, so the room for error was minimal, if nonexistent.

And yet, they were so calm. They were so composed. Maybe it was that Chambermaid Swing that was still playing in their heads. It was as if the whole tournament, the whole ordeal, was carefully set up for them to go through. Some fans were looking around, wondering why these two girls in skirts were so focused. They didn't realize it, but Homura and Madoka gained their professional swagger as Puella Magi. This was the easy part.

They had seen worse. They had been dealt worse. And the worst was soon to come for the archers that would stand in their way.

Fifteen minutes of practice came, fifteen minutes of practice went. The judge gave the green light to start shooting from 70 meters out. Both Homura and Madoka elected to shoot first, and they had two minutes to get their arrows in per end. Madoka was struggling. She got hammered in the first end, 28-25 and was facing elimination after losing the second end, 27-26. After that end, Madoka said a little silent prayer before drawing her bow for what could be her last end.

But was it? Was it going to end here in the round of 32? Was the Olympic dream going to die? Was it all over for her? Madoka would not allow that. The first arrow, 10. Maja's next arrow, also a 10. The second arrow, 10. Maja's second arrow, also a 10. It came down to this. Madoka's third arrow...9. Maja's third arrow...a 5.

A 5. Her hand slipped. Madoka was still alive. On to the next end. Madoka's first arrow...a 10. Same for Maja. Madoka's second arrow...a 10. Same for Maja. Once again, it came down to the last arrow. Madoka hit a 9. Maja has a chance to finish her off with a 10.

She missed. A 7. So it came down to the final end. Both archers were deadlocked at four points apiece.

Madoka's first arrow...10. Maja's first arrow...a 10. The second for Madoka...10. The second for Maja...10. Madoka drew her third arrow. A 7. And her heart sank. This could be curtains for her. Maja went in for the kill...and managed a 6.

Madoka pumped her fists and shook Maja's hand as the Dane left in tears. She was alive to see another match.

Meanwhile, Homura was having a somewhat easier time against Jennifer. Homura's arrow in the first end...a 10. Same for Jennifer. Homura's second arrow...a 10. Same for Jennifer. Homura's third arrow...a 5. And a palm stuck to her face. She watched as Jennifer had a chance to go ahead...and she managed a 3.

On to the second end. Homura's first arrow...a 10. Jennifer matched that. Homura's second arrow...also a 10. Jennifer matched that as well. Homura's third arrow...an 8. The margin of error was small for Jennifer, and she succumbed to it, scoring a measly 5.

Homura went in for the kill in the third end. The first arrow...a 10. Same for Jennifer. The second arrow for Homura...10. Same for Jennifer. Homura's third arrow...an 8. So Jennifer could stay alive in this one with an eight or better. She drew her arrow.

A 7. Just missed the 8 region by a millimeter. And Jennifer fell to her knees and cried a river. Homura just looked at her and flipped her hair emotionlessly. One less American lout to worry about, no doubt.

Homura and Madoka moved on to the next round. And somewhere in Mitakihara, Kyouko and Mami were celebrating over DiGiorno and Coke. Now Madoka and Homura were shooting at their own targets, without needing to share one.

Madoka's next assignment...was stopping Berengere Schuh of France. Again, Madoka struggled in the first end, losing 28-26. After that, Madoka shook her head, as if to say, "No! I can't let this happen again." Her eyes became fiery, and it showed in her next end. First arrow, 10. Same for Berengere. Second arrow, 10. The Frenchwoman matched that. Third arrow, a 9. Berengere only managed a 4. That shot clearly send her reeling, Madoka though.

On to the third end. 10 on Madoka's first arrow. Berengere matched that. 10 on Madoka's second arrow. Berengere matched that as well. 7 on Madoka's third arrow. "Uh oh," mused the Goddess. Spared by a 5 from Schuh. Now she needed a win, or a draw in the next two ends to move on.

Madoka's first arrow in the fourth end was a 10. Berengere's first arrow was also a 10. The same could be said of their second arrows. "I got myself a troublemaker," Madoka thought. "Here goes nothing." Madoka's third arrow...an 8. To her surprise, that was what Berengere scored on her third arrow.

The fifth end would tell the story. First arrows from Madoka and Berengere...10. Second arrows from Madoka and Berengere...10. Third arrows from Madoka and Berengere... 7 and 7. That was not enough to keep Berengere Schuh alive. Madoka was on to the quarterfinals.

Miranda Leek of the States proved to be slightly difficult for Homura, but it wasn't something she couldn't manage. That Parov Stelar tune was on endless loop and she rode on its teasing coattails. First arrow...10. Miranda matched that. Second arrow...10. Miranda matched that. Third arrow...10. "Oh God," Miranda thought. So she tried to equal that...and her hand slipped. She only scored a three.

"I got you where I want you, gaijin bitch," Homura thought to herself, flashing a thumbs up. First arrow from Homura on the second end was...a 10. Miranda matched that. Second arrow from Homura...a 10. Same for Miranda. Third arrow from Homura? An 8. Miranda could even the score with a 9 or a 10.

She managed a 6. And suddenly, another Yank was on the ropes. The third end was Homura's chance to close out the deal. Homura's first arrow...a 10. Miranda's first arrow...a 10. Homura's second arrow...10. Miranda's second arrow...10. Homura's third arrow...an 8. Miranda had a chance to stay alive with an 8 or better...and she did get an 8.

"Lucky woman," Homura thought. "I can shut her up with a draw here, though." First arrow from Homura...a 10. Same for Miranda. Second arrow from Homura...a 10. Same for Miranda. Homura's released her third arrow. A 7. The door was wide open for Miranda to rally back.

To Miranda Leek's horror, she scored a 5. The tears came down her face as yet another American fell to Homura. Both Madoka and Homura were in the quarterfinals. And the pizza and cola continued to get finished down at Mami's house.

Madoka's next opponent...Katsiaryna Timofeyeva of Belarus. Again, this was a test, but it was something Madoka could manage. First arrow in the first end from the Goddess...10. First arrow from Katsia...10. Second arrow from Madoka...10. Second arrow from Katsia...10. They were matching each other tit for tat. Third arrow from Madoka...an 8. Katsia's third arrow...a 7. By mere inches.

First arrow in the second end from Madoka...a 10. First from Katsia...also a 10. Second arrow from Madoka...a 10. Second from Katsia...a 10. Third arrow from Madoka...a 6. Danger. Danger, Madoka Kaname. Katsia could even this match with a seven or better.

But to Katsia's horror...it was also a 6. On to the third end. Madoka's first arrow...10. Katsia matched that. On to the second arrow...10. Katsia matched that. On to the third arrow...8. A chance for Belarus to break even. And alas! Alas, it was only an 8.

Madoka had a chance to finish her off in the fourth end, and she did. First arrow...10. Matched by Katsia. Second arrow...10. Matched, once again, by Katsia. Third arrow...9. This proved to be an arrow too precise for Katsia to even try to match. She managed a 6, and soon after, she was shaking hands with Madoka Kaname because she was just another name that fell to the Goddess.

She was matching on, Madoka was! Glory! Glory! Mayday! And so was Homura, who was taking on Georgia's Kristine Esebua. But this time, Homura had to fend off a comeback attempt. She had to work for this result.

First arrow, straightforward, a 10. Same for Kristine. Second arrow, also a 10. Matched by the Georgian. Third arrow, an 8. Could Kristine match that? That was an affirmative, "No, ma'am!" Kristine scored a 7.

First arrow in the second end from Homura...a 10. Kristine matched that. Second arrow from Homura...a 10. Kristine matched that as well. Third arrow from Homura...a 7, and she was grunting, if quietly. Kristine had a chance to even the score...and only recorded a 5.

And suddenly, the Georgian was on the ropes, and needed a lifeline. That came in the third end. First arrow from Homura was a 10, matched by Kristine. Second arrow from Homura was also a 10, matched by Kristine. Third arrow from Homura? A 7. So now, the Georgian could stay in the hunt by scoring an eight or better.

Kristine recorded a 7, and while that did not eliminate her from the tournament just yet, it did make her road back a little bit more difficult. So now, she had to win out and hope for an advantage in the tiebreaker. First arrow from Homura...a 10. Same for Kristine. Second arrow from Homura...a 10. Kristine matched that. Third arrow from Homura...a 7, and she knew she just gave Esebua hope. Kristine scored a 9, and was still alive.

But the fifth end proved to be curtains for Kristine Esebua, even though they did not shoot well in their third arrows. Both Homura and Kristine traded 10s in their first and second arrows. Homura's third arrow...a 5. Kristine just needed a six to remain in the hunt.

To her horror, she also scored a five. That meant Homura was through to the semifinals. Both Madoka and Homura were going to be competing for medals at the Piazza Castello in Turin. And back at Mami's house, both girls were crying tears of joy as they both progressed to the final four of archery's most prestigious competition outside of the Olympic Games.

* * *

><p>"We did it! We did it!" Madoka said, glomping Homura with kisses all around. "We're getting closer to facing each other for the gold! Are you excited?"<p>

"These archers are pretty good," Homura said. "Did you see how they were matching us for every shot. They are serious people when it comes to all of this. I thought I was a goner in that round with Kristine."

"Are you kidding me? Maja-san nearly finished me off! I mean, I was telling someone up there, 'oh please, please don't do this to me, I can't let this happen!'" A deep sigh. "Thank God we live to fight another day."

"Thank you, Madoka, cause you're a Goddess, remember?"

"Yeah, but still..." Madoka had to giggle in trademark fashion. They both survived to the final day of competition. Madoka's next opponent was the tournament favorite, Denisse Astrid Van Lamoen of Chile, and that would be her toughest assignment yet. Standing in Madoka's way for Homura, alongside Denisse, was China's top female archer, Fang Yuting. Homura licked her lips at this matchup. Anytime Japan took on China in any sport, it was sure to spark debate beyond sport. It had always been that way. The bookmakers were hoping for an all-Japan final, but they were aware that it could be Chile vs. China for the gold. A lot was going to be on the line those last several hours, and a lot of sleep was to be had.

Kyubey rejoined the two girls after they had packed up, and they went back to the NH Lingotto Tech to have lunch, before retiring to their hotel room to engage in some private conquests.

* * *

><p>"Madoka! Madoka!"<p>

Tatsuya Kaname, now having reached the ripe old age of four years old, was jumping like a kid at a candy store. Only this time, the candy store was the living room of the Kaname house. The TV was on, and it was loud.

Junko Kaname walked from the dining room and had her hands on her hips. "Tatsuya, what are you up to?"

"Mom! Madoka! Madoka!" Tatsuya said, giggling.

"Madoka?" She looked at the pictures and saw Madoka in action. And suddenly, she felt a headache, and felt flashbacks...

* * *

><p><em>"Mom. I'm sorry."<em>

_"Madoka, what are you trying to do? It is dangerous to go outside!"_

_"Mom, I know you are going to hate me for me saying this..."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Mom, I am a good girl, and I never do anything that would be foolish in your eyes, but I have to do this. I'm sorry. I have to go. I love you, Mom."_

_"Stop! Madoka! MADOKAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh...my head..." Junko said, as she walked back to the table, where her husband Tomohisa was eating the usual toast and coffee, reading the daily financial happenings in nearby Tokyo. Companies like Feng, Key and August had submitted IPOs, and suddenly, eroge stock was the hot ticket.<p>

"Honey, are you all right?" Tomohisa asked her.

"Darling, do you remember us having a daughter named Madoka?"

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying..."

"Daddy, daddy!" Tatsuya exclaimed, tugging at Tomohisa's sweater. "Madoka!"

"What is this?" he wondered, as he was led to the television. And as he saw the images of Madoka drawing her bow and releasing her arrows, he also felt a headache. "Oh my gosh...my head..."

He slowly walked back to the table. "Honey, I think we have been missing someone in our family all this time."

"Darling?" Junko asked.

"We are missing someone...our daughter, Madoka. And she is still alive? My God..."

"Where is my baby at?" Junko wondered.

She heard a voice. "Tune in on Sunday for the finals of the 2011 World Archery Championships in Turin, Italy, here on NHK..."

Junko and Tomohisa looked at each other, beyond stupefied. They remembered everything: they did have a daughter. And she was halfway around the world. The response was one of shock and amazement. "Our Madoka...is in Italy?"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 18<strong>


	19. A Woman Who Is Larger Than Life

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 19**

**A Woman Who Is Larger Than Life**

* * *

><p>"How can she be in Italy?" Tomohisa Kaname said to his wife Junko at the dinner table of the Kaname residence, head in his hands. "That is unbelievable. Our daughter is out there?"<p>

"Last time I saw Madoka, she was heading into the eye of some crazy storm in the city that was destroying everything," Junko said. "We had to get help from a lot of places just to rebuild the whole place. And now she made it alive, and she is there, competing in an archery tournament? After all this time?"

"This is just too much for me to take, honey. Why is our daughter there? I don't understand all this. It's too much, too much." Tears were coming out of Tomohisa's eyes. "Our daughter...is in Italy..."

"Maybe if she comes back to Japan after all this, she can explain what this is all about, honey?"

"I'll just be happy if I actually see her face again. Her face. That smile that you see as she leaves for school...where else can you find that? You can't find that anywhere else. You can only find it from here, and ONLY her!"

"The guy on TV said that the tournament is ending Sunday, which means that we could see her back here on Monday or something."

"I can't be dreaming," Tomohisa said, staring down at the floor, lost in thought. "Madoka needs to come back. I won't believe this until she returns and I actually see her."

"You mean us and Tatsuya, right honey?" Junko said, consoling Tomohisa with a hug. Now the tears were coming from her eyes. "She will be back. Madoka will be back."

Tomohisa looked to the skies, his voice quavering with resolution. "Lord Jesus, I pray to you...give us back our daughter!"

* * *

><p>A sharp pain struck through Madoka as she woke up in the middle of the night after the quarterfinals. Cold beads of sweat were dripping down her scantily-clad body, and tears were coming down her eyes. "Mom...Dad...Tatsuya..." And she was starting to cry.<p>

Homura, who had her hair undone and her glasses removed, started to wake up. "Madoka, what's wrong?"

She turned to her, sobbing. "Homura-chan...My mom...my dad...Tatsuya..."

"What about them?"

"They know I'm here..."

"How do they know? They don't have your Facebook or twitter account, so how can they figure it out?"

"You don't know my mom and dad, Homura-chan! They just have a sense. I thought they would forget about me after I became a goddess. Ever since I got back, I had the assumption that they would forget that I am here. They know, Homura-chan. They now know!" Madoka fell back on the bed, defeated while choking through her sobs.

Homura petted Madoka's head. "And...Is that really a bad thing?" she whispered in her ear.

"It is because I wanted to surprise them. I didn't want them to find out that I'm here in Italy until we come back on Monday." She dug her fingers through her pink bangs. "Tatsuya must have turned on the television when he's not supposed to touch that until Mom says he can."

Homura sighed, draping an arm over her black bangs. "He probably knew you were here before your parents found out, Madoka," she said tersely.

"And then he told Mom and I bet Dad was in the room, too. This sucks..."

Homura chuckled. "You shouldn't make a big deal out of this, Madoka. This is nothing compared to the months I had to wait for you to come back. To me."

"Obviously, Homura-chan."

"Yes. Like I said, you can't make a big deal out of something that is beyond your control. If they know, then that's it. Start plans for a reunion or something."

"I bet they are going to be so mad when we go back to Mitakihara after this tournament is over," Madoka groaned. "Why did this have to happen before the final day of competition, Homura-chan? This is just awful timing."

"Look at it this way," Homura said with a sigh. "Now they know who to cheer for on the final day of competition. And it sure isn't me. They don't care if you haven't been on their minds up until now. You're still their daughter, goddess or not."

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Fight for them on the last day."

"But that means I could be facing you in the gold medal match!"

"It's all right. I'm not going to make it easy for you, Madoka Kaname, but I really want you to win. When I beat Yuting and you stop Denisse, I want us to play it like we are at the Archery Club all over again. And it's just practice."

"Homura-chan..."

"We both have a one in four chance of not medaling. One of us, at least. When we head out to the Piazza Castello, think about your mom, your dad, and Tatsuya. Imagine what a medal in this tournament will mean to them. Okay?"

"Homura-chan...Thank you," said Madoka, wiping away her tears with a smile.

"Come here, baby," Homura said to her, embracing Madoka as they both fell into a deep sleep. This time, they could afford to sleep in, as the finals in the compound category were taking place on Saturday.

* * *

><p>The Autostrada A1, also known as the Autostrada del Sole or Motorway of the Sun, was the main highway in all of Italy. From Milan to Naples, the importance of this Italian motorway which was created in 1964 was invaluable. After all, it was the most heavily used motorway in the country. From Rome, one could take the A1 northbound to connect westbound on the Autostrada A21, the Autostrada del Vini or Motorway of the Wines, to get to Turin.<p>

Indeed, there was a large coach on the A1 carrying luggage, duffel bags and passengers. And among those passengers were Kyousuke Kamijou and Sayaka Miki, who finished their retreat in Rome. And they had plans to go to a certain city in northern Italy.

And they were big plans. The hope for those two was that it wasn't too late.

Half asleep, Sayaka turned on her iPod and listened to a song by a man named David Guetta.

* * *

><p><em>"So many girls in here, where do I begin?<em>

_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends_

_You're the shit and I love that body_

_You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

_Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body_

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it_

_Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_

_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_

_Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush_

_So many boys in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then he said I'm here with my friends_

_He got to thinking, then that's when he said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson_

_Two years ago I renewed my license_

_Anyway why'd I start my verse like that?_

_You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack_

_No no I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that_

_Just the other day mi go London; saw that, kissing down the street_

_Paparazzi, all that_

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me_

_This ain't football why the fuck they tryna tackle me?_

_Really, I pick dude at the bar like really, looking like he wanna good time like really_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

_So many girls in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then she said I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinkin', then that's when I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'_

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends!"_

The bus continued to move up the A1 and would arrive in Turin in about six hours. Kyousuke and Sayaka needed to stay at a youth hostel overnight, since this bus trip took a lot out of them.

* * *

><p>"I always say to myself, what is the best way to get your mind off your worries? And the solution is to take a walk somewhere where you can appreciate your own existence," Homura mused while sucking a lollipop as Madoka worked on painting her toenails a fiery pink. Both of them already took a nice long bath, with Homura taking the lead on the wet foreplay that ensued.<p>

She missed a spot, and Madoka had to paint that over. "So do we have plans until we say, okay, we can go back to our hotel room and focus on preparing for Sunday?"

"Maybe I can use your iPad and find a place to relax on a Saturday afternoon. No coffee or alcohol, either. Not that we drink alcohol anyway..."

"It's right there Homura-chan, on the table," Madoka said, pointing with her brush.

"Let me take a look." Opening Safari, she searched. "Let's see, how about 'places to relax in Turin'? And...Here we go. How about the Parco Del Valentino?"

"What's that?" Madoka asked as she finished painting her toenails. "Parco Del Valentino?"

"Valentino Park. It's located next to Valentino Palace, and it's lying along the Po River. It says here that it's a good place to reflect."

"Is it?"

"That's what it says."

"Ehhhh? I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check the place out. We have a lot of time to kill, Homura-chan."

"We sure do, baby," Homura said, going over to wrap her arms and legs around Madoka, nibbling at her ear again. "Nummy num num..."

"Can you stop for a little bit, Homura-chan? I know I making you horny again and all that but...just give it a rest until we get over there, will you?"

"Mou, quit being so mean."

Kyubey yawned and finally woke up. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"We're heading off to a park. You're staying here. In plush mode?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You can watch TV and jerk off to Playboy in Italian, but that's it. Don't leave the room or we're going to be very pissed off at you. Understand?"

"Fine, fine. It's not like I want to go to Piazza Castello and watch some crossbow archery or anything."

"We don't do compound, and the two archers from Japan who did the compound are home already. Just stay here."

"Hmmm, I'm just going to go sleep, then," Kyubey said with a sigh before dozing off.

"Even better. Good Kyubey."

"Shall we go?" Madoka asked Homura while picking up her purse.

"Let's go," she replied, "Madoka." And she took her hand as they both left the room. The light afternoon shades glistened on Kyubey as he continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>She sat on a beach, her sunglasses making a nice reflection as she ripped her hands through her long brown twintails. Next to her was her boyfriend-turned-fiancée, whose short brown hair grew out a little. He was no longer wearing eyeglasses, as his parents paid for a successful laser eye surgery.<p>

It was odd that the president and vice-president of the Archery Club would be on vacation in Okinawa. But all the other members were also on vacation, and their next meet would not be until September.

Mei Honda watched the waves crash down as she took out a tube of lipstick to apply some red to her lips. Then she went back to lie down. Shiga was busy drawing lines up and down Mei's mound of Venus, going so far as to idly grab her B-cup and caress her legs and thighs. She let him do that. After all, they were so close as club members, but now it got to a point where they became lovers. Shiga gave Mei a kiss, running his hands through her hair. He took a hibiscus and placed it on her head as an ornament before lying down with her.

"Thank you," Mei said.

"My pleasure, Mei-chan," Shiga replied. "It feels good to be with you, and only you, here on this beach."

"Yeah, my parents own this villa, and they let me bring you here. Nice, huh?"

"Not as nice as you are, baby."

"I'm always nice to you, Shiga-kun."

He chuckled before giving his limbs a stretch. "So they've done it, huh?"

"Who?"

"Homura and Madoka."

"And not too long ago, they were just new club members. Now look at them. They are close to winning medals in Italy."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I think we really underestimated how good those two girls really are. I heard that they scored a perfect 1440 in the FITA qualification round."

"Which ones?"

"Both of them."

"Get out of here!" Mei exclaimed, laughing. "Oh my God. Wow, you're right: we really underestimated how good they were. The JOC was taking a gamble to bring those two to Turin, and to think that it paid off just like this? That was a jackpot."

"What I also heard on twitter was that if they both make it to the gold medal match, they both will be on the Japanese Olympic Team."

"They are close. They can sense it now."

"Are you going to follow the action early in the morning, Mei-chan?" asked Shiga.

"I'll try, but I know you will."

"Cause I'm a man of course. A man with manswers."

"But are you man enough to pull my string?"

"Hmmm?"

"Pull it." She was pointing to one of her bikini side ties.

Shiga grabbed it, and then crept in closer as he slowly pulled. "With pleasure, baby." The fun was about to begin for both of them on the beach.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Parco Del Valentino?" Madoka asked Homura as the shuttle closed in on the site.<p>

"Yes it is," she replied.

"All right ladies, this is the Parco Del Valentino," the driver said.

"Got it, we'll see you in four hours," Madoka said as they took off. She held up four fingers. "Four hours. Four."

"I'll be back. Enjoy your visit." And he was off.

"Turin is so beautiful in the summer," Madoka said, feeling a light breeze. "Ahhh!" Homura quick took a photo with her iPhone.

"Solid pink with side-ties, very nice," she replied before saving it.

"Ehhh? Stop it!"

She chuckled. "Homu."

"Your most favorite word?"

"You can't say Homura without Homu, you know. Homu."

In frustration, Madoka gave her a tight embrace and kissed her. "Stop, stop! We're here to just walk around and look at all these trees, and birds, and...kids coming around to say hello to us?"

"Oh my."

Homura and Madoka were surrounded by local school children from Turin and other surrounding towns. "Wow, they look cute!" said one boy.

"Are they from somewhere else?" asked another.

"They must be from America or something," said a third.

A young schoolteacher called them out. "Hey, hey, come on kids, get back here."

Homura and Madoka followed the children to her. "Are these your students?" Homura asked.

"Yes, they are," she said in Japanese.

"They must be fans of us," Madoka wondered.

She snapped her fingers. "Wait a second; are you Madoka and Homura from the tournament?"

"We are."

"Congratulations on making the semifinals!" she exclaimed, giving them hugs.

"Thanks a lot," Homura replied. "I appreciate your support."

"My name is Rebecca Sanvezzo. I was a former archer, but now I work as a schoolteacher for young exchange students from all across Europe." They all walked along a path, continuing their conversation. "I heard about your success down at the World Archery Championships and elected to see for myself what was going on."

"Did you watch us?" Madoka asked Rebecca.

"I got to watch the rounds of 32, 16 and 8, and I was amazed at your composure and focus. It's skills that I wish I had. But I never really had the time to develop those skills. I became engaged in teaching preschool students at the age of 18 and that has been my calling ever since. I never got to be the archer that you are."

"Different callings for different folks."

"But it's so fluid, the way you draw your bow and fire your arrows. You don't show any emotion when you do this. It just seems like it's a job. You know how professional athletes like those at Juventus treat their football like it's a job?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the same thing with you two. You have a really fantastic swagger going on. I read the newspapers this morning, it said this: Prepare For Invasion! And it had you two on it, with those smiles of determination on your faces. You, Madoka, with those fiery ruby eyes. And you, Homura, with those cool blue eyes that say, I want to be a champion! That's swagger."

"Well, we haven't really won anything yet," Homura said with a laugh. "But one of us is going to go home with at least a bronze medal..." Madoka looked at her in slight contempt. "...or better."

"No, Homura-chan, we are both going to make it to the gold medal match." Madoka lifted her ladyfriend's chin. "Homura-chan, I am not going to forgive you if I don't see you in the final match. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madoka."

Rebecca laughed. "You two sure are a pair."

"That's because..." Homura wrapped her arms around Madoka. "We are."

They found a bench to sit at. Rebecca, Homura and Madoka watched the kids chase each other across the field. "In the Piedmont region," Rebecca explained, "a measure that bans discrimination against homosexual in the areas of employment, education, public services, and accommodations was passed. The issue in Italy is that gay and lesbian couples have no shared rights to property, social security and inheritance. So you would have it tough living here."

"I see," Madoka replied.

"Of course, you are visitors from Japan so this doesn't really apply to you. I just wanted to bring this up because you two are a couple."

Homura looked at the children chasing each other. "Why do you bring this up? Besides the fact that we are a couple."

"I really feel that men and women should be allowed to choose who they want to marry. I'm actually lesbian, too," Rebecca said. "I vote for the Democratic Party here in Italy, which has many members of government who are gays and lesbians. I really appreciate that you are appreciating the importance of freedom of choice while competing against the world's best in a sport you love."

"We're taking on a lot of good archers," Madoka said to Rebecca. "We want to go to London and let everyone know who we are. If people can see us on the newspaper and say, I remember that person, then we feel we did something right."

The tears came out of Rebecca's eyes as she smiled. "Madoka and Homura?"

"Yes?"

"Go get that gold. It's all yours."

They both nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>"That was a nice chat," Madoka said to Homura as they both returned to the shuttle en route to the Lingotto Tech. "I like the fact that homosexuality is being tolerated here in Italy. It's nice to hear."<p>

"Indeed," Homura said. "It really is a confidence booster when you can hear words of encouragement from people like her. I think being a schoolteacher is a pretty rewarding experience. Maybe I should consider it one day."

"You would make a really sexy teacher, Homura-chan."

"I've got the body, but I need the bust." She felt her chest. "It's getting there."

Madoka felt her iPhone go off. "Who could this be?"

A slightly drunk-sounding voice came out. "Maaaaadokaaaaa?"

"S...Sayaka-chan! Hello."

"Hello, Sayaka," Homura said.

"How are you?"

"We're here in Turin."

"You're here? But why? Aren't you at the retreat?"

"It was only 10 days. Afterwards, we had some time to kill and we decided to come up here to see you."

"Where are you staying?"

"We're at a place called the...um, what is it? Oh yeah, the Hotel Campidoglio. It's a youth hostel. We're staying for the night."

"Do you have everything with you?"

"We sure do."

"Nice."

"Can I speak with Homura?"

Homura grabbed the phone, "Sayaka, hello."

"Homura, what's up?"

"We visited a park in the city today. We don't have anything to do until tomorrow."

"Wait a second...don't tell me." Sayaka was sweating. "H...How far are you with the tournament?"

"We made it to the semifinals."

"Semifinals? Unbelievable! When you said on the flight to Rome that you were going to the World Archery Championships, I knew I was speaking to a couple of Olympians. And I was right. Yay, me! Wooo-hoooo! Congratulations!"

"But, remember, Sayaka Miki. Our job is not done. If we win our semifinal matches, we will be on the Olympic team. We just need to finish the job."

"Kyousuke went over to the Piazza Castello to purchase tickets for the finals, and we ended up getting the nosebleed section because we came in too late. We're only happy to get a seat."

"As long as you get to see us, that's all that matters."

"I know right?" Sayaka felt something hot and stiff go into her. "Ahhhhh!"

Homura felt a spark in her eyes. "Sayaka, are you all right?"

"Kyousuke, don't! Not while I'm talking to Homura and Madoka! Please be gentle! Don't...aaaah! Haaaaah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhh!"

Madoka was concerned amidst her friend's love noises. "Homura-chan, what is Sayaka doing?"

"Sex," Homura said. "She is having sex with Kyousuke. Homu."

"Oh dear...poor Sayaka-chan..."

Thankfully, Sayaka unknowingly took the pill beforehand. She felt Kyousuke squeezing her breasts amidst the kisses, as every part of her body was being made love to nonstop. She was being driven into, and she loved it. "Kyousuke, don't go too hard! That's my...my...I'm going to come! I'm going to come! Noooo! I'm...I'm...haaaaaaaaah!"

"My God..." Madoka groaned. "Let me get the phone."

"Here, Madoka," Homura said, reaching out for a handkerchief to stop her nose from bleeding.

"Sayaka-chan, are you all right? Sayaka-chan?

"Kyousuke...I love you," Sayaka whispered before she fell asleep.

"Good night, Sayaka-chan, see you tomorrow." Madoka hung up. "I never thought I would witness the day Sayaka lost her virginity. Over the phone, no less."

"Did that turn you on?" Homura asked her.

"Obviously, it turned you on," she pouted.

"Nice to see Sayaka settle down here. Now she will have a good night's rest before the show really gets started," Homura remarked.

"Too good of a rest, I would think."

"Ladies, we're back at the hotel, the hotel," said the driver.

"Thank you very much, sir," Madoka said as she and Homura left the shuttle.

"Take care," and he was off.

"I wonder what Kyubey is doing?"

Homura wagged her finger. "Don't be surprised if it's something we don't approve of, Madoka."

In the lobby, another David Guetta song was playing.

* * *

><p><em>"Yes I can see her<em>

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch!"_

* * *

><p>A series of love noises were on the table in Madoka and Homura's room. "Ahhhh, ahhhh, that feels so good...get that hard cock into my pussy...ahhhh, ahhhh...oh fuck, yeah...haaah...haaah...harder, yeah..."<p>

Kyubey observed the scenes from the television while drinking a bottle of beer ordered from room service. It was his fourth bottle. Of Budweiser. "Human tends to have better sex when their pubic region is clean-shaven," he said to an invisible camera. "Otherwise they look like Viking barbarians who have never showered in a year. An amazing discovery."

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, haaaah, unhhhh, harder, hard, haaaaah..."

"The woman is enjoying the intercourse session in an abbreviated school uniform, while the man has stripped down to nothing and his inserting his penis, or cock in slang terms, into the woman's vagina, or pussy, so as to establish procreation in a pleasurable manner that is rendered sinful when done in the eyes of a conservative society."

"More! More! Ahhhh, ahhhhh! Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

"The woman reaches a phase called climax and her male partner releases a milky white fluid that sets the table for the formation of a new human being. This can be averted through substances formed by chemists from different pharmaceutical companies, rubber barriers known as condoms, chemicals called spermicides, or by simple abstinence until the marriage phase is completed. All amazing discoveries by myself."

"We're back," Madoka said, opening the door. "Ewwww, I smell beer." She scanned the room, and saw a rather portly Kyubey, hiccupping next to the empty Bud bottles while watching the sex scenes in which he was making his observation. "Kyubey!"

Homura went over and kicked Kyubey across the room like a soccer ball. "What is the meaning of this? You ordered Budweiser through room service?"

"I am sorry, I wanted to try it," Kyubey groaned. "The combination of barley and hops...it's straight out of heaven! Ooof!" Another kick to the gut.

"This is going towards our hotel bill, you idiot! You said you don't drink anyway! Liar!"

"Kyubey," Madoka sobbed, on the verge of tears. "How mean of you..."

He was going to get it. "Oh, I don't think this is going to end well..."

Several punches, kicks and headbumps later, Kyubey was forced to sleep in a corner of the room while Madoka and Homura disposed of the empty beer bottles. "I don't like the taste of beer," Madoka said. "Even though I have never drunk it."

"I have never drunk it either. And it smells kind of funny, too. Gross."

"Anyway, I am heading over to the bath before I hit the sack. Are you joining me?"

"Madoka, I always join you in the bath."

"Why did I even have to ask that question?"

"Because, baby," Homura said as she held Madoka's hand, "you always get the same answer." They both went to the bath and began the long process of preparing for Sunday night at the Piazza Castello.

* * *

><p>The hours, days and minutes of Saturday night and early Sunday morning passed quickly. Madoka and Homura were not needed to show up at the Piazza until noon, when the team competition wrapped up and the lunch break began. Sunday morning was also the time Homura and Madoka were called to check out of their hotel, and in the process pay a fee that was already covered by the Japanese Olympic Committee, since they were athletes. However, the beer was separate, and Madoka had to pay for that.<p>

As the morning sun dawned over the Piedmont, Homura was the first to get up and pack her bags. Seeing that Homura was doing the work, Madoka also proceeded to pack her suitcases. They both were in their athletic uniform, and both were wearing skirts.

Kyubey walked over, his wounds now healed. "Packing up?"

"Yep, we're leaving this place," Madoka said. "It's been a great ride, but after the competition, we have to take the next flight back to Rome."

"And then we connect to Tokyo from there," Homura added.

"Two long flights to Narita," Kyubey mused. "Hopefully the medals will be dangling from your necks."

"Actually, we plan to put them away in our purses to show to Mom and Dad," Madoka corrected. "We don't want anyone to steal them. That's only if we get to the gold medal match."

"You know there is a possibility that you get to only compete for bronze, right?"

"If we end up competing for bronze, we are leaving you here in Turin," Homura warned. Kyubey gulped as she opened the suitcase. "You obviously don't want that. Get inside."

"Yes, Homura." And Kyubey was inside Homura's suitcase and would be in it for the next 48 hours.

Soon enough, the two girls were finished packing. "Madoka, are you ready to check out?"

"I am. You have the keys?"

Homura handed her the keys. "Here you go."

"All right. Let's punch that ticket tonight. London or bust."

"Yes. Madoka." This time, Homura was donning her regular hairdo, while wearing a red ribbon, Madoka's hair was tied back in a single ponytail, and the two of them were donning matching caps. Their date with destiny was coming soon...after they had a quick breakfast at the cafe and formally checked out of their rooms, of course.

* * *

><p>Back in Mitakihara, Kyouko Sakura and Mami Tomoe were walking down the street towards Mami's house. Both of them completed their shifts at 6:30 p.m. after starting at 8 in the morning. "Better pay this time," Kyouko said to Mami, holding three bags of groceries. "I ended up serving 200 customers and got enough to feed myself for three weeks."<p>

"You should be sharing that money, since you live with me," Mami reminded her. "As for me, same pay as yesterday. It really does feel good to get a job like this. Serving customers and tourists."

"At my work, this was this guy from Mexico asking me, 'Do you know Madoka Kaname?' I had a little conversation about that, and I was able to because there were few customers coming in. He is a fan of Madoka and was able to watch some of the highlights from her matches. He looks a little creepy though."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's fat, has bad teeth and a killer breath. I nearly was unable to serve him because he drank one too many coffees before eating out at my work. Ugh."

"You have to be professional when it comes down to it," Mami said with a sigh. "We haven't been getting any needs to hunt down demons. Maybe things have stabilized a bit, so things are a little bit more normal."

She tilted her head to the sky. "It's good to not do Puella Magi work every not and then and actually focus on a real job," Kyouko concurred as they got to the house.

Taking out her keys, Mami opened the door. Charlotte was sleeping after nibbling on a block of Camembert. "We're back!"

"And Charlotte is sleeping. What time is it?"

"7:00 p.m. local time," Mami said, checking her iPhone.

"I think."

Kyouko set the groceries down on a table and quickly turned on the television. Teams of male archers were busy disputing the gold medal in the recurve division. Korea vs. France. And as expected, the group of Im Dong-Hyun, Kim Woojin and Oh Jin Hyek were schooling Romain Girouille, Gael Prevost and Jean-Charles Valladont 226-217.

"Those Korean archers are pretty good," Kyouko said, opening a bag of chips as Mami put away the groceries.

"Korea is always good at archery," Mami replied. "They always field strong teams and it shows in the way they shoot."

"It's gold for Korea, silver for France," said the announcer on NHK. "Total jubilation for Im, Kim and Oh; disappointment for Girouille, Prevost and Valladont..."

"No surprises," Kyouko added.

"At 9:30 p.m., tune in for the semifinals of the women's recurve," the announcers said. "Can Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi bring glory to Japan? Or will Denisse Van Lamoen of Chile and Fang Yuting of China have something to say about that? All this and more, on your home for the 2011 World Archery Championships...NHK!"

"So we have about two hours to go until we see if Madoka and Homura make it to the Gold Medal Match," Kyouko said.

"Who do you want to win that?" Mami asked.

"Madoka, of course, only because I think Homura is too pompous and not so humble. But I am fine with either one winning the gold."

"Assuming both of them go through, I actually think Homura is going to pull off an upset," Mami said.

"You think so?"

"Just a guess, Sakura-san. Just a guess."

* * *

><p>"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka called out to Sayaka, as she and Homura rendezvous at the bleachers inside the Piazza Castello.<p>

"Madoka! There you are." She was with Kyousuke, waving.

"Good afternoon, Madoka and Homura," Kyousuke said.

"Sayaka, good afternoon," Homura said.

"Hi, Homura. So, this is it, huh?" She looked around. "It's the World Archery Championships, baby! And I feel great!"

"Only because we're still in it to win it. I understand."

"Oy, quit cracking jokes with a straight face!" Homura chuckled.

"Sayaka, did you have a good sleep?"

"Me and Kyousuke did, and we had a great retreat," they said as they all went off to grab some refreshments. "We got to see different theaters, take part in a series of practices, and I got to learn some new violin terminology. I learned that through practice and ear training, the violinist's left hand finds the notes intuitively by muscle memory. Beginners sometimes rely on tapes placed on the fingerboard for proper left hand finger placement, but usually abandon the tapes quickly as they advance."

"Also, " Kyousuke added, "another commonly used marking technique uses dots of white-out on the fingerboard, which wear off in a few weeks of regular practice. This practice, unfortunately, is used sometimes in lieu of adequate ear-training, guiding the placement of fingers by eye and not by ear. Really, these were some basic stuff we went over before practicing some numbers from Bach, Beethoven, Mozart and Handel."

"And all in the space of 10 days," Madoka mused, munching on a panino.

Sayaka nodded. "It was a whirlwind tour, but we had so much fun. We wanted to visit other places like Germany and France, but we decided to hold the rest of our vacation back at home so that we can practice playing."

"Nice to see that you are enjoying yourself, Sayaka-chan."

"I even got to meet His Holiness, Pope Benedict XVI. And we got to hear what he was saying in his Angelus. It gave me chills just hearing him. He's quite a cool old man. Not a pervert, either."

"Oh yeah, with all those church scandals going on," Kyousuke mused. "No, he was a great person to see. Tough act to follow, too."

Homura pondered the news. "Vatican City...it's a shame we're not going to see the Vatican this trip because we are going to take a flight back to Rome and then straight back to Tokyo. Madoka and I won't get to see the Pope."

"Same here. We had to go to Turin anyway because we wanted to see some archery and then take the next flight back. Rome, Turin, Rome, Tokyo. It's like we're going back and forth here," Sayaka said. "Ahhhh, my brain is doing a 360! The pain, the pain! Noooo!"

They all got a laugh out of it. "Sayaka-chan, always the funny one," Madoka said.

"There are some pretty good archers out there. The Korean team is awesome," Kyousuke noted. "They have flawless mechanics, and their accuracy is top-notch."

"But they don't have anything on Homura or Madoka, who scored a perfect 1440 in qualifying, right?" Sayaka asked with a look of intent in her eyes.

"Correct, Sayaka," Homura replied.

"Everybody tells us on our twitter that we are like small goddesses of archery, just waiting to make a splash. Awesome times," Madoka added.

Ren Hayakawa met the group, holding a bag of bento boxes. "Homura! Madoka! Over here!"

"Hey, that's our friend, Ren-san! Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan and I have to go."

"Ehhh, don't leave us here!" Sayaka wailed.

"We have to get ready for the semifinals. We're having lunch with Ren-san."

"Who's Ren-san?"

"Ren Hayakawa, an archer who will be on our team next year if we qualify for the Olympics today," Homura said.

Sayaka was slightly confused. "Oh."

"We gotta go," Madoka said. "We'll meet with you when the medal ceremony is over, okay? See you! Wish us luck!"

"We'll do our best, Sayaka and Kyousuke," Homura said.

"Good luck," Kyousuke said to them as they both followed Ren to the lunch area for the competitors.

Sayaka turned to her lover with a look of concern. "They'll be all right, you think?"

"They're among the world's best, if not the best," Kyousuke replied. "They know they'll be fine. Watch."

* * *

><p>Tatsuya Kaname was still up and it back at the Kaname house, watching the commentary from the NHK panel of analysts dissecting the men's and women's individual recurve semifinals. "Madoka! Madoka!" he said with glee after seeing Madoka in her recent quarterfinals match.<p>

Junko Kaname and her husband Tomohisa were busy making dinner. It was close to 9 p.m. in Japan. "Looks like our baby is going to be competing in the semifinals, against someone from Chile," Junko said, baking some potatoes au gratin. "And Homura is taking on someone from China."

"It's getting close, isn't it?" Tomohisa said, preparing some popcorn. "I want Madoka to win this tournament. I don't know how she got so good at archery, but I think she can do it."

"I don't know how she because so good of an archer, either," Junko said to him. "Maybe it's because of what happened...the last time I saw her..."

"The last time?" Tomohisa wanted to know.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Mama, mama!" Tatsuya said to Junko as he ran to the dinner table. "Nee-chan will win! Nee-chan will win!"

"See?" Tomohisa said. "Even our son agrees with me. Come here you little rascal!" Tatsuya sat on Tomohisa's lap as Junko served dinner while the NHK commentators were out and about disseminating the possibilities of the semifinals.

But everyone in Japan knew what was going on. In every city, Japanese citizens—some who had never seen an archery contest before—were tuning into the contest. People in Shibuya were placing bets on who would win: Homura or Madoka. And if neither made the gold medal match, all bets were off. The newspapers were heralding the day as "The Day Of Destiny For Little Girls." News sites, twitter accounts, Facebook accounts and everyone glued to the Internet were talking about who was better at archery, which would make a better wife, who would make a better daughter, and so on and so forth. The debates raged on and on and on between Madoka fans and Homura fans, and it divided a country. Black vs. pink. Perversion vs. purity. Seriousness vs. cheerfulness. Yin vs. Yang. And on and on and on.

It was a national event. But one thing was for sure: Japan was going to medal at the World Archery Championships in 2011.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I ended up here," Madoka told Ren as they finished up lunch.<p>

"What a nice story, a touching story," Ren said. "So, the fact that you two were also Puella Magi explains why both of you got so good at archery, huh?"

"Exactly," Homura said.

"I wish I could so something like that..."

"Too old. Only young girls can be eligible."

"And Madoka, you even do work as a celestial being! You're not joking when you said that, right?"

Madoka shook her head. "Nope. I ensure that if there are any Puella Magi that need my assistance, I stop what I am doing, and I motivate them. The good thing is that there are very few incidents breaking out around the world, and it has made things easy for me."

"And I love her for it," Homura added, giving Madoka a kiss. "Homu."

"Denisse and Yuting are going to have it tough against you folks tonight," Ren said. "Go for it. Good luck."

"We'll do our best!" Madoka said as she and Homura left the lunch area.

"Thanks for being a great peer and a mentor to us, Ren Hayakawa," Homura said. "We'll see you down the road!"

"Take care, you two!" Ren replied. Soon afterwards, she left the Piazza to take a taxi that was heading for Caselle Airport.

"I go first, and then you are next, according to the bracket," Madoka said to Homura as they returned to the waiting area behind the shooting line.

Denisse Astrid Van Lamoen and Fang Yuting were waiting at the area. "Ah, here you are," the Chilean said, waving to the girls. "Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, I presume."

"That is us, Denisse-san, Yu-san," Madoka said.

"Hello. I'm Denisse."

"Fang Yuting," the Chinese woman said, shaking hands with the two of them. "A pleasure to meet both of you. Congratulations on making it this far."

"A pleasure, Yu," Homura said. "Congratulations to you as well."

"Not one that fancies formalities, huh?"

"Homura-chan doesn't do formalities," Madoka explained. "She refers to everyone by their first name because it makes her feel better. Unless she is talking to an official or a teacher."

"Correct, Madoka," Homura replied. "Denisse, congratulations on also making it to the semifinals."

"Thanks, Homura. You two girls aren't too bad yourselves. How old are you two?"

"14," Madoka said.

"Impressive. I'm 32, Yuting here is 22. I'm the old woman of archery here, I can't believe it!" They all had a laugh. "I always have high amounts of respect for archers, regardless of age, but to see two young girls compete for a chance at London is even more impressive."

"Denisse, didn't they say that only one Japanese representative can come from the top 8?" Yuting asked.

"Actually, the Japanese Olympic Committee said that we both will be in if we defeat both of you," Homura said, flipping her locks.

"Guess we know what we have to do here, then." Another laugh. "But really, you two deserve to go this far, and it will be an honor for both of us to test how good you really are."

"Let's have some fun, because we all will be in London," Madoka said.

"Excuse me," said a photographer, "can I have a photo of the four of you?"

"Absolutely," A few snaps, and he was off. "Let's enjoy this, okay?"

"Right!" the others said.

The four of them put their hands together. Madoka led the way. "London on three, London on three. One, two, three!"

"LONDON!" they all said with enthusiasm. Now it was time for the show to begin.

* * *

><p>First up was Madoka against Denisse. The clock read 2:30 p.m. in Turin, 9:30 p.m. in Mitakihara. The judge turned on the green light, and the drama began to unfold at the Piazza Castello.<p>

Madoka, as the higher seed, took the first shot. 10. Denisse's next arrow...a 10. Madoka drew her bow, and fired the next shot. Inner 10 ring. Denisse's next shot also hit the inner 10 ring. Both archers were situated at different targets 70 meters away from the shooting line. Madoka's third arrow...a 6. Denisse had a chance to strike first blood...and managed a 5. By a mere hair. Madoka 2, Denisse 0.

Now it was Denisse's turn to fire a shot in the second end. 10. Madoka's response...a 10. Denisse fired back...with a 10. Madoka's response...another 10. The Chilean needed to be perfect on the next shot. 5. Madoka fired right back...with an 8. She was closing in on London, Madoka was. Goddess 4, Chile 0.

Madoka's first arrow on the third end...a 10. Denisse's first arrow...also a 10. Madoka tried to get a 10 on the second arrow...and got a 9. "Drat," she thought. Denisse made no mistake and got a 10. Madoka looked to fire back with a shot higher than a 9...and only got a five. Madoka rolled her eyes. "Great, I just got my friend from Chile back into this," she thought. Madoka was wrong on that. Denisse scored a 4, and Madoka breathed a sigh of relief.

On to the fourth end. Madoka was leading, 5-1. A draw would be enough to send her to London. Denisse's first arrow...a 10. Madoka's response, a 10. Denisse's second arrow...also a 10. Same for Madoka. Denisse then drew her bow for third arrow...and received a 7. Now the Chilean hope and prayed that Madoka's hand slipped, and that she got back into this one.

Denisse was wrong. Madoka scored a 7 and Denisse could only shrug her shoulders as the pink-haired prodigy pointed to the skies. She was in the gold-medal match. Now it was Homura's turn to do the job.

"You're pretty good, Madoka," Denisse said to Madoka, giving her a hug. "Good luck in the gold medal match."

"Good luck in London," Madoka replied. "Who knows, we might be facing each other again."

"Only time will time will tell...champ."

After a quick breather, Homura took on Yuting in the second semifinal. First arrow from Homura in the first end...10. Yuting matched stride for stride. Second arrow from Homura...9. Yuting was able to record a 10 on her second arrow. Homura looked to rebound on her third arrow...and managed a 4. Easy pickings for Yuting? Hold everything, she ended up with a 2. Yuting grunted as she knew that wasn't her best shot. Oh well, stuff happens. And it was on to the second end.

Yuting's first arrow...10. Same for Homura. Yuting's second arrow...also a 10. Homura matched that. And it went down to the third arrow. 7. So now Homura had to score the same or better just to maintain separation. She scored an 8, and now Homura was one end win away from meeting Madoka in the gold medal match.

But it wasn't going to be all that easy for Homura. In the third end, Yuting dominated, scoring a 10, a 10, and an 8 against a 10, a 10 and a 4 four Homura. "I don't think I was going to match that third arrow," she mused. It came down to the fourth end. Yuting's first shot...a 10. Homura's first shot...also a 10. Yuting's second arrow...a 9. Homura came right back with another 10. Yuting's third arrow was a 6. And Homura also needed a 6 to seal her place in the gold medal match.

6 it was. "Congratulations," said Yuting to Homura, giving her a hug. "Good luck in the gold medal match."

"You're not too bad yourself," Homura said. "I only had to do what I had to do."

Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname were meeting each other in the gold medal match. And all of Japan was ecstatic, knowing that they were heading off to London next year.

* * *

><p>"They did it! They did it!" Kyouko exclaimed, hugging Mami. "Homura and Madoka are going to the Olympics!"<p>

"Akemi-san, Kaname-san, all your hard work has finally paid off," Mami said, being shaken by an elated Kyouko

"I can't believe it. I don't know who to choose in this gold medal match. Homura? Madoka? Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me, Mami?"

"Sakura-san, calm down."

"How can I? They're celebrating in the streets of Tokyo right now. Japan is going to have a gold medal in archery! Usually, it's the Koreans who get this. The long wait is over!" she squealed. "It's finally over! Mami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Make love to me."

"Sakura-san?" But Mami was at a loss for words as she surrendered all inhibitions and returned her feelings for Kyouko. They had nothing else to do, and dinner was finished, anyway.

Back at the Kaname household, Junko and Tomohisa were hugging each other. "One more, honey!" Tomohisa said. "One more!"

"And it's against her best friend," Junko replied. "I wonder how this is going to turn out."

Tatsuya was bouncing around, giddy as ever. "Madoka! Madoka! Madoka!"

"Watch out world, my daughter is going to win gold tonight!" Tomohisa exhorted.

"Our daughter!" Junko added.

Tatsuya agreed. "Madoka! Madoka!"

They all said it as one. "MADOKA!"

After the men completed their semifinals (it would be an all-Korea final between Oh Jin Hyek and Kim Woojin), a song played on the speakers, that of another Dana International hit.

* * *

><p><em>"She is all<em>

_you'll ever dream to find_

_On her stage_

_she sings her story_

_Pain and hurt_

_will steal her heart alight_

_Like a queen_

_in all her glory_

_And when she cries_

_Diva is an angel_

_When she laughs_

_she's a devil_

_She is all beauty and love_

_Viva Maria_

_Viva Victoria_

_Aphrodite_

_Viva le Diva_

_Viva Victoria_

_Cleopatra_

_Silent tears_

_drop from these eyes tonight_

_Tears of prayer_

_for all those aching hearts_

_And when she cries_

_Diva is an angel_

_When she laughs_

_she's a devil_

_She is all beauty and love_

_Viva Maria_

_Viva Victoria_

_Aphrodite_

_Viva le Diva_

_Viva Victoria_

_Cleopatra_

_Viva Maria_

_Viva Victoria_

_Aphrodite_

_Viva le Diva_

_Viva Victoria..._

_DIVA!"_

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka had to wait for Denisse and Yuting to finish their bronze medal match. Yuting ended up winning the match 7-1 (28-26, 28-27, 26-26, and 29-25), assuring that the top three finishers came from Asia.<p>

Now it was time for the main event, at least on the women's side. Fifteen minutes of tense action, to determine the gold medal in women's recurve at the 2011 World Archery Championships. Japan was watching, even though it was 11:15 p.m. in Mitakihara. But it was 4:15 p.m. in Turin, and no matter who won, Japan would earn its only gold at this competition.

"Madoka," Homura said to her, "It's time."

"Let's do this, Homura-chan." An exchange of hugs, and both girls went to their respective targets. As the higher seed, Madoka shot first in the first end. The judge gave his signal, and the green light flashed.

Madoka drew her bow and fired. 10. Crisp, straight down the middle. Homura responded and fired with such accuracy. 10, inner 10 at that. Madoka's turn. A straight, flowing shot. 10. Homura fired right back. 10. Outer 10 ring. Third arrow from Madoka came. A 7, and a roll of her eyes. Homura had a chance to take the first end...but only managed a 6. End 1 to Madoka. The Goddess led, 2-0.

Homura shot first in the second end. Inner 10 ring. Now it was Madoka's turn to fire back. Beads of sweat were coming down as she fired. 10. Inner 10 as well. Homura then made her move. 10. Outer 10 ring. The eyes were fixated on Madoka, and Sayaka's hands were clenched. What was she going to do? Fire a 10, of course. Third arrow was next for Madoka. It had to be crisp and perfect. Only an 8, and Homura was capable of Madoka scoring higher than this.

To her surprise, Madoka scored a 4. And Madoka thrashed her head back, wailing in disgust. "Served her right for not focusing," Homura thought. But that miss caused Madoka to snap and even Homura knew that she was about to enter beast mode. Madoka fired her next shot in the third end. 10. Homura fired back, in an attempt to calm her down. 10. Madoka's second arrow...a 10. Homura shook her head and fired back, and that arrow was another bulls-eye. In other words, another 10. Madoka then fired her next arrow...and scored an 8. So she looked to see what Homura would do. Homura ended up scoring a 5. Madoka was nearly home.

It all came down to the fourth and decisive end. Homura shot first. It was a 10. Madoka fired right back, and it was also a 10. Homura's next arrow...another 10. Madoka matched stride for stride. And it was a 10. And so it came to this: the third arrow for both archers in the gold medal match. Homura fired first, and scored a 7. Madoka had the opportunity to finish Homura off.

She did so. Madoka's third arrow was a 9. At that point, Madoka fell to her knees and screamed with delight. Homura walked over to her and gave her a hug as Madoka cried on her shoulder. Her lover got so emotional after something like this, and Homura had to give her a hug. Madoka Kaname, the protector and shepherd of all Puella Magi worldwide, had won the gold medal at the 2011 World Archery Championships, 6-2 (27-26, 24-28, 28-25, 29-27). Homura settled for silver.

"You did it, Madoka," Homura said to Madoka as they shared a kiss. "You won the gold."

"Homura-chan, we made it," Madoka whispered to her as she looked in her lover's sweet blue eyes and caressed her face. "We're now in London. We're now in London."

"I know."

"Um, excuse me, but you two need to clear the area so that the men can compete," said an event official to the two girls.

"Sorry," they both said, bowing. Homura and Madoka waved to the crowds, and Madoka pointed to an emotional Sayaka in the corner, flashing a victory sign as she went back to the staging area to wait until the medal ceremony began. The crowd rose to its feet, acknowledging the two of them. After the medal ceremony, Madoka and Homura would receive the collection of FITA Star Awards for recording a perfect 1440 in qualification, as well as diplomas.

* * *

><p>At the Kaname house, there were hugs and kisses of joy between Tomohisa and Junko. "My baby has done it!" Junko said, in tears. "My baby has won the gold!"<p>

"This must be the greatest day in my life," Tomohisa said.

"Madoka won, Madoka won!" Tatsuya said, clapping his hands.

"I just hope Madoka comes back home safe and sound, if we do see her," Junko replied. "I am so happy. I feel like I am floating on a cloud."

"Me too. And Tatsuya is as well," Tomohisa replied. "This is a wonderful night." The Kaname family was going to sleep very well.

Back at Mami's house, Mami and Kyouko were hugging each other while Charlotte used her appendages like hands to applaud. "I can die happy, knowing that those two are the best in the world," Kyouko said.

"They have done it," Mami replied. "And Madoka won."

"I don't know if I can get enough sleep for work tomorrow, I am so excited. I can't contain myself!"

"We have a job to do, Sakura-san. Let's get some sleep."

"Right." Kyouko looked up towards the sky. "Madoka, Homura, congratulations. Come back home soon."

* * *

><p>Madoka and Homura were dressed in their training suits, ready to go out for the medal ceremony in front of the targets. It was 5:05 p.m. local time in Turin, past midnight in Tokyo, where Madoka fans were waving flags in support of the Goddess.<p>

Madoka and Homura held each other's hand as they approach the medal podium. First, Yuting went up to win her bronze.

A voice came out on the public announcer system, "Silver medal, representing Japan, Homura Akemi!" Homura got up on the podium to receive her medal and victory flowers. And the voice rang again, "Gold medal and World Archery Champion, representing Japan, Madoka Kaname!"

Madoka took a deep breath and stood up on the podium, receiving her medal and flowers, and now the tears were really flowing as she waved to the crowd. And now the thoughts of her parents and Tatsuya were coming back. She had done them very proud.

Two Japanese flags and one flag of the People's Republic of China went up as "Kimigayo" played on the speakers. As Madoka waved to the crowd through her tears of joy, Homura went up and carried her lover like a princess, and the two shared a rich, velvety kiss while the fireworks rained above the Piazza Castello.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 19<strong>


	20. Viva La Diva!

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 20**

**Viva La Diva!**

* * *

><p>Sayaka Miki and her boyfriend Kyousuke Kamijou left their seats to meet Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname outside the Piazza Castello. "Madoka!" Sayaka called out.<p>

Madoka found her and gave her a hug. "Sayaka-chan!"

"Welcome back," Kyousuke said to Homura. "Looks like you put on a good show."

"Absolutely, Kyousuke. I wanted to get the gold, but Madoka just played out of her skins tonight. I wasn't going to beat her after I stopped her in the second end. She just went into beast mode and played some of the best archery I have ever seen."

"How did I do, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka. You. Were. AWESOME! With a capital A! I'm speaking with the best archer in the world, my best friend, Madoka! This is a great day for me. After a nice musical retreat and training, I am treated to world-class archery from the Mistress of the Sport herself!"

"Don't forget me, Sayaka," Homura reminded her as the four of them got back on the shuttle that had their luggage. The shuttle was headed for Caselle Airport.

"Of course, Homura, I wouldn't forget you, either. But you are second-best."

"Intentionally."

"Intentionally?" the others asked Homura, who flipped her locks.

"I wanted to defeat Madoka, but something compelled me to take a back seat to her again, just like the last time."

"But you did have to challenge me on the last arrow."

"Made the difficulty level reasonable, too."

"Where are your medals?" Kyousuke asked as the shuttle took off for Caselle.

"They are in our purses," Madoka said. She and Homura took them out. They were square-shaped medals, with teal and white ribbons attached to them. The logo of the event was engraved on the medal

"Oh, these look beautiful. Your tickets to London," Kyousuke remarked, impressed. "Nice."

"Aren't they?" Madoka said. "I'm going to treasure this medal for the rest of my life. This looks so beautiful. When my family sees this, they are gonna be over the moon."

"You can say that again," Sayaka replied, as she watched buildings and people pass by. "Goodbye Italy, it's been a great ride. What's the time?"

"6:45 p.m. here in Turin," Madoka said, yawning.

"And when's our flight?"

"7:55 p.m. Alitalia flight AZ1416, according to our itinerary," Homura said, producing a flight schedule.

"Cool. Then we just need to find a flight back to Tokyo and we are set."

"Actually," Homura said, "We need to connect via Incheon International Airport to get to Narita."

"What?" Sayaka felt a sweatdrop come down her head. "You mean we have to go through Korea? Oh God, I am not going to be able to feel my legs..."

"The flight will be at 10:50 p.m., and it's Alitalia flight AZ 7684. We should be in Rome at about 9:00 p.m. and we can board our flight immediately at Terminal 3 in Fiumicino."

"How do you know all this?"

"I got it on my iPad," she said.

"As expected of Homura-chan," Madoka said.

"So, if we leave at 10:50 p.m. Sunday local time, then we would arrive at about 10:50 a.m. Monday local time, or 5:50 p.m. in Incheon."

"Actually, Kyousuke, according to the itinerary," Homura explained, "we will arrive at 4:30 p.m. and we can connect to Japan Airlines flight JL5206, and that flight leaves at 6:35 p.m. the next day local time. We get home at 8:55 p.m. on Monday at Terminal 1-North."

Sayaka wailed with her head in her hands. "Three flights? Three flights? And I just had the best sleep of my life last night! I can't stand this torture!"

"You'll be fine, Sayaka," Kyousuke assured her.

"I'm gonna feel like a sack of poo when we get back to Japan, dammit!"

"That's kind of unfair to us," Madoka said. "I was hoping there would be a nonstop flight from Turin to Tokyo, but I guess that's not happening."

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with this," Homura said in her defense, "so don't blame me, Madoka."

"Anyway," Sayaka said, "I bet you guys are exhausted from the archery, huh?"

"We are, but now we get to prepare for more classwork!" Madoka said, always looking on the bright side.

"That's true...I had to do some homework as well during the retreat, but I now have that out of the way."

"Ever since she picked up the violin, Sayaka's grades went up," Kyousuke added. "She's definitely focusing more on her schoolwork."

"Good job, Sayaka-chan!" Madoka said, high-fiving her friend. "I am proud of you."

Sayaka had to laugh. "Ah, don't mention it."

"Folks, we're here at the airport!" the driver said as the shuttle parked in front of the entrance.

Homura gave him 50 euros as they left. "For all your hard work. Grazie. Ciao."

"All right, ciao!"

"Attention all patrons," said a voice over the intercom as the four of them entered the airport, "Alitalia Airlines flight AZ 1416 to Rome is now boarding at Gate 08. Once again, Alitalia Airlines flight AZ 1416 to Rome Fiumicino Airport is boarding at Gate 08. Thank you."

"Let's go, hurry!" Homura said, and the four of them made the mad dash to the queue. Naturally, they all had Magnifica class reserved. The same would go for the flight from Rome to Seoul. Enter Italy in luxury, leave Italy in luxury. It was the least Alitalia could do for them.

Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyousuke had their bags checked, and after weaving through the queue, they took their seats on the plane. To prevent the possibility of an autograph deluge, Madoka and Homura donned some blouses and put their caps away. Homura also work her black hairband while giving the red ribbon back to Madoka so that she could tie her hair back in her signature bunches.

Not that the passengers minded, they didn't even care. Most of the passengers on their flights didn't know that on their flight were a couple of Olympians. They just wanted to get home. Who could blame them?

And thus, the plane left Turin on the way to Rome. Madoka looked at the stars above and saw the bright lights of the city of Turin that she and the others were leaving. For Homura, she won silver, but she didn't want to win the gold because of the situation regarding Madoka and her family. She decided to hold off on her attack and let Madoka earn the gold. It was the least she could do. But she didn't sugarcoat it. She made Madoka earn it. And that was all that really mattered.

And also, what mattered for Homura was that Madoka's parents, Junko and Tomohisa, and her younger brother Tatsuya would be waiting at Narita on Monday night, awaiting the arrival of someone they almost forget about, if it weren't for Tatsuya.

Tatsuya Kaname was the link between Madoka and her parents. If Tatsuya did not turn on that television, Junko and Tomohisa would have forgotten about her. They remembered that she existed, and that she was in Italy. Well, she would be two flights and a half away from coming back home.

The countdown began. The hourglass in the sky was counting down the sands of time before the moment arrived. As the plan made its descent towards Rome, the sands were falling. One grain. Two. Three. 10. 50. 100. And on and on and on. These grains were counting down the day to a historic night of being reunited.

But first, they had to get to Incheon.

* * *

><p>Madoka let out a yawn as they left the plane and reclaimed their bags. "God, I'm asleep already? I just want to get on the plane to Incheon right now," she moaned.<p>

"We all do," Homura concurred. "But we have to walk over to Terminal 3."

Sayaka cracked her bones and gave her neck a fix. "That's one flight down, two more to go."

"That's right," Kyousuke said, kissing Sayaka.

"I just hope we get some food when we get on the plane to Incheon. I'm getting hungry. Anyway, Alitalia is screwing us around by forcing us to connect to Rome and then to wherever. It doesn't make sense."

"Again, it's on them," Homura reminded her. "9:15 p.m. on my watch."

"Well, maybe we can get a quick bite to eat," Madoka said, pointing to a nearby cafe. "Panini anyone?"

"Yes, yes, as long as you are paying for us, champ, it's fine with me," Sayaka said, giving Madoka a slap on the back.

"Ow."

"Let's grab something," Kyousuke said.

The panini were large and generous and, when combined with potato chips and mineral water, were enough to hold them for the night. "This is so good!" Madoka said.

"Mmmm, I love this," Homura said. "The balance of the vegetables mixed with the aioli and tomato sauce is world-class. I'm going to miss this place, for sure."

"There have been so many wonderful people we met. A drag queen, a former archer, a Eurovision champion turned taxi cab driver, but most importantly, we rubbed shoulders with the best archers in the world, and I think we might be seeing them again next year. What do you think?"

"I think it's a distinct possibility," mulled Homura as Sayaka savored her panino.

"This sandwich is so rich!" said Sayaka, extolling the virtues of what essentially would be her last dinner in Italy. "Tomatoes, lettuce, ham, truffles, cheese, and a really good dressing. It's like heaven in a way. So good! It's like you're on a hot air balloon and you're hovering over every village and city in the countryside. So good!"

Homura washed down her sandwich with the mineral water and watched the patrons go up and down the terminal. "I am just waiting for that voice to tell us that our flight is ready."

As if on cue..."Attention patrons. Alitalia Airlines flight AZ 7684 to Incheon International Airport is now boarding at Terminal 3. Once again, Alitalia Airlines flight AZ 7684 to Incheon International Airport is now boarding at Terminal 3. Thank you."

"Let's go, guys," Madoka said to the three of them, carrying her luggage.

"Here we go again," Sayaka groaned.

"Sayaka, you will survive," Homura said to her, patting her back.

"Man, I hate air travel."

* * *

><p>"But, it was like the whole tournament was set up for Kaname-san and Akemi-san to make it to the gold medal match," said an analyst at the NHK Studios in Tokyo. He was debating with three others about the World Archery Championships that NHK covered live the day before.<p>

"There you go again with the whole 'Hold Everything, The Fix Is In' thing," said a second. "Can't you give it a rest?"

"How can I give it a rest? Both girls scored 1440 in the qualification round. Both girls breezed through their matches to get all the way to the gold medal match."

"You forgot to note that Kaname-san was almost eliminated in the round of 32," added a third. "So your argument is invalid."

"Blow me with a blowtorch; this was a setup to let Japan get easy access to the Olympics in women's archery. Kaname-san and Akemi-san are a joke, and even worse, they are lesbians!"

"What does their sexual orientation have anything to do with the way they perform?" asked a fourth analyst, confused as ever. "So they're lesbians. They're human, too. And they are among the best archers in the world, as of today. Being LGBT has nothing to do with their skills as athletes."

"Gag me with a spoon."

"They are the finest Japan has to offer and both of them are still finishing up middle school. Give them a break."

"I will when they let archery become a sport for adults again. That's all I will say on the matter."

It is important to note that the analyst with his harsh opinions of Homura and Madoka was subsequently fired by NHK later that day after the company received angry email from the rather vocal LGBT community in Japan voicing their displeasure with him and asking for his sacking.

Mami Tomoe was watching the whole dramatic scheme of things and simply sighed. She had heard it all before. Madoka and Homura are great athletes, but don't deserve the same rights as the rest of society because they are lesbians. She kept faith that the old, outdates, conservative, antiquated, one-eyed, close-minded outlooks on same-sex unions eroded to the point where it was a speck of dust in terms of popular opinion. It was getting there, but for the time being, it had the size of a 2,000-pound bee.

Charlotte, meanwhile, was exhausted, and elected to sleep in for the day. She had gorged on a large block of triple-cream Camembert and would not get up for a while. Mami turned off the television, and after fixing her twin drills, left the door to get back to work at Cafe Matin Sauvetage. Kyouko had already begun her shift, and was working the breakfast and lunch hours. This is why she handed Kyouko the key so that when she was finished, Kyouko was already inside the house, perhaps sleeping with a nose bubble.

They both didn't realize it at first, but they would be needed to arrive at Narita Airport at 9 that night. A few old friends were coming back.

* * *

><p>But for the time being, they were still on the flight to Incheon. Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyousuke were asleep on the plane, with Madoka sleeping on Homura's shoulder. Because they were heading eastward towards Korea, the day passed by quicker. While it was morning in Italy, it was nearing the afternoon down in Korea, and lunch would be served in an hour or so.<p>

As Homura slept she felt Madoka's warmth and let out a sigh. It didn't matter if she was asleep. Her body was resting but her soul was walking. It was running. It was on a continuous run, dodging obstacles and perils, somersaulting through the air and leaping over chasms with such feminine grace and style. Madoka was her fuel. Her presence fueled her drive. And every night, she imagined the two of them in the nude, in a grassy meadow, consummating the passion that united them like a ribbon drenched in starlight. She wanted to drive herself in Madoka's love so that her purpose in life was fulfilled. One day, she was going to have to return to heaven and continue her role as the overseer of all humanity. But for now, Homura was enjoying her time being with Madoka. It was truly a magical feeling.

As for Sayaka, her time with Kyousuke was nothing short of amazing. The two of them were building something special in terms of a relationship and while it put Kyouko out of luck, it caused her to build a bond with her mentor and former rival, Mami Tomoe. In reality, the one left out of the loop altogether was Hitomi Shizuki, who was now eloping with another boy in her class. Whether or not things were working out between the two of them is anyone's guess. After all, Hitomi never tweeted Sayaka about her rather salacious escapades, or offered to help Sayaka with her homework. In fact, Hitomi and Sayaka never became rivals, or even friends. They simply became acquaintances that met every now and then, but it never got back to a point where they were just friends. Sayaka and Hitomi were acquaintances. That was it.

The plane was flying through the Himalayas and would be flying over China and into Korean airspace soon. In the meantime, the Sandman's visit with Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyousuke went on inside the airplane. From Homura's headphones, a rap song played.

* * *

><p><em>"Turn up the lights in here baby<em>

_extra bright, I want y'all to see this_

_turn up the lights in here, baby_

_you know what I need_

_want you to see everything_

_Want you to see all of the lights_

_(all of the lights)_

_Fast cars, shooting stars_

_(all of the lights, all of the lights)_

_Until it's Vegas everywhere we are_

_(all of the lights, all of the lights)_

_If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life_

_If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life_

_Something wrong_

_I hold my head_

_MJ gone...our n-gga dead!_

_I slapped my girl, she called the feds_

_I did that time and spent that bread_

_I'm heading home, I'm almost there_

_I'm on my way, heading up the stairs_

_to my surprise, a n-gga replacing me_

_I had to take 'em to that ghetto university_

_all of the lights_

_cop lights, flash lights, spot lights_

_strobe lights, street lights_

_(all of the lights, all of the lights)_

_fast life, drug life_

_thug life, rock life_

_every night_

_(all of the lights)_

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_

_extra bright, I want y'all to see this_

_turn up the lights in here, baby_

_you know what I need, want you to see everything_

_want you to see all of the lights_

_Restraining order_

_can't see my daughter_

_her mother, brother, grandmother hate me in that order_

_public visitation_

_we met at Borders_

_told her she take me back_

_I'll be more supportive_

_I made mistakes_

_I bump my head_

_courts suck me dry_

_I spent that bread_

_she need a daddy_

_baby please, can't let her grow up in that ghetto university_

_all of the lights_

_cop lights, flash lights, spot lights_

_strobe lights, street lights_

_(all of the lights, all of the lights)_

_fast life, drug life_

_thug life, rock life_

_every night_

_(all of the lights)_

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_

_extra bright, I want y'all to see this_

_turn up the lights in here, baby_

_you know what I need, want you to see everything_

_want you to see all of the lights_

_Getting mine, baby_

_gotta let these n-ggas know, yeah_

_get it right, ay_

_you should go and get your own_

_Getting mine, baby_

_gotta let these n-ggas know, yeah_

_get it right, ay_

_you should go and get your own_

_Unemployment line, credit card declined_

_did I not mention I was about to lose my mind?_

_(my mind, my mind, my mind)_

_and also was about to do that line_

_okay, okay, you know we going all the way this time_

_(this time, this time, this time)_

_we going all the way this time_

_(time, time, time, time)_

_we going all the way this time_

_we going all the way this time_

_we going all the way this time_

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_

_extra bright, I want y'all to see this_

_turn up the lights in here, baby_

_you know what I need, want you to see everything_

_want you to see all of the lights_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh_

_I tried to tell you but all I could say is ohhhh..."_

* * *

><p>"Junko?" Tomohisa Kaname asked his wife back at the Kaname house. Tatsuya was busy coloring some pictures with crayons.<p>

"Yes, darling?"

"I found out on the news that Madoka and Homura will be coming back home tonight at about 9 p.m."

"Where did you hear that?" Junko wondered as she checked on some paperwork. House bills.

"On the news. They said that Madoka and Homura are arriving at Narita via Rome and Incheon."

"So that makes it...three flights? That's a lot of jet lag."

"No nonstop flights from Turin or Rome to Tokyo in the evening means they have to connect somewhere. I think they'll be all right," Tomohisa said.

"So, when do we leave to meet them?"

"It's a two-hour drive from Mitakihara to the airport. We should leave at about 6 p.m. to accommodate traffic and all that. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," she thought.

"It's already 5 o'clock, so we got time before we head off."

"Great." Junko looked out the window in anticipation. "Hang on Madoka; We're coming to take you back!"

Tatsuya went over and showed her the picture she was drawing. "Madoka! Madoka!" he exclaimed.

"Look, darling! Look at what Tatsuya drew!" Junko said.

"That looks so cute," Tomohisa said. "Good job."

Tatsuya giggled with a smile. It was a picture of his older sister of course, the woman of the hour.

* * *

><p>"You got plans tonight, Mami?" Kyouko asked Mami as she returned back from work.<p>

"I sure do," she replied.

"Oh? What are they?"

"We're going to Narita Airport, and we have to get there by 9."

"What for?" It dawned on here. "Oh, I know what we're going to do."

"And what is that."

Kyouko broke out in song. "We're going there to see...the cham-piooooon!"

"Not Barcelona, by the way. They're preparing for their La Liga season."

"Of course. I was talking about Homura and Madoka, the newest Olympians to grace the stage."

"Exactly."

"But how did you know it was 9?"

"During my break, I checked my iPhone for flights, and I got some tweets from Kaname-san, telling me to meet us at Narita at about 9, because that's when their flight from Incheon arrives."

"Incheon?"

"That's what she said. Turin, Rome, Incheon, Narita."

"Dang."

"And also, she told me that Kamijou-san and Miki-san are with them on the flight."

"Yay, I get to see Sayaka again."

Mami chuckled. "Yes, you sure do. By the way, what are you watching?"

"A music video by this band named Maximum The Hormone. Creepy name, but their music is pretty good."

"I can't tell what this guy is trying to sing or scream, but it sounds like he's on drugs," Mami said, horrified by the music.

Kyouko looked at Mami with a sadistic grin on her face, her head thrown back to the sky. "And what if he was?"

"I don't even want to know." In about ninety minute, they were taking the next train from the station to Narita Airport.

* * *

><p>It was 5:10 p.m. in Incheon, Korea, and people from the formerly divided sides of the country were mingling together. A united Korea was one of the hallmarks of Madoka's legacy outside of archery. They did not know it, and assumed it was Kim Jong-Un's desire to formally allow both Koreas to be united while allowing the South to industrialize the North, but it was through an apparition of Madoka that convinced the would-be leader of the now nonexistent North Korean regime to dissolve the government and allow the North to be swallowed by the South.<p>

The signs of industrialization were disappearing: statues and symbols of the Juche movement and of Kim Il-Sung, the founder of now-defunct North Korea, were taken down and destroyed, though Kumsusan Memorial Palace lay intact. The demilitarized zone was no more, and travel between both parts of Korea resulted in a large influx of traffic coming in from Seoul to visit Pyongyang, Rason, Wonsan, Hamhung and other cities. The financial burden of reunification would set the unified Republic of Korea back temporally, but the health and longevity of all citizens in the north would greatly improve through assistance from the South and countries like Japan, whose relations with Korea improves significantly thanks to Madoka's intervention.

Madoka looked around while waiting for the flight to Narita to board and saw the faces of happy Koreans, as well as those debating the future of the newly unified country. It was going to take some time for the People's Republic of China to come to terms with Korea finally being unified, but the bells were ringing at St. Peter's Basilica months ago: one minute for every year they were separated, 62 minutes in all.

Every church in Korea was ringing its bells for 62 minutes, and the occasion was highlighted on YouTube and other news sites. It would go down as the most historic event, alongside Puerto Rico accepting statehood, Aung San Suu Kyi's party rising to power in Myanmar, Iran becoming a monarchy once again, the People's Action Party losing power and relevance in Singapore, Kosovo and Taiwan becoming a country recognized by the global community and the People's Republic of China, Pope John Paul II becoming Pope St. John Paul II, terrorism becoming a thing of the past, the Darian Gap filled in Columbia and both the Jews and Arabs accepting each other's self-determination. On January 1 of the following year, a new government would take over for China, and the Communist Party would be abolished.

New and free elections would be held on the first Tuesday in November to determine the president of a truly free China, and on January 1 of the following year, China and Taiwan would both be united under the unified Republic of China. Taiwan would become a province, according to the agreement. The only communist countries really remaining in the world would be Vietnam and Cuba. With communism set to fall in China, the discussions of Vietnam no longer becoming a Communist country were strong. Same for Cuba, which was starting to grow discontent with the current regime under Fidel Castro. Communism was starting to lose its punch for good, and Madoka had a lot to do with 2011 being a rather historic year.

"Look at those faces," Sayaka said to Madoka. "They look so happy. And some of them are wearing the old North Korean military outfits. No defections needed. The two Koreas are one."

"I think it's important to know that Korea deserves to be one country. And the wealth and power of the South needed to reach out to its northern neighbors. Panmunjom is being dismantled, and citizens are able to travel all over the peninsula. It's a nice feeling, and I'm not even Korean," Madoka said.

"Let me guess...since you are a goddess, I bet you were responsible for all of this taking place, right?"

Madoka winked at her.

Sayaka was shocked. "No way." And she had to say it out loud. "Everyone, listen!" she hollered. They all turned around. "Now listen! You better be thanking my friend Madoka here because she united both your countries by telling Kim Jong-Un to dissolve his government! Without Madoka, you two would still be separated! Say thank you to my friend here! She did this for all of you!"

"Come to think of it," said a staff member at the airport, "I did hear of Mr. Kim telling us that a girl looking like Madoka told him to do so. This is her!"

"Thank you, Madoka Kaname!" they all said, applauding, cheering and whistling.

"Sayaka-chan, did you really have to?" Madoka said, exasperated.

"This just in!" said a KBS news anchorman inside the airport. "We have found out the secret person responsible for uniting both North and South Korea. It is the champion of the 2011 World Archery Championships, Madoka Kaname, and she is signing autographs and having photos taken with other residents of Incheon. If this is true, then she will have gone down as one of the greatest heroines outside of Korea to have done something that will be remembered many centuries from now...unite the Korean peninsula!"

Madoka groaned. She was going to spend some time answering questions, signing autographs, and answering more questions. Thankfully, she, Homura, Sayaka and Kyousuke were able to catch their flight to Narita with minutes to spare. The Korean press could not believe that it was the actions of a Japanese citizen that helped change the course of history in their country. Because of this, relations between Korea and Japan were very, very strong, and they became each other's best trading partner. In the coming months ahead, Madoka was set to receive honors from different parts of the world for her work in improving the lives of millions for the better.

That wasn't really on Madoka's mind, though. What mattered was that her parents and Tatsuya were on the way to see her for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>"We made it," said Kyouko to Mami inside Narita.<p>

"And with minutes to spare," she added, looking at her watch, which read, 8:50 p.m.

"So this is Terminal 1-North, right?"

"Correct."

"And why is Charlotte here?" she asked, pointing to the familiar on her head.

"Because I wanted to bring her along."

Kyouko put a palm to her forehead. "Seriously, Mami? I thought she was asleep."

"She woke up and wanted to go. So here she is."

"Oh boy."

Just across from them, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyousuke emerged from the gate with their luggage. "That was a harrowing set of flights," Sayaka said, yawning.

"At least we made it safe and sound," Madoka said to her.

"Nice to be back," Kyousuke said. "After me and Sayaka get some rest, we're going to study some musical scores as part of our vacation."

"You will?" Homura asked him. "Very cool."

"And we'll also catch up on our studies."

"That sounds like a plan, my man," Sayaka said, grabbing Kyousuke by the arm and holding him tight.

"Japan, we came, we saw, and we conquered," Homura said.

"Ah, here they are," Kyouko said. "Hey you guys!"

"Oh, Kyouko, there you are!" Sayaka said. "How are ya?"

"It's so good to see you again, I missed you!" Kyouko cried, hugging Sayaka through her tears. "Sayakaaaaa!"

"It's all right, I'm here."

"Kaname-san, Akemi-san, welcome home," Mami said, hugging both of them.

"Mami-san, we're back!" Madoka exclaimed. She took out her gold medal. "And I won gold."

"And I won silver," Homura added, taking out her medal.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Kyouko said, holding the medals and studying the detail. "Congratulations, you guys! You're the best in the world!"

"We know, Kyouko. We know."

"It looks like you enjoyed yourselves," Mami said to the two of them as Kyouko returned the medals back to them. "You were pretty impressive down in Italy."

"We sure were, Mami-san, but we are really tired from the flight," Madoka replied.

"It's good to know you made it safe and sound."

"Hey Mami, what are you talking about? Madoka here is a goddess. Of course we're going to be safe and sound. Right, Madoka?"

"Sayaka-chan, you're teasing me. Stop."

"Heheh."

"But you know something?" Kyouko mused.

"What?" they all said, turning to her.

"It would even be more interesting if Madoka's parents and brother were here to see us." She turned around. "In fact...here they are now."

Tomohisa, Junko and Tatsuya arrived, and they saw her. Madoka looked, dropped her luggage, and felt the tears flow down her eyes. She ran over to them. "Mom! Dad! Tatsuya!" she cried.

"Madoka! Come here!" Junko said. Madoka ran to her and she embraced her. The tears were coming out of her eyes as well. There was no mistaking it. This was her. "Madoka! My wonderful daughter..."

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Tomohisa roared to everyone who turned and applauded. "My baby's back! My baby's back! God bless this day!"

Sayaka turned to Kyousuke, who hugged her as she wiped away a tear. Mami hugged Kyouko, who also was getting a little emotional. Homura looked on, said a prayer, made a sign of the cross and said, "Thank you, Lord...the Kanames are united again."

"Mom," Madoka said, sobbing through her smile and her closed eyes. "I told you I would be all right, didn't I? I told you. And now...I am home."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 20<strong>


	21. And If You Have A Dream Of Your Own

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 21:**

**And If You Have A Dream Of Your Own...**

* * *

><p>Junko Kaname was in tears as she hugged her daughter. Her husband Tomohisa joined her, and he was crying too. Tatsuya joined in as well, a wide smile on his little face.<p>

"Madoka, after all this time," Junko said through her sobs, "I was wrong. I am so glad you are back with me."

"I told you I would save our city. Did you miss me?" Madoka asked.

"I really did. I forgot about you, but now I remember you! It's been so long! So long..." The embrace was tighter.

Homura Akemi walked over, with Kyousuke Kamijou, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura following her. "Mr. Kaname, Mrs. Kaname, Takkun, hello again."

"Homura," Tomohisa said, embracing her. "Congratulations on making it to London."

"Thank you very much."

"I will always learn to trust my daughter into doing something right," Junko whispered, her eyes closed as she relished this moment.

"I love it when families get together like this," Mami said. "If only my parents never got into the mess they did..."

"You can't change the past Mami," Kyouko said. "What's done is already done."

"And you just have to look forward and move on," Sayaka added.

"We had a blast in Italy, Mr. Kaname," Kyousuke told Tomohisa. "Sayaka and I got to visit Rome and watch some archery. And Madoka and Homura won medals."

"That's wonderful," he replied. "All right, I am in a really happy mood, and I just bought a new SUV. Who's hungry for some food?"

"All right!" they all said.

"I am treating you all to dinner. We're going to Omotesando. Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" they all said, high-fiving each other.

"Come on!"

"Homura-chan, let's go!" Madoka said, taking Homura by the hand.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Awesome, Mr. Kaname is treating us!" Kyouko said. "Dinner is on the house!"

"Looks like I won't need to cook," Mami remarked.

"I could use some dinner," Sayaka said, elbowing Kyousuke lightly.

"I know you do."

"This is a day to celebrate," Junko said. "God bless this day."

"Madoka, Madoka, Madoka!" Tatsuya exclaimed. Madoka carried her little brother as the others took their luggage and left the airport.

-OOO-

Tomohisa's SUV was big enough to fit ten people and their luggage. It was a large vehicle that guzzled up gas, but was very reliable. Whenever he wanted to go on trips, he would bring his college mates on his SUV, and they went on trips: from Mount Fuji, to Sendai, to Osaka, and all points in between. This time, he was driving his family and Madoka's friends to dinner at the A to Z Cafe, a posh spot for food, drinks, and conversation.

And it was just 20 minutes away from the airport, since the traffic was relatively light. Even better, the parking was ample, since there weren't a lot of visitors that day.

"Here we are," Tomohisa said as the others left the vehicle. "It's time to get our grub on."

"You said it, Dad!" Madoka replied with a thumbs-up while carrying Tatsuya.

"Indeed," Homura concurred.

"This place looks cool," Sayaka said to Kyousuke.

"Nice paintings and sculptures," he mused. "Very nice."

"Whatever, I'm hungry you guys," Kyouko said as they found a table. "I need some food! Where's the menu? Anyone?"

"Here," Mami said, handing her a menu.

"Whoa, so many choices! Yes!" She scanned the menu as the others made their order. "I'll take this one."

Mami tilted her head to the side, confused. "Sakura-san, that's Napolitan."

'I don't care, I want it! Hey waiter, give me a big plate of Napolitan with all the fixings!"

"Yes, ma'am," said the waiter, who filled the order, along with the rest.

"Tee hee."

"Anyway, Madoka," Junko asked her as she sipped some tea, "where have you been all this time?"

"I don't like giving away secrets," Madoka said, "and it's a long story, but remember when there was a storm that nearly destroyed the city?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was able to help Homura-chan and I became a Puella Magi."

"What's that?"

"A girl with magical powers. I erased these enemies, known as witches, from every dimension, but then as a result of my work, I became a goddess."

"Goddess?" Junko was confused. "Madoka, I don't understand."

"You mean our daughter has become someone divine?" Tomohisa wondered, amazed.

It was time for Mami to explain it further. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaname."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Lately you have been seeing important news events unfold in places like Israel, Iran, Puerto Rico, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Kosovo, Colombia, Italy and Korea, right?"

"We have," Junko replied.

"Kaname-san was responsible for making it happen. The news never found out that she did all this because it was assumed the belligerents that didn't want it to happen decided to make up and let these things become possible. Madoka convinced the warring parties to follow her rules, unless they were punished with their lives."

"Oh my goodness," Junko said.

"The Madoka you knew has changed," Sayaka said as her plate of steak and seafood came to her table. "Now she is able to change the course of history at her own discretion."

"Your daughter is very powerful," Homura added. "Plus, she is my lover."

Junko and Tomohisa looked at Madoka and were a mix of emotions. Madoka was no longer the carefree daughter they knew. Well, she was, but she also became someone to fear because of her new role. Even worse, she had become a lesbian, and that was news to them because they did not develop a tolerance to gays and lesbians yet.

"Mom, Dad," Madoka asked, "Do you hate me for doing all of this for you? Do you hate me for falling in love with Homura-chan and for changing the world as you know it?"

Junko paused, and the tears came out of her eyes. She hugged Madoka, lost in her thoughts. "I want to say 'yes', but I can't do that. You made the choice to be who you are, and neither I nor your father have any reason to stop you from doing what you want, because I know that you are all right. To think that you are also a supernatural being that came back to visit us...all of this...I feel blessed to have given birth to you."

"No matter what happens," Tomohisa said, "we are still your parents and we are here to support the choices you made and will make. Okay, Madoka?

"Yes, Daddy."

"You're still my little angel, even though you've grown up so much."

"I know, Daddy."

"Awww," the others said to the Kanames, clapping a little bit.

"This makes your heart melt, I tell you," Sayaka said, choking up a little.

"Always fun," Kyousuke added.

"One thing I should let you know," said Tomohisa, "this place has a karaoke bar. Do you want to sing a song for us, Madoka?"

"Eh, you want me to, Dad?" Madoka asked, blushing.

"Please?" the others asked.

"Do it, do it, do it," Sayaka added, prodding her on.

"All right, I'll sing a song for you." Madoka got off the table and asked the DJ to play a song by Dana International. As Madoka sang, she decided to transform into her goddess outfit, with her white bows and long pink hair.

Tomohisa, Kyousuke, Junko and Tatsuya were in awe of Madoka's true self. And for the parents, the tears were coming out of their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Volay hayamim Hatovim (Maybe the good days)<em>

_Kvar Egeo hem kan (have come)_

_Rak od rega katan (Just for a moment)_

_Vakol yistaneh meachdhav (And everything will change from now)_

_Venohav eich noav (And we'll love how we love)_

_If you have a dream of your own_

_Don't be afraid go on with your heart_

_Close your eyes and hear the bells_

_Of your soul_

_Ding Dong say no more_

_I hear silent prayers_

_And it's making me high and fly_

_I know where to go_

_And I'm coming now_

_Veloay ze kimaat karov (And maybe it's almost here, close)_

_Achshav toro shel harega hatov (Now the good moment has its time)_

_Hakeev sebalev mistovev volech veozev (And the pain in your heart turns around and leaves)_

_Ding Dong say no more_

_I hear silent prayers_

_And it's making me high and fly_

_I know where to go_

_And I'm coming now._

_Halely et hayom semevi et halaylah (Hail the day that brings you the night)_

_Halely et hazman syait otach (Hail the time that will enlighten you)_

_Oh yavi lach geula (It will bring you salvation)_

_Ding Dong say no more_

_I hear silent prayers_

_And it's making me high and fly_

_I know where to go_

_And I'm coming now!"_

* * *

><p>The crowd at the restaurant applauded, a few whistling. "Thank you," Madoka said, as she returned to the table.<p>

"Everyone, this is Madoka as a goddess," Homura said to the party.

"Madoka, Madoka, Madoka!" Tatsuya said as Madoka took him and carried him while she worked on her plate of pasta. Madoka gave her little brother a kiss before sitting him down.

"You look so beautiful," Junko said. "What a nice dress."

"My daughter can't be this cute, or this sexy," Tomohisa said through happy tears. "She has grown up before my eyes!"

"And your eyes are now golden. Wow."

"Thanks," Madoka said, giggling.

"I like it when your hair is long, it makes you look cuter and more mature."

"Really? Thanks, Mom."

"When you look like that, it's as if you are a millionaire heiress or something," Kyouko said to her. "It's as if you are really rich." Madoka took out her wallet. It was very fat. "I rest my case!"

"Oh, that's right," Junko asked Madoka. "Madoka, you didn't show me your medal. You too, Homura."

"Shall we, my goddess?" Homura said to her.

"Yeah, let's do it." They both took out their medals and showed it to Junko and Tomohisa.

"These are so pretty," exclaimed Junko. "Real gold and silver?"

"Yep. They have the logo of the tournament and ribbons so that you can wear it."

"Really nice stuff," Tomohisa said. "When did you decide to take up archery?"

"Well," Homura asked, "when Madoka came back to finish school with me, I asked her, what club should we join? And we decided to go to the Archery Club because our weapons as Puella Magi are the bow and arrow. After our very first meet, we were invited to take part in the tournament that you saw on television, and you can see what happened after that. We were so good, not only did we win medals, but thanks to the Japanese Olympic Committee, we're going to London!"

"I am so proud of both of you," Junko said. "Especially you, Madoka. You're going to take part in the Olympic Games next year. Do you plan to medal there as well?"

"It's a long ways away," Madoka replied. "We just want to put on a strong performance. Obviously, it is the dream of every competitor to win gold at the Olympics, but to actually make it to London is great honor in itself. But I am so excited. It's like it's Christmas all over again."

Homura took a big bite out of her rather loaded burger and fries. "I won silver two straight times, Madoka," she reminded her after swallowing her morsel. "I only gave you the gold because I felt bad about your family. You owe me the gold next year if the two of us meet in the gold medal match, okay?"

"We'll see about that, Homura-chan," Madoka said, giving Homura a peck on the cheek.

"I'm only reminding you because I'm your fiancée, okay?"

"Jeez, already with the sweet talk?" Sayaka asked a rather smug Kyouko, who was sipping her Coke Zero. "The parents weren't crazy when they said they were growing up too soon."

"They actually said that?"

"In a way."

"No, I don't think so."

"They did, they did! I swear, man!"

"All right, I'll take your word for it."

"You'd better, Kyouko! Poor Kyouko. Conceding to her good friend, who already had a boyfriend. At least she had Mami. Sayaka turned to everyone. "All right, I want to raise a toast. Raise your glass." They all did. "Here's to Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, the best archers in the world, and to Madoka's family for being reunited with their beloved daughter once again. Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!" they all said, clinking their glasses.

* * *

><p>All in all, the meal amounted to 8500 yen, which was not bad considering that this was for 10 people. Sayaka, Kyouko, Kyousuke and Mami elected to head back to Mitakihara by train, leaving Madoka and Homura to ride with Madoka's family.<p>

"So, I hear that you know live with Homura, huh, Madoka?" Tomohisa asked his daughter.

"That's correct, even though my real home is in heaven," she replied. "I only go there to check and see if other Puella Magi have issues, but it looks like things are all right."

"That means you get to spend more time with us," Junko said. "And Tatsuya." The little boy was fast asleep.

"Mr. Kaname, can you drop us and our luggage at my house?" Homura asked him.

"Absolutely," he said. "You aren't making a mess over there, are you Madoka?"

"No, Dad."

"Good. I are surprised that you two are living together. You're so young, and yet, you can handle it like you are in your 20s. That's amazing."

"It's important for us, because it assures us that we can live independently," Homura said. "I'm paying the bills because my parents remit money from America. When I graduate from high school, I'm planning to find some work so I can take the burden off my parents."

"Good for you. Even though I sometimes get scared of you two—wondering if you can make it—I always say to myself, those two will be all right. Just hope and pray."

"It never hurts to believe in hope," Madoka reminded him. "Hope is a really strong element to life. It drives you to be your best in whatever you do."

"I will remember that, Madoka."

"Is this your house?" asked Junko to Homura as the van parked at a European-style building located in Northwestern Mitakihara, east of downtown.

"This is my house," she said.

"All right." Homura and Madoka took out their luggage as they left the car. Junko gave Madoka a nice, long hug.

"Madoka, take care of yourself and be sure to visit us every now and then, okay? Be good to Homura, okay?"

"Yes, Mom. As long as you remember me, that's all that matters." She gave Tatsuya a kiss. "Tatsuya, take care of yourself and always remember your nee-chan. She's always watching over you. I love you, Dad," she said, hugging Tomohisa.

"No matter what happens, you are still my wonderful daughter, and I will remember you, always," he said. "Take care, my angel."

"Thanks, Dad." She turned to Homura. "Homura-chan, let's go."

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Kaname!" Homura said to them.

"Bye-bye!" Junko and Tomohisa said, driving off into the night. Madoka and Homura were left alone, their luggage next to them. They made the short trek to Homura's room and unpacked.

"Ah, it feels good to get fresh air again," Kyubey said, stretching.

"You weren't feeling queasy on the flight, were you Kyubey?" Madoka asked her, changing back to her regular clothes. Of course, her golden eyes and long pink hair remained. She needed to give her locks a trim again.

"No, only sleepy."

"Well, as they say, there's no place like home," Homura said, heading off to take a bath before changing into her pajamas. The air conditioner was on, as it was stifling outside. A hot day in M-Town.

"I was sleepy until you opened the suitcase. At which, I woke up immediately," Kyubey told Madoka

"You had more sleep than any of us."

"I sure did, and it felt good. Where are you going?"

"Me and Homura-chan have class tomorrow," Madoka said as she went up the stairs, "so I am going to get some rest."

"All right, good night Madoka," Kyubey said. Seeing that Homura was still in the bath and Madoka elected to get some rest, Kyubey decided to go back and search for someone to make contract with, quickly leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"Let us welcome our two wonderful heroes," Miss Kazuko Saotome said the next day at class. "Come on in."<p>

Homura and Madoka opened the door. "Congratulations!" the class shouted out, popping party favors and clapping. Kazuko handed the two girls congratulatory flowers.

"Thank you," the two of them said.

"Let it be known, class, that we have the two best archers in the world. The future of archery in this country is bright, and it's women who will lead the way."

"Yeeeeaaaaah!" the class said, fists in the air. "MadoHomu! MadoHomu!" they chanted through their claps.

"All right, settle down, settle down. Any words, Kaname-san and Akemi-san?"

"How did we do, you guys?" Madoka asked them.

"You were wonderful!" shouted a student.

"Awesome archery!" said a second.

"Godly!" exclaimed a third.

"Thank you very much for your support of us in Italy. As a token of our gratitude," Homura said, taking out a folder, "here is our homework, Miss Kazuko."

The class laughed and applauded as Miss Kazuko received the completed assignments. "Thank you for the present. You get full credit. Oh, I was going to give you full credit anyway because you finished top three in the world over in Italy, but all right." More laughs. "Go have a seat."

"Thank you, Miss Kazuko," said Madoka and Homura, who took their seats. Before returning to school, Madoka had her hair cut and she donned her red contacts.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen," Miss Kazuko said, "Today we will talk about a man closest to my heart, Mr. Pierre de Coubertin. He is founder of what we call the Modern Olympic Games."

"Oh, he is that Frenchman with the old porn stache that looks like Colonel Sanders, right?" said Kato, the smart-alecky shyster who had smart words to say.

"Kato...outside please."

"Yeah!" Kato slowly walked out, walking in a "Haters Gonna Hate" fashion. Seeing that he was taking too long, Miss Kazuko sent him flying out of the room with a nice, hard kick in the behind before slamming the door shut. "No! No, Miss Kazuko, you gotta let me in, I don't want to be seen naked here!" Kato bawled. Eventually, he was escorted to the teacher's office for disciplinary reasons.

"Now then, back to what I was saying," the teacher said. "Baron de Coubertin was the founder of the Modern Olympic Games, which started in Athens in 1896. He once said this: The important thing in life is not the triumph but the struggle, the essential thing is not to have conquered but to have fought well. This goes down as the principle of universality that allows athletes from all corners of the world to partake in these festivities that happen every four years."

"Can I say something?" asked another student.

"Kurosaki, please, go ahead."

"Mr. De Coubertin forgot about the doping factor that defines the Olympics, and I would to give a shoutout to Dick Pound of Canada for being enough of a dick to penis up the Olympics into the sorry, decrepit, lame, greed-driven circus that it is today. Tabernak! Also, the Soviets screwed the USA in Munich in 1972. To hell with Communist countries like Cuba, Hungary and Poland! I wouldn't touch those places with a ten-foot pole! Thank you, teacher."

"Thank you...for sharing..." Kazuko said with a shaded face,

"What's his problem?" Madoka asked Homura.

"Too much research, and too much information," she replied flatly. "Plus, Hungary and Poland are not communist anymore."

"Obviously..." Miss Kazuko went on, talking about all things Athens 1896, even showing the class a video.

* * *

><p>Mei Honda and Shiga Koyama both met Homura and Madoka back at the Archery Club after class. "Hey you two," Mei said to them, waving as they fell in with the others, practicing at the range.<p>

"Mei-chan, Shiga-kun, hello," Madoka said to them.

"Congratulations, champions," Shiga said, shaking both their hands and hugging them. "What an amazing display down in Italy."

Madoka giggled. "Ah, it was nothing."

"Nothing? Trying to downplay your achievements, I see. Can I see your medals, pleasey pleasey plea~~~~~~se?" he asked, jumping side to side.

Madoka motioned over to her ladyfriend. "Homura-chan."

"Yes, ma'am." Homura took out the two medals, which were now framed.

"These are awesome," Shiga exclaimed, studying the intricate details of the metallic squares. "So beautiful. Congratulations."

"Aren't they neat?" Madoka remarked. "And we both ended up going to London next year."

"Awesome. You will go down as the best students to have ever been members of our Archery club. Mitakihara Junior High...home of scholars and world champions."

Homura and Madoka took out their bows and arrow quivers and joined the rest of the club in practicing their shots. Mei looked on, the wind lifting up her skirt a little. Through his crossed arms, Shiga adjusted his glasses so as to give it a nice, clean glint.

"Should we let them take part in the next meet?" Shiga asked Mei as the rest of the club watched Homura and Madoka engage in an informal duel.

"You want to see them run over everyone again? Let's just have them practice their shooting. It's up to them to decide if they want to participate."

"It's up to them?"

"Yes. They've won the highest prize in all of archery. If they want to take on others whose skill level is less than half of theirs, so be it, but all the attention would be on those two. It would be too easy."

"Mei..."

"Listen, Shiga," Mei told him. "The focus for those two is London. So practice upon practice is necessary for Homura-chan and Madoka-chan. They can't engage in other international meets because of their obligations as students. So practicing here on campus is all they need to do."

"I guess you're right," he mused. "But it would be a sin if Homura and Madoka didn't compete at another meet before the Olympics begin."

"There's a winter meet that takes place before March, so maybe we'll let them participate in that one," Mei said.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>The passages of time proved to be quick and fleeting. Homura and Madoka didn't spend much time going out to the beach during the summer break. All they did was study, study, and study some more. As a result of failing to secure a contract, Kyubey was still being chased by people of different persuasions all around Mitakihara and had to return to Homura's residence when evening came. He did this every night, except when he decided to take a rest. House pet? Or annoyance? Whatever the case, Kyubey was up to no good with his antics.<p>

But time was running out on him to find someone. Or, perhaps Kyubey could just keep waiting to the point where he eventually gave in and simply became a house a pet. As for that winter meet, Madoka and Homura met in the final, and this time, Homura defeated Madoka, 6-0. The meet turned out to be a farce when it was revealed that the rest of the field forfeited, turning the tournament into a gimmicky one-off affair.

Finally, March 2012 arrived. Hours before commencement, Homura looked at a document she received from Sakuragaoka Girls' High School, which was a 30 minute train ride away from Mitakihara. "Congratulations, Homura Akemi," it said. "Welcome to Sakuragaoka."

Homura smiled. Sakuragaoka was her first choice school, and she scored a high-enough grade on the entrance exam to be given a spot in the soon-to-be-named Class of 2015. Her parents gave her messages, showing her pictures of the rooms and the administrative building, the iconic landmark that defined Sakuragaoka.

She elected to write a poem celebrating her achievements. Using an iPad to time, she took a deep breath, and wrote these words.

* * *

><p><em>No one will ever take us away<em>

_From each other. History has tried_

_To prove otherwise, but they have failed._

_I laugh at history's failure_

_To break the bond between the two of us._

_Actually, I talked to such unbelievers,_

_But they shrunk in fear,_

_And they ran off like cowards_

_Into the oblivious sunset._

_Such cowards they are._

_Such cowards they will ever be._

_The secret is in this ribbon that binds us._

_A simple piece of scarlet cloth_

_Brightened into flame by pure starlight._

_This is the secret, and it is nothing much_

_But a ribbon made out of love and passion._

_When you and me tie our fingers_

_With the starlight ribbon,_

_There will be not a single one_

_That can tear us apart._

_Light as a feather._

_Stronger than steel._

_It can withstand the icy cold of wintertime_

_Or the unforgiving heat of summer._

_Day and night, night and day,_

_We wear this starlight ribbon_

_Before we sleep, when we wake up,_

_When we have anything to do_

_In this demanding society. We wear it,_

_And we wear it pride._

_Why is it scarlet red? It's as red as the blood_

_That courses through our veins and keeps us alive._

_It's as red as a brilliant July sunset,_

_What with its glowing pastels scorching the auroras._

_It's as red as the lipstick on my lips_

_And the lipstick on my collar from_

_The one I love then, and love now._

_It's as red as a beating heart, a human drum_

_That pounds a rhythm divine as I run down the street._

_It's as red as the blush marks on my cheeks._

_It's as red as a stop sign near a school._

_It's as red as a cross or a crescent._

_It is red because it is the color of life._

_We live, we die, and we learn to find_

_The things we live and die for,_

_And we find each other, tied by this simple string,_

_This simple fabric that has the scent of fruit_

_And flowers plucked from a celestial garden,_

_Tended by my one and only love._

_My lover, a goddess and a gardener._

_Oh, how I can never be without her,_

_So long as my right hand is bound to hers_

_By this scarlet starlight ribbon!_

_How I long to never be without her!_

_This ribbon is the key to my happiness._

_It is the door to her happy place._

_I tie this, and the door is wide open,_

_And she is there. She is there._

_I cannot stop smiling. No._

_Not when I am wearing the ribbon,_

_Tied to our pinky fingers._

_I cannot stop smiling. How can I stop?_

_How will I ever stop? I won't stop!_

_I won't!_

_And I will never stop smiling._

_History has indeed tried to take our future away,_

_But it might as well give up, and accept_

_This simple honest fact_

_That as long as we are wearing_

_This simple, scarlet starlight ribbon..._

_No one will ever take us away from each other._

_No one._

* * *

><p>Taking one more deep breath, she saved the poem, fixed her hair, and walked out the door with a smile on her face. Madoka wasn't in the house because she was taking care of some Puella Magi whose time was up, but she would see her again.<p>

And to her surprise, it came sooner that she thought. "Madoka," she said to her as her ladyfriend ran over and grabbed her by the arm. "It's time."

"This is it, the big day," Madoka replied. "Graduation from Mitakihara Junior High. Excited, Homura-chan?"

"Indeed, I am."

"So, where you are heading off to?"

"I made my decision after seeing the letter from the school."

"Where?"

A deep breath. "It's Sakuragaoka."

"Interesting..."

"Why do you say it's interesting?"

"Because...that's also where I'm going to!"

The tears came out of Homura's deep blue eyes as they continued to walk over to campus for the ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 21<strong>


	22. This Is The Night

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 22:**

**This Is The Night**

* * *

><p>The headmaster of Mitakihara Junior High school was a gentleman of 60 years young. He was a former student, and earned his degree at the University of Tokyo while earning his master's and doctorate degrees from Harvard and Yale, respectively. He took the position of headmaster in 1982 and watched as many young faces graduated from its hollowed grounds to become scholars, athletes, businessmen and politicians. This year was his final year as the headmaster. After this graduation ceremony, he would retire into private life as a writer and author of a variety of dissertations and theses.<p>

"Boys and girls, members of the Class of 2012, congratulations on your graduation from Mitakihara Junior High School," he said with a lump in his throat. "In my 30 years at the helm, I have seen the smiles of many promising students, and they have grown to become leaders in their respective professions. You are the finest Mitakihara has to offer, and you should be proud of your achievements.

"As you prepare for high school, I want to firmly remind you that you must keep your feet planted while aiming high for the horizons. To dream the impossible and achieve it must be the ultimate objective of anyone who passes through our halls. If it isn't, then we urge you to make it your objective. Such an objective is the epitome of destiny: to live, to learn, to work hard and strive for improvement.

"Think about the day when you begin college, and when you mingle with the finest academics the world has to offer. You see things you have never seen, do things you have never done, and most importantly, learn things you have never learned before here, but will when the time comes. To go to the university of your choice, you must do well in high school, and it is my unshakable belief and utmost affirmation that what we have taught you here at Mitakihara Junior High School will prepare you for the task that lies ahead.

"I want to thank the distinguished guests and parents for coming to our ceremony, and I would like to let our highest-achieving student, Madoka Kaname, come up to the stage to say a few words."

The headmaster left the podium, his eyes wet with tears. "Go for it, Madoka," Homura Akemi told her as Madoka nodded with a smile. Madoka walked up to the podium and began her speech.

* * *

><p>"Distinguished guests, parents, members of the Class of 2012," Madoka said, "It is an honor to speak in front of you all today. I remember when I first came to this school, this wonderful fountain of youth when the cherry blossom trees bloomed at the peak and the wind rushes through you hair as if to say, 'The bell will ring soon, hurry up and get to homeroom.'" Laughter could be heard. "Or maybe it's just the wind wanting to tease us, as if it had never grown up. As if time never really affected the winds of change.<p>

"Indeed, the winds of change have seen so many boys and girls just like me come through the halls of Mitakihara Junior High School. The friendliness of the teachers, the camaraderie of the students, and the tranquility of the surroundings are images that remain with me, and they will continue to remain with me.

"I look at each and every one of you, and I see someone that will grow up to become people summoned to his or her own personal calling. We are doctors. We are lawyers. We are politicians. We are law enforcement officers. We are teachers. We are construction workers. We are businesspeople. We are athletes, astronauts, fashion designers and musicians. We are people that will be summoned by any calling you can think of. But most importantly, we are Mitakihara graduates.

"I competed in the archery club with my wonderful friend and confidante, Homura Akemi, and we achieved so much, even going so far as to win medals in Italy and compete in the Olympics later this summer. But being an archer is not my ultimate goal in life. I want to be someone who can help make people happy. My calling is that of a peacekeeper. I want to help end wars. I want to help end violence. I want to reach out to people who can't find a house to live or find food to eat or clothes to wear, and I want to give them hope. I want to give them the confidence to live and succeed because that is my calling.

"We live in a world where greed is rampant, where destruction is everywhere and despair replaces hope in the forgotten corners of the world. When we take that next step into high school, let us open our heart to those who can't afford the privileges we have and do our part to help those people. Let us prolong lives, not shorten them. Let's put a smile on someone's face and be their friend, even though they are a stranger we don't know.

"If we can do this and tell ourselves that anything is possible, then we are making this school and its administration and staff proud. Not only do we follow our dreams and achieve them, but we also help those around us. These are the words I leave with you as we prepare to leave Mitakihara Junior High School and take that next step.

"Don't forget. Always somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember him or her, you are not alone. Thank you."

As Madoka left the podium, she received a standing ovation, and the tears were also coming out of her eyes. Homura was applauding, and brushed away a tear as well. "That was so beautiful, Madoka," Homura said to her as she gave her a hug.

"Anytime, Homura-chan. I wanted to do that for you. I'm not that accustomed to public speak, but I figured to give it a try."

"Next time, use note cards or improvise. Make it like a conversation or something."

"I'll remember that...when I have to make a speech at our new school."

"Just reminding you."

Some more local dignitaries were on hand to say a few words, and a few other awards to select students were handed out.

As the class returned to their classrooms to receive their diplomas, Homura turned on her iPod to play a song by a Swiss band known as Sinplus.

* * *

><p><em>"You can do anything you want<em>

_It doesn't matter how hard it is_

_You can do it, you can do it_

_So please, don't mind, close your eyes_

_Take a trip outside your head_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Don't stop rock, rock this place_

_Don't stop tryin', try your best_

_Don't stop, don't stop movin'_

_Today without a doubt, a good vibe is in the crowd_

_You can do it, you can do it, you can do it_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable_

_Unbreakable_

_So please, don't mind, close your eyes_

_Take a trip outside your head_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_(You can give me more)_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_(Unbreakable) Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable!"_

* * *

><p>Madoka shook her head in disbelief as she opened her tube to reveal the parchment that was indicative of her graduation from Mitakihara. Sayaka Miki walked over to greet both her and Homura. "Ma~~~~~doka!" she called out.<p>

"Sayaka-chan, hi there," Madoka replied.

"Congratulations, Sayaka," Homura said.

"Congratulations to you two as well," Sayaka replied, giving them a hug. "So, where are you two going to go for high school? I'm staying local and play in Mitakihara High's symphony orchestra."

"Me and Homura-chan were both accepted to Sakuragaoka Girls Senior High School," Madoka said.

"What? You don't want to go co-ed like me?"

"We like it when we are surrounded by girls," Homura said, her arm around an embarrassed Madoka. "And only girls."

"Why am I not surprised..."

"Nothing should surprise you, Sayaka Miki. Nothing."

"Man, it's going to suck not having you two to chat with anymore," Sayaka groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Sayaka-chan, I can always tweet on how we're doing," Madoka assured her.

"You mean we, baby," Homura added.

"Yes, we."

"Oui, oui, hon, hon, hon."

"Can you stop it with the bad French?" Sayaka asked. "You're not good at speaking Italian, so why do you persist?"

"Because," Homura explained, flipping her hair, "I am very persistent."

"And insistent," Madoka added.

"A consistent reply," Sayaka concurred. "Well, I just want to say congratulations on getting accepted over there, and I hope you do very well. I'm gonna miss you guys."

Madoka gave Sayaka a warm hug as her friend shed some tears. "We may not see each other for a while, but I am always with you in spirit."

"Always," Sayaka said. "You never let me down then, and you sure won't let me down now."

"I'm not only your best friend," Madoka reminded her. "I'm you protector too. I'm the protector of everyone. So you are going to be all right."

"Thank you, Madoka," Sayaka said. She turned to Homura and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, Homura."

"It's not like we're going to leave town for good," Homura said, consoling her. "We're just continuing school in a different city. But we'll see each other, I promise. This won't be the last you see of us, okay?"

"Homura, you better be right on that!"

"I promise you, on my word, you'll see us again. And the day may come when you have to find a tutor because Kyousuke is doing something else. We'll be available. Just let us know via phone. You have our phone number, right?"

Sayaka sniffled through her sobs. "Yeah."

"Good. You are going to need it. Remember, we're not leaving this city except for school. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Homura...Homura, thank you! Thank you, Homura!" Sayaka exclaimed, shaking Homura.

"Sayaka, you don't have to shake me." Madoka had to laugh.

"All right, take care, you too. And thanks again, Madoka...for giving me a second chance at life," Sayaka said as she left.

"Don't mention it, Sayaka-chan," Madoka said. "Good luck!" And with that, Sayaka Miki took off and began her transition to Mitakihara High.

"All right class, take your seats," Kazuko Saotome said to the class as they took their seats.

"Do you want me to stand outside again?" asked Kato, his index fingers touching each other.

"Stay here."

"Thank you. You're a nice teacher."

"Anyway class," Miss Kazuko went on to say, "I want to take this time to congratulate every one of you for graduating from Mitakihara Junior High School. I know it has been difficult with the entrance exams and everything, but I can assure you that every one of you passed the entrance exams and will be going to a school of your choice.

"The memories you take from your time here will last you a lifetime, believe me. I was also a former student at this school, many, many years ago. And I enjoy the time I spent studying at this school just like you have. My hope is that you succeed at your high school of choice and you do well enough to go the university of your choice.

"To academically achieve in the classroom is to achieve in the game of life. Keep striving for victory and never settle for defeat. Use defeat as a way to have a burning desire to improve in mind, body and spirit. Always do your best in what you set out to do.

"I have had the honor of teaching many, many great classes at Mitakihara, but you will go down as my favorite class, particularly because it is a class of world champions. Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, please stand up." They both did, to the rapture of applause and whistles from the others. "Madoka and Homura are an example of what you need to do when you head out there as high school students. Aim for the top and relish in the glory of being your best. And use it as a foundation for bigger and better things to come. Because success can be addictive, and it can lead to consistent results that can only benefit you in the long run."

"Miss Kazuko, will you miss us?" asked a student.

The tears welled up in Miss Kazuko's eyes. "Of course I'll miss you," she said. "I'll miss every one of you, what are you talking about."

"We love you, Sensei!" they all said in chorus to Miss Kazuko.

"I love you all, too," she replied. "You guys are the reason I love my job, and why I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'm not going to forget any one of you. Remember this day and remember where you sat in my class the moment you leave this school as graduates. And down the line, do pay me a visit to my office. Tell me how things are going. Get me up to speed. We like to be a close-knit family here at Mitakihara. Network with each other. You should never underestimate the power of networking. Try it sometimes.

"Boys and girls, the time has come to say goodbye. I love every one of you. You're like children to me, and as much as I hate to see you go, I wish you the best and nothing but success in each and every one of your lives. And don't forget these words I am telling you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." A deep breath and she said the magic words, "Class dismissed."

On cue, the Westminster chimes rang out. Ding-dong-ding-dong, ding-dong-ding-dong, ding-dong-ding-dong, ding-dong-ding-dong. Slowly, the students began to leave the classroom. All that was left was Homura, Madoka, and Miss Kazuko. "Why are you two still here?" Miss Kazuko asked them.

"Miss Kazuko," Homura said. "We want to give you this, and this." She handed her a bouquet of flowers and a photo. "This is a photo of the two of us showing our medals in Italy. If you are feeling down, just take a look at this picture and think of us."

"Because in the end," Madoka added, "we're students that are indebted to you. Thank you, Miss Kazuko, for being our teacher."

"I am so moved," Kazuko said as Madoka and Homura gave her a long hung. She closed her eyes as the tears fell down. "I really am going to miss you."

"And we will see you again," Homura said. "You're gonna be all right. We're with you all the way, and we're on your side."

"Homura-chan, Madoka-chan, thank you very much," Kazuko said.

"We'll be on our way now," Madoka said as they grabbed their bags. "Take care of yourself, Miss Kazuko."

"You too!" she replied. "Bye-bye!" And with that, Madoka and Homura left the classroom. With a sigh, Kazuko erased the blackboard, turned off the lights, and was the last to leave. In the distance, over the loudspeakers, a song by a Maltese artist named Kurt Calleja rang out.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, look at me and you see that I'm into you<em>

_Time to believe and achieve, I'll stand by you_

_As from this moment on, you and I can reach the stars_

_All I need is one more chance_

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I will be the star, lead me to your heart_

_This is my life, the simple life_

_That I've been waiting for, I'll be back for more_

_Singing eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I'll be flying high, this is the night_

_Hey, I believe you and me, we are meant to be_

_I can't set you free; can't you see this is killing me?_

_As from this moment on, you and I can reach the stars_

_All we need is one more chance_

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I will be the star, lead me to your heart_

_This is my life, this is my life_

_That I've been waiting for, I'll be back for more_

_Singing eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I'll be flying high, this is the night_

_This is the night, this is the night_

_This is my life, the simple life_

_That I've been waiting for, I'll be back for more_

_This is the night, this is the night_

_That I've been waiting for, join us from the floor_

_Singing eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I'll be flying high, this is the night!"_

* * *

><p>"So, what is next?" Homura asked Madoka as they put away their uwabaki and donned their mary janes.<p>

"The countdown to our first day at our new school begins," Madoka replied. "I just can't wait."

"I can't wait, either," Homura said. She noticed that a group of students, parents, faculty and staff were making way for the two of them as they were about to exit. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"They're making way...for us?" Madoka wondered. "Wow..."

Madoka and Homura slowly walked down the path as they applauded and cheered them on.

"The greatest students in the school!" exclaimed one student.

"Heroines of Mitakihara!" exclaimed a parent.

"Heroines of Japan!" proclaimed a faculty.

"Forever ours, forever Madoka and Homura!" exulted a fellow graduate. "We're gonna miss you!

"Our shining angels!" screamed a first-year student.

Tears were coming down Madoka and Homura's eyes as they waved at everyone while leaving the school forever. This would go down as their most defining moment: the moment in which they were treated like royalty until the end.

"That was beautiful, Homura-chan," Madoka said to her. "I will never forget that in my life."

"So beautiful," Homura said. "You can't explain anything like that. So beautiful."

"Homura-chan."

"What?"

"I have something for you," Madoka said to her. Taking out her bag, she produced a jersey.

"What is this?"

"It's a Los Angeles Kings hockey jersey."

"I don't follow ice hockey, though."

"Take a look at the back."

She looked. "Akemi...8."

"The 8 is for your initial, Homura-chan, and the A in the front is for your family name. Plus, the colors match you."

"Th...Thanks, Madoka," Homura said, blushing.

"Try it while wearing a side-tie bikini. Have it over it. I bet you, you will look so awesome."

"I think my perversion has finally grown on you."

"I surrendered it the first time you made love to me. So there."

"How do you think Kyubey is doing?" asked Homura as they got back to the house.

"Sleeping in 3...2...1." Zero. Madoka opened the door; Kyubey was asleep, curled into a ball like a cat. "I told you."

"Madostradamus strikes again?" Homura mused.

"Pretty much. You know something?"

"What?" Homura asked, making tea.

"I originally wanted to go back up to my home after graduation was over, but seeing what has happened, I'm going to be here a little bit longer."

"Madoka?" Homura's heart skipped a beat. "You...you're staying?"

"Now I want to experience high school life too. I heard that at Sakuragaoka there was this band that used to be the icons of the campus. What was the name of that? I forgot."

"They have all graduated."

"Who?"

"The members of Hokago Tea Time. Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano all graduated from the school," Homura said.

"You think they are going to remember them?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Homura said to her. "But we're not there to play music."

"Homura-chan?"

The words came loud and clear from Homura. "We're there to do some archery." And that was the bottom line.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 22<strong>

A/N: There have been some comments suggesting that this is the end. Well, I have good news for you: it's not. I plan to end this fic sometime after the London 2012 Olympic conclude, so I do plan to keep this going in the meantime.

This is a Madoka fanfic that is very dear to me, and I have plans on how this is going to turn out. So, as always, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	23. And It's Back To Business

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 23:**

**And It's Back To Business**

* * *

><p>Monday, April 2, 2012. That was the day in which a new chapter in the young, intrepid like of Homura Akemi was about to take place. She was in the springtime of her youth, an accomplished champion archer, ready to settle down in her new school, Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School, located 30 minutes away from Mitakihara City. She just needed to take the train to get there. But this meant that she needed to arrive early so that she was able to make it to class.<p>

Her ladyfriend, her lover, Madoka Kaname, was grateful that she had the opportunity to experience, if just for a few months, the chance to be a high school student and enjoy her moments living on Earth. She knew that at some point in time, she was going to have to return to her work in heaven, but she didn't want to abandon the one person who would start up a family of the most unusual kind. But that was far away, far off into the future. There would be time for those sorts of things later on. For now, it was time to enjoy high school, and embrace the new concepts and styles of teaching.

No further meets would face the two girls until the Olympics, in which they would take three weeks off to compete with some new friends from Turin. There was nothing to worry about regarding competition. At some point, it would take center stage. And they would be ready for it.

"Homura-chan, are you done?" Madoka asked Homura, who was finishing up fixing her hair after a long bath.

"Yes, I am," she said, exiting, wearing just and open shirt over her underwear.

"Thanks. We have to hurry."

"Madoka, it's only six. I'll make some toast."

"Go for it." As Madoka went inside to fix herself up, Homura put on her uniform: a simple blue blazer, red tie, gray skirt and pantyhose. Flipping her hair a bit, she put on her red ribbon, then proceeded to make some toast, as well as some side dishes. Miso soup, leftovers from last night, rice, and some extra dishes. All in the space of 10 minutes. Homura learned the tricks of the trade from all the Iron Chef episodes that played in her head like a recorder that never stopped playing. One episode, then another, then another, then another. She internalized the concepts with such bravado and fluidity.

That was something about Homura: her desire to be a renaissance woman of some sorts. She could make epic sandcastles, play the piano, cook meals for Madoka, execute a high jump with grace and beauty, run like the wind, take photos of Madoka's underwear discreetly, and shoot arrows like Artemis. And all of this at the age of 15.

After preparing breakfast, Homura turned on the television. NHK with their breakfast programming. She scowled as she did some channel surfing. Ah, this might fit the bill. An old Green Day song, set to scenes from various anime.

* * *

><p><em>"She...<em>

_She screams in silence_

_a Sullen riot penetrating through her mind_

_Waiting for a sign_

_To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_

_Are you locked up in a world_

_That's been planned out for you?_

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?_

_Scream at me until my ears bleed_

_I'm taking heed just for you_

_She..._

_She's figured out_

_All her doubts were someone else's point of view_

_Waking up this time_

_To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_

_Are you locked up in a world_

_That's been planned out for you?_

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?_

_Scream at me until my ears bleed_

_I'm taking heed just for you_

_YAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Are you locked up in a world_

_That's been planned out for you?_

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?_

_Scream at me until my ears bleed_

_I'm taking heed just for you."_

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan, are you rocking out over there?" asked Madoka, inside the bathroom, still fixing her hair.<p>

"Babe, I am rolling!" Homura said, laughing and dancing about, whipping her long, black hair from side to side.

"I figured, you were playing some Green Day!"

"You better believe it!" Homura surfed a few more channels.

"And in other news," said the local TV anchorman, "the Japanese Olympic Committee has allowed Hideki Kikuchi to compete as part of the men's archery team at the London 2012 Summer Olympics. Two other sports have yet to be determined..."

"Nice," Homura said. "Hey Madoka, Hideki-kun is in!"

"Awesome," said Madoka, opening the bathroom door to change into her uniform. Homura watched as Madoka cast off her towel and showed her gorgeous frame. Homura went over to her and hugged her. "Homura-chan?"

"Madoka," Homura said, "I always like to watch you changing into your clothes like that. It makes me feel so...you know."

"Stop, Homura-chan, not when we have school...aaah!" she cried, drooling a little as Homura bit her ear and let her hands slip under her panties so that she could tease her a little more.

"Madoka, I'm only doing this so that we can really be comfortable on the first day," Homura whispered lustily.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much?" she asked as Homura continued to touch her in those spots that made her scream Homura's name out loud. "Homura-chaaaan!" she cried, collapsing to the bed.

A kiss. "All right, I'll stop."

Madoka's breathing was hitched. "Homura...chan..." It was going to take Madoka some time to get dressed, realizing that she came this morning. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked, finishing dressing herself.

"Your toast is getting cold," Homura called out, munching on her piece.

"That's because of your foreplay, good God," Madoka said, sitting down to eat. "So Hideki-san made it in?"

"Yes he did. I think he took part in some other qualifying tournament and got through. Not sure about the others, but I hope they also get through as well. I think the JOC can sort it out."

"Today, we take a look at a player from Japan in Reika Kakiiwa, who is on the Japanese national badminton team that will compete in London," said the news anchorman.

"Badminton, huh?" Madoka asked. "It's that sport that Indonesia is good at, right?"

"You meant China," Homura reminded her.

"Oh yeah, those folks as well." The interview showed some highlights of Kakiiwa and her partner Mizuki Fujii as well as her mixed doubles partner Kenta Kazuno. "You think China is going to sweep the medals?"

"Why shouldn't they? After all, they ARE the new Soviet Union when it comes to sports," Homura noted, drinking her tea.

"The new Soviet Union? Did you mean the new Russia?"

"There can only be one Russia. China is just solid when it comes to sports, period. Great sports program. Finest in the world, perhaps comparable to America."

Soon enough, both girls finished their meal. "Time to head out the door then," Madoka said. "Ready, Homura-chan?"

"Let's go."

"Can I come along?" asked Kyubey, waking up?

"Stay here. Or, you can go ahead and search for someone to make a contract with."

"Fine, fine." Kyubey elected to sleep as the two girls left the house.

Outside, the old man with his boom box played a song by Jedward. Waterline.

* * *

><p><em>"Floodgates, can't wait<em>

_Here she comes, shut 'em fast, better shut 'em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush after the fact_

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so deeply before_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one_

_Whistle blast, lights flash_

_Throw a rope, grab a hold, feel the undertow_

_She laughs, waves crash_

_What's the use? I can't let her go_

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so deeply before_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one_

_Floodgates, can't wait_

_Here she comes, shut 'em fast_

_Better shut 'em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush_

_I am close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the one_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one!"_

* * *

><p>"So, as I was saying," Homura said as they got on the train with their bags, "China is home to some of the greatest athletes in the world. Gymnasts, divers, weightlifters, table tennis players, shooters, judoka, badminton players, tennis players, basketball players, every sport imaginable is played by the Chinese. They have skills."<p>

"That's true..."

"385 medals: 163 golds, 117 silvers, 105 bronzes. Compare that to us, with 361 medals: 123 golds, 112 silvers, 126 bronzes. We have some catching up to do."

"Well, what you have to realize is that China is a big country, and that equates to one medal for 3,479,804 people, according to my calculations. That is a pretty large proportion."

Homura elected to change the subject. "Hey, Madoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think is going to win the Eurovision Song Contest this year?"

"I really don't follow those things, but I heard that the lady from Sweden is quite amazing."

"Her name is Loreen, and she is actually from Morocco."

"Morocco?"

"Yeah, Morocco. And the guy from Norway is actually from Iran. And two people in the Romanian act are actually Cuban defectors."

"Let me guess, you searched this all on your iPad?"

Homura took out her iPad and pressed a play button. Mac-Antoine Charpentier's Te Deum Prelude.

"I was right," Madoka said. "Speaking of Europe, I know who's going to win the UEFA Champions League."

"Who?"

"Chelsea."

"What? You mean the club with that guy named Drogba, right?"

"Right."

"But aren't they doing relatively poor? Napoli is 90 minutes away from sending them home."

"I have a feeling that the Chelsea magic is going to come alive in the second leg. And it's going to carry over."

"I sure hope you are right." Homura blushed. "Um..."

"What?"

"You would look good...with just a Chelsea top on...and nothing else..."

Madoka gave Homura a kiss. "Perv."

"Sorry."

"Sakuragaoka Station, Sakuragaoka Stadium," said a voice on the intercom.

"Ah, we're here," Madoka said. "Let's go."

"Right." It was a 10 minute walk from the train station to the school. Essentially, it was the same path that a certain Tsumugi Kotobuki, Sakuragaoka Class of 2011, walked.

* * *

><p>When they got to the school, all the students that were there were bowing towards them. "Good morning Madoka-sama, good morning Homura-sama," they all said. Madoka and Homura were confused at the unusually warm reception.<p>

"So we're even treated like royalty here at this school?" Homura asked Madoka as they made their way through the masses of femininity.

"That looks like it," Homura remarked nonchalantly.

"Good morning Madoka-sama, good morning Homura-sama," the girls continued to say.

"It just keeps going on and on, and on and on," Madoka said as they continued their walk.

Soon enough, they got to their homeroom: Class 1-2. "We're seated in the back, like last time," Homura remarked.

"Mmmmm, Homura-chan," Madoka said, snuggling up to her. "My sweet Homura-chan..."

"I know, I know," she replied, petting her ladyfriend's head.

"All right class, take your seats," a teacher with long brown hair and glasses said. "My name is Miss Sawako Yamanaka, and I will be your home room teacher for this year. It is a pleasure to meet some new, shining faces here at Sakuragaoka," she said, writing her name on the board. "And I know you two in the back," she added, pointing with a wink.

"Us?" Homura and Madoka asked, pointing at themselves.

"Yes, you. Go introduce yourselves, both of you."

"Homura Akemi," Homura said, bowing.

"I'm Madoka Kaname," Madoka said, bowing as well.

"Welcome to Sakuragaoka, Homura-sama, Madoka-sama," the students of Class 1-2 said.

"Thank you," Homura and Madoka replied before taking their seats, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>After a long day of lectures and physical education in which the two girls displayed their athleticism, Homura and Madoka were met by a group of girls offering club opportunities.<p>

"Please join the Light Music Club!" asked one.

"Please join the tea ceremony club!" asked another.

"Judo club! Join the Judo club!" asked a third.

"Please join the track team!" exclaimed a fourth.

Homura and Madoka were both given a set of fliers from all the different clubs that came to them. "We gotta throw this away," Homura said, disposing of them, resulting in a collective groan from the stumping masses that dispersed.

"Take a look at this," Madoka said to her, taking a flyer from the wall of paper outside the administration building.

"Archery Club...we are looking for new members...meet us at 3 p.m. at the track," Homura read. "That's wonderful."

"What time is it?"

"According to my watch, it's 1:00 p.m. So we have time to get a quick bite before we return to class," Homura said.

"Right."

A light bulb popped in Homura's head. "Madoka, I learned something about the high school you wanted me to attend."

"What's that?"

"Mitakihara High School. There is something disturbing about the school that made me not want to consider them."

"What could it be?"

"All the varsity sport teams...wear pink."

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "And that's why you didn't want to consider going there?"

"Look at all the pictures I have here of the cross country, sand volleyball, basketball and soccer teams," she said, handing Madoka her iPhone full of photos. "All of them...wearing pink and white."

"That's...kind of weird, I agree," Madoka concurred with a hesitant look on her face.

"The pink and white...remind me of you, Madoka. It's too much for me to handle," Homura giggled, a trickle of blood coming down.

"Homura-chan, get a hold of yourself," Madoka deadpanned, a look of disappointment on her face. "Please."

* * *

><p>Two hours of lunch, lectures and fan-service-filled physical education passed. As the Westminster chimes rang, Homura and Madoka headed over to the track, where a group of students were gathered near a makeshift archery range.<p>

"So this is the archery club, huh?" Madoka asked Homura, watching girls try out for the team.

"Excuse me, are you Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname?" asked a girl with short brown twin tails.

"That's us," Homura replied.

"My name is Sawa Okita, and I am the president of the archery club for this year," she said, shaking their hands. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is ours," Madoka replied.

"Hello there," said a girl with blonde hair. "Konatsu Miyamoto, treasurer of the club. Welcome to the archery club, both of you."

"You two are the talk of Japan, right?" asked a girl with a short black ponytail.

"I guess...you can say that," Madoka said with a hesitant laugh.

"The champions? The world champions?"

"Pretty much," Homura added.

"That is so awesome. I am Wakana Sakai, the vice-president of the club. It is an honor to have you here with us," Wakana said.

"We wanted to keep ourselves busy in some way," Madoka replied. "Give us some down time before the Olympics."

"Hold on a second," said Konatsu. "You two...qualified for London?"

"Yeah. We did."

"Get out of here! Do you really need to try out for the club. You're in! No questions asked!"

"It will be an honor to learn from the masters, who are technically first-year students," Wakana said to the two of them.

"Yeah, I guess we can show a thing or two in proper mechanics. Couldn't hurt," Madoka said to Homura.

"We'll have a great time teaching from each other. You bring leadership, we bring talent."

"This is so cool, Sawa-chan, Wakana-chan," Konatsu said with a gleeful look on her face. "The two most popular freshmen in the entire school picked us. We're so lucky!"

"Did you complete your applications?" Sawa asked the two of them.

"We filled both of them during lunch," Homura replied as she and Madoka handed Sawa their forms.

"I'll take those, thank you, and it's official. You are now members of the Sakuragaoka Girls Senior High School Archery Club."

"A couple of Olympians on the team, not bad," Wakana mused.

"This is gonna be an awesome year!" Konatsu exclaimed.

Madoka and Homura looked at each other and exchanged thumbs-ups and smiles. That sure was an easy decision.

* * *

><p>"Arrrrrgh!" Sayaka Miki fumed as she walked back from the co-op to her homeroom. "Why is it that the sports teams here wear dark pink, light pink and white? Even the boys wear pink. Ewwwwww! What is that!"<p>

"Sa~~~~yaka!" said a familiar voice calling out to her.

Sayaka turned around, and was stunned. "Oh my God. No way..."

"Did you miss me? Honey?" Kyouko said, blowing a kiss.

She was about to lose her sanity. And she didn't need any bath salts, either. "I am not your honey! Why are you here?"

"Sakura-san and I elected to go back to school," Mami Tomoe said, approaching the two of them. "We're just next door to your classroom. This uniform is a bit too tight on me, though..." she frowned.

Sayaka had nothing else better to do than to faint. And collapse-with a loud THUD!-on the floor.

"Sayaka, are you all right?" Kyouko said, coming to her aid. "Sayaka!"

"Oh dear, we sure made quite an entrance," Mami concluded.

Tears of bemusement came out of Sayaka's shining blue eyes. "I am...such a fool..."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 23<strong>


	24. Echo

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 24:**

**Echo**

* * *

><p>She sat there, slightly perturbed, on a bench, her blue hair waving in the wind as she watched young boys play football in pink shirts and white socks with pink socks. A sigh as she ran her fingers through the long, red hair of her self-proclaimed ladyfriend laying her head on her lap, giggling like a newborn. Next to those two, a girl with blonde twin drills was watching on, sipping tea from a Styrofoam cup.<p>

"So, Sayaka, how's Kyousuke doing?" Kyouko Sakura asked Sayaka Miki, her eyes fixated on her cleavage.

"Ugh...he's decided to take an internship back in France for a few years," Sayaka said.

"Will he be back?"

"He never told me a return date. But obviously this means I'm stuck with you for a while."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you really didn't care much for me when Kyousuke came back into your life, but now that he's out of the picture..."

She rolled her eyes. "Kyouko, I don't dislike you; in fact I love you, but it's not that way," Sayaka said, still petting her hair. She gave her long red locks a whiff. "Cinnamon?"

"That's the type of shampoo I used today. It's okay, you don't have to lie to yourself, Sayaka. I've been in love with you ever since I came to terms with you being just like me in a lot of ways. You know that, right?"

"That's true. But it just feels...weird to know that someone who is in love with you is actually a girl."

"It's not anything uncommon, though. As long as you return those feelings I have for you, everything will come around."

"I wish Kyousuke would come back, though..."

"You didn't have sex with him yet, did you?"

She looked at her with a confused face. "We did. But I took the pill." Kyouko, annoyed, gave Sayaka's breasts a squeeze. "Ahhh!"

"So, he beat me to you, huh? Two can play at that game, Sayaka Miki."

"Eh?" A sweat drop came down Sayaka's forehead.

"Sayaka...I want you!" Kyouko pinned Sayaka down and gave her a long, deep kiss. There was no escape for Sayaka, who elected to play along and let Kyouko take all her frustrations out by letting her do as she pleased. It was the penalty she took for letting Kyousuke touch her in all the places Kyouko was touching right now.

She was beaten to the punch, Kyouko was, but she was not about to give up in making love to who she considered her lover. Sayaka conceded and let her hands move up and down a rather excited Kyouko, who was starting to sweat.

"I suppose I needed to slow down a little bit with Kyousuke," Sayaka thought to herself, realizing she was in the wrong for having sex too soon.

"You're not a fool to me," Kyouko said as a saliva trail connected their parted lips. "You're my Sayaka, that's all. And you're mine!"

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Mami Tomoe asked them. They were too busy hugging and kissing each other. "I'll take that as a yes." She went back to watching the game. A long-distance volley from 45 yards from the home team was all money. "Gooooooooooal!"

* * *

><p>"You guys are pretty good," Konatsu Miyamoto said to Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi as they continued training at the range on campus. "All your arrows are clustered in the center, no problems."<p>

"You like that?" Madoka asked her as she drew her bow again. "I have a wicked stroke."

"Not as wicked as mine's, sunshine," Homura replied, drawing her bow in response. Bulls-eye again for both shooters.

"Do you ever get paid for this?" Sawa Okita asked them.

"Well, we earned medals last year, and we earned a trophy or two, but no, we didn't get any cash prizes," Madoka said. "The free travel and hotel was nice."

"I wish we could get paid for this," said Homura. "Maybe if we medal at London, we could get a large stipend? What do you think?"

"I think that's a possibility, Homura-chan."

"Question," asked Wakana Sakai. "Are there other sports that interest you?"

"For me," Homura replied, "I like golf and ice hockey. I follow the Kings, and I think they could win the Stanley Cup if they get the job done."

"I'm more into flag football as a secondary sport and maybe running, but that's about it," Madoka added. "Homura is very athletic and can compete in any sport she wants."

"When I was at Mitakihara Junior High, I competed in the pole vault and high jump before I took up archery," Homura said. "I can jump really high and get a lot of vertical."

Wakana nodded her head. "I see."

"Homura-chan's athleticism is one of the things that endears me to her," Madoka explained.

Homura smirked. "I drive her crazy in more ways than one."

Konatsu crossed her arms, impressed. "Aren't you two made for each other or what?"

"We just like to make each other feel inspired to improve in whatever we do," Madoka said.

"She means the world to me, Madoka does," Homura added, pausing to take a deep breath of the cool Tokyo air. "Without her, my life is not worth living. She helps me become my best."

"Our first meet is in three weeks," Sawa said to the two of them. "Do you want to take part in it?"

"Where's it going to take place at?" Homura asked.

"University of Tokyo."

"Oh, we've been there before, I don't think we'll mind taking part," Madoka said.

"Great. We're going to pencil you two in."

"Have you asked the others if they were interested?"

"Only a few are, but most just want to watch," Konatsu said. "They are in awe of your skills."

Homura rolled her eyes before returning to finishing all the arrows in her quiver. "They like to flatter us, these folks. Sometimes it can be a bit too much."

"You can't stop being in an anticipatory mood," Madoka remarked. "When you are excited for an upcoming challenged, ice water flows through your veins, and work turns into fun."

Konatsu, Sawa and Wakana chuckled at each other, smiling as they watch Madoka and Homura continue their practice with fluid precision and nerves of steel.

* * *

><p>By the time the meet passed, Homura had won her first gold medal at any meet, easily beating Madoka in the final. One other archer in the club finished in the top 16. She was a senior that picked up the sport as a late bloomer. However, she was not in Madoka's league or Homura's.<p>

June soon came. The London Olympics were coming soon. As Miss Sawako upped the ante in terms of coursework for Homura and Madoka, the importance of balancing that with archery became even more crucial. However, the need to have a little down time was too much for the two of them to bear.

Luckily for them, they found an excursion. Homura reclined on the sofa and wrote a little poem on her journal while wearing her Los Angeles Kings jersey. Game 6 of the Stanley Cup Finals was being shown on tape delay on NHK and Madoka was inviting some friends along.

* * *

><p><em>"Far be it for me<em>

_To not take your hand_

_And engage in this desire_

_To taste these honeyed lips_

_And walk with your gloved hand in mine_

_Down the aisle, where a chorus of angels_

_Sing heaven's sweet love song,_

_A song that encourages those_

_Who have lost all hope_

_To believe in justice_

_And seize the moment_

_As if their lives depended on it._

_I depend on you,_

_And you depend on me,_

_And the evidence is oh so clear_

_As these cool, misty tears_

_Of relief mixed with euphoria_

_Mixed with dashes of jubilation_

_And elation (oh, what a sensation!)_

_Fall from our faces_

_Of femininity and graces._

_When I am with you,_

_My spirit runs wild and free._

_With every kiss I taste,_

_I savor the floral bloom, the fragrance_

_Of your perfume, and I wonder_

_Where, by chance, did you buy_

_Such a wondrous, secret combination?_

_Paris? London? Milan? New York? LA?_

_The nearby boutique shop just up the road?_

_I don't know where you found that scent,_

_But it is addicting. It is heart-warming._

_And it endears me to you._

_I can't help but close my eyes,_

_And relish in the tenderness_

_Of your most undying compassion._

_This urge, this sweet carnal urge_

_Was instilled in my heart for so long,_

_And it wanted to be satisfied so badly._

_It needed you. It needed to be with you._

_And I need to be with you,_

_Because it is the only thing I would rather do._

_I want to savor this moment_

_For as long as I can._

_To hold your hand_

_And hold you tight_

_And surrender to your love_

_Every day and night_

_Is my definition of the moment._

_If we cry together,_

_If we die together,_

_If we make love together,_

_If we see the future together,_

_Then my life, how short it may be,_

_Has already been fulfilled_

_Because I gave up my life_

_For this moment, to savor this moment..._

_With you."_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kyouko-chan?" Madoka asked Kyouko, who was just leaving campus. "It's me, Madoka."<p>

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We're going to have a little party for a hockey game. Want to come join us?"

"Is there food?"

Madoka turned and saw Homura preparing a large pot of curry, a few bowls of snack mixes and a triple-chocolate cake. "Plenty."

"Awesome. You know, I don't follow hockey that much, but I would love to go."

"Where are Sayaka-chan and Mami-san?"

"My arms are entwined with both of them as I am calling you. It's a pain."

"Hi, Kaname-san!" Mami said.

"Kyouko, let me get the phone," Sayaka said, grabbing the phone. "Oy, Madoka~~~~~!"

"Sayaka-chan! How have you been?"

"Been pretty good. Hey, I'm getting used to seeing the pink and white shirts from the boys. I'm used to it now. Isn't it weird?"

"I don't think so. As long as you're comfortable at Mitakihara High, I don't think there should be a problem."

"Anyway, what's Homura doing?'

"Preparing the food. We got curry, snack mixes and cake. Oh, and the rice is being cooked. Plenty of food to keep you guys up."

"I've never watched an ice hockey game before. This should be exciting."

"Kaname-san?" asked Mami, who took the phone from Sayaka.

"Mami-san!"

"We're here." She was waving outside.

"Cool. Hold on!" Madoka quick went downstairs and opened the door. "Come on in, we got a game that's about to start in a bit."

"Madoka, I missed you!" Sayaka exclaimed, hugging Madoka, shaking her like a teddy bear a little.

"Sayaka-chan, quit shaking me."

"Akemi-san, are you there?" Mami asked Homura, who came over to greet them.

"Welcome back, Mami," Homura replied.

"Where's the food?" Kyouko asked. "I'm hungry, I want some food." She passed by the television that had people waving blue glow sticks left and right. "Ooooh, what an atmosphere! Is the game about to start?" Nice jersey, by the way."

"This game was broadcast on tape delay," she explained. "Take a look at the back."

"Akemi...8."

"8 is for the letter H, my initial. It's also the number of Drew Doughty, a player that I admire."

"Who's he?" asked Kyouko, who sat down to watch the pregame pageantry.

"A defenseman. He plays defense for the Kings but he can also shoot the puck."

"So what's the objective of the game?"

"Two teams of players use sticks to move a puck into a goal while skating on ice. The team with the most goals wins the game."

"So it's like football in a way."

"But with sticks, ice, and a smaller playing surface. And it's indoors, although on occasions it's played outdoors."

"What an atmosphere," Mami remarked as she received a plate of curry rice with the others. "Green lasers, even. And blue lights. Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, the background music."

"How was class, Sayaka-chan?" asked Madoka to her good blue-haired friend.

"One of the things I don't like about my homeroom teacher is that he is a homophobe," Sayaka said.

"That's not good," Homura said suspiciously. "What a heartless man."

"It's garbage that the school hires someone that likes to bring up the Bible every now and then. It's stupid. Some teachers are pushing to get rid of the person, but the headmaster hasn't done anything yet. I hope that changes."

"Glad I don't go to that school."

"Here come the teams. Really love the situational music. That guy with the knee pads...he protects the goal right?"

"Yep," Madoka replied.

"Oooooh."

"How's the curry?"

"Awesome stuff, Madoka. You rock!"

"Homura-chan made it," Madoka said with a giggle.

"You're welcome," Homura added.

"You know something? I always like the USA national anthem for some reason," Mami said. "The way Toscano-san sings it is beautiful."

"So that's the sticks they use?" Kyouko asked. "Look at that beard! And a salute."

"The guys like to-what a flag-the guys like to grow their facial hair until their playoff run is over. It's a tradition," Madoka remarked. "I wiki'd it up."

"So the black team is Los Angeles, and the white team is New Jersey?" Sayaka asked.

"Yep."

"I hear a little Eric Cartman in the background."

"Correct."

"Here we go," Kyouko said, watching the puck drop. "Whoa, they're so fast!"

"What a shot," Sayaka said. "Who are you going for, Kyouko?"

"Um...New Jersey?"

"I am going for LA because they are LA."

"I will pick Los Angeles too," Mami said.

"Four against one," Homura told Kyouko, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ehhhh? At least I got food. That one went over the glass. Is that protection?"

"For the fans, I think."

"They know how to move that puck, don't they?" asked Mami to the others.

"That shot went wide-oh! Almost!" Sayaka exclaimed. "And again! They are really attacking, the...what are they?'

"The Kings," Homura said.

"Yeah, those guys." Sayaka quickly finished her curry plate and leaned in closer.

"So if that guy, Volchenkov-san, I think that's his name, uses his stick to trip the player, the black team plays with one more player?" asked Mami to Madoka.

"Correct. But only for a few minutes."

"Are they saying 'DEVILS SUCK'?" Sayaka said, laughing. "These fans...oh! That nearly went in."

"It was wide, Sayaka," Kyouko deadpanned.

"Shut up; it was a good shot! Wasn't that a good shot, Madoka?"

"It was a good shot," Madoka said.

"See, Kyouko? Madoka agrees with me. Nyaaah!" Sayaka said victoriously, sticking her tongue out.

"Sayaka, if you keep this up, I'm afraid I'll have to cop a feel on you as punishment."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"So the LA goaltender's name is...Quick?" Mami asked Homura.

"Jonathan Quick."

"Quick-kun. Do you best, Quick-kun!"

"Looks like you guys are getting the hand of this. There's LA's coach, Darryl Sutter."

"He looks like he has a bitter beer face or something," Kyouko said. "Like a grumpy old man."

"Well, that power play went quickly," Kyouko remarked. "Ohhh! That was almost a goal for LA!"

"They are peppering Brodeur," Homura noted.

"Who?"

"Martin Brodeur, who used to play on the Canadian national team," Madoka remarked. "Won a gold medal in 2002. Canada is full of good ice hockey players. Same thing with Russia, Finland, and Sweden."

"Commercials," Homura noted. "So, your thoughts on the game?"

"Exciting stuff. It must get pretty cold to be in one of those arenas," Sayaka replied.

"Well, people like to wear just shirts as well, or nothing at all. But those are the most diehard of fans."

"What are you girls up to?" asked Kyubey, coming inside.

"Kyubey! We're watching ice hockey," Madoka said. "Care to join us?"

"I'll just sleep," Kyubey replied going back inside Homura's bedroom.

"Much better for you. Go," Homura said.

"Yeah, we don't want someone like Kyubey spoiling our party," said Kyouko. "So, what is this ice hockey game all about?"

"It's Game 6 of the Stanley Cup Finals. If Los Angeles win this game, they win the Cup."

"Is that the trophy teams in that league play for?

"It's a very old trophy, over a century old," said Homura. "Google it up. The weirdest things have happened to that trophy."

"What, did they urinate on it or tossed it into a pool and used it as a feed bag for horses?"

"Correct, correct, and...Correct."

"Oh God...that makes me sick."

"So this is their coach?" asked Mami to Madoka. "For New Jersey."

"His name is Peter DeBoer."

"DeBoer-san. Hmmm."

"Uh oh, that almost went in," Sayaka said.

"You're just asking for a goal aren't you?" Kyouko asked. "Oooh, New Jersey almost scored."

"What does it mean when both teams go through a change?" Mami wondered.

Madoka explained. "Both teams have small groups of players that play in shifts called lines, so that there are fresh bodies and that there is a consistent quality of play in all three periods. It's free substitution, and both teams have four lines of players that play offense and defense."

"I see..."

"Offsides. Look at the slo-mo replay. That was close," Kyouko said. "Really good camerawork."

"Oh God, another opportunity for LA, what is going on here?" Sayaka said. "And what is that guy doing? Kicking the puck? I didn't know you could do that. And another shot."

"A little soccer on the rink," Homura said. "That's what the field of play is called. A rink. Los Angeles are relentless."

10 minutes into the match, Sayaka got off her chair. "Hey! Did you just see that, people? That bastard just rammed that guy into the boards! That has to be a penalty, right? Right?"

"Sayaka, calm down," Kyouko said.

"This isn't going to end well for him," Homura said grimly.

"There are three types of penalties: a minor that is two minutes, a double-minor that is four minutes, and a major which is five minutes and also results in an ejection," Madoka recalled.

"Oh, I hope that guy is all right," Mami said.

"Mami, ice hockey players are tough as nails. He'll be fine."

"But you just can't ram a guy from behind, he wasn't even playing the puck!" Sayaka exclaimed. "Kick the jerk out!"

"Got your wish," Homura said, flipping her hair.

"Oh yeah, five minutes, we're ready to do this! Here we go!" Sayaka said, rubbing her hands, laughing a little.

"Sayaka-chan is really into this game," Madoka said to Mami.

"Pretty much," she replied. "Do you have some tea?"

"Do you want iced?"

"Sure."

"I'll get some in a bit."

"Steve Bernier, you suck!" Sayaka hollered at the TV. "I wouldn't want you in my house if you were my next-door neighbor on homestay! You're glad I'm not a Puella Magi anymore, otherwise I'd slice your ass!"

"We generally leave players like that alone, as part of our job, Miki-san," Mami said, embarrassed. "Glad to see he's up. Oh my goodness, his nose. And blood! Oh dear."

"If the Kings don't take advantage of this, it will be a turning point for New Jersey," Homura mused.

"Come on Devils, hang in there!" Kyouko said.

"Heh, heh, heh...Kyouko, I am ready to get my revenge," Sayaka said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked Kyouko.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you suffer as the Kings take the lead over your beloved Devils."

"I...I just wanted to choose a team, it's not like I follow them or anything!"

"Kyouko?"

"What?"

"You know I love you."

Kyouko received a kiss. "Thanks."

"And also, if the Kings score, they are still on the power play until it expires," Madoka said. "So they can score as many goals as they can."

"Wow," Sayaka exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"That's the rule."

"Ohhh man! This might be the best part of the game, right here. Awesome!"

"Oh, that almost went in," Kyouko said. "And another one! Boy, it's only a matter of time now."

"There it is," Homura said, the clock reading 8:57 remaining in the first period. Dustin Brown from Drew Doughty.

"There's your guy, Drew," Madoka said.

"Very nice."

"Awwww yeah! Those are my Kings baby!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Wonderful sequence," Mami remarked.

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Here we go...are they playing 'I Love L.A.' by Randy Newman? No surprises there. And that is just terrible goalkeeping by Brodeur."

"He's 40 years old, Kyouko-chan," Madoka said.

"I see. 1st goal in 262 shifts for Dustin Brown. Hmmm."

"And there's another," Homura added. 7:15 remaining in the first, 2:26 in the power play. And it was Brown again.

"He was on a coldstreak before, now he's getting hot," Mami remarked. "Is he the captain of the team? I see a C on his jersey."

"Yes, Mami, he is."

"2-0, Kyouko, 2-0!" Sayaka exclaimed. "It's over, Kyouko. You will have to bow down to your master, Oktavia von Seckendorff!"

"Ugh, stop reminding me," Kyouko grunted as the Kings players gathered around Dustin.

"Looks like Bernier-san is regretting that moment," Mami said. "Nice tap-in on that replay. These are some pretty good players."

"I love the puck-handling of this Kings team," Sayaka said.

"Los Angeles barely made it to the postseason and got in on the penultimate match day," Madoka said. "They defeated the top three seeds in the Western Conference of the National Hockey League: Vancouver, St. Louis and Phoenix and were leading 3-0 in the series before things got a bit interesting."

"Wikipedia is a wonderful tool, isn't it?"

"As is ," she winked.

"Oh my God, it is a rout," Sayaka said, her jaw dropped. 4:57 remaining in the first, eight seconds remaining in the power play, and it was Trevor Lewis. "I've never felt this shocked in my life. It is one-sided in that game!"

"Can I switch teams?" Kyouko asked, putting her index fingers together.

"No," the others said.

Kyouko bawled her eyes out. "I didn't come here to get mocked by all of you. I'm leaving!"

"No, no, no, we were only kidding," Sayaka said. "Stay, Kyouko, stay."

"Sayaka..." Kyouko eyes misted as she felt the warmth of Sayaka's kiss.

"All right, now that all of us are supporting Los Angeles, I think we'll enjoy this game," Madoka said.

"Indeed, we shall, Madoka," Homura concurred. "The thing about Los Angeles is that they aren't particularly good with the power play but somehow it has worked for them tonight."

"One call changes the game," Mami concurred. "Can I get some more curry?"

"We have plenty," Homura said, taking her plate to get seconds.

"I am sure that weirder things have happened in hockey games, but now I am starting to wonder if that was the right call on Bernier," Madoka wondered. "Oh well." She took out her iPad.

"Madoka, what are you going to do?" Kyouko asked

"I am going to special-order some Kings jerseys for all of you."

"Deep wallets are deep, aren't they?" Madoka nodded. "Thought so."

"Well, they sure desperate, New Jersey are. Another shot for Los Angeles! My God!"

"We want the cup, that's what they're saying," Mami remarked. "And that almost went in."

"Here's a giveaway," Sayaka said. "Looks like Los Angeles are taking their foot off the accelerator. Ooof! Another shot for LA."

"I think they have given up," Kyouko thought as she snuggled next to Sayaka. "Sayaka?"

"What?"

"Pet me."

"You are so impossible," she said, petting a meowing Kyouko.'

"And that's the first period. Shot almost goes in for New Jersey," Madoka thought. "I think the Devils can still come back."

"But they need to be quick, and they have to beat Quick," Homura added. "We still have some more curry left, anyone want some?"

"Me!" Kyouko said. "Can I help myself?"

"Sure, if you want to also wash the dishes."

"Leave it to me!" Kyouko marched over to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the curry and rice.

"She can't fight wars, let alone win them, if she's hungry," Sayaka remarked.

"Did we expect anything less from Sakura-san?" Mami wondered. "Oh, that reminds me. Akemi-san, Kaname-san, did you take part in any meets?"

"For the first time, ever, Homura-chan beat me," Madoka said. "It was close, though. Homura-chan, do you want to show Mami-san our medals."

"I'll get them in a bit, love." Homura ran over to the bed to get the medals, then ran back down.

"Wow, these look pretty good. Are these the same medals from last year?"

"It was the same meet," Homura said. "Nice to see that Rob Scuderi is back up and ready to go. Told you he's tough as nails."

"Absolutely. Good to see him ready to play some more. You have to admire these hockey players. They would make excellent bodyguards."

"Nice body check by Brown," Mami said. "Great hits. Oh dear, the referee fell on his rear!"

"And there's a fourth one," Kyouko said. "4-0." With 18:30 remaining in the second period, Jeff Carter lifted one past Brodeur via Willie Mitchell and Brown, effectively sealing, perhaps, the Devils' fate.

"This team is pretty good," Sayaka said. "I hope they consider visiting Japan one day and face the Japanese national team in a friendly."

"Oh, so we have a national team?"

"I think we do? Right, Madoka?"

"That's right, we do have a team," she replied.

"Thanks for ordering the jerseys, by the way."

"Pleasure is all mine."

"That referee's lip is busted," Kyouko said, laughing. "Ouch. Glad I don't do that for my job."

"Why would you, Kyouko," Sayaka groaned. "You're a waitress. You have it easy."

"Sure do!"

"I wonder if this is now going to be like watching grass grow," Sayaka wondered. "I mean, the game is already over."

"Devils suck again," Kyouko said. "I love this game."

"You're only saying that because you're cheering for the right team, honey."

"Oh, shut up!" she replied with a laugh. Sayaka just had to shake her head.

"Almost made it 5-0 right there...or 4-1," Mami remarked of the end-to-end action. "It's just a matter of finishing the sequences now."

"And there's another penalty on New Jersey," Madoka said. "This is getting real bad for them."

"Ooooh, another good look for LA, and another," Sayaka said. "This is a one-sided contest. Look at all the shots LA are getting. I kinda feel bad for Martin."

"Sayaka, the Kings are your team. Don't be," Kyouko said.

"You're right."

"I think the Devils are going to kill this one off," Homura said. "Good defense from New Jersey."

"They are really putting on a shooting clinic in this game," Mami remarked. "Marvelous. This iced tea is good." Madoka giggled in trademark fashion.

"I think New Jersey have lost their intensity here."

"A couple more shots right there," Kyouko said. "I love this curry. You should make it a habit to cook it every day, Homura!"

"I'll think about it, Kyouko Sakura."

"There's a save by Quick-kun," Mami said. "And...Oh dear. They're in a bit of a scrum down there. Men..."

"Fights are very common in hockey, Mami-san," Madoka said.

"They are?"

"Yep."

"They make men out of boys, so I've heard."

"I don't use fists, I prefer to use muskets," she replied with a wink. "And there's another power play for Los Angeles."

"I think the referees are gift-wrapping this game to Los Angeles," Kyouko suspected.

"Well, the team was established 45 years ago," Homura replied. "So the wait might be long enough."

"10-minute misconduct on Clarkson?" Sayaka asked.

"That's right, that can also be awarded, forgot about that," Madoka said with a giggle.

"He probably complained more than he should," Mami said. "Served him right."

"Poor Stephen Gionta," Homura said. "Got decked out by a puck. New Jersey picked the wrong day to play their worst hockey of the year."

"He's up though. You're right, Akemi-san, these players are tough as nails."

"Hey, there's a goal for New Jersey," Kyouko said. "At least they won't get shut out." Adam Henrique, 1:14 remaining in the second period.

"I think that goal came too little, too late," Sayaka said.

"But anything can happen now..."

"I think three goals in 21 minutes is going to be too much for New Jersey to make up."

"Amazing how all of you are turning into little hockey experts and analysts," Madoka said. "It's nice to know."

"Quick-kun should have saved that," Mami said. "Is he being considered for the USA men's national team?"

"That's correct."

"Well, he's going to have to do better than that if he wants to represent his country in Sochi."

"With the score the way it is, I don't think there's much to worry about," she replied.

"Well, Los Angeles have been given a penalty, so you never know."

"LA are very good with killing the penalty as well. Stats don't lie."

"So now the Devils start the period a man up," Sayaka said. "Doesn't look like they are doing much to help their situation."

"That was almost a shorthanded goal right there," Kyouko said of Jeff Carter's early effort. "And they killed off the penalty."

"Cartman again. Yawn."

"You don't watch South Park?"

"The Japanese dubbing of that is awful. It's just a bad as Gag Manga Theater."

"I don't even watch that show."

"This is turning into a finishing clinic," Madoka said. "This game might be a mere formality."

"Another man down, Peter Sykora," Homura said. "Laid out by Dustin. Well, LA is back on the power play. And Sykora is going in, too? The referees have been having it rough today with the calls."

"Bad officiating is not uncommon, Homura-chan. Happens in every sport: baseball, basketball, football..."

"And the Devils are wasting their power play by committing a penalty," Kyouko groaned. "So what else is new?"

For the next several minutes, the five of them elected to simply watch the action unfold. Piece by piece, the snack mix began to disappear.

"I love David Beckham, but I can't believe that he was named to Team Great Britain," Kyouko said. "As if to say that they have given up on their quest to win gold. Not like our Olympian friends here seem to mind..."

"No, after this game it's back to the archery," Homura said, nodding with Madoka.

"Thought so."

"In the game of hockey, a team can elect to bring on an extra attacker, but that means the goalie has to head over to the bench to make the sides equal," Madoka said. "This is generally done when a team is in a pinch and needs to score badly. Don't be surprised if New Jersey decided to do it here."

"Courtesy of Wikipedia."

"And ."

"Yes, that too."

"Kyouko-chan, can you carry 35 pounds over your head?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Same here," Homura added.

"Kyouko-chan, Homura-chan, you can carry the Stanley Cup over your head. That's how much it weighs."

"Here's the empty-net situation," Homura said. "And that didn't turn out well. Easy goal." 3:45 remaining, a brace for Trevor Lewis via Dwight King.

"More salt to the wounds of New Jersey," Mami remarked. "Kaname-san, can you pour me some more tea?"

"Of course." And she did.

15 games seconds later, Sayaka jumped out of her seat. "They've given up! The Devils suck! THE DEVILS SUCK!"

"We know that." the others replied, annoyed.

"Sorry, I had to say that." 3:30 remaining, Matt Greene capped off the scoring off an unassisted one-timer.

"I think it's time that we just sit back and enjoy the rest of this game," Madoka said.

"Good idea," Homura replied as the rest of them watched the seconds pass by. One minute remaining. 50 seconds. 40 seconds. 30 seconds. 20 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

And the final horn sounded. All the Kings players took off the gloves and helmets and embraced Jonathan Quick after the final shifts concluded. Los Angeles Kings 6, New Jersey Devils 1. The Kings won the series, four games to two.

"What a game," Sayaka said. "Even though it was pathetically one-sided."

"You gotta feel bad for Bernier though," Kyouko replied. "But he put himself in that position and he deserved what he received."

"I guess we can all leave then," Mami said to the two of them. "Shall we take off?"

"Yeah," Kyouko and Sayaka replied.

"You don't want to see the trophy presentation?" Madoka asked.

"We have class," they said in unison.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"We'll see you later, Madoka," Sayaka said. "Thanks for having us."

"Thanks for the food!" Kyouko added.

"Take care, you guys," Homura said, seeing them off. Homura then went to clean up while Madoka elected to watch the trophy presentation. Along the way, she chose to write her own poem about love on her iPad.

* * *

><p><em>"It's not a crime<em>

_To let a woman like you_

_Come into my life_

_Like an angel coming to my aid_

_When everything I worked for_

_Was all done in vain._

_It's not a crime_

_To sweep you off your feet_

_And say, how did my day_

_Become even better than yesterday?_

_I know why...it's because_

_I have the solution,_

_And it's sleeping in my arms._

_It's not a crime_

_To take a floral bouquet_

_And offer it to you_

_As a gesture of my goodwill_

_And undying companionship._

_It's not a crime_

_To crown you with a garland_

_Of little white flowers_

_And treat you as if you were_

_A daughter we could take in_

_One fine summer day._

_It's not a crime_

_To share food,_

_To share drinks,_

_To share some time in the bath_

_Or even some sweet talk in the bed._

_It's not a crime to share the wealth_

_Because we both benefit from each other._

_And wouldn't you want it that way?_

_I know you do._

_It's not a crime_

_For my heart to melt like chocolate_

_When you lay a finger to your lips_

_And whisper, don't tell anyone,_

_Not even the next-door neighbor,_

_That you are the one_

_I truly, truly desire._

_It's not a crime_

_For the two of us to take_

_A vacation, an escape_

_From all the worries in the world_

_And go to exotic destinations_

_Like Tahiti, Bora Bora, Capri,_

_Greece, Italy, the South of France,_

_Rio, Sydney, Cape Town,_

_All those destination that you_

_Could only see in travel guides,_

_Now transformed into reality._

_It's not a crime_

_For me to ask you,_

_What do you like best about me,_

_And then see your face turn_

_Into a rose whose facial petals_

_Are soft to touch,_

_And pleasant to smell._

_I could never get enough_

_Of your fragrant embrace._

_It's not a crime_

_To seriously think about the future,_

_About the different issues and changes_

_Regarding women being with women,_

_Women sharing dreams with women,_

_Women facing futures with women,_

_Just about women in general_

_And all the dilemmas and problems_

_We are forced to solve when we reach_

_That stage in our life_

_When we are enlightened_

_And blessed with the power to think_

_About the road that lies ahead._

_It's not a crime. It was never a crime._

_But surely, surely it would be criminal of me_

_To not return these feelings I have for you."_

* * *

><p>"Well, that's over with," Madoka said as Homura finished washing the dishes.<p>

"I think I'm tired of hockey for one day," she said. "I think we should focus on the archery from now on. What do you think?"

"I'm excited about London, and the itinerary we're going to have. I also have to look up the information on the room we'll have at the Village."

"I think late July couldn't come any sooner." And when push came to shove, Homura Akemi was only being honest. Kyubey continued to rest in Homura's bedroom, lost in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 24<strong>


	25. Of Horses and Fine Things

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 25:**

**Of Horses and Fine Things**

* * *

><p>Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname walked home after another long day at school. The good news was that it was the final day before summer vacation took place, so now they had some time to do some extra things before they were due to go on their flight to London to train for the Games. Ren Hayakawa was going to be there to oversee them, as a personal mentor. She didn't need to teach them much; she just needed to do a little babysitting.<p>

Not like Homura and Madoka needed to be watched over; for a couple of 15-year olds, they were pretty independent. All in all, the two of them needed a break from archery. The Archery Club was all over them like dogs to chew toys. They wanted to know everything about them: what they like to eat, what they like in boys...everything. And it got so personal that they felt like quitting the team. However, once Sawa Okita, Wakana Sakai and Konatsu Miyamoto intervened, the club respected their limits and only went to them if they needed advice regarding their shooting mechanics or the best way to take care of their arrows.

Madoka let out a yawn, "Good God, Homura-chan, I'm tired, I want to go shopping," she said.

"Hmmm? Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Just some place where they sell cute dolls and stuff."

"I know a place. It's straight up the road. Follow me." Madoka took Homura's hand and they both walked to a store that sold some colorful shirts, sweaters, pants and plushies.

"Mighty Fine?" Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow. She then had to laugh. "Is this what you wanted me to see? This store?"

"It just opened last week, Madoka," Homura replied. "The selections here might please you."

"They sure are. Oooh, I think I see something your goddess likes..." Madoka dragged Homura to a stand where plushies were standing. She grabbed a purple pony plushie with a mane and tail that had purple and pink steaks. "This looks so cute! She reminds me of you."

"That's...Twilight Sparkle," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Twilight Sparkle, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," Homura said, annoyed that her ladyfriend didn't know anything about the show. "You don't know what that show is about?"

"No..."

"You have never watched it, at all?"

"No..."

"You do realize that there is a Japanese dub of the show, right?"

"No?"

Homura fainted. "My Goddess...knows nothing about My Little Pony...oh, I am so pathetic..." she wailed, doing her lamest Rarity impersonation.

"Homura-chan, please get up," Madoka said, not wanting any of her lover's dramatics. "Anyway, this plush is so adorable. And it's a unicorn! Wow! I love it."

"There are other plushies on the shelf if you want."

"Who's this orange one with the cowboy hat?"

"Applejack."

"And this one with the purple mane?"

"Rarity."

"And this one with the multicolored mane and wings?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"And this one with the dark pink mane and pink coat."

"Pinkie Pie."

"And this one with the yellow coat and light pink mane?"

"Fluttershy."

"Great. I'm buying them all."

"What? Madoka, are you that serious?"

"Ahem." She pointed to her rather obese wallet sitting inside her purse.

"Oh, so you are," Homura said with an embarrassed laugh. "Lead the way, my goddess."

"Of course, Homura-chan."

"Oh, and I will buy some sweaters and shirts. For you, too. This is starting to grow on me."

"But you said you didn't like the show."

"I said I didn't know anything about the show. I didn't said that I dislike it."

"Ohhh." Homura was about to reach out for her wallet when Madoka stopped her.

"Relax, I'll pay for it."

"That will be 89,000 yen, ma'am," said the clerk. Madoka paid her in full. "Thank you for shopping at Mighty Fine. Have a great day."

"You too," she replied as she placed a large, oversized shopping bag around Homura.

"So I'm carrying this, huh?" Homura said. "As well as my bow and quiver?"

"It's too heavy for me to carry. I think you can handle it."

"I can, but still, I'm carrying a lot."

"But Homura-chan, they put everything in one large bag. It's a bit of a chore to put them all in, don't you think? Besides, I'm treating you like my husband from now on."

"Is that so?" Homura gruffed, lugging the bag and her items. "You have to admit, this bag is pretty big."

"It sure is," Madoka said. "If I were to carry it, it would be dragging on the ground."

"You're...just as tall as I am, though."

"I would still be dragging it. Cause I'm not as strong as you are."

"It's not that heavy. It's just clothing and plushies, that's all."

"And what are you two doing?" asked Sayaka Miki, who happened to bump into them on the way back to Homura's house.

"We just went out shopping at this new store that sells clothing and plushies," Homura said.

"What did you buy?"

"Take a look inside."

Sayaka was shocked. "What the heck...My Little Pony? You are into that, both of you?"

"Pretty much," Madoka said. "But Homura-chan dragged me into it."

"Get out of here! Have you heard that they have dubbed the show in Japanese?"

"That's funny," Homura said as the three of them walked back, "because all I saw were the subs on Nico Nico Douga. You're on break too, Sayaka?"

"Yeah, I'm on break at the school. This means Mami and Kyouko are back doing their waitress jobs until school resumes. Anyway, they are doing the dub, and the first two episodes will premier in about an hour."

"Whoa..." Madoka said. "Sayaka, are you a Pegasister, too?"

"I like Rainbow Dash because she's like me."

"Does that make Kyouko Applejack?" Homura said. Sayaka blushed. "I said that because Kyouko likes Apples and Applejack works at a farm and orchard full of it."

"Now that you mention it..."

"Did someone mention my name?" said Kyouko Sakura, appearing in front of them, carrying a paper bag of apples.

"Kyouko!" the others exclaimed.

"Fancy you making an entrance, Kyouko," Sayaka said with a sneer.

"I try," she replied, chomping on a Fuji. The four of them continued their walk. "I got off from work early, so I decided to buy a sack of apples. Did you want any?" The others took one each. "I'll take that as a yes. And what's that bag you're lugging around, Homura?"

"This? It's a Mighty Fine bag."

"I can see that, it says, 'Mighty Fine.' Wait a second..." Kyouko shook her head. "You went to Mighty Fine?"

"That is correct."

"Awww man! That store has some of the most awesome stuff. Like..." Kyouko lowered her voice. "My Little...Pony."

"Ooooh! My Kyouko here is also a Pegasister!" Sayaka gave Kyouko a glomp. "I'm so happy!"

"All right, get off me."

"Did you hear the news about the new dub? They're dubbing the show in Japanese."

"Nice to hear."

"Kyouko-chan, Sayaka-chan...Homura-chan and I are heading over to her house to watch the new episodes," Madoka said. "Actually, from what I heard, they are going to air nonstop every episode produced so far in America and have it dubbed in Japanese."

"Every episode?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Awesomesauce! I love the sounds of that. So, how are you doing with your classes, Kyouko?" she asked her ladyfriend.

"Fine. I'm just getting by. Anyway, how are you and Kyousuke doing?"

"The news I heard was that he was doing some fling in Italy. He's considering earning dual citizenship and even performed for some royal pretenders." Sayaka had to laugh. "Could you believe he's being paid euros to perform for fake royalty? That's hilarious!"

"Well, if the government of Italy changes to a monarchy and the House of Savoy is reinstalled, then the situation would be different, wouldn't it?" Homura asked, flipping her hair in spite of the heavy load she was lugging and looking at Sayaka with bad intentions.

"Now that you mention it..." Sayaka looked around for a split second, then whispered in Homura's ear. "...you may have a point."

"We're here, you guys!" Madoka said as the girls entered Homura's residence.

Homura had the key to open the door. "So, what did you purchase?" asked Kyouko as they went inside.

She laid the bag on the sofa before turning on the TV. "Dig in."

"What the hell?" Kyouko said, grabbing the Applejack plushie. "And these are all for you?"

"It's for me and Madoka when we go on our trip later this month," Homura said.

"You two are bronies? Get out of here."

"Pegasisters. It's the female version."

"I never though that you would be that into My Little Pony...oh, and would you believe it, it's on the air." The first two episodes from the first season were airing on TBS.

"I like how they made Rie Kugimiya as Pinkie Pie, Rina Satou as Rarity, Kana Hanazawa as Fluttershy, Aya Hirano as Rainbow Dash, Ami Koshimizu as Applejack and Yoko Hikasa as Twilight Sparkle," Sayaka Miki said as the watched the clip.

"Don't forget that Chiwa Satou is Princess Celestia and Yuka Iguchi is Princess Luna," Homura added. "Oh nice, and Eri Kitamura is Spike, Yukari Tamura is Scootaloo, Kanae Itou is Applebloom, Saori Hayami is Sweetie Belle and Yuichi Nakamura is Big MacIntosh."

"Good choices," Kyouko said. "I didn't think they would take this dub seriously, but they are. Pretty nice."

"It really does feel like the shows we watch," Madoka added. "Look at the way HanaKana does Fluttershy, it's so cute. She sounds like Mato."

"Who's Mato?"

"You don't know Mato? Black Rock Shooter?"

"Oh. Wasn't that anime a train wreck in terms of everything?"

"That's what I heard," said Sayaka.

Madoka heard a knock at the door. "Coming," Madoka said, and she opened the door. It was Mami Tomoe. "Oh, hi Mami-san! Back from work?"

"Yep, and I brought some snacks," she said, petting Charlotte.

"Snacks? Where?" asked Sayaka Miki, turning around and briskly walking to Mami.

"Here you go," she replied, handing her a large box of Pocky.

"Ohhhh yes! The breakfast of champions! Sorry miso soup, but I surrender my life to you, oh sweet Pocky-sama!" said Sayaka with a squee and a squeal.

"Oy, Mami, pass me a box," Kyouko said, waving a hand.

"Here," she replied, throwing one over to Kyouko, who caught it with one hand. "Nice catch."

"I remember playing rec league softball one time when I was young," she said, tearing through the box. "I still got it. But I generally like to toss apples instead."

"All right, now that everyone's here, I want us to debate on who is best pony," Sayaka said to the girls.

"What are you watching, Miki-san?" Mami asked.

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In Japanese."

"Oh my. Celestia-sama sounds a bit like me, doesn't she?"

"Kind of. It's quite the coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is..."

"Anyway, girls, back to the debate. I will say it for the record, loud and clear: Rainbow Dash is best pony."

"Blasphemy," Homura said, drinking a bottle of Morning Rescue.

"What? Why do you say that's blasphemy, Homura? Care to explain, sugarcube?"

"She can't do magic like Twilight Sparkle. All she can do is fly faster than the speed of sound while wearing a pretentious-looking mane and pretending to be a colt."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Twilight Sparkle is the best pony because she is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. She can cast any spell she wants and she likes to read and do research. I would love to ride with Madoka, naked, on a pony like that."

"Homura, really?" wondered Madoka, a sweat drop coming down her forehead.

"Yes, for you, and only you. Because you are mine."

"Eheheheheheheh," she giggled in trademark fashion.

"I think Applejack should be considered as best pony," Kyouko said.

"Is it because she likes to speak in Kansai-ben, Kyouko?" sneered Sayaka, elbowing her a little, causing Kyouko to blush.

"N...not just that! I mean, she is a very hard worker, takes no mess from no one, is very honest and trustworthy, and she wears a cowboy hat! An actual cowboy hat! And her mane makes her look like she's from the South! Or at least Texas! It's true! It's all true!"

Mami noticed that Kyouko was hyperventilating."Now, now, don't get so worked up, this is just a friendly debate we're having. Anyway, I think Rarity should be best pony."

"Cause she's like you in a way?" asked the others.

"Not just...that...I mean, she is very dignified, and likes to share and loves to design clothes, and I am considering being a fashion designer when I go to college. I've already made up my mind. I will become a fashion designed after I quit my job as a waitress."

"Oh," they all replied, triggering a giggle from Mami.

"How about Fluttershy?" asked Madoka. "She is perhaps the most adorable of all the ponies and likes to be with animals. She's like me because she wants to be nice to everyone and be friends with everyone."

"Madoka," Homura said. "When I look at you, I do think of Fluttershy. You would make a good Fluttershy cosplayer. Just let Mami try her hand at making a design for you and you are on your way." Madoka let out a meep at the thought.

"That leaves Pinkie Pie," Kyouko said to the folks. "Best pony?"

"Naaaaaah," they all said.

"What's not to like about Pinkie Pie?"

"She's only awesome when she's not happy," Sayaka sneered. "When she's not happy, she reminds me of you."

Kyouko stretched Sayaka's cheeks, an anger vein her head. "What was that?"

"I'm sowwy, Kyouko, I'm sowwy!"

"You'd better be!"

"That's enough, Sakura-san," Mami said, putting a hand to Kyouko's shoulder, which caused her to stop. "Anyway, Pinkie Pie really cheers everyone up, so that's nice."

"It's really difficult to say which one is best pony because anyone of these ponies can be the best," Madoka said. "So, can we all say that everyone of them is the best?" The others put palms to their foreheads. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Madoka. It's a debate. No need to pour water on it," Sayaka said.

"Hope you brought a towel, Sayaka-chan," she replied with her trademark giggle.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst! Possible! THING!" she exclaimed, fainting on the couch like Rarity, triggering laughter from everyone who continued to watch the marathon of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

* * *

><p>London. An active, progressive, bustling city of 7.5 million people. Buildings, palaces and structures of different shapes dotted the skylines, plastered with the iconic logo of the 2012 London Summer Olympic Games. The air was full of business and a vibe that can only come from being days away from hosting the world's biggest sporting event, aside from the FIFA World Cup. London was full of stadiums, arenas, theatres, schools and universities, art museums, houses of worship, double-decker buses, pomp and circumstance. It was the epitome of a world-class city. It was the original world class city outside of Rome. And now, it was days away from putting on a show the world would remember.<p>

An army of sentinels with unusual-looking faces marched down the streets, unseen to others. They walked and walked, marching up and down the city, around all the venues, the essence of Big Brother casting a grim, threatening shadow on this metropolis. As these sentinels marched, these pale ghosts in white, they waited for the perfect day to finally do an act that would change the world forever.

And no one would stop them. Or would there be no one? For now, those sentinels continued to go through their paces, watching, waiting in the shadows, in the warm England air as the countdown to London's moment of glory came towards a fitting crescendo.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 25<strong>


	26. Arrival in London

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 26:**

**Arrival in London**

* * *

><p>July 21, 2012 was a huge day in the life of both Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, two accomplished archers that were ready to embark on the biggest moment of their lives. The 2012 London Summer Olympic Games, the Games of the XXX Olympiad, were days away. Their bags were ready, their supplies were ready, and Kyubey was inside the luggage, sleeping.<p>

As Homura fixed her hair and put on her glasses and Madoka drank a bottle of Morning Rescue, Homura heard a knock at her door. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Olympians," said a familiar voice. It was Junko Kaname, Madoka's mother, with her husband Tomohisa and little Tatsuya.

"Mom!" Madoka exclaimed, going over to the front. "Hi there!"

"And how is my little baby doing?"

"Fine," she said with her trademark giggle. Indeed, Madoka was excited about the long flight from Narita to Heathrow Airport. Madoka and Homura were taking Virgin Atlantic flight VS901 to get there, and it was leaving in three and a half hours.

"We are in good spirits, Mrs. Kaname," Homura said, flashing a victory sign. "Homu."

"Nice to see you are excited too, Homura-chan."

"Indeed."

"Madoka, your father and I are going to drive both of you to the airport," Junko said. "Do you have your clothes, bows and arrows and all that set up?"

"We do, Mom," Madoka replied.

"Very nice."

"Do you want me to bring our luggage, Mr. Kaname?" Homura asked Tomohisa.

"Go right ahead, the trunk is open," he said. Homura loaded their bags in the trunk, and there was plenty of space. Homura had the Olympic Fanfare and Theme on her iPod, and she had it on a loop to get her in the mood.

"Mama, Madoka will win gold!" exclaimed Tatsuya. "Madoka will win gold!"

"We'll see, Tatsuya," Madoka replied, scruffling his head a little, eliciting a giggle from the kid.

"She has to get past me first," Homura reminded him.

"Homu gets silver!" Tatsuya said cheekily, causing Homura to put a palm to her forehead.

"I don't get you at all, Takkun..."

"Be nice to my brother, Homura-chan," Madoka warned her, wagging a finger.

"But it's true. You may have to face me when we get into the later rounds."

"First thing's first, let's get to the airport!"

"Are you ready, you guys?" Tomohisa asked them.

"We are," Homura replied.

"Hop on board." After Homura locked the door, she was the last to board the van, which drove to Narita Airport in the span of two hours, including some morning traffic.

"So what are both of you going to do first when you get to London?" asked Junko to Homura and Madoka.

"We have to check in to our room at the Olympic Village, and then we get to do some sightseeing on the first day," Madoka said. "We have to train immediately on Monday down at Lord's Cricket Ground so that we get a feel for what the layout is."

"I hear that there is a lot of sex that happens down at the Olympic Village, and a lot of new families are created," Homura said. "We'll do our best to sidestep away from that because the room we have is to ourselves."

"Now you have to be careful when you are with those guys, especially the swimmers," said Tomohisa. "Be careful as to who you chat with. I understand that you two are best together, but some of those guys love to sleep with anyone they want. It's the Olympic way."

"So we have to be very, very careful when we are in the Olympic Village, Homura-chan," Madoka said to Homura, who was drooling. "Homura-chan?"

"Madoka...sweat...naked...Olympic Village...best sex ever..." Homura cooed with a squeal.

"You're already having ideas? Homura-chan, we aren't even at the airport yet and already you are having ideas. Wow."

"Madoka. Let's engage in some steamy tribadism so that no one will touch us at the Games," Homura said, her eyes spiraling.

"Homura-chan, calm down. I understand these Games are big, but you don't have to make it that big."

"But it's the Olympics, Madoka. I want to maximize my time in Britain, just as much as I want to maximize my sex life being with you."

"They are reaching that point in their lives, aren't they?" Junko asked Tomohisa.

"Can't stop 'em."

* * *

><p>The day before this big adventure began, Madoka and Homura were given a pep rally at Sakuragaoka High School, with members of the reformed Light Music Club putting on a performance for the two of them. "Ganbare! Ganbare!" the crowd said to the two of them, who received flowers and diplomas. It was a bit of a draining night, but they managed to get enough sleep to be wide awake for the flight to follow.<p>

"Well, here we are," said Tomohisa as the van dropped the two of them and their bags at Terminal 1-N. "Listen, both of you. I want you to do your best. It's okay if you do not medal over there. Just enjoy the experience, because you will remember it for the rest of your life. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Madoka replied, hugging her father and her mother and Tatsuya.

"We'll be okay. Thanks for dropping us here."

"Go for gold, both of you," Junko said to her daughter, the tears coming down from her eyes. "And come home safe. Good luck."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kaname," Homura said.

"Bye!" Madoka shouted to the three of them as they walked inside the terminal to check in their bags at Gate 26. The flight was leaving in an hour, so this was great timing.

"That didn't take long," Homura said to Madoka as they checked their bags for the airport staff to load inside the plane. "We didn't have to wait, either."

"Let's go inside," Madoka replied as the two of them went through the gate, got cleared and boarded the plane. Madoka took her seat first, followed by Homura. And they were in the middle of the plane, facing the right windows.

* * *

><p>"This airline isn't too bad," Madoka said. "Smells nice, too."<p>

"Indeed," Homura replied, taking a good whiff. "Maybe a little...too nice?"

"SURPRISE!" said Mami Tomoe, Kyouko Sakura and Sayaka Miki, who peeked out to say hello. Mami was in front of the two, while Kyouko and Sayaka were behind them.

Madoka was indeed surprised as she covered her mouth. "Mami-san! Kyouko-chan! Sayaka-chan! Why are you here?"

"They must have won something," Homura deduced.

"Kyouko here won a big DDR tournament in Akihabara last week," Sayaka said. "The winner of the tournament gets an all-expenses paid trip for three to London to watch the entire games. The deal included hotel accommodations, food, and transportation to the venues...basically the best V.I.P. package out there. And we get to see the opening and closing ceremonies! So we are living the Olympic lifestyle, baby!"

"Not quite, Sayaka," Kyouko said to her. "We're not staying in the Olympic Village."

"I know that, Kyouko, don't remind me! But still, it's London! The best city in Europe. Sorry, Rome and sorry, Paris! London is the place for me!"

"A lot of sights and sounds, and Charlotte is going to check them out, too," Mami said. "She's sleeping inside my luggage."

"Do you know where you're staying?" Homura asked Sayaka.

"Staybridge Suites London in Stratford, and we get a room at the top floor. With all the views. There's a kitchen, free Wi-Fi, and a gym. So now, I can even train like an Olympian while watching the Olympics live! How awesome is that, Kyouko? How awesome is that?"

"Yes, it's very awesome," she sheepishly replied, unenthused by the enthusiasm her significant other was bearing on her.

"Well, thank you, Sakura-san for letting us come with you," Mami said. "It's nice to leave Japan for these types of things at least once in a lifetime."

"Looks like all five of us are going to the best sporting event in the world," Madoka said.

"I'll be lucky to even sleep, with Sayaka so excited about this," Kyouko said. "But I would love to meet the Queen, if only for a few fleeting moments."

"Can't believe she is still going strong after so long," Madoka said. "It's good to see Her Majesty see off these Games before she is dead."

A few minutes later, the plane began to take off.

"You heard all these stories about sex, sex, and more sex in the Olympic Village, right?" asked Mami to Madoka and Homura.

"Wait a second," Sayaka said. "Don't tell me you're going to go bump and grind with everyone in the Village! Aren't you two together?"

"We decided that we're going to sidestep the crazy stuff that goes on," Homura said. "I know they've got nice bodies that are in need of some good lovin', but we're in good shape too and no one is going to lay a hand on us without getting smacked."

Madoka blushed. "Homura-chan..."

"But...Madoka and I plan to involve ourselves in some private...morale-boosting exercises to help us do well at Lord's."

"I wonder what those...morale-boosting exercises are," Sayaka grinned before receiving a headbump from Kyouko.

"It's basically what I want to do to you when it's just the two of us," Kyouko said before noticing a distraught Mami on the verge of tears. "And Mami." As if on cue, Mami's face was aglow.

Homura, sighing, returned to selecting another track on her iPad. A little Muse for her liking.

* * *

><p><em>"Race, life's a race<em>

_And I am gonna win_

_Yes, I am gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I'll never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes i am prepared_

_To stay alive_

_I won't forgive, the vengeance is mine_

_And i won't give in_

_Because i choose to thrive_

_I'm gonna win_

_Race, it's a race_

_But I'm gonna win_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_And will light the fuse_

_I'll never lose_

_And i choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_Win! Win! Win! Win!_

_Yes I'm gonna win!"_

* * *

><p>Homura looked at Madoka, who was fast asleep as the plane continued crossing Asia before entering European airspace. She was just like a little girl, Madoka was, whenever she was asleep. As if on cue, Madoka leaned on Homura's shoulder, her strawberry-scented hair tickling Homura's nose.<p>

It was the calm before the storm, these days leading up to the Opening Ceremony and the Qualification Round. The excitement was building and building down in London, and merchandise of the Games was being sold like hotcakes. Some were being auctioned off on eBay for hundreds, even thousands, of dollars.

None of that mattered to Homura or Madoka. What mattered was that they medaled at the Games before returning home. That was it. After these Games, Homura and Madoka could focus on school, on the future, on the little bits and pieces of this thing called life.

But right now, the focus was on London, and the importance of succeeding in the sport they both love, the discipline they shared as Puella Magi, the mystique that was archery. Little would they know that it wouldn't just be archery that would soon be on their minds.

In London, a very thick air was approaching the city. No one in town saw it; actually they thought it to just be some haze, some upper high-pressure ridge that raised the temperature significantly. But it wasn't anything typical. The five girls didn't know it, but in the days to come, it would soon manifest itself.

With an hour remaining, Mami tuned in to a song on her iPod performed by a Caribbean artist by the name of Don Omar.

* * *

><p><em>"A&amp;X El Orfanato<em>

_Danza Kuduroooo_

_Plo plo plo plo_

_Lucenzo l Orfanato_

_El Rey_

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar_

_Que se mete por tus venas_

_Lo caliente del sol que se te metio_

_Y no te deja quieta nena_

_Quien puede parar eso que al bailar_

_Descontrola tus caderas sexy_

_Y ese fuego que quema por dentro_

_Y lento te convierte en fiera_

_Con las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta y sacude duro_

_No te quites ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado_

_Quero ver Mexa kuduro_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado oh_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi_

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado_

_Quero ver Mexa kuduro_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado oh_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi_

_El Orfanatooooooo!_

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_A&X!"_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated as the plane makes its descent towards London Heathrow Airport," said a voice over the intercom. That woke all five of them up from a long sleep, and a dream in which they were in an orgy at Madoka's home in the skies.<p>

"What? What happened?" Kyouko said. "Anybody tell me what happened?"

"Kyouko," Sayaka replied, "we are almost to London! Can you feel it in the air tonight!"

"3:30 in the afternoon," said Madoka, looking at her watch before yawning. "I think we're going to get some time to freshen up before we get to the Olympic village."

The plane landed without any issues, and minutes later, the girls were busy retrieving their bags.

"So, where are you guys heading off to?" Madoka asked Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami.

"We're going to check into our hotel and then we're eating out," Kyouko said. "Mami will pay for it."

Mami blushed. "Ehhhhh?"

"Of course you are, Mami-san, cause you're the best!" Sayaka added, giving her sempai a hard time.

"All right, well, we'll see you at the Opening Ceremony?"

"We'll see you there," Homura said. "See if you can pick us out among the delegation."

Sayaka squealed with glee. "We will, bye!" The three of them hailed a taxi and went to their hotel.

An old gentleman with a cane walked up to Homura and Madoka. "It's dangerous to go alone," the man said in a scruffy Yorkshire accent. "Take this." He gave them a large bag.

Homura raised an eyebrow. "What is this?" she asked in English.

"Condoms," the man said before tipping his hat and disappearing into the crowd.

Homura looked at Madoka, who looked knowingly back. They both giggled as they took a shuttle that sent them to the Olympic Village, where, truth be told, there was already a lot of lovemaking going on.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 26<strong>


	27. Take Everything

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 27:**

**Take Everything**

* * *

><p>"Just how do you use one of those things?" asked Madoka Kaname to Homura Akemi as they checked into their room at the Olympic Village. A representative of the Japanese Olympic Committee who had been to seven Summer Olympiads handed the two of them the keys to their room, which they had for themselves. It was Sunday, and they would be heading off to practice the next day at Lord's Cricket Ground to get a feel for the venue and the competition that would take place there.<p>

"What?"

"The condoms."

"I have no idea," Homura said. "I never used condoms, and I never will. When I'm with you, I don't need any condoms. In fact, I am against it."

"Then why did the guy give us that?"

"I think he anticipates that some boys are going to have sex with us. We're not going to let that happen."

"Maybe we can auction it off on eBay?"

"Let's keep it as our first souvenir," Homura said, putting the bag inside her suitcase while bringing out Kyubey.

"Ah, that feels better," Kyubey said, stretching. "So, where are we?"

"Take a look."

* * *

><p>The athletes village was surrounded by 12-foot security fences and included a pub, a hair salon, a dry cleaner, a florist, a 5,000 seat dining hall, a McDonald's, a gathering spot called The Globe which included pool tables, karaoke and a jukebox, a game room, a gym, a prayer room and a hair and nail salon. Later after practice, Homura and Madoka would have Union Jack-styled nails. The interesting thing about the dining hall was that 330 tons of fruits and vegetables, 10 tons of meat, 19 tons of eggs and 232 tons of potatoes would be downed by the 10,000 or so athletes at the games.<p>

And the room Homura and Madoka had...was essentially a college dorm. It wasn't a hotel room like the one Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko shared. God knows what those three were doing in that room! This was a dorm room, plain and simple, and it was next to another dorm room full of kinkiness, and that was next to another dorm room full of kinkiness. Sports and sex were the in things these days in London, and it would be a challenge for Homura and Madoka to sidestep the seediness because they were fancying a little morale boosting themselves.

"Whoa," Kyubey said. "Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Come back in one piece," Homura said, and she kicked him out of the room.

"Ouch, that was mean!" he cried. "Whatever." And so he walked next door, where he saw the Swedish women's 4 x 100 relay team changing. "Um...hi?"

"Ooooh, he's so cute!" said one of the ladies.

"Adorable!" said another.

"Can I take you home with me?" asked a third.

"He's mine!" exclaimed another.

Kyubey's breathing was suddenly hitched. "Is this what it feels...to be turned on?" Suddenly Kyubey was being fondled in all the right places. Second later, more relay teams from various countries were entering the room. It became one, hot and steamy orgy with Kyubey being the center of attention.

"Madoka," Homura said, "shall we make ourselves feel comfortable?"

"Sure," she replied with a giggle. They had plenty of time to kill before they went out for practice tomorrow at Lord's.

* * *

><p>Homura slowly took Madoka's shirt off and caressed her breasts, lifting her bra and letting her tongue taste her erect nipples. "Ah, Homura-chan!" she cried as she stimulated her core. Homura held Madoka's hands back and straddled her as the two of them shared a long kiss. Soon after, Homura took her shirt and pants off, leaving just her panties because she elected to head into Britain without a bra. Madoka bit her finger as Homura licked her mound, showering kisses in her sensitive spots. This was the Homura Akemi she knew, Madoka said. It didn't matter how perverted she was; she wanted her because she was nothing without her. Before she knew it, Homura was licking her thighs before working on her core. Madoka was sweating as she cried out in delight, rewarding her lover with a release that triggered a naughty smile from Homura's pursed lips.<p>

"Feeling comfortable yet?" Homura asked Madoka as she turned over.

"I feel like we are home again."

Now it was Madoka's turn to deliver the love to her lover. Madoka sucked on Homura's voluptuous breasts, which had grown by two cup sizes compared to her one. For Madoka, it elicited slight feelings of jealousy. What was it about Homura that made her figure even more endearing, she thought? As she looked at her half-lidded eyes, hitched breathing and light smile, Madoka knew that she was the reason. She was the reason why Homura's libido was this high. And with this place being the seedy Olympic village that it was, Homura libido got so high that it rubbed on Madoka.

Madoka worked on Homura's core, touching that spot that would generally be reached by young boys looking for a quick hit. But Homura wanted Madoka to touch it, and make her scream her lover's name out loud. "Madoka!" she cried as she climaxed. Homura raised her legs and wrapped them around Madoka, and the two of them began to grind on each other, crying each other's name out loud. A housemaid outside the door heard them come and come again and smiled as she walked back to the lobby to check out for the night.

"Madoka, Madoka, oh God I'm gonna come!" Homura cried as they continued to grind on each other, tears of joy streaming out.

"Homura-chan, I'm about to come, too!" Madoka cried.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed, a final rush and a final milky release draining them of their strength before they began to fall into a deep sleep.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka whispered, the two of them in the nude. "Are you sure we're in London and not home?"

"Even better," Homura said, stroking Madoka's hips before embracing her like a dakimakura. "We're in heaven. Olympic heaven."

"That good enough for me."

"No. It's good enough for both of us. Sweet dreams." And they both closed their eyes. Somewhere in the Village, Kyubey was given the night of his life. Only God knows what was happening to the little rascal.

* * *

><p>"You know something?" asked Kyouko Sakura at the buffet inside the Staybridge Suites London. "I am glad there is a viking in the house." Viking. The Japanese term for a buffet. "Cause I am friggin' hungry!"<p>

"Obviously," Sayaka Miki grunted. "Look at your plate!"

Kyouko looked at her plate. It was stacked with sliced of roast beef, cheeses, bread, sushi, crackers, fruit and vegetables, and a few pieces were about to fall off before she collected them with her mouth.

"It's a viking, Sakura-san" Mami Tomoe said. "You should take your time. We're going to be here in London for a while, so why not slow down?"

"Ehhh?" The three of them found an empty table, and Kyouko immediately dug right in. "But the Brits have some of the tastiest food. And I don't like slowing down. I love this place so much, I want to eat every part of it if I can!"

"Typical Kyouko, always a glutton," Sayaka said with a pout.

"Oy, don't treat your lover like that, Sayaka," Kyouko warned, pointing a fork at her. "You don't know how much I want you these Games."

"Tell me something I don't know," she shot back, blushing.

"Now, now, let's behave properly and eat," Mami said, handing a morsel of Lincolnshire Poacher to Charlotte, who nibbled it happily. "Don't talk with your mouth full either, Sakura-san."

"Understood, Mommy," Kyouko said, talking with her mouth full, triggering an anger vein on Mami's head. Noticing her mood, she quickly downed her mouthful. "Sorry!"

"Thank you."

"They say that the food in England is bland," Sayaka said, chewing on a piece of buttered bread. "I think it's fine, but I prefer Japanese food."

"There's some sushi and edamame over there," Kyouko replied.

"I'll be back."

"So, Mami, what is the itinerary?" she asked her.

"Well, we're going to check out all the major attractions and take plenty of this," Mami replied, producing a camera. "10,000 shots, and I want every one of them to be filled." She tossed the camera over to Kyouko.

"Cool," she said, flashing her fang. "I get to take photos." Mami had to chuckle. Kyouko was like a little kid when she was with Mami, and the two of them went way back. "Oy, Sayaka, are you done?" she called out.

"Shut up, I'm still stacking sushi!" she shot back, an anger vein now on her head. "Impatient lover!"

"Oh my," Mami said, a palm to her forehead. Charlotte looked on and exhibited a confused look to an invisible camera as Sayaka continued to pile her plate with all the Japanese dishes remaining on the island inside the buffet.

A group of Madness fans were doing the "One Step Beyond" strut outside the Olympic Village as Madoka and Homura woke up at 7 a.m. in the morning. Donning their Olympic warm-up jerseys and toting their gear, they fixed each other's hair before heading off to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

Homura elected to listen to a Verka Serduchka track on her iPad, taking photos of the Village as she went along.

* * *

><p><em>"Take it all<em>

_On, on!_

_Why do you believe me? Why do you not chase them away?_

_Why did I open the door a stranger?_

_Hundreds of times I have baked, not burned_

_Can I have stayed alive for the sake of those eyes?_

_Take all that I have: love, luck_

_Take all that I have - I brought back the change_

_Take all that I have - because I am rich_

_Take everything I have, once brought back._

_If the words are full of pockets, they cannot be trusted_

_Lie to the words just will not be deceived - the eyes_

_I'm sorry people have little, - all give no melting_

_Just because I thought you - I..._

_Take all that I have: love, luck_

_Take all that I have - I brought back the change_

_Take all that I have - because I am rich_

_Take everything I have, once brought back._

_Take it all!_

_Take it all!_

_I begin to grimace..._

_Take all that I have: love, luck_

_Take all that I have - I brought back the change_

_Take all that I have - because I am rich_

_Take everything I have, once brought back_

_Take it all!_

_Take it all!_

_Take it all!_

_Take it all!_

_What does it take?"_

* * *

><p>"And I had the most exciting sleep, Madoka," Homura said as the two of them walked over to the hall. "I dreamt that I was at Penn State and I saw Jerry Sandusky violate all those poor boys!"<p>

"That is a very weird dream, Homura-chan," Madoka replied, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think of that type of stuff?"

"The news."

"Oh." Madoka was silent for a few seconds. "All those poor guys getting raped by one man...that place must be a very Unhappy Valley, huh?"

"Well, in the dream, I reported everything, and I left campus immediately, never to be seen again. They praised me as a hero for doing the right thing, but I went the Cincinnatus route and chose to fade into the background. And then I woke up, still holding you in my arms like a pillow."

"Your skin feels so soft and your breasts are big, Homura-chan. I mean, I was barely able to breathe! I wish my breasts weren't as flat. It's not fair."

"You'll get there. But remember, a flat chest is a delicious flat chest, so you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're just flattering me again, aren't you?" she deadpanned.

"No, I'm just being a tease."

Madoka had to laugh. "Well! That's news to me! And...we're here. And...it's packed." People were coming in and out, feasting on free food from the islands. There was conversations about a variety of topics, from politics, to sports, to life.

Homura and Madoka grabbed a plate and filled it up with just about every item available from the buffet before sitting down at a table. "Oh, and we have a couple of new faces here," said a water polo player from Australia.

"Um, hello," Madoka said.

"So cute, too. Hello there. My name is Vicky. I'm on the Australian water polo team. What's your name?"

"I'm Madoka Kaname, and this is my significant other Homura Akemi," Madoka said. "We compete on the Japanese archery team."

"Archery, huh? So, are you trying to challenge the South Koreans this year?" Vicky asked as she worked on her plate.

"We're just happy to be here," Homura said. "This is a great place. So many great athletes from around this world. It's pretty awesome."

"Your first time?"

"Yeah, it's our first time," Madoka said.

"Welcome to the Olympics, then. You're part of something really, really special. Don't ever forget the time you spent here, because you will keep it with you for the rest of your life."

"We know," Homura said. "We both won medals at the World Archery Championships last year and the Japanese Olympic Committee decided to bring us to these Games."

"Oooh, nice."

"Ah, who are these people?" asked another Australian, sitting with them.

"Hello, Brad. Madoka and Homura, this is Brad. He's a triathlete," Vicky said.

"G'day ladies," he said to them.

"Hello," Madoka said. "I'm Madoka, and this is Homura, and we compete in archery for Japan."

"Two adorable Japanese archers," Brad said. "Not bad. How old are both of you?"

"We're in high school. We're both 15," Homura said, embarrassed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," said Brad. "The USA sent in an archer who was 14 and she ended up winning bronze. I think that was back in Seoul, am I right, Vicky?"

"Correct. These two girls did well in Italy at their tournament last year, that's why they are here."

"Now if I'm not mistaken," said Brad, "you two set records for qualifying down there. Perfect score from 90 meters out, and I think it was on the newspapers back home. Was that you?"

"Yes, that was us," Madoka said.

"Oh my God! No way. Are you serious?" Brad got off his seat to make an announcement. "Everyone, listen up!" The others turned to him

"Here we go," Madoka said to Homura, who nodded.

"Everyone! The best archers in the world are sitting next to me and Vicky! If you want to take a photo with the Goddesses of Archery straight out of Japan, now's your chance before they head off to practice!"

"Oh my! Is that the girls from Japan?" asked a table tennis player from Brazil.

"They are so adorable!" exclaimed a cyclist from the Netherlands.

"Those girls are cute!" said a judoka from Guyana.

"I need to take a photo with these two darlings!" said a Swedish sailor.

"Time for a photo op!" said a boxer from Italy.

"Moe~~~~!" exclaimed a fencer from Russia.

"I am not alooooooooone!" exclaimed a canoer from Angola, throwing his hands in the air in exultation.

"Here they come, Madoka," Homura said as Madoka gulped. "Get ready."

And soon enough, Homura and Madoka were inundated with autograph requests, photo ops, and they were chatting with athletes from all six continents...from every sport. And they were given some souvenirs from a select few. One Olympian donated a set of pins from all of the Games that took place, summer and winter. It took them an hour before they could finish their breakfast. Homura and Madoka were left in a daze.

"We just saw the world," Madoka said.

"And we met a lot of new friends," Homura added.

"Shall we go off to practice now?"

"Yes, Madoka, let's do it." As for Kyubey, he was still walking in and out of the Olympic Village dorms, a peeping tom so adorable it was criminal. On a Jerry Sandusky level.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Madoka and Homura were spending time practicing at Lord's Cricket Ground and going back to the Village to eat and perhaps do some shopping. Meanwhile, the Japanese men's and women's soccer teams were off to a flying start in preliminary round action, with Canada and Spain falling victim.<p>

As for Mami, Sayaka, and Kyouko, they saw the Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, the Victoria and Albert Museum, the British Museum, St. James's Park, the Churchill War Room, the London Eye, the Imperial War Museum, St. Paul's Cathedral, the Portobello Road Market, Abbey Road, Regent's Park, Harvey Nichols, the Covent Garden, Hampstead Heath, Trafalgar Square, Greenwich, West End, and Old Bailey. All in the span of four days, capped off by a rare opportunity of having tea with Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II.

When Madoka and Homura heard of all that, as well as Her Majesty being aware of the Puella Magi being a global force for good, it made them jealous, but they knew that while those three were doing some sightseeing, they were out to get some medals for their country.

The five of them were keeping themselves busy. And they would keep themselves busy on Friday. Mami, Sayaka, and Kyouko were off to do some more shopping, and Madoka and Homura had some qualifying to do at Lord's before the five of them rendezvoused at the Olympic Stadium in Stratford for the Opening Ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 27<strong>


	28. London Calling

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 28:**

**London Calling**

* * *

><p>Friday morning came, and Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi were both feeling fine. After they had ample rest and time to go over some discussions with the other members of the archery team, as well as some officials from the Japanese Olympic Committee, all the pieces were in play for Homura and Madoka to get their first taste of true competition since their moment of glory in Turin 12 months ago.<p>

They had met about half of all the athletes and made countless new friends at the athletes' village. They were treated like royalty, as if they were children of Prince Naruhito. They were so beautiful and so pure, that even the young male Olympians were blushing at seeing them. But they still took photos of them anyway before they fainted, smug and love-struck at the sight of the two holding each other's hand, carrying their bows and arrows. It just felt like another day at the office. But it was an exciting day. Homura and Madoka felt like kids at the candy store, and there were plenty of sweet shops. But this was better than the sweet shop. A lot better.

This was London 2012. It was the world's biggest sporting event, and both Madoka and Homura had ice water coursing through their veins. They wanted to be ready, and they were ready. The torch was being escorted by two groups of three runners in gray shirts and shorts through the streets of London, assisting men and women in white track suits.

As the two of them made their way to McDonald's for breakfast, Madoka played a little Calvin Harris to get herself in the mood.

* * *

><p><em>"I feel so close to you right now<em>

_It's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now..."_

* * *

><p>"Of all the Summer Games that have already happened," Madoka asked Homura over deluxe breakfasts, Egg McMuffins and orange juice, "what sticks out in your mind as the best of them all?"<p>

"I have to go with Los Angeles 1984," Homura said, nibbling on her Egg McMuffin like a mouse. "The most financially viable Games, China decided to take part, the Eastern Bloc countries and the Soviet Union decided to avoid them...and that was the Olympics in which the current Fanfare and Theme was established."

"Outside of archery, what's your favorite sport in the Olympics? For me, it's rhythmic gymnastics because it's so feminine in a lot of ways."

"I have to go with the shooting events, because that's what I also specialize in. I also like the triple jump event. The track and field events are always fun to watch. I bet you Usain Bolt is going to rip the competition a new one, and there will be at least 10 people who test positive at these Olympics."

"Those are some pretty bold predictions, Homura-chan," Madoka said. "You sure there are going to be people who dope? I mean, the World Anti-Doping Agency has been cracking down on athletes that try to cheat."

"Yeah, but I am sure there will be those who make the headlines for all the wrong reasons."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Madoka, raising an eyebrow.

"It's another charm of these Olympics. The dopers."

"You know we don't even bother with those things. We were Puella Magi that are skilled at using bows and arrows. We don't need drugs to show our class."

"I know, but it's so funny to see these people try to win medals, only to have them stripped and banned from the Games."

"Homura-chan. Try not to think about the bad things about these Games. Just think of you making love to me and you'll be all right."

"Got it, Madoka."

The McDonald's had its own HD television so that interested Olympians could watch the torch relay, as well as other preliminary events going on. "Look at those people," Homura said. "They are following the torchbearers. Makes for a good workout.

"Hold it high, don't let it fall!" shouted one of the runners watching the torchbearer run with it.

"Got it!" she replied.

"How heavy is that thing?" Madoka asked Homura.

"One kilogram," she replied. "Not that heavy. It's about the same weight as our bows."

"I see." Outside the athletes' village, there was some rain. The temperature would be 26 degrees centigrade, with a low of 12 during the night. In any case, there was a 30 percent chance of rain, and the archery events could potentially be postponed due to bad weather.

"You think we are going to be able to compete in the ranking round?" asked Madoka. "I mean, it's raining outside."

"I think we should be all right. But you never know with these officials. I mean, we could just be taking part in the Opening Ceremony, and even that might be in the rain."

"No, according to what I saw on my iPad, there won't be any rain during the Opening Ceremony. But our qualification round is in the early afternoon, so we might be seeing rain and some strong winds."

"At the very least we might be able to see Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami again later tonight."

"Looks like a plan."

Homura was wearing bib 7A and Madoka was wearing bib 8A, while their friend Ren Hayakawa donned bib 9A. Soon afterwards, the women finished their breakfast and took off for Lord's. Interestingly, the rain was light, and it didn't damper the proceedings for the men's ranking round.

Homura took the time to write a poem as the two of them made their way to Lord's.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, how I love to be with her!<em>

_She makes me smile,_

_A young, blossoming lily_

_Floating in the sky_

_With a cheerful laugh_

_And a giggle that brings tears_

_To my young virgin eyes_

_When I am in need_

_Of my own self-worth._

_When I caress her_

_And hold her tight_

_And she does the same to me_

_On a bed surrounded by roses_

_And look at her_

_Through my half-lidded eyes,_

_I feel like I am touching_

_The essence of heaven._

_Such femininity that cannot be found_

_Anywhere else, nor enjoyed._

_She is one of a kind,_

_And I don't want to give her up_

_To anyone I know or don't know._

_She is my most treasured possession._

_She is my equal._

_She is my best friend._

_She is my lover._

_She is my significant other._

_She is the reason why_

_I am in love, naked,_

_In between the sheets_

_With my heart pulsating_

_Every second, every moment_

_I embrace her_

_And savor her sweet, strawberry fragrance_

_That approaches that of a rich dessert._

_She is my everything,_

_My first and my last._

_She winks, and continues to laugh_

_As we both continue to make love,_

_As we both continue to consummate_

_Our own wishes to find happiness,_

_And we do find happiness._

_We find our inner peace_

_Being in each other's company,_

_Now and forever._

_When she lets her fingers_

_Roll through my long black locks,_

_I love her even more,_

_For if there was one woman_

_That I felt deserved_

_To want me every time we touch,_

_It would have to be her._

_Her, and only her._

_She makes me feel like I am never alone._

_I was never meant to be alone._

_Far be it for me to be in loneliness._

_I can't be in loneliness_

_If I am hugging,_

_If I am kissing,_

_If I touching her_

_In those places she wants to be touched._

_I can't be alone._

_I am forever in her company,_

_And she is forever in mine's._

_As the petals from these roses_

_Fall onto our bodies,_

_I dream with her_

_About the day_

_Our lives became intertwined,_

_Never to be broken._

_She's all I could ever want._

_She's all I'll ever have._

_To me, my one true lover_

_Is the most beautiful flower of them all."_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Madoka asked Homura.<p>

"Poetry," she replied.

"Nice poem. Is that about us?" She took a read of it and giggled. "Aw, that's so cute, Homura-chan!"

"You like it?" she asked, blushing.

"It looks wonderful. Well thought-out." The shuttle made its way to Lord's, where the men were concluding their ranking round. The Korean contingent of Im Dong-Hyun, Kim Bubmin and Oh Jin Hyek finished one, two, three.

"Those Koreans are pretty good, as usual," Homura said as she checked in with Madoka at a station designated for the athletes.

"This weather's not so bad," Madoka replied. She took out a snack bar pilfered from the dining hall and nibbled on it. "It reminds me of the time...I saved you."

"Such memories," Homura said, looking up.

"There you are," said Ren Hayakawa, walking over to greet the two girls. "How are you?"

"Ren-san!" Madoka said. "Nice to see you again."

"How are you enjoying your time here, both of you."

"We've had a blast so far," Homura replied. "I can't wait to get started."

"Well, you know what you two have to do. I suppose we're all going to have to catch up," Ren said with a laugh. "Try not to overdo things, okay?"

"Got it!" they both replied, flashing victory signs.

"Good luck, Madoka, Homura," Ren said before taking her place at her target.

After 30 minutes of warm-ups, it was time to get to work. Homura was at the same target as Pio Lionetti of Italy and Tetyana Dorokhova of the Ukraine. As for Madoka, she was paired up with Italy's Jessica Tomasi and the Ukraine's Kateryna Palekha. Ren, meanwhile, had Italy's Natalia Valeeva and the Ukraine's Lidiiia Sichenikova to mind. Target 9 was going to be a more even match, compared to targets 7 and 8.

When Pia, Tetyana, Jessica and Kateryna looked at Madoka and Homura, they were scared. They were taking on some archers that couldn't miss if they shot blind or shot where the sun didn't shine. It was going to be that one-sided of an affair.

Essentially it was the same setup as before: the archers shot from 70 meters, then 50, and then 30. The two Italians and the two Ukrainians were in awe of Madoka and Homura's ability to direct their arrows into the inner and outer 10 rings. As for them, they could only reach as far as the 9 ring.

Two hours passed. And when all was said and done, Madoka and Homura scored a 671. Homura scored a 339 in the first half, while Madoka nabbed a 338. However, the Goddess scored 333 in the second half, while Homura scored only 332. Homura had more 10s (31) and more Xs (13) compared to Madoka, who had 30 10s and only 4 Xs. There was one other person who scored a 671, and that was Tan Ya-Ting of Chinese Taipei. However, Ya-Ting only managed 28 10s and 8 Xs.

"I lost this time," Madoka said, shrugging her shoulders while Homura flashed a victory sign.

"Homu," she replied.

"I'm not going to lose when we get to the individual eliminations, though. Just warning you."

"We'll see," she replied, flipping her hair.

"Ugh, I was off today," Ren said, hands on her hips as she met to join the other two.

"How did you do, Ren-san?" Madoka asked.

"I only scored a 654. I did better than the other two archers at my target but I should have done better. At least we get the top seed in the team competition on Sunday." Japan as a team scored 1996, better than the United States, who managed just 1979. South Korea finished with a respectable 1962 but there were now doubts in their camp if they could run with a very hungry Japanese trio.

"Sorry to hear that, Ren," Homura said. "That's archery for you."

"But I'm sure I will get some help from you two, because you're the best in the world."

"Being optimistic is very important when you compete in something like this," Madoka said. "It gives you a peace of mind."

"Hmph. Tell me something I don't know."

"We're LA Kings fans."

"All right, that counts. Even though I don't follow ice hockey. Are you two heading back to the village before meeting back at the Olympic Stadium before the Opening Ceremonies begin?"

"Yeah, we are," Madoka said as she and Homura packed their bags. "We're going to do a wardrobe change and then we'll meet you and the rest of the delegation there."

"One more thing," Ren said. "Homura, you're carrying the flag for our country since you finished better than Madoka. The Japanese Olympic Committee told me that someone from the archery team should do the honors. Are you strong enough to hold it?"

"I am."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. There is a staging area next to the stadium. The ushers will direct you to where we are. Homura, you will be given a holder for the flag, and the flag itself. And you are at the front."

"Can I be at front too, Ren-san?" Madoka asked.

"They said that you will be at the front, behind Homura."

"Yay! Isn't that awesome, Homura-chan."

"Yes, it is," she replied. "Homu."

"All right, it's settled," Ren said. "We'll see you in about five hours at the staging area. Be sure to look sharp and don't be late!"

"We won't!" Homura and Madoka replied in unison as they took off for the shuttle that whisked them back to the athletes' village.

"The moment is getting close," Kyouko Sakura groaned as she patted her belly while Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe enjoyed their tea. 3:25 p.m. BST, and the rains were still pouring down, if slightly, at a restaurant inside the Olympic Park. "Are you excited, mai waifu?"

"I can't get excited if you keep calling me that...out loud," Sayaka deadpanned.

"Ehhhh? Quit being so shy! It's the Olympics! It's sporting heaven! Live it up!"

"Don't push her too much, Sakura-san," Mami said, quietly sipping her tea. Charlotte was resting in their hotel room at the Staybridge Suites. "That's not nice."

"Whatever. I mean, look Mami. This is the most awesome experience we've ever had. We saw a lot of places this week, and now we get to check out the show. The Opening Ceremony! It will be so awesome!" Kyouko squealed with a squee.

Mami chuckled. "Well, with that considered, now is the time to plan out where to go for Day 1. I'm watching the shooting events. What about you, Sakura-san?"

"Basketball! Basketball! Go USA!"

"And you, Miki-san?"

"Eh? Um...I think I will go for...volleyball. I hope we take it to Algeria on Saturday."

"Settled. Shooting, Basketball and Volleyball. Be sure to take plenty of photos." Mami produced a couple of bags full of disposable cameras. "Use every shot and have it processed. Sayaka, you also have the regular camera I loaned you, so take plenty of photos of the girls. Understand?"

"Yes, Mami!" Kyouko replied.

"Understood, Mami-san!" added Sayaka.

"Let's finish our tea, and then we'll do some strolling before we take off for the Opening Ceremony. One last, final thing. Sakura-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Your soul gem."

Kyouko flashed it. Mami flashed hers. "Only use it if really, really necessary. Keep it with you. I don't think we'll have any problems, but have it with you, because you might need it to protect yourself as a Puella Magi."

"Thanks, Mami."

* * *

><p>As for Kyubey, a long series of days of peeping through every ladies' room in the Olympic Village, combined with sniffing some bras and panties along the way and being fondled like a plushie, tired him out. Luckily, he found himself back in Homura and Madoka's room, a pair of panties from a member of the Japanese women's volleyball team on his head. Kyubey passed out and slept on the floor while the strains of a Clash hymn rang outside.<p>

_"London calling to the faraway towns_

_Now war is declared, and battle come down_

_London calling to the underworld_

_Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls_

_London calling, now don't look to us_

_Phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust_

_London calling, see we ain't got no swing_

_'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin_

_Engines stop running, but I have no fear_

_'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river_

_London calling to the imitation zone_

_Forget it, brother, you can go it alone_

_London calling to the zombies of death_

_Quit holding out, and draw another breath_

_London calling, and I don't wanna shout_

_But while we were talking, I saw you nodding out_

_London calling, see we ain't got no high_

_Except for that one with the yellowy eyes_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin_

_A nuclear error, but I have no fear_

_'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin_

_A nuclear error, but I have no fear_

_'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river_

_Now get this_

_London calling, yes, I was there, too_

_An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true!_

_London calling at the top of the dial_

_After all this, won't you give me a smile?_

_London calling_

_I never felt so much alike..."_

* * *

><p>Homura was busy brushing Madoka's pink hair at about 5 in the afternoon. After a long bath, they were pruning each other in their underwear. Homura, being her kinky self, donned some garter straps while taking care of her lover. In about several minutes, they would change into their issued delegation outfit.<p>

"You've some split ends here," Homura told a pouting Madoka, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she was reading the most recent issue of Playboy magazine which was snuck in by a cyclist from Greece. "You may need to change your shampoo."

"Homura-chan, the shampoo is type of shampoo that the people in France use," Madoka replied. "It's pretty good quality, you know. And it smells like strawberries."

"But still...look at your hair. It's got some split ends. You should use the shampoo I use. I don't get any split ends after using it. And the fragrance reminds me of you."

"Everything reminds me of you, Homura-chan, what are you talking about? And can you ditch those garter straps until our archery events are over? Just stick to your stripes, like me."

"You're not wearing stripes, though."

"I'm not?"

"Look."

Madoka looked. It was simple pink with a little red bow. She had to giggle. "I stand corrected."

"You stand corrected. Well done, Madoka." After a few more brushes, Homura tossed aside the garter straps and handed her brush to Madoka. "Can you do me next?"

"Sure." As Madoka brushed her hair, she was surprised. "You're right, there aren't any split ends."

"Told you," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey Homura-chan," Madoka whispered. "Do you want to make out at the Opening Ceremony?"

"But I'm holding the flag, though," she whined.

"Homura-chan, I know you're holding the flag, but you can still make out with me at the same time, right? You, the effervescent multitasker?"

"You're making me do a lot of work, Madoka. I'm holding a very large flagpole, and I'm holding your hand while we both kiss, and the rest of the opening ceremony is going on. How do you expect me to pull that off? I want to watch the cauldron get lit, too!"

"It's only going to be for a little bit. Tell you what: when the cauldron is lit, you and I will both make out. And I bet you the cameras will be on us."

"Oh boy, Madoka, you are really going the extra mile."

"I have to, because I was made to."

Homura had to laugh as they both finished changing into their outfits.

* * *

><p>There were so many venues for London. Besides Olympic Stadium and its designation for the ceremonies and athletics, there were three zones combined with several venues outside of London and five stadia used for the football matches.<p>

First was the Olympic Zone, the center of the show. The Aquatics Centre, a new creation, was designed for diving, swimming, modern pentathlon and synchronized swimming. The new Basketball Arena housed the hoopsters as well as the medal rounds of handball. This was Kyouko's first location on Day 1. A BMX Circuit was designed for the extreme bikers, while Eton Manor would house wheelchair tennis. The Copper Box was where most of the handball and goalball events took place, but the fencing portion of the modern pentathlon would also take place there. The Riverbank Arena was a temporary facility that was used for field hockey but would soon be moved to Eton Manor and become a training facility after the Games. And there was the Water Polo Arena, another temporary facility that would also be taken down after the games were over.

Madoka and Homura were going to be shuttled over to the Basketball Arena because this was where all the athletes were going to be staged before they entered the Olympic Stadium. They would be in this place twice, taking their seats, and then leaving, once per Ceremony. Of course, there were some unforeseen events to come that could throw a dent. No one was aware that there were some demons lurking in the shadows of the three zones in the city.

Another of those Zones: the River Zone. ExCel London, the city's main convention center, would house of number of events: boxing, fencing, judo, table tennis, taekwondo, weightlifting and wrestling. Greenwich Park was where the horseplay took place: all those equestrian events, to go with the riding, running and shooting portions of the modern pentathlon. The O2 Arena would host the artistic and trampoline gymnastics events as well as the finals of men's and women's basketball. The Royal Artillery Barracks, where Mami Tomoe would pay a visit to the next day, housed the shooting events.

And then there was the Central Zone. Lord's was in this zone. The home of Wimbledon, the All England lawn Tennis and Croquet Club, was where the tennis events took place. It was a no-brainer, of course, for the organizers. Two Wimbledons in one year. Not bad. Earls Court Exhibition Centre was where Sayaka would head to on Saturday, and that housed the indoor volleyball events. As for the Beach Volleyball events? That honor belonged to the Horse Guards Parade in Whitehall. Regents Park was where the road cyclists took to the streets, Wembley Arena housed badminton and rhythmic gymnastics, and who else but the great Wembley Stadium to host the finals of men's and women's football? The Central Zone was also where the marathoners did their morning jog.

There were five major venues outside London that would see Olympic and Paralympic action. Brands Hatch in Swanley, Kent housed the Paralympic Road Cycling events. Dorney Lake in Dorney, Buckinghamshire was where the canoers and rowers did their paddling for gold. Hadleigh Farm in Hadleigh, Essex had a canoeing slalom course that was among the best in the world. And the Weymouth and Portland National Sailing Academy in the Isle of Portland in Dorset earned the honor of hosting the sailing events for the Olympics and Paralympics.

Finally, there were five other football stadia that would be used for these Games: the City of Coventry Stadium in Coventry; Hampden Park in Glasgow; the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Manchester's very own Old Trafford and St. James' Park in Newcastle upon Tyne.

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka were busy tweeting to their already millions of fans on twitter. Madoka had 2.5 million followers, while Homura received 5.5 million followers because of her affinity with being the ultimate weapon, a concept driven by fans with creative ideas.<p>

"Man, I love tweeting on a Friday night," Homura said to Madoka as the shuttle made its way to the Basketball Arena.

"Can you believe the mascots London put out?"

"What about them."

"Wenlock and Mandeville. Two blobs with the eyes of cyclops. Looks pretty disgusting."

"Then why did you buy the plushie versions of them?" she asked. The plushies were tucked inside their luggage back at their room in the village.

"Because they're disgustingly adorable."

Homura threw her head back and laughed. "What a comeback. I'll never live that one down."

Inside the Olympic Stadium, it looked like a farm, full of sheep, ducks, cows, a fake house, a fake windmill, fake floating clouds and some actors checking the scenery. Meanwhile, Her Majesty the Queen, who had tea with Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami earlier in the week, was chatting with some dignitaries at a ceremony ahead of the show. And inside the Media Centre, there were people coming in and out, covering the latest and printing up the freshest headlines for the 17 days to come in Britain. It was a madhouse. A quiet one at that.

"Here we are," Homura said as the shuttle made its way to the Basketball Arena. "And there are some directions as to where we should sit."

"Nice," Madoka said. She and Homura followed the signs to an arena that was filling up to capacity. Already people from all different countries were dressed up, ready to go. Madoka saw a Japanese flag being raised. That was where the Japanese delegation was seated.

"Ah, there you are," Ren said to the two of them. "Nice to see you look sharp as usual."

Homura had her hair tied back in ponytails, and she was wearing her red-framed glasses. "Same to you...Ren."

"Ohhhh man, I am so excited!" Madoka squealed with a squee.

The Olympic Stadium was showing a countdown. 50 minutes to the start. A bunch of airplanes that went by The Red Arrows, were doing a flyover, flashing the colors of the United Kingdom, red, white and blue. A fantastic sight.

The delegates inside the Basketball Arena, especially those representing Team Great Britain, erupted in cheers. A large screen was showing the late afternoon/early evening flyover. Homura and Madoka simply clapped their hands. The Olympic Torch was nearing the end of its relay and was close to the Olympic Zone. A few people on the Olympic Stadium tannoy were getting the crowd warmed up.

An interviewer from NHK interviewed Homura and Madoka. "Hiro, I am here with Olympic archery hopefuls Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname. How are you enjoying London?"

"It's awesome," Homura said as she was given her sling and the Japanese flag. "London is one of the most deserving places to host the Games so they deserve all the praise they get."

"We finished first and second in the ranking round and decided to stop by here," Madoka said. "I think we're going to have a fantastic show over at the Olympic Stadium. We bought every souvenir out there, and we even got stuff from previous games."

"Oooh, we have quite a collector here," the interviewer said. "Any message you want to send to the fans?"

"Wish us luck! We won't let you down," Homura said.

"We'll win the gold in women's archery! We promise," added Homura with a bow behind clasped hands.

"Homura and Madoka, two of the finest young archers to compete at London 2012. Thank you," he said.

"That was quick," Homura said as the interviewer went off to chat with some homegrown judoka. Now the Olympic Stadium was full of flashing lights from the fans, and a scarecrow was being set up. 8,000 runners for one torch relay. What a number. And suddenly, the weather was turning bad. The skies were crying, and the fans broke out their ponchos and umbrellas.

"But we get used to that, don't we?" Madoka mused, tweeting as she went along. "It's like...we're used to this."

"And we're dry. Look at the stadium and the crowd."

"My God, is it really raining that bad?"

"Looks like it," Homura said, the two of them watching the crowd and their umbrellas. Less than 26 minutes to go. The show was going to go on, rain or shine. True British weather.

Madoka received a phone call. "Kyouko-chan! How are you, Sayaka-chan and Mami-san?"

"Well, a guy is singing some country and it looks like we're at a farm concert in the rain," Kyouko said. "And I just saw some rings on the River Thames and the London Bridge. And we're soaked. Sayaka is shivering."

"Can I take the phone?" Sayaka deadpanned.

"Go right ahead."

"Maaaaadokaaaaaa! What is this? We are suffering in the rain, and we are suffering from some bad singing by a guy I don't even know!"

Madoka laughed. "Are you just overreacting?"

"No, I was being serious." 11 minutes to the show. "I mean, you would think the skies would have already cleared by now. Thank God we had some umbrellas and Ponchos."

"I learned something about London hosting the Olympics," Madoka said. "The 1948 Games were full of austerity, because there was no athletes' village, and all the athletes were housed in camps. And the economy at the time was bad. London was lucky enough to host that Games at all. I mean, this city went through riots, two World Wars, a terrorist attack on the side...and continue on as if nothing really happened."

"This city wins my respect. It's just like Tokyo. Tokyo and London are world-class cities that struggle to succeed, and they have succeeded. Amazing."

"Hey, Sayaka-chan, we're inside the Basketball Arena with all the other athletes. So we'll see you in about an hour.'

"Oh nice, the symphony is playing! We'll see you in a bit! Bye!" Sayaka hung up.

"Fantastic," Homura said. "We're about to get this show started. Popcorn?"

"Yeah," Madoka said as they watched a maypole and its benefactors get to work.

* * *

><p>The final countdown. 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and start.<p>

A montage of stock footage followed, full of sights from the countryside and the city. This great city was welcoming the world. Life as the world knew. Sporting's greatest heaven. This was the ultimate world city. This was London. This was the Games of the XXX Olympiad. One final countdown to go with that final countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Bradley Wiggins, the first British Tour de France winner, rang the bell. A few balloons went into the air. And the countryside's actors danced and pranced as the chorus rang out. The sights of all the different parts of the country were displayed to the strains of songs like "Danny Boy," "Jerusalem" and "Flower of Scotland."

"What a show," Homura said.

"I agree."

"Rugby is going to be introduced at the next Olympiad in Rio, I think."

"Correct."

A fancy man in a stovepipe hat was heading to the hill in the setup, perhaps to make a proclamation. He recited a poem. Some lines from Shakespeare's Tempest. Now there were some drummers sent to spice things up. And now the history of Britain turned toward the industrial revolution.

"Is this Stomp all over again?" Homura wonder. The tree on the hill revealed more people. The coal workers. The men and women of the Industrial Revolution. 2,500 strong dismantled the countryside veneer, and the men in their stovepipe hats engaged in a little dance. Britain was on the move.

"I think this is so that we can come in," Madoka mused. "I see what they did there, amidst the Stomp-esque drumming. Great music. Still doesn't beat Yuki Kajiura, but it's close."

"You like Yuki Kajiura, huh?" asked Homura.

"Kajiura is a goddess and would have come up with something better." The chimneys were coming up. A consequence of the Industrial Revolution. Levers up, levers down, handshakes all around. And now, a group of feminists were coming to demand reform.

"Go ladies, go!" Homura said.

"Easy there."

More chimneys were rising. Six of them. Now seven. And they were high A few flowers of peace were being displayed. And the men and women paid their respects to those that fell before them. The drummers continued to drum as the daily grind continued. Onwards and upwards. Now a tribute to the Beatles came in, and now a ship of immigrants. The world was changing, and so was Britain. Here came those Chelsea Pensioners. Steelmakers were at work. And the men in their stovepipe hats were impressed at the progress their country had made. Some other dignitaries were making their way to the party. The past mingling with the present. This was Britain then, and this was Britain now as the skies began to clear over the city of London.

Now all five rings were combining. For Asia. For the Americas. For Europe. For Australia and for Africa. This was the Olympics. This was London 2012. Sparks came out from all five rings, showering over the crowd with its eternal fire. And they all paid respects to this new wonder of the world.

"Good start to the program," Homura said. "From these hands, the Modern Olympic Games were made."

* * *

><p>The second part of the program saw some action inside Buckingham Palace, including the Queen. She was old enough to be Madoka's grandmother. Or Homura's. And she was able to live to see these Games. What a woman. Her majesty took a helicopter to get to the Olympic Stadium. Of course, this was all filmed beforehand. And there were scenes of the crowd welcoming Her Majesty. The same person who just had tea and scones with three of Madoka's compatriots. The helicopter went under the London Bridge and now was arriving in real time to the Stadium. And Her Majesty was parachuting in. At least according to the flick. But she was all right, and she was escorted by Jacques Rogge and the Duke of Edinburgh. Now the Union Flag was being raised by the military, and the crowd broke out in a heartfelt rendition of God Save the Queen.<p>

"Glad she was all right and they used a stunt double," Homura said. "Can you believe what would happen that if happened in real life."

"I know, right?" Madoka chuckled.

* * *

><p>"God save our gracious Queen,<p>

Long live our noble Queen,

God Save the Queen

Send her victorious,

Happy and glorious,

Long to reign over us:

God Save the Queen.

Thy choicest gifts in store,

On her be pleased to pour;

Long may she reign:

May she defend our laws,

And ever give us cause

To sing with heart and voice

God save The Queen!"

* * *

><p>Par for the course, thought Her Majesty. I'm just lucky to live to see this.<p>

"Second to the right and straight until morning. Some Peter Pan on the way." Mami said. "Oooh, here comes Mike Oldfield and Tubular Bells. I prefer his song Moonlight Shadow, though."

"I love that guy," Kyouko said. "Gosh. Yeah, I love Mike Oldfield. And a tribute to nurses and youth. And swing. Nice change of scenery. Uh, Sayaka! What are you doing?"

"Dancing! What does it look like? Wanna join me?"

"Get back in your seat! Others are taking photos!"

NHS. The National Health Services in lights. Not bad. And now there was a crescent moon. Interestingly enough, there was also a crescent moon, but it was outside of view.

"Oooh, looks we'll be seeing some Peter Pan action on the way," Homura said. "You always like staying up for all of this, right Madoka."

"Yeah. Pretty much." And those kids were being sent to Neverland, where bad dreams turn to reality.

"Is it Halloween yet?" Sayaka wondered. "Where is Lord Voldemort when you need him."

Kyouko looked at her soul gen, but Mami laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head as if to say, no. It's all part of the plan, as Heath Ledger would say as the Joker.

And now some parachuters were coming in. An army of Mary Poppins clones.

"Love the Christmas feel to this," Kyouko said, putting her soul gem away.

"And leave it to Good Ol' Mary to save the day," Sayaka said watching the performers do a jig, the crowd waving their lights, which took 40 days to install per light. The three of them were joining in, too. This was also their show.

"Man, I can't wait to get some sleep after this is over," Homura said. "We've been at work at the Archery Range. So this is a good break for us." And a baby was unveiled, a symbol of the NHS. Here's to you, oh youth.

Back to the symphony that set up the next piece. Chariots of Fire by Vangelis. He was still alive. The guy doing the single note, was tweeting, taking a photo to share to the world. Intentionally bored, intentionally satisfied. Now he was using an umbrella to reach out for...a tissue. And now he was lost in the music, and the scenes of Chariots of Fire. And memories of London 1908. And he was with them and he couldn't catch up. They just kept running by him. Alas, the poor synthesizer man was not fit to be an Olympian, so he just drove. That triggered the others to keep running, and run faster, and catch him again. Or did they. But the synthesizer guy was off key, and the composer was wondering, are you slacking off? All was forgiven when he finished it off with a flourish...and flatulence.

In the next part, Modern Britain was highlighted. The BBC and social media, and all the stuff Madoka and Homura were doing right now inside the Basketball Arena. Yes, this was the Britain the world now knows. Great Britain in 2012. Young teens going out on the town. Teens like Madoka and Homura. Teens that were going social. This was the future. This was the Britain the world knew.

"This is my favorite part," Madoka said. "I love being young."

"And you're only young once," Homura added.

"That's true."

A little U2 "My Generation" being played, the Rolling Stones' "Satisfaction," "My Boy Lollipop" by Millie Small, the Kinks' "All Day and All of the Night", "She Loves You" by the Beatles, "Trampled Underfoot" by Led Zeppelin, "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, "Blue Monday" by New Order, "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood, "Back 2 Life" by Soul II Soul, "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics, a little Prodigy,...the list went on and on as the performers rocked with the crowd. People in pogos were bouncing up and down as the man searched for his girlfriend who dropped her cell phone. Finally, the search was over, and true love was found, amidst "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles in the Air," a West Ham United tradition. Culminated by "Song 2" by Blue, and a long, hot kiss that rivaled that of Homura and Madoka.

"I don't even know this rapper," said Kyouko.

"Nice, a little Caribbean music," added Sayaka.

"But this rapper is good. Fizzy Rascal, I think. That's his name."

"Oh."

Muse's Uprising was blaring out. A favorite of Homura, who was bobbing her head to the music. A huge party on the Hill was taking place. A true house party. Now the house was lifted. Sir Tim Berners Lee, the inventor of the World Wide Web that spawned so many great things, appeared. This is for everyone, the lights said. Tim took a bow and applauded the performers.

"Love this program so far," Sayaka said.

"Indeed,' Kyouko added.

"Tim is my hero, bar none."

Montages of the flame making its way through Britain were displayed. The torch relay was about to end. One torchbearer even proposed, and she accepted. It was a great relay, going up and down the British Isles before going through the city of London. Fireworks went over London Bridge. The flame was going through the Thames in a waterproof torch. David Beckham was sending the flame on its way. After this, he was heading back for more work with the Los Angeles Galaxy. David, a native of Leytonstone, loved this. These types of moments were what he lived for. The flame was coming closer.

A moment of silence for those who could not make it to this ceremony was observed. Homura and Madoka prayed inside the Basketball Arena, offering their respects. Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami followed suit. The bell tolled again. A hot sun arose, and a cloud of dust. Images, perhaps, of India, were being relayed on the stage. The strains of "Abide with Me" were being sung under this artificial sun.

"I love the gymnastics of this team," Homura said as a lone man approached a young boy, perhaps to reach out to him, and he did. As if to pass the flame to him, or to bring him to the light. The man carried the little boy onward, and he reached the sun, a worthy successor. The performed took their bow before exiting.

* * *

><p>"All right guys," said a representative from the Japanese Olympic Committee. "Get ready to get out there and be welcomed by the world tonight!" The Japanese athletes let out a roar. "Nihon! Nihon! Nihon!"<p>

"Yes! Finally!" Madoka said. "Homura-chan, let's go!"

"Yes, love." The Japanese contingent rose and left the Basketball Arena to get in line.

Madoka dialed a few numbers. "Mami-san!"

"Yes, Madoka?"

"We're gonna be coming in shortly. Are you are at the front?"

"We have a front row seat, and we are actually where the players are entering. Skies have cleared up, too, which is nice."

"Madoka!" Sayaka exclaimed, taking the phone. "I can't wait to see you inside!"

"You too, Sayaka-chan. Are you enjoying the show?"

"I sure am!"

"Oy, Homura, don't drop our flag, okay?" Kyouko asked Homura over the phone.

"Understood, Kyouko," she replied with a wink.

"We'll be watching you. See ya!"

A number of other countries were coming in ahead of Japan. Next to Homura on her left side was a woman holding a sign that said "Japan" and on her right was someone holding a symbol of the Games, an oversized, gilded flower petal.

"Can Madoka be at the front with me?" asked one of the officials overseeing the Parade of Nations.

"You're the flag bearer, so I can't let you," he replied.

"Let her be at the front with her," said a senior JOC official.

"All right."

Madoka embraced Homura as they both led the delegation into the stadium, Homura waving the Nisshoki high for her country, for Madoka's country, for Mami's, Kyouko's, and Sayaka's country: Japan. Both Madoka and Homura were wearing simple attire: red blazers with the Japanese Olympic Committee logo, white dress shirts, white satin scarves with blue dots and lining, white khakis, and white spats.

"Hey, there you are!" Kyouko exclaimed, shouting through her cell phone. "You look good! Madoka! Homura! Welcome to the Opening Ceremony!"

"Thanks, Kyouko-chan!" Madoka shouted back.

"Hey, you better not let Mitakihara down, Madoka! We're counting on you to bring the gold."

"Homura!" Sayaka shouted with glee. "Isn't this awesome?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, this is the greatest night ever! It's epic! It's Olympic-sized epic! This is heaven!"

"Akemi-san, Kaname-san, win the gold for the Puella Magi," Mami said. "That is all. It's the least you can do while we're all here."

"Got it!" Madoka replied.

"I'll take that," said one of the ushers at the hill, who took the Japanese flag and the white sling from Homura. "Thank you."

"That was taxing," Homura said to Madoka as the usher planted the flag on the hill and the woman holding the petal held it high. "Waving that thing is tougher than firing arrows."

"It was all for a reason, Homura-chan."

"Yes, it was. Don't work too hard, you drummers!" she said to the drummers.

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied, saluting her.

"Back to some tweeting," Madoka said.

"Yeah, let's do some more tweeting, since we're waiting for all the others to get over here." 10 minutes passed.

"That's enough tweets for me," Madoka said. She decided to look around with Homura, while staying with the delegation. "Look at this crowd. It's a sea of humanity. It's what I've always dreamed of," she whispered, the tears coming down her eyes. "Look at all this. Doesn't it make you feel like you are truly, living, the dream?"

"I'm not going to wake up from this, at all," Homura replied, hugging a crying Madoka and looking in the distance, the wind unraveling her twin braids. She put away her glasses and Madoka a kiss. "My love, we don't have to rush into waking up from the most wonderful dream you will ever experience when you are here with me. I won't let you."

"Homura-chan..." Madoka whispered as she nestled her face in between Homura's cleavage, still crying tears of joy. "Homura-chan!"

"Let it out. Let it all out, because I am." The tears were coming down Homura's face as well. She closed her eyes and smiled as the hill continued to fill with flags. "Just let it all out...Madoka."

"Homura-chan...I love you so much!"

"I love you even more. And that will never change."

Mami was scanning the Japanese contingent for the two lovebirds hugging each other savoring the moment. "There they are. Can you see them, Miki-san?"

She handed the binoculars to Sayaka. "I see them. Oh, they must really be enjoying this. Are they crying?"

"Lemme see, Sayaka," said Kyouko, grabbing the binos. "Wow. They must be really, really happy to be here. They are crying. This is really important to them. I think they will medal at these Games. We'll be fine."

"I never thought they would be this emotional at the opening ceremony, Kyouko. Boy, I was wrong."

Suddenly, the USA's delegation entered the stadium, to the roars of the crowd. And then, the hosts, Great Britain, led by Sir Chris Hoy, entered to the biggest roar of all. Meanwhile, Madoka and Homura went and had photos with just about every delegation before returning to their section. It was five minutes to midnight, and the white confetti rained down.

* * *

><p>The Arctic Monkeys were playing next with "I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor", and Sayaka was shaking her moneymaker again. And Mami and Kyouko had to follow suit, as the fireworks rained down over the skies. Then, they did a cover of the Beatles' "Come Together," with waves of human doves cycling down the track. All the five girls could do was get lost in the music. Kyubey was watching this on a television back at the athletes' village. Needless to say, he was impressed, although he admitted they were overdoing it. To end the number, a flying dove cyclist flew across the stadium.<p>

Sebastian Coe and Jacques Rogge each had a speech, Her Majesty declared open the Games, and it was time for the Olympic flag and flame to arrive, after another few waves of fireworks.

"This is our time," Sebastian said with power and class.

"Thank you London for welcoming the world...to this cosmopolitan city...yet again," Jacques added, to the roar of the crowd. "For the first time, all 204 countries will have female athletes, and this is a significant boost for gender equality."

"I think the good news we can take out of this is that we don't have to get to work until Sunday," Homura said to Madoka, bored.

"Yeah. But when we get back to our room, let's get out of these clothes. I don't want them stained when we do...you know, what we like to do. Bored with Rogge-san?"

"I am," she replied as the two of them strolled the perimeter, finding themselves back with the Japanese delegation after five minutes. "Basically he's telling us: don't do anything that will prevent you from compete you from competing at these Olympics forever. Common sense stuff."

"Yeah..." Soon enough, the Olympic Anthem was played as the flag was raised. Later on, Madoka and Homura would purchase replicas of the flag for themselves.

* * *

><p><em>"Olympian flame immortal<em>

_Whose beacon lights our way,_

_Emblaze our hearts with the fires of hope_

_On this momentous day._

_As now we come across the world_

_To share these Games of old,_

_Let all the flags of every land_

_In brotherhood unfold._

_Sing out each nation, voices strong!_

_Rise up in harmony!_

_All hail our brave Olympians_

_With strains of victory!_

_Olympic light, burn on and on._

_O'er seas and mountains and plains._

_Unite, inspire, bring honor_

_To these ascending games._

_May valor reign victorious_

_Along the path of golden way!_

_As tomorrow's new champions now come forth,_

_Rising to the fervent spirit of the game._

_Let splendour pervade each noble deed_

_Crowned with glory and fame._

_And let fraternity and fellowship_

_Surround the soul of every nation._

_Oh flame, eternal in your firmament so bright,_

_Illuminate us with your everlasting light,_

_That grace and beauty and magnificence._

_Shine like the sun_

_Blazing above_

_Bestow on us your honor, truth, and love!"_

* * *

><p>The flame continued its journey down the Thames, David Beckham leading the way. It was 25 minutes past midnight in London. Clearly he would not be available for the match against FC Dallas that weekend. Sir Steven Gregory was next to carry the flame, and the fireworks continued to fly. He went up a set of steps, then crossed the bridge leading to the stadium.<p>

Back inside, the Olympic Oath was taken by Sarah Stevenson, who specialized in Taekwondo; Mik Basi, a boxing referee; and Eric Farrell MBE, a canoe sprint coach.

Now the flame entered the stadium. First up was Steven himself, who entered the stadium to the roars of the crowd. Next was a group of seven prospective athletes of the future: Catherine McRichey, Dell Tracy, Jordan Duckett, Katie Kirk, Aiden Reynolds and Desiree Henry. They would all light the cauldron together, located in the center of the stadium. And so, a generation was inspired.

The bell tolled again. This was a result of all 204 petals from the parade. They formed this massive cauldron, a fire that would burn, a flame of unite that rose and combined to be the cauldron of London 2012. Homura, Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko took 20 photos of it. Another wave of fireworks soon followed.

"Shall we go back to the village?" Homura asked as they left the stadium. "It's close to 1 a.m. in the morning."

"Let's go meet Mami-san, Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan first," Madoka said.

"There you are!" Kyouko said with Mami and Sayaka as the five of them embraced each other outside the stadium to the strains to "The End" by Paul McCartney and another bell toll.

"We're not Paul McCartney fans, so we decided not to stay for that number," Homura said.

"They really overdid it with the fireworks, and I know that the real cauldron is going to be lit outside," Mami said. "They can't fool us."

"So where are you going to go, the three of you?" Madoka asked.

"Well, I'm going to the shooting events, Kyouko's gonna hit up women's basketball, and Sayaka will hope Japan destroys Algeria."

"Man, hell with you all!" Sayaka cried. "This is gonna take place in the morning! I feel for them, I really do. This is not fair."

"What about you guys?" Kyouko asked the two of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoy the London 2012 Olympic Games," said the voice on the tannoy.

"We're just going to sleep. We don't compete until Sunday, Kyouko-chan," Madoka replied.

"After I watch Japan wipe the floor with Algeria, I'm sleeping in," Sayaka grunted. "Oy, Mami, Kyouko, let's go back to our hotel room. Fuck Paul McCartney. Singing days should have been over by now. Can't believe the old scag is even trying to sing these days."

"We'll head to our hotel room," Kyouko added. "Good night, you two."

"We'll see you on Sunday at Lord's," Mami said.

"Good night," Madoka and Homura said, and the five went their separate ways. Back to Staybridge Suites for three of them, back to the athletes' village for the other two. London 2012 was off to a flying start, but a certain ominousness was disguised by all the fireworks that rained out in the skies above this world-class city.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 28<strong>


	29. Back In The Hunt

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 29:**

**Back In The Hunt**

* * *

><p>Well, the first thing for sure was that Sayaka Miki was not disappointed. Japan did sweep Algeria, 3-0. And the first gold medal went to china, as witnessed by Mami Tomoe. The great Yi Siling won the women's 10 m Air Rifle Event at the Royal Artillery Barracks. Obviously, China was going to rack up the gold medals, like last time, and they were on their way.<p>

Back at the athletes' village dining hall, Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname were drinking some coffee and eating some scones while watching some of the other events going on, from cycling, to badminton, to men's gymnastics. "It's like work, isn't it?" Homura asked Madoka. "Everyone's got a job to do."

"That's the Olympic way," she replied, reading the Daily Mail, which had nothing but Olympic coverage on it, including the opening ceremony.

Kyubey was with them. "It's the belly of the beast."

"Shut up," Homura said. "Did you make the rounds at the athletes' village while we were away?"

"I managed to score with every woman in the village, from every county," Kyubey said.

"And why is there a bikini bottom on your head?" Homura exclaimed, yanking in off and placing it in her pocket while blushing wildly.

"It was the Swedish swimmers, I swear, Homura Akemi!"

"It doesn't matter. You can't go out flashing that without getting some crazy looks."

"Kyubey got that from the Swedes?" Madoka wondered. "Jeez, Kyubey. Did the ladies really want a piece of you?"

"Some women were fat, like the Samoans, but most were slim. And a lot had some big breasts," Kyubey said, recalling the times his head was between the athletes' collective cleavage. "It felt...unreal, if amazing..."

"Ugh," Homura grunted. "If only I could be allowed a gun to punish you..."

"I'm sorry. But it was all for a reason. It was educational."

"Kyubey, you pervert!" Madoka cried, blushing wildly.

"I get that all the time. Maybe I'll get used to this."

"You didn't make a contract with anyone, did you?"

"I couldn't. I was shy."

"Good. Don't ever try to force athletes to cheat that way," Homura warned.

"Understood."

"How about that Tomoko Fukumi?" Madoka mused.

"What about her?" Homura asked.

"She is in the semis and could medal for our guys in judo."

"Good. Nice to see." They didn't realize that Alina Dumitru of Romania would win on a Ko-soto-gari.

"Anyway, shall we head over to Lord's to see if the Korean men can finish the job?"

"Let's do it." The two of them took a shuttle, Kyubey following them.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Sayaka grunted as she rested in her hotel room, when she heard the phone ring. "Sayaka-chan!" Madoka called.<p>

"Oh, Madoka, how are you?"

"Sayaka, Homura and I are at Lord's, and I found out that the Americans defeated South Korea, 224-219."

"Oh my gosh, that is an upset," Sayaka said.

"I think they might win gold over Italy. And I think the Koreans can bounce back against Mexico. But Homura-chan is at a loss for words. The Koreans were awful today."

"That's why you play the game, right?"

"I hope we don't falter tomorrow, because anybody can beat anybody on any given day. How was volleyball?"

"Not even close. Japan swept Algeria, 3-0. It wasn't even a contest. Why does a country like Algeria even bother to compete? They're nothing! It's a shame."

"I don't think that was going to be in doubt. Is Mami with you?"

"Also, our guys won a silver in weightlifting and judo, and they drew 0-0 with Sweden in football."

"Good to hear."

"Where are you heading next, Sayaka-chan?"

"Maybe I'll hit the pool and see if Michael Phelps can do some work. Otherwise, I'm getting some shuteye."

"All right, talk to you later. Bye!"

Sayaka hung up and draped an arm over her head. Why was she so tired? She meant to find out.

* * *

><p>"What a tough loss for the Americans," Homura told Madoka as they returned to the Olympic Village after practice that followed the event final. "Losing on the final arrow? Good God...that's heartbreak right there."<p>

"They're just not that good at archery," Madoka replied. "But that's why you play the games."

"One more thing: I have all respect for Rowan Atkinson. Now I understand why he is a legend."

"That was funny."

"It sure was."

Japan had a first round bye and would face Denmark in the quarterfinals, so they wouldn't have to report until 2:30 p.m. in the afternoon the next day. On Day 2, after Madoka and Homura had another filling breakfast at the village, Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka headed to Lord's to see if the two girls could bring home the gold in the team competition along with Ren Hayakawa.

Denmark was a straightforward affair, at least in the eyes of Homura and Madoka. In the first end, Madoka shot first. Inner 10 ring. Carina Christiansen of Denmark was next. 7. Now it was Homura's turn. She scored an 8. Louise Laursen was next to shoot. An 8. Then it was Ren's turn, and she hit a 10. Maja Jager was next to fire, and it was a poor one...a 4. Back to Madoka. She hit a 9. Carina was next, and she hit an 8. Homura was next to fire. A 9. Louise shot next. A 9 for her. Ren and Maja exchanged 10s to give Japan a 56-46 score.

In the second end, it was a tight one. Madoka was first to shoot for Japan. A 7 and she shook her head. Carina was next to fire. She shot a six. Homura was next to go at it. A 9. Louise's turn, and she hit a 7. Ren shot a nine, while Maja fired an 8. Now it was Madoka's turn again. A 6, and she threw her head back to the sky in frustration as if to say, "Why me?" Carina took advantage, and fired a 9. Ren and Homura fired 8s, and so did Louise and Maja. In the end, Japan won the second end, 47-46, and was in command.

Denmark needed to fire back, and they did so in the third end. Madoka's first shot: a 9. Carina countered with an 8. Homura was next. An 8. Louise countered with a 9. Ren's first shot: an 8. Maja hit back with a 7, and it seemed things were going Japan's way. Or were they? Homura, Ren and Madoka all hit 8s on their next shots. Carina's 9 and Maja's 8 were not enough, but Louise's 10 was enough for Denmark to take the third end, 51-50.

In the fourth end, Madoka and Homura's first shots hit the 9 ring. Carina counted with a 9, Louise countered with a 7. Ren's first shot was an 8, but Maja hit a 7, and that would be costly. Madoka and Carina exchanged 10s with Carina hitting the inner 10 ring. Homura hit an 8, while Louise hit a 9. Ren and Maja exchanged 9s but it was enough to send Japan through to the next round, where Korea awaited them: the trio if Ki Bo Bae, Lee Sung Jin and Choi Hyeonju.

"Good work, you two," Ren said as they drank some Gatorade to cope with the hot conditions.

"Thanks, Ren-san," Madoka said.

"A pleasure," Homura added.

"But now the real test awaits. Can you stop Korea?"

"Let's see if we can."

"It will be an honor to slay them today."

* * *

><p>Sayaka and Kyouko were leading the Japanese fans into a frenzy, chanting "Ganbare! Ganbare!" And then, it was on. Madoka and Homura elected to shoot first, and in the first end, they fired 9s to start while Ren dished up an 8. Ki's first shot was a 10, Lee hit a 7 and Choi hit and 8. Back to Japan, and while Homura hit an 8 and Madoka scored a 9, it was Ren that delivered, hitting a 10. Ki hit a 9, Lee hit the inner 10 ring and Choi scored an 8, but Ren's 10 was enough for Japan to strike first, 53-52.<p>

Korea were first to hit in the second end, Ki hit a 9, Lee Hit a 10 and Choi scored 9 with fluid precision. It was a mirror image, as Madoka and Ren hit a 9 while Homura scored a 10. 28-28. So now Korea had to up the ante. Ki and Lee hit 10s despite Choi scoring a 7. Madoka hit the inner 10 ring, Homura hit an 8 and Ren hit the 9 ring. Madoka's second shot was enough for Japan to give them the stranglehold on Japan by one point.

The third end was where Madoka, Homura and Ren could punch their ticket. Korea were first to shoot, Ki hit a 9, Lee hit an 8 and Choi hit a 9. Madoka, Homura and Ren all hit 10s. That was bad news for Korea. Ki hit a 7, Lee an 8 and Choi a 10. All Japan needed was a 22. Madoka hit a 10, Homura hit a 9 and Ren scored an 8. 27.

The fourth set was all gravy for Japan. Ki and Lee hit 8s, while Choi hit a 9. Madoka, Homura and Ren countered with 9s. Ki hit a 6 on her last shot, Lee hit a 9 and Choi scored an 8. Madoka hit the inner 10 ring again, Homura scored a 9 and Ren scored a 10. That was more than enough for Japan to overtake Korea, 221-206.

"We did it!" Madoka exclaimed. "We stopped Korea!"

"I think we could be facing China in the gold medal match," Ren said to the two of them.

"China have been hogging up the golds, haven't they?" Madoka mused.

"They're going to medal, but we don't want them to win the gold. We have to take this."

"I'd rather face Russia than China, to be honest with you," said Homura, pulling out a bottle of Morning Rescue pilfered from the athletes' village.

"Whoa, they actually have that, too?" Madoka asked.

"There were a few people in Morning Rescue uniforms handing out bottles of the drink. I took three: one for you, one for me and one for Ren."

"Thank you, Homura," Ren said, taking her bottle. "I've never drank this, but it's actually quite good. Not bad."

Indeed, it was going to be a titanic showdown between China and Japan for gold in women's team archery. Cheng Ming, Fang Yuting and Xu Jing vs. Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi and Ren Hayakawa. China rode on a strong start to give them a one-point victory over Russia, 208-207. Korea held off the Russians to give them the bronze, 209-207.

"I hope they can do it," Kyouko told Sayaka.

"I hope so too."

"Let's see how it goes," Mami added, petting Charlotte, who was nibbling on some Stilton.

* * *

><p>Japan opened up the scoring, but they stumbled out of the gates. Madoka scored a 7, Homura and 8 and Ren a 6. Ming's first arrow was an 8, Yuting's a 7 and Jing's first shot was an 8. Madoka and Homura fired back with 9s and Ren scored a 10, but China seemed to find an opening. Or did they? While Ming hit a 10, Yuting and Jing scored 7s, giving Japan the first end, 49-47.<p>

China began the proceedings in the second of four sets. Ming, Yuting and Jing all scored 9s. That put the pressure on Japan to fire right back. Madoka's first arrow was a 10, Homura's first was a 10, and Ren shot a 9. The margin was down to 1. 75-74. What would China do in this case? Another 9 for Ming, another 9 for Yuting, but an inner 10 score for Jing. So now it was up to Japan to respond. A 9 for Madoka, a 10 for Homura, but an 8 for Ren. All even at 102 through two sets after China won the second set, 55-53.

With the sweat dripping down Madoka's body, she licked her lips. Now this was where Japan needed to shine under pressure. She hit an 8, while Homura and Ren hit 9s. Ming and Yuting hit 8s, while Jing hit a 10. Still no separation between the two sides. Madoka hit an 8, Homura a 10 and Ren scored a 9. That was the opening China needed. Or was it? Ming hit an 10, Yuting hit an 8, but Jing also hit an 8, giving Japan some breathing space entering the final set. Japan led China, 156-154, after winning the third set, 156-154.

China began the proceedings in the fourth set. Ming hit a 10, Yuting scored an 8 and Jing hit another inner 10 ring. She was on fire, and now it was up to Japan to respond. Madoka scored a 9, Homura scored a 10 and Ren scored a 9. Ming, Yuting and Jing all scored 9s on their last shots, meaning that Japan needed to score a 26 to win gold. Madoka scored a 9, Homura scored an 8, and Red scored a 9. 26 points. That was enough for Japan to win the gold.

Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami erupted and hugged each other. Homura lifted Madoka into the air and they both embraced Ren before shaking hands with Ming, Yuting and Jing. 210-209, Japan over China. Japan got the gold, China the silver, Korea the bronze. An East Asian sweep.

"Good match," Ming said.

"You guys aren't too bad," Yuting added.

"It was an honor to have faced you two girls," Jing added.

"Good match as well," Madoka said. "Best of luck in the individual competition."

"Thank you," the three of them said.

Madoka, Homura and Ren went to the change rooms to don their warm-up outfits before going out on the podium. "That was awesome," Madoka told Homura.

"I wish had shot a little bit better, but we did enough to win."

"My first gold at these Olympics," Ren added. "I am still pinching myself to see if this is true. Thank you, Madoka and Homura."

Madoka had to giggle, while Homura flashed a light smile.

Back inside the stadium, Sayaka was shaking Kyouko up and down like a teddy bear. "Oy, Sayaka, can you stop shaking me up and down like a teddy bear?" Kyouko asked. "I'm getting dizzy..."

"I can't help myself; Madoka and Homura won gold! Madoka and Homura won gold! They did it! They did it!"

"We know that, but Sakura-san is getting dizzy, so Miki-san, please stop," Mami asked.

Sayaka stopped and put Kyouko down, causing her to keel over. "So, where should we go next?"

"Well, the shooting events are already over...maybe we can go watch some field hockey?"

"I want us to stick it to the Brits," Sayaka said, pointing at her.

"Let's all go there," Kyouko said, catching her breath. She took a look at the podium, and saw Madoka, Homura and Ren walking over there in their warm-up suits. "Oh, there they are. Hey Madoka, good job!" she shouted. They were at the front, so they could hear her.

"Way to stick it to China, they can't win all the golds!" Sayaka added.

"Thanks! Where are you guys going?" Madoka shouted back.

"Field hockey against Great Britain, Kaname-san!" Mami hollered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good work!"

"This is what it's all about," Homura whispered to Madoka.

"Yes, it is." Ren elected to remain silent, a smile on her face.

"Gold medal and Olympic champion...Japan!" announced a voice on the tannoy. "Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi and Ren Hayakawa!"

The three of them took to the top of the podium and lifted their hands to the skies, waving at the crowd. A few officials gave them their medals. On the front was the goddess of victory over the Olympic Stadium, with the words "XXX Olympiad London 2012" and the rings. On the back was the logo, along with some diagonal lines. Lots of them. Madoka and Homura kissed their medals and their medals touched, as if they were champagne flutes. And then, Kimigayo played. There were no tears this time from Homura and Madoka, but there were some from Ren. After the photo ops for the press, Madoka and Homura walked over to Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami, who gave them hugs. A tourist from Senegal took photos of the five of them and Ren.

* * *

><p>"Mission accomplished," Mami said.<p>

"Partially," Homura said. "But we're not done yet."

"Are you going to watch us compete in the eliminations?" Madoka asked.

"Nah, we'll wait until you make it to the Quarterfinals," Sayaka said. "We want to see the other events."

"Madoka, Homura, I'm heading back to the village," Ren said. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Ren-san!" Madoka said to her as Ren left Lord's. "So you guys are going to watch field hockey?"

"I want us to crush Great Britain," Sayaka said, the fire burning in her eyes. "I want us to crush them so bad that it hurts!"

"They'll be fine."

"Well, we'll see you later, Akemi-san and Kaname-san," Mami said. "Take care!"

"Bye bye," Homura replied as the three of them left, leaving Madoka and Homura to walk back to the shuttle that took them to the Olympic Village. Kyubey, who was watching the proceedings from the rafters, descended down to rejoin them.

"Well done, both of you," Kyubey said.

"Thanks. Sheesh," Madoka said to Homura on the bus, petting Kyubey. "I can't believe I'm facing an Egyptian named Rand Al-Mashhadani tomorrow morning. Who is she? I have no idea who she is."

"You? I'm facing an obscure Samoan by the name of Maureen Tuimalealiifano, and she's as old as my mom! Can't believe how easy this will be."

"However, if you win, you're taking on Denisse van Lamoen or Kristine Esebua next. Remember them?"

"Oh yeah..." Homura cracked her knuckles. "It's going to be just like old times."

"Homura-chan."

"What."

"You're scary." Homura flashed a light smile as the bus continued to weave past traffic towards the athletes' village. Kyubey watched the buses and cars pass by. What he wouldn't give to be feeling the breeze on a double-decker right about now.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 29<strong>


	30. The Fun Gets Interrupted

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 30:**

**The Fun Gets Interrupted**

* * *

><p>For Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname, they actually enjoyed going through the doping stations at Lord's to prove that they were not using any diuretics or banned substances to jeopardize their future. For Akemi, a confirmed masochist, she wanted the testers to test her more and more that the WADA staff were embarrassed. But they did their work, and Homura and Madoka did theirs, plain and simple. Several people had been kicked out of the Games, including a weightlifter from Albania, a gymnast from Uzbekistan, a discus thrower from Hungary and a bevy of athletes who competed in athletics, ten in total.<p>

Their chaperone, a kind old man of 60 who had been to many of an Olympiad and who worked for the Japanese Olympic Committee and was a former archer himself, accompanied the two girls to the doping station to provide blood tests, which were divided into A and B samples. Neither of them came out positive throughout the few days they were practice at Lord's and winning gold at Lord's with Ren Hayakawa.

As a matter of fact, the glory of winning the gold made Madoka and Homura very tired and as they returned to their room in the athletes' village, they engaged some foreplay and spent the night sleeping with nothing but the medals dangling from the next. A lot of kissing, a lot of touching, and a lot of noisemaking were the ultimate hangover cure from winning their first Olympic medals.

When morning came, Homura groaned as the light shined on their well-sculpted bodies. Madoka draped a hand over her head. "Ugh," she said. "Looks like we have to get back at it again, huh?"

Homura grabbed her iPad to check the bracket. "Actually, you don't have to perform until Wednesday, and Ren and I don't have to perform until Tuesday. So we get at least one day of practice. Or," Homura said, caressing Madoka's hair, "we can continue our little morale-boosting episode from last night."

"Do what you want," Madoka whispered as Homura cupped her breast and sucked it lovingly, eliciting a moan of pleasure. A few firm squeezes and sucking and the tears of delight came out of her ruby eyes. "Homura-chan!" she gasped, thrashing her head back.

Homura pressed that button between her legs that swelled and wanted to be touched. Madoka wrapped her arms and legs around Homura and began to grind incessantly, wanting to release all the frustration she had from not shooting well enough, and not hitting those targets enough. She wanted to hit the bulls-eye.

But so did Homura. Why were they so off against the likes of the Danes, the Koreans and the Chinese? Why did it have to be a struggle? Why did it have to be a struggle to not only reach perfection, but also a struggle to take each other higher, if they weren't on a cloud already? Is this what Baron Pierre de Coubertin meant by the struggle being the most important thing at these Olympics?

As they continued to make love to each other in the morning light, Homura and Madoka wondered, is this what it means to take joy in the struggle to be victorious at these Olympics?

* * *

><p>Sayaka Miki was struggling to be awake from her long slumber as she was shaken by Kyouko Sakura inside their hotel room at the Staybridge Suites. "Kyouko, for fuck's sake stop shaking me!" she growled, throwing a pillow at her. That nearly missed Mami Tomoe, who was still sleeping like a princess.<p>

"Oy, that was mean," Kyouko deadpanned with a flat gaze.

"I told you, stop shaking me, I'm trying to sleep!"

"All right." Kyouko went to a table and did some tweeting.

"Jeez, Kyouko...you're the one person that likes to wake me up like crazy when I'm sleeping. How old are you?"

"Old enough to be your lover," she replied with a wink.

"Number? I want a number."

"15. Your age."

"Is that how 15-year old girls like to act. Act as if they're four?"

"It's London 2012, Sayaka. It feels excited. You're no angel, either; you were actually jogging around the Olympic Park in the middle of the night and returned home at 1 in the morning!"

"That's why she's asleep, Sakura-san," Mami added.

"Shut up, Mami; you got here at 10 last night after we got shut out by the Brits 4-0! And you were pissed! I didn't want to be near you after that."

"I don't think anyone wanted to be near me, and I know the feeling...too well..."

"Well, Great Britain has a good field hockey team. It's Germany that I'm worried about," Sayaka said, covering herself with the sheet.

* * *

><p>Homura took to action the next day at Lord's, and she made good work of Maureen Tuimalealiifano, sweeping her, 6-0. Her first set saw her hit a 10, a 10 and a 9, while her Samoan counterpart only scored a 6, a 7 and a 5. In the second set, it was more of the same, with the same 10, 10, and 9 score. As for Maureen, she hit a 9, an 8 and another 8. In the third set, Homura hit a 10, a 9 and an 8. As for Maureen, she bowed out, hitting an 8, an 8 and a 9.<p>

In her second match, she faced Kristine Esebua again. In the first set, Homura hit a 9, a 9 and an 8 while Kristine hit an 8, a 9 and an 8. In the second set, she hit two 10s and a 9, while Kristine hit a 9 and 2 8s. The Georgian took the third set, hitting a 9, a 10 and a 9 while Homura only score a 10, an 8 and a 9. But in the fourth and deciding set, Homura scored a 10 and two 9s while Kristine scored a 10, a 9 and an 8 in that order. Homura joined Ren Hayakawa, who defeated Irina Stepanova 7-3 to make it to the Round of 16.

As for Madoka, she shot nothing but 10s against Rand Al-Mashhadani of Egypt, who could only shoot a 5, 8 and 5 in the first set; a 6, 7 and 6 in the second set, and a 7 and two 5s in the third set. Ekaterina Timofeyeva of Belarus proved to be a tougher nut to crack.

In her first set, Madoka shot two 10s and an 8 compared to an 8, 7 and 8 for Katia. The second set saw her come close. She shot all 9s in the first set, but Katia did better, hitting an inner 10 ring to go with her 9s. In the third set, Madoka hit a 10, a 9 and a 10. Katia could only fire right back with a 9, a 10 and a 7. Madoka finished off Katia with a 10 and two 9. Her Belorussian counterpart could only hit a 9, a 10 and an 8. On Thursday, she would be facing Ren in the Round of 16, while Homura faced red-hot Bishindee Urantungalag of Mongolia.

Sayaka, Mami and Kyouko were pleased that the two of them had won their first two matches. But they knew that they heavy lifting was soon to come.

* * *

><p>"So you're facing me, huh?" asked Ren to Madoka as she ate dinner with her and Homura back at the dining hall.<p>

"I guess so. I mean, you shouldn't take it personal, Ren-san" Madoka said. "If you have to defeat your fellow countrywoman to win gold, so be it. I've had to do that last year with Homura-chan in Turin."

"Mmmmm. I'm not sure if I told you this, but I actually look up to you. I look up to both of you as an inspiration. I started taking up the bow at a young age, and I ended up achieving a lot. But I've never won an Olympic medal in my life," Ren said. "And for me, it's fine. Because if I am going to lose, it's going to be to my fellow countrywoman. No one else."

"Ren-san..."

"Everything happens for a reason," Homura said as she sank her teeth into a croque-monsieur.

"If I will lose to you..." Ren said, her voice trailing off, "...it was all for the best."

* * *

><p>In the first set, Madoka shot an 8, a 9 and an X, while Ren hit a 9, a 10 and a 7 to give Madoka a 27-26 win. In the second set, Ren hit an 8 and two 9s while Madoka hit a 10 and two 9s to give her a 28-26 win. In the third set, an X and two 9s sealed Ren's fate, who could only manage two 9s and an 8 to give Madoka a 28-26 victory and the match.<p>

"I knew it all along," Ren said, giving Madoka a hug.

"You were right. It was all for the best."

Homura has a similar sweep against Bishindee. In the first set, Homura shot two 10s and a 9, while Bishindee hit an 8, a 9 and an 8. In the second set, Homura scored as 10 and two 8s while Bishindee scored a 10, a 6 and a 9. In the third set, Homura scored two 9s and a 10, while Bishindee hit a 10, a 7 and a 9.

Madoka continued her hotstreak against Ksenia Perova of Russia. In the first set, Madoka hit a 7, an X and a 10, while Ksenia hit a 9, a 10, and an 8. Both archers got one point. In the second set, Madoka score an X, a 9 and a 10 while Ksenia hit two 9s and an X to give Madoka a 29-28 win. In the third set, Ksenia hit an X, a 7 and a 10, while Madoka scored a 10 and two 8s. In the fourth set, Madoka scored an X and two 9s while Ksenia scored a 9, a 7 and an 8. In the fifth set, both archers could only shoot 9s, but it was enough for Madoka to take the victory, 6-4.

As for Homura, she continued her winning streak against Mariana Avitia of Mexico. In the first set, she could only show a 9 and 8 and a 9 while Mariana hit a 10, a 9 and a 10. But afterwards, it was all Homura. In the second set, she hit an 8, a 9 and an X while Mariana hit two 8s and a 9. Homura shot all 10s in the third set, while Mariana hit two 10s and a 9. In the fourth and deciding set, Homura hit a and a 10, while Mariana hit a 10 and two 9s to give Homura a 6-2 victory.

Madoka's opponent in the semifinals was against Khatuna Lorig of the United States. In the first set, Madoka hit a 10 and two 9s while Khatuna hit a 10, an X and an 8 to force the point split. In the second let, Madoka hit an X, a 9 and another X, while Khatuna hit a 10 and two 9s. In the third set, it was another point split as both archers had a poor shooting performance. Madoka hit a 7, and 8 and an 8 while Khatuna hit an 8, a 7 and an 8. Madoka rebounded in the fourth set, shooting all 9s while Khatuna hit a 7, a 9 and a 10 to give Madoka a 27-26 set win and a 6-2 match victory.

Homura would make it an Mexican sweep when she faced Aida Roman in the semis. In the first set, Homura hit two 8s and a 9, while Aida score a 6, an 8 and a 7. In the second set, Homura hit all 9s while Aida scored a 10, a 9 and an 8 to force a point split. In the third set, it was another point split. Homura scored a 7, an 8, and a 10 while Aida hit an 8, a 9 and an 8. In the fourth set, Homura score a 9, a 10 and an 8 while Aida scored a 7, and 8 and a 9 to give Homura a 6-2 victory. Aida would end up with the bronze.

It would be another Homura vs. Madoka final, just like with last year. But this time, the outcome would be different.

"Ohhhh man, I can't wait for this to unfold," Kyouko said.

"Who's going to take it this time?" Sayaka wondered.

"I hope it's all for the best," Mami mused.

In the first set, Madoka hit all 9s, while Homura hit a 10, a 9 and a 6 to give Madoka the first set victory, 27-2. In the second set, Madoka and Homura hit two 9s and an 8, in that order, to force the point split. In the third set, Madoka hit an 8, a 9 and a 9, while Homura hit two Xs and a 9 to give Homura a 29-26 victory. In the fourth set, Madoka scored a 10, an X and a 10, while Homura hit two 8s and a 6 to give Madoka a 30-22 victory. In the fifth set, Homura hit all 9s, while Madoka hit two 9s and an 8 to force a shoot-off.

The sweat was dripping down from their bodies, and they had nerves of steel as the shoot-off would determine who earned gold and who earned silver. Madoka was first. An 8. Then Homura struck first. Another 8. By mere millimeters...Homura was closest.

Homura Akemi earned her revenge and embraced a reflective, but contest Madoka Kaname. Homura earned the gold, while Madoka won the silver for Japan.

"That was a great contest," Madoka said. "I lost, fair and square. Congratulations, Homura-chan."

"Madoka...Madoka!" Homura cried, the tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what to say. I don't know whether I should be happy, now that I won the gold or if I should be sad that I had to defeat you."

"It's all right, Homura-chan. You earned it."

"Let me carry you, my princess," said Homura, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the change room so that they could wear their warm-up outfits.

"Oh Homura-chan...You are so silly."

"Homu."

Outside the stadium, Kyubey was able to scan the skylines for some trouble going on, and indeed there was trouble. He had to get inside Lord's to warn the girls.

On the speakers, a little Joe Esposito was playing.

* * *

><p><em>"Try to be best<em>

_'Cause you're only a man_

_And a man's gotta learn to take it_

_Try to believe_

_Though the going gets rough_

_That you gotta hang tough to make it_

_History repeats itself_

_Try and you'll succeed_

_Never doubt that you're the one_

_And you can have your dreams!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own_

_Fight 'til the end_

_Cause your life will depend_

_On the strength that you have inside you_

_Ah you gotta be proud_

_starin' out in the cloud_

_When the odds in the game defy you_

_Try your best to win them all_

_and one day time will tell_

_when you're the one that's standing there_

_you'll reach the final bell!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ho-how-ho-own_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own_

_Fight 'til you drop_

_never stop_

_can't give up_

_Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)_

_you're the best in town (FIGHT!)_

_Listen to that sound_

_A little bit of all you got_

_Can never bring you down_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!"_

* * *

><p>Mami was smiling and Kyouko and Sayaka were screaming with delight as Madoka and Homura went to the podium to receive their medals. "Silver medal, representing Japan, Madoka Kaname! Gold medal and Olympic champion, representing Japan, Homura Akemi!" said the voice on the tannoy.<p>

As they received their medals, the tears were coming down Homura's face, and she couldn't hold them back. But as the strains of "Kimigayo were playing," an explosion, followed by screams of horror, were heard in the background.

"Homura-chan, what was that?" Madoka asked.

"I have no idea." Another explosion.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyouko wondered.

"I think it's something we've been used to handing, Sakura-san," Mami replied.

"Something as in...demons?"

"Precisely."

"What's happening?" Sayaka trembled, fearing for her life.

Kyubey ran over to the two girls after Aida fainted and had to be helped by medics. "Madoka! Homura! The demons have attacked London! You have to come back and fight!"

"But I'm no longer a Puella Magi," Homura said. "I can't come back and fight."

Kyubey produced a soul gem. "Maybe this will change your mind."

"My...soul gem?"

"I kept in in your luggage, but I only wanted to bring it out if this situation arises. I have been unable to find someone who can replace you." Kyubey handed Madoka her soul gem as the other spectators were evacuating the stadium.

"Thank you, Kyubey."

"What's going on?" Sayaka asked Kyubey as she, Kyouko and Mami were able to get a clearance and meet them at the medal podium.

"I heard an explosion, and then another, and I'm like, it's those guys again," Kyouko said.

"We may have to fight these demons and try to prevent this from becoming a catastrophe," Mami said.

"Sayaka," Kyubey asked, "do you still want to do this?"

"Me? I've decided that I will go ahead and do it. I've got nothing to lose." Kyubey tossed Sayaka her soul gem. "Awesome!"

"Can you place these medals in our hotel room?" asked Homura to their chaperone.

"All right, I'll try," he said before he took off.

"Everyone, it's time to fight," Mami said. Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka transformed first.

"It's great to be back!" Sayaka exclaimed flashing her cutlass.

"Easy for you to say," Kyouko said, wielding her polearm.

Madoka and Homura shared one long kiss as they transformed into their outfit. Madoka was in her Ultimate form, while Homura was in her Puella Magi outfit complete with shield and red ribbon.

"Welcome back, Homura-chan," Madoka said to Homura.

"It's time," she replied, her game face on.

"Let's go!" Mami said as the five of them raced out of Lord's and into the battlefield at Olympic Park, where the demons were converging. It was going to be like old times again.

Ren watched on, hands on her face. She could only get on her knees to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 30<strong>


	31. Ding Dong

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 31:**

**Ding Dong**

* * *

><p>It was a very, very, scary scene in Stratford. Chaos everywhere. People dying. People getting killed, and a wave of monsters plundering the streets. And it seemed that all hope was lost for the London 2012 Olympic Games, the Games of the XXX Olympiad.<p>

General Sir David Richards was the Chief of the Defence Staff of the British Armed Forces, and he was scanning the Olympic Park and watched as the British Army tried their best to hold off the demons that were running amok. All of the athletes were evacuated to a bomb shelter located directly under the village. But there were some tourists and citizens take the courage to take photographs of the monstrosities that were threatening to destroy the city.

A number of people were already killed by the beams that shot through the demons' mouths, and blood was already being spilled. Mothers were lamenting the losses of their children, while the British Red Cross was taking a number of dying casualties to the nearest hospital. It was a war zone. Every man for himself. Every woman for himself. The buildings that housed the events were getting torn apart by these demons. Already the River and Central Zone venues were obliterated, and now the Olympic Zone was next.

David wiped the sweat off his brow. To add to the carnage, it was unbelievably hot. Jacques Rogge, the president of the IOC, announced that the Olympic Games would be suspended until the demons were defeated. The remaining events would have to be contested in alternate venues. This would do a number on the London Organizing Committee's bottom line. The Games would be finished, but it would not be for a while.

Unless...a miracle happened.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" said the Chief of the General Staff, General Sir Peter Wall of the British Army. "There are five young women approaching the Olympic Zone!"<p>

"Hmmmm?" David took a look through his binoculars from the watchtower. "It's them."

"Who?"

"The Puella Magi. We can commence the humanitarian efforts to the citizens and retreat."

"But sir, it's too dangerous for these girls to take on these enemies!"

"Peter. Do you remember the time Her Majesty the Queen had tea with three of these women?"

"Sir?"

"Her Majesty is fully aware of their existence and why they are here. Let them take on these enemies while we retreat and attend to the citizens, athletes and people underground."

"What about the US military? They have said that they are willing to offer their assistance."

"I've told Mr. Obama to not intervene until the Puella Magi that are racing towards the battlefield are defeated. They are stronger than we are."

"Sir!"

"That is Her Majesty's Order, Peter. Do I make myself clear?"

A pause, and a bow of the head. "Yes, sir." Peter went off to direct the troops that were retreating.

"May God be with you young ladies," David said, taking off his hat and shedding a tear before heading underground with the rest of the armed forces that were attending to the people there.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe the good days<em>

_Arrived already and they're here_

_Just one more moment_

_And everything is going to change_

_And we'll love_

_Oh, we'll love..."_

Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura ran all the way from Lord's Cricket Ground to the Olympic Centre with lightning speed, and they didn't break a sweat. "Dear God..." Mami whispered.

"That is unbelievable," Sayaka said, seeing the demons kill a few more humans, impaling them with their beams, their blood and guts spilling out. "So cruel..."

"The horror of it all," Madoka said, emotionless.

"I am pissed that these fuckers ruined my time with you," Kyouko said, twirling her polearm before pointing it in the direction of the demons.

"Mami. Is Charlotte still in the hotel room?" Homura asked her.

"I have no idea..." Mami noticed a large black specter with a clown face and sharp teeth flying towards the army of demons. "Charlotte!" Mami watched as Charlotte swallowed a demon whole and lick its lips. But before it could swallow the next demon, the remaining demons—40 in all—fired an array of beams at Charlotte, causing her to explode and die with a piercing scream.

"Charlotte, noooooooo!" Mami cried, the tears cascading down her face and clenched teeth. She fell on her knees, her hands on her cheeks. "How could they...HOW COULD THEY?"

"It's all right, Mami," Kyouko said, consoling her.

She took the time to sob, and then, she dropped her hand. "I will never forgive them..." she said quietly, getting up. "They will pay. THEY WILL PAY!"

"I think it's time we took them all down," Homura said, loading her gun.

"Charlotte, your heroism was not in vain," Sayaka said. "It's time for us to stop them. Once and for all."

"I'm ready," Kyouko said.

"Everyone ready?" Madoka asked. They all nodded. "Madness. This. Is. LONDON! Let's goooooo!" And they all rushed towards the demons, who were turning would receive a rude awakening.

"Take this! And this!" Sayaka said, slashing down a couple of demons to pieces with her cutlass. She spun like a ballerina, slicing and dicing with such fluidity and precision. A couple of demons came in her direction and tried to fire with their beams. Sayaka dodged them and sliced them straight down the middle, killing them instantly.

"You guys think you can stop me?" Sayaka asked four demons rushing in her direction. "You have another thing coming!" Using her cape as a cocoon, she revealed a circle of cutlasses and she flung them at the demons, slicing them into pieces within seconds. Eight down.

Kyouko was surrounded by a pack of demons. She smiled, as if she was about to meet her fate, but as they fired at her, Kyouko leaped and landed on top of a lamppost, causing the demons to fire at each other. With the demons significantly weakened, Kyouko extended her spear to separate into linked pieces, similar to a snake or a scorpion tail. She used her extended spear to impale and destroy the demons, eight in all, turning them to ashes.

Mami curtsied in front of the approaching demons, revealing a couple of muskets. She grabbed one and aimed. "I am not going to win a medal doing this...but saving this world unselfishly makes up for it." A blast. Mami grabbed the second musket. Another blast. Two demons down.

Now another three came in Mami's direction. Taking her yellow ribbon, she used it as a rope to enter a safe zone away from the demons, which were still looking around for her. Taking another musket, Mami fired twelve shots at the demons, which exploded into a gory mess. Running back into the open, she produced a large bazooka similar to that of her effort against Charlotte in her previous life. Holding the demons back with chains, Mami said her catch phrase with a roar. "Tiro...FINALE!" The two demons were obliterated and reduced to dust. "That will teach you to mess with Charlotte."

_"If you have a dream of your own_

_Don't be afraid go on with your heart_

_Close your eyes and hear the bells_

_Of your soul..."_

"Incredible," David said, watching the proceedings on a hidden closed circuit TV. "We are unable to lay a scratch on them, and these girls are killing them with such accuracy. Her Majesty was right all along..."

Madoka took her bow, drew it and fired arrows of light towards an army of demons that were trying to shoot her. She dodged the lasers and activated her multi-shot to score more hits on the demons. Just before another demons was about to attack her from behind, Homura activated Time Stop and landed 25 round on the demon while planting an array of trip mines on the four other monsters approaching Madoka from behind. The demons behind Madoka were destroyed, and Madoka continued to fire arrows of red light with her bow. Homura used her machine gun to shower the remaining demons with bullets. Then she threw 10 grenades at the struggling gang, causing them to explode into pieces of blood and guts.

"Is that all?" Homura asked, scanning the Olympic Park for any more demons that were still walking about to destroy the city.

"That might be it," Kyouko said.

"They made us work, didn't they?" Sayaka asked.

"I think we've done it," Madoka said with a sigh of relief. "We did it."

Mami saw a large, spinning creature descending on the city with gears at the top and a doll-like being at the bottom, surrounded by clowns. "Wait, it's not over yet..."

"Walpurgis Night?" the others exclaimed.

"What in the world? How did she come back all of a sudden?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Unreal," Kyouko gasped. "We thought she was dead!"

"You remember the death of Osama bin Laden, right?" Mami told them.

"And?" Sayaka wondered.

"Osama's last wish before he truly passed on...was for this witch to return to this city. At this time."

"How can he wish for something like this?" Homura said, clenching her fists.

Kyubey, who emerged from the wreckage unscathed, walked over to the girls. "This is an interesting development," he said. "The witches are back...as Walpurgis Night. Long time no see."

"So what do we do?" Sayaka asked the girls.

"There can only be two people that can truly stop Walpurgis Night," Kyouko said. She pointed to Homura and Madoka.

"We may have to do it again," Homura said to her lover. "Madoka."

"Homura-chan...I know."

"Good afternoon, Puella Magi!" said David, running over to them. "I am General Sir David Richards, the Chief of the Defense Staff of the British Armed Forces."

"Hello, sir," they all said.

"I think you are up against it now." They all looked up at the spinning creature that was floating away from the Olympic Park. "No...NO!"

"Is there something wrong?" Madoka asked him.

David was in tears, and his voice was grave. "That thing...is heading toward Buckingham Palace to kill the Queen!"

* * *

><p><em>"And maybe it's almost happening, it's close<em>

_Now comes the turn of the good moment_

_The pain of the heart turns around and leaves..."_

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"Oh my," Kyubey added.

"We cannot stop that thing. If the Queen is killed...this country will be on its knees. My country...my dear, dear, Britain..." David could only watch as the tears came down his face.

"General," Homura said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Madoka and I will take care of it."

"Y...You?"

"We're Puella Magi, sir," Madoka said. "This is what we do." She turned to Homura. "Homura-chan, do you want to fly over there?"

"Is it possible?" Homura asked.

"You should realize that I'm more than just a Puella Magi," Madoka said, spreading her wings. "I'm also a Goddess. Hop on."

"Madoka..." With a smile and a blush, Homura wrapped her arms around Madoka's waist, grabbing her breasts for good measure. "Madoka smells so good...even when fighting..."

She had to chuckle as the two of them levitate. "Hang on tight, Homura-chan."

"I will, Madoka," she whispered, giving Madoka a kiss.

"It never gets old," Sayaka asked, elbowing Kyouko. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Stop reminding me..."

"Good luck, Akemi-san and Kaname-san," said Mami as she watched the two of them fly towards Buckingham Palace, chasing Walpurgis Night.

"How is that possible?" David gasped, taking the glasses off from his face and rubbing his red eyes. "How is all of this possible?"

"General, the world works in very mysterious ways and sometimes what you don't expect, you have to expect, accept and deal with," said Mami, looking towards the distance.

"Sir, we fight demons that are born out of curses made by people who feel they were not given a chance to be who they want to be," Kyouko said. "In the past, we also fought against enemies called witches. That floating creature you saw, sir, was Walpurgis Night, the most powerful witch of all."

"Homura and Madoka are the most powerful Puella Magi that have contracted with Incubator," Sayaka said, pointing to Kyubey, who was scratching himself. "We make contracts with this creature to help fight off the bad guys. And it's not an easy profession, but it's a very rewarding one. And it's a lot of fun!"

"You girls..." David whispered. "I have all the respect in the world for your amazing bravery in trying to save the world and the Olympics." He got up and looked on. "Please...save Her Majesty...I don't want to live on this planet anymore if she is killed..."

* * *

><p>Inside Buckingham Palace, the scene looked like it did on a normal day. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II was busy knitting a large quilt with the London 2012 logo. It was taking her the span of a month to complete, but it was almost finished. She was unaware of the danger that was about to come out her front door.<p>

"Your Majesty!" exclaimer her assistant, Peter, opening the door wide open.

Her Majesty turned around. "Peter! You know better than to barge into my study in such a rude fashion!"

"Your Majesty, a large spinning creature with familiars circling around is heading this way! It's come for you!"

"What creature?" she asked, putting aside her quilt.

"Look out the window if you dare; it is heading this way very quickly!"

Her Majesty opened the curtains. "Oh my God..." Walpurgis Night was coming in fast. "We must hurry! We must hurry!" She tripped, and fell. Peter was there to break her fall, but she couldn't get up.

"Your Majesty!"

"Is this the end for me?" Her Majesty whispered, hyperventilating.

"Get up! Please get up!"

"No. It's all right. If it is my time to go, then it must be God's will," she said, the tears coming down her smiling face. "Let me go to the house of the Father."

"No, Your Majesty! NOOO!"

"It's all right. Don't cry. I will see you again...one day..."

Walpurgis Night was about to fire at the room containing the Queen when Her Majesty was blinded by a ray of light. Two arrows of light pierced through Walpurgis Night's body, causing her and her minions to explode into pieces that disappeared into nothingness. Another wave of light, and all the damage that the demons and Walpurgis Night lay upon London was reversed. The people that were seemingly dead were only lying of the ground, waking up from a bad dream.

* * *

><p>It was over. It was all over.<p>

_"Praise the day that brings the night_

_Praise the time that will shine on you_

_It will bring you salvation..."_

London was saved, and there was nothing but clear blue skies to go with all the damage reversed. It was as if the madness never happened at all.

The athletes, tourists and citizens emerged from the underground stations to cheers, sighs of relief, and sheer jubilation. It was a party on the streets of London. Every borough and the City were abuzz. Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka were being mobbed by the people who emerged from the underground and were getting their autograph and taking photos

Her Majesty opened her eyes, and so did Peter. They both got up. In front of them were Madoka and Homura. Madoka, in her ultimate outfit. Homura, in her Puella Magi uniform. Both were holding their bow. Kyubey, meanwhile, was getting trampled.

"Can you stand, Your Majesty?" Homura asked.

"Yes. Yes, I can," she replied as Homura helped her up.

"It's all over," Madoka said. "You are safe."

Her Majesty looked at the two girls. Then it dawned on her. "You two...you are the gold and silver medalists from the archery competition!"

"Yes, we are, Your Majesty. I am Madoka Kaname, and this is the love of my life, Homura Akemi. We are Puella Magi."

"So what those three girls were telling me over tea several days ago was true...I am at a loss for words." Her Majesty was shaking. "I don't know whether to feel happy or surprised that I am still here. You saved my life. You saved my city. You saved my country. You saved the world. And...You saved the Olympic Games."

"That's what we do, Your Majesty," Homura said.

"I have never witnessed anything as tragic turn into the day this country was saved from destruction. I am at a loss for words. Thank you, both of you."

Madoka and Homura gave Her Majesty a nice, warm hug. The tears were still coming out of Her Majesty's eyes.

"I don't know how I can repay you for doing something like this." She thought for a moment. "I have an idea, ladies."

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Madoka asked.

"On the morning of the closing ceremony, I would like to ask that you and the three young girls that I spoke with earlier, who, I assume, are your friends, assemble at the Throne Room for a special ceremony that I will be hosting in honor of your heroic deeds. Peter, set a time for 10:00 a.m. Please arrive at 8:00, where breakfast will be provided by my attendants."

"Really? Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I will be sure to let them know."

"Please do inform them," she replied. "This is a historic day for our country, and you don't realize how significant this has become. Thank you."

As Madoka and Homura left Buckingham Palace, they were pinching themselves. Something was going to happen to all five girls, and they didn't know for sure what it was, but there was a part of them that said, a moment in history had been made.

Madoka, Homura, Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko saved the world and the Olympic Games once again. The twitter feeds told the story, and the world was rejoicing. If there was one group of people that could deliver salvation to the world, it was the Puella Magi. And no one else.

_"Ding dong, say no more._

_I hear silent prayers_

_And it's making me high and fly._

_I know where to go,_

_And I'm coming now!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 31<strong>


	32. You Are Not Alone

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 32:**

**You Are Not Alone**

* * *

><p>Dressed in their national warm-up outfits, Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname headed back to the athletes' village on a limousine through traffic. It was going to take them a lot of time before they could return to the athletes' village because the limousine was surrounded by fans banging on the door. Madoka waved at the fans, while Homura received a call on her iPhone.<p>

"Hello?" Homura asked. "I'm doing fine...oh, thank you, Mom. How did I do?...Thanks, Mom...Bad news? What bad news?...Oh my God, that's terrible! How are you going to...uh-huh...uh-huh...yeah, things were getting a little out of hand out here, but it's all over...Yeah, Mom. Listen, I have to return to the athletes' village. I'll talk to you later. Bye. Love you." A kiss, and Homura hung up. Then she slumped on her seat, depressed.

"Homura-chan? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, draping an arm over her eyes. "Ugh. Dammit, Mom..."

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, looking at Madoka with a flat gaze.

"I do. I'm your confidante in all of this. I need to know."

"Well, mom made a mistake in the design of one of the MacBook prototypes in regards of the memory storage. It's cost her...her job with Apple."

"Oh my goodness. That is not good news."

"And Dad decided to quit his position for a similar position back home as a result of Mom's firing."

"That is very unfortunate."

"Delay on the release of the new MacBook has been held back a number of months. I am so pissed right now." The tears came down Homura's eyes. "How am I going to get my money? HOW AM I GOING TO GET MY MONEY?"

Madoka gave Homura a hug as her long-haired lover cried on her shoulder. "It's tough to make a living in the USA, Homura-chan. Everywhere you go out there, people are looking for a mistake you make and they pounce on it. It's the reason why the unemployment rate is high out there, as well as the turnover rate."

"Where am I going to get my money, though?" Homura cried. "Where?"

"I think you earn $100,000 US per gold, or 7.8 million yen. So you're getting 15 million yen and change because you won two gold medals. As for me..."

"Madoka?"

"As for me...I don't like to pile on to your bad news, Homura-chan, but..."

"Madoka? I need to know!" There was a look of concern on Homura's eyes.

"I'm going to be returning to my home in the heavens when we return to Japan."

Now the tears were really starting to flow out of Homura's eyes. "Madoka! You can't leave! We've been together for more than a year! You can't leave me now!"

"I'm going to still be here in your dreams, Homura-chan, but I realize that I have my own job to do."

"No...We defeated the demons, we defeated Walpurgis Night together...I am supposed to be happy from saving the world! How could you tell me this right now, at a time when I'm supposed to be happy? At a time when I am supposed...to feel like I have done something right for myself?"

"At the end of a rainstorm, there is a rainbow," Madoka said, "Think of it this way. It's time for you to move on after high school is over. You don't have to always rely on me to be your beacon of happiness. You have to think for yourself and become stronger. I left you once, and you were able to handle it.

"Madoka..."

"I remember the one time when we were among the stars and you cried on your shoulder, you know? And I remember how you really wanted me to be here, with you."

"I know, but..."

"No buts. I mean, you've achieved all that you have wanted with me. We've won Olympic gold, we're the best archers in the world, and we even saved London and the Olympics."

"But Madoka! That is nothing compared to you being with me! You are my everything!" Homura cried, clutching Madoka's hands and kissing them. "My everything...and to let me hear this, at a time when I am supposed to be happy...that is so cruel, Madoka!"

Madoka continued to hug a sobbing Homura as the driver sympathized by slowing down his speed to allow the two passengers to think.

"You can't do this to me Madoka! I love you! I love to be with you! I can't do anything else without you! I would rather die than be without the one I love! I would rather die! You can't do this to me! Madoka..."

"It's hard, isn't it?" Madoka said, also shedding a few tears. "But you know that I watch over all the Puella Magi that do their part to make the world a better place. I don't get paid with any money. But the joy I get in helping a Puella Magi feel better about what she does is enough for me."

"Madoka...?"

"I don't like to leave anyone that I want to also be with, but my job demands too much of my time. Sometimes I want to let someone else take my place so I can just be a Puella Magi like you. But that's not how it works."

Homura could only look through her misty eyes before closing them and falling into a deep sleep.

"People can only be in one place for so long," Madoka said. "Everyone has to expect change at some point in their lives. People get fired, people get hired, and people get moved from place to place. ...it's the epitome of reality." Madoka ran her fingers down Homura's locks, caressing her sweating back on the side. Madoka leaned on the window as Homura hugged her like a body pillow, still sleeping as she buried her face in between Madoka's cleavage.

"You have to accept change, Homura-chan, and be ready for it. Embrace it as a new challenge. Put a positive spin on the comings and goings with the world. No one is going to hold your hand all of the time. Think about it. Every day you go out there telling yourself, 'I am Homura Akemi, and I want to be the best archer, or best student, or best athlete in the world. I can do any profession I want if I commit myself to it, because this is who I am.' I see that in you, but you gotta understand that I am not always going to be there for you when times get tough."

She looked out the window as the traffic lightened up. "I think I'll make up for me being gone...one of these days."

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a load of work we had to do," said Kyouko Sakura to Mami Tomoe and Sayaka Miki back at their hotel room. The Olympic events continued as scheduled, despite delays, but neither of the three wanted to attend the events. They were ready to get some rest and were in their pajamas.<p>

Sayaka was checking her twitter on her iPhone, idly swiping up to see all the tweets relating to the efforts in saving London. Mami was busy reading a book.

"I am going to miss Charlotte," Mami said, turning a page. "It was great to be with her."

"No, I'm sure Kyubey will want to move in with you," Kyouko said, munching on an apple. "Look, there he is." She pointed to Kyubey, who was walking through the open door.

"Well done, ladies," Kyubey said. "I am pleased I got here in one piece." He walked over and sat on Mami's lap.

"Thanks a lot, Kyubey," Mami replied, "but can you sit on the floor and stay there?"

"Sure, sure." He found an open spot on the floor, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Look at this, Kyouko," Sayaka said, showing her the tweets. "Forget about #London2012, how about #PuellaMagi? There has been nothing but tweets about what we just did."

"And Her Majesty is aware that we do exist," Mami added, yawning.

"We're the big deal now," said Kyouko, tossing the core in the trash bin. "We just upstaged the Olympics."

"You mean, we just saved the Olympics."

"No, those are two different things. Upstaging the Olympics means we became the talk of the town. Saving the Olympics means we kept the corporate sponsors who have a stake in the Games sane."

"That is the weirdest, and most wrong analogy I have heard from you in months!" She was up in arms.

"But it's true! A lot of people are telling me that the sponsors are what drive the Olympic Games now. McDonald's, Coca-Cola, Cadbury, Dow Chemical and Heineken. Those are the big names that drive in the income."

"You know what's stupid about these Games? Brand protection. You can't even use the Olympic brand in any business in London, or anywhere in the UK. There's even worst stuff. You have this guy from Argentina who plays field hockey bringing up the Falkland Islands. You have the Chinese having a grip with the flags on Regent Street. A number of athletes in Azerbaijan, Georgia, South Ossetia and the Ukraine were posted on the site as hailing from Russia. A couple of presidents of the Olympic Committee from Bahrain and Syria were denied entry to the games."

"There are a lot of things about the London Olympics that are very fishy. A graffiti artist that was supposed to do artwork for the Olympic and Paralympic village was arrested by police. A street theatre protest resulted in arrest by London police. Great Britain's football team was met with controversy. In East London, a number of landlords have been raising the rent. There were nearly strikes prior to the games. The Games Lanes have caused some traffic jams, there have been cycling protest arrests, Jacques Rogge does not want to honor the massacre in Munich because of the Arabs and Muslim members of the IOC, and someone in the Indian contingent was wearing a tracksuit in the Parade of Nations."

"The issues keep coming," Mami added, putting away the book and reading the Guardian. "There have been empty seats and long lines at St. James' Park in Newcastle. I don't know if Madoka and Homura realized this, but the ranking round at Lord's was not open to the public."

"Glad we didn't go to that one and stayed in the hotel," Sayaka replied.

"At the judo, Ebinuma Masashi defeated Cho Jun-ho thanks to some swaying from the crowd. You know why Japan was able to get silver in the team all-around? Kohei. He was given a dismount on the pommel horse after a protest from our guys. A number of badminton players from China, South Korea and Indonesia were ejected for match fixing. And you have to feel for South Korean fencer Shin A-Lam, who was robbed by the clock."

Kyouko chimed in. "One boxing referee was dismissed from the games, another was suspended five days, a trio of Indian boxers lost their appeal, and a Ukrainian boxer protested his decision after it seemed likely that the referee was fellating the Brit."

"I'm always careful with tweeting because a triple jumper from Greece and a football player from Switzerland were expelled because of this. A couple of bad-boy swimmers from Australia were sent home early and another Aussie, a rower, was expelled after vandalizing shots while drunk. Then you have a judoka from the US who ate a marijuana brownie and got expelled from the Olympic Games and a sprinter from St. Kitts and Nevis who got kicked out after failing to receiver permission spends a night with his wife."

"Every Games is going to have its controversy. It's an unavoidable fact. We were lucky to get a hotel room because I won a contest," Mami said, putting the Guardian away. "The hotel prices are high and there's been a drop in tourism, according to what I read in this paper."

"Now I can understand why the crowds were so bad," Sayaka mused, putting her iPhone away. She looked out her window. "Clear blue skies, the people walking up and down, everything back to normal..."

"I think we should just watch the events unfold on TV," Kyouko said, turning on the set.

"And in other breaking news...five mysterious women have saved London from destruction," said a broadcaster on BBC. "This is unlike anything we've seen before...a miracle, even..."

Kyouko put a palm to her forehead. "Oh, come on. We're never going to stop hearing this from them." Her mobile began to buzz. "Hello?"

"This is Buckingham Palace calling," said a voice on the phone.

"How did you get my number?" Kyouko exclaimed, alarmed.

"A friend of yours gave it to me," Peter said, keeping his composure. "Anyway, you and the two others who had tea with Her Majesty are summoned on Sunday morning for a ceremony to commemorate your act of heroism."

"Oh my gosh...Sayaka, Mami, we're going to Buckingham again on Sunday to meet Her Majesty!"

Sayaka and Mami leaned over. "There is no dress code," Peter said, "but please look nice for the occasion."

"Thank you, sir," Kyouko said.

"Call me Peter. Good evening, ladies." And he hung up.

"Great. Now I won't be able to sleep because of this news," Mami groaned. Kyubey was ignorant of the news and continued to rest.

"But what about Homura and Madoka?" Sayaka asked the two girls as the three of them watched some swimming events.

"Oh, I'm sure they are enjoying their time with each other," Kyouko said as she snuggled next to her partner.

Sayaka let Kyouko bury her face between her cleavage and sighed. "Just like you will with me, huh?"

"You're a psychic."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked a person outside the Olympic Village. "Where are your credentials?"<p>

Madoka pulled her credential out. She also kept Homura's in her own jacket pocket. "How's that?'

"Perfect. Proceed."

Madoka continued to carry a sleeping Homura past the quad, up the stairs and into their room. A housemaid opened the door for them as Madoka got in, laying Homura on the bed. Madoka took her shoes and socks off, and placed them next to hers. On the table were their medals and diplomas for their success at the tournament.

As Madoka watched Homura sleep, an idea came to mind. Madoka slowly took off Homura's sweatpants, revealing a black thong. Madoka had to giggle. But she was surprised when she unzipped Homura's jacket. She was wearing nothing underneath! No shirt, no sweater...not even a sports bra! "I got a bad feeling about this," Madoka thought as she took off Homura's jacket and tossed it aside, leaving just a sleeping Homura wearing her panties.

"Madoka..." her lover whispered, deep in her meeting with the sandman.

And Madoka shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "That's the Homura-chan I know," she admitted. She took off her warm-up jacket, pants and shirt, revealing a white bra and panties with black lining, small black bow ties and black polka dots.

"It's a little bit hot in here," Madoka said, "so I'm going to make something in the kitchen for you when you wake up." But before she was about to head to the kitchen, Homura woke up and embraced Madoka, freezing her in her tracks. Cat ears were popping out of their heads as they winked, feeling their hormones rush yet again. Homura pulled down Madoka's panties as she fondled her lover's right breast while Madoka pinched her right cheek, pulling down Homura's panties.

"I'm awake now," Homura purred, their bodies beginning to sweat from being so close.

Madoka could only whisper lustily. "Homura-chan..."

"I don't need a meal. You make me full every time I make love to you. And I know I don't have much longer to be with you, but I will take the time to have a taste of your love."

"Oh Homura-chan...make love to me..." They took off their underwear and moved to the bed to relax. Madoka straddle on Homura, rubbing her core against her lover as the two of them shared a deep French kiss. Madoka arched her back before rubbing her chest and torso on Homura, who responded by wrapping her arms and legs around her body and nibbling her ear. "Homura-chan!" Madoka cried, the tears falling out as she grinded harder and faster, stimulated to the point where her love began to flow profusely.

"Madoka...this is why I want to make you my toy every time we're like this," Homura purred, now on top of her as she sucked her breasts again. Madoka lost count at how many times Homura savored her chest, and she didn't want to bother counting. Countless times, she concluded as her heaved and sighs and cried became more pronounced. Homura's tongued worked on Madoka's belly, causing her to raise her legs to allow her long-haired lover to plunge her head deeper into her core. It was the point of no return, as the two of them drowned themselves in the throes of their orgasmic heaven before they embraced each other in a long, deep sleep, their underwear on the floor and the bedsheets drenched with their love.

This moment was ending too soon for them. Oh, how they wished it could last until eternity.

* * *

><p>For the next few days leading up to the Closing Ceremony, the five girls elected to watch random events. Homura and Madoka declined interviews from a number of interested journalists but they did take time to have photo ops with athletes and fans alike. Mami was personally disappointed that Japan had to settle for silver in women's soccer to the United States, but she figured that it was payback for winning the FIFA Women's World Cup.<p>

Kyouko continued to watch the basketball, Sayaka watched some volleyball and Mami chose to view the rhythmic gymnastics events. In her third life, Mami was a champion rhythmic gymnast, the pride of her homeland and the target of many would-be suitors.

Sayaka had to cringe at the fact that Japan and Korea would be facing each other for a shot at the bronze in women's volleyball. Kyouko was not surprised at the resiliency of the USA basketball teams. In between their usual visits, they checked out Usain Bolt being Usain Bolt and the Olympic Cauldron being the Olympic Cauldron. The objective for the three girls was to watch as many different sports as possible, and they did. They cheered for Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh, they booed the Chinese and the French at the pool, and they applauded the heart of the USA women's water polo team. They savored the taekwondo, investigated the wrestling and weightlifting, admired the athletic handballers and synchronized swimmers and watched as a German diver named Stephen Feck achieve immortality...for all the wrong reasons.

As for Homura and Madoka, they watched the BMX racers clash and burn, the boxers spar with fluidity and precision and cheered for Ashton Eaton, the greatest American decathlete since Dan O'Brien.

But for the five of them, they were still wondering about what Her Majesty would give them. Was it free access to Buckingham Palace? A new watch? A commemorative medal? What would she give these five young girls?

* * *

><p>Sunday finally came, the final day of the Olympics.<p>

"Are you all ready?" Mami asked Kyouko and Sayaka, who were changing into some fancy dresses after a nice long bath on Sunday morning. Mami was already finished and elected to let her hair down this time.

"Almost ready," Kyouko said, fixing her bow. "And...done."

"This is going to be so awesome," Sayaka said, applying a hair clip. "To return to the palace again...that is quite an honor."

"I was wondering, was it really that big of a deal?" Mami wondered. "I guess it was."

"Excuse me," said a representative of the Queen outside the door. "Your ride is waiting downstairs."

"Thank you," Mami said. "Shall we go?"

"Let's do it," Kyouko said. The three of them took their handbags and left.

Meanwhile, back at the athletes' village, Madoka and Homura were putting on their outfits. Madoka elected to go for something pink, while Homura went for a black suit.

"That really was tough for the Canadians," Madoka said as the two of them left their dorm room to head down the stairs and head to the entrance, where a limousine awaited them.

"Can you believe that Canada was disqualified for not exchanging the baton in time?" Homura asked, shaking her head. "I cannot believe that they would be disqualified for something like that. You have to know where you are on the track. That is really unfortunate for them."

"Oh well. At least Jamaica and the USA finished 1-2."

"True."

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka were welcomed by a group of athletes, who parted to make way for them. They all applauded the two girls, who nodded and waved to them before leaving the village.<p>

"It's nice to know how grateful our athletes are for what we did a few days ago," Madoka said to Homura as they both got in the car. Madoka brought Kyubey along for the ride.

"I agree." The chauffeur stepped on it and the two of them made their way to Buckingham Palace. Homura pulled out her iPad and wrote another poem.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh desire. Such a wonderful thing.<em>

_Desire looks at me in the eye with_

_A playful expression and says,_

_Come here. Come to my place._

_I want to show you the world,_

_And what I have to offer._

_And I know you will like it._

_So desire says._

_I am with her in this quaint room._

_She looks at me, the girl next door_

_With bedroom eyes and raised arms_

_Draped over her forehead. And she_

_Wants me to see the world, my world_

_As I know it, and she is my world._

_I slowly undo her lavender-scented_

_Stockings that are white as snow and_

_Rise up to her thighs before disrobing_

_The rest of her clothes: a plaid skirt,_

_A light beige uniform, a red bow_

_And a white undershirt, all flavored_

_With the unmistakable scent her world_

_Desired to offer, no more, no less._

_And I take my time._

_I take my time enjoying the finer pleasures_

_In life, for I was born to be with the girl_

_Next door, the girl I am in love with, the_

_Significant other of my visions, now reduced_

_To nothing but pink underwear that evokes_

_Transcending images of strawberries, cake,_

_Whipped cream and glasses of red wine._

_Behind my emotionless face is a woman whose_

_Dreams have been realized, and whose intimate_

_Cravings want to be satisfied even further._

_She likes seeing me happy, the girl next door._

_She has reached a point in her young life_

_Where girls falling in love with girls_

_Is natural and cannot be suppressed. My girl_

_Next door would be foolish to not want to_

_Enjoy the intimacy we share, as I slowly pull_

_Down her apparel as if it were like plucking_

_The petals of a sugary carnation, one by one._

_She gives me sounds that are music to my ears._

_She cries out my name with a passion so unrivaled._

_She feels my touch, my fingers stroking_

_Such wondrous hips and a mound as smooth_

_As a cherry pancake. A bite of her finger,_

_And I go in deeper, and wider, and stronger_

_As I make love to every part of her,_

_Never minding me turning her into a toy,_

_Never minding the sounds I cause her to make,_

_Never minding that the end of this world_

_Could not stop my love, or my lust, for her._

_She minds me not doing this enough,_

_Or not doing this more often._

_The girl next door desires my presence._

_She thirsts for my company_

_And my compassion, and I give her my all._

_And I give it to her again. And again._

_And again._

_If you don't know who the girl next door is by now..._

_You better ask somebody."_

* * *

><p>"What is it about you and your penchant for writing poetry?" Madoka asked Homura as the limo continued to weave its way past city streets. Since it was early morning, there was very little traffic, if any.<p>

"I just get inspired, and then I write something," she replied, sighing. "I just get inspired, and then I write. It's really a fascinating part of me that I want to have more time to do."

Madoka smiled. "You should keep writing, Homura-chan. It really suits your personality."

"I will. Just for you," Homura said, giving her lover a kiss. "You wouldn't want it any other way, right?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"How much longer until we reach Her Majesty?" Homura asked the driver.

"Ladies, we will be there in five minutes," he replied. "Your friends are already there ahead of you and are awaiting your arrival. They are at the entrance."

"Thank you."

"We're getting closer," Madoka said, grinning in her pink dress. Soon enough, the limousine arrives at the gate of the palace. A couple of guards opened the gate, allowing the car to park by the door.

"And we're here," Homura said as she and Madoka exited the limousine. "You three look sharp."

"Good morning Akemi-san, Kaname-san," said Mami, giving both of them a hug.

"Did you two sleep well?" Kyouko asked.

"We did, Kyouko-chan," Madoka replied.

"This is a great way to end our stay in London," said Sayaka, pumping her fists. "This is so awesome!"

"Let's go, you guys," Madoka said, leading the five of them, who were escorted by a number of palace staff to one of the semi-state apartments, where a buffet was being served.

"Holy cow, this has to be the best Viking of them all!" Sayaka exclaimed. "Food from Her Majesty! Wow!"

"This looks like a nice spread," Kyouko said, grabbing a plate to pile on the food from the trays, eliciting a few raised eyebrows from the staff watching them.

"Her Majesty knows how to treat her guests right," Mami said, taking a modest share of portions from the trays before taking her seat with the rest of the girls.

"Mmmmm," said Homura, savoring a piece of back bacon. "This is pretty good."

"I never thought that Buckingham Palace's food would be this delicious, but I was wrong," Madoka sighed, feasting on some Scotch pancakes.

"Hey Homura," Sayaka said to her, "are you planning to take part in a number of other meets back in Japan?"

"I haven't thought much about that," she replied. "I'm thinking about quitting the sport and focus on writing and my work as a Puella Magi.'

"Are you sure, Akemi-san?" asked Mami, concerned.

Madoka was surprised. "Homura-chan, that's a bold thing to say; are you sure?"

"I've won all there is to win as an archer. What more do I need to accomplish? I don't want to be like Michael Phelps and try to win every gold possible. I've already won two gold medals, one with Madoka and Ren. I don't need to win anything else."

"You never know, Homura," Kyouko said, swallowing a piece of pudding whole. "People change their minds all the time about what they feel is important. It happens."

"You can't quit on the sport if you are at the pinnacle of your career, Homura-chan," Madoka said. "Is it because...I'm not going to be with you?"

"Kaname-san?" Mami said, blinking. "You're gonna be heading back up there when we return to Japan."

"Madoka, you can't leave!" Sayaka exclaimed. "That just can't happen! That just can't happen!"

"Madoka, you're kidding right?" said Kyouko, a few tears coming down her eyes. "Tell me you're kidding!"

Madoka could only smile, but the pain was evident. "Guys, I've decided that when we return to Japan, I'm going to finally say goodbye to you all. Homura will keep everything that I have and won. As you know, I am a goddess, and I have a lot of people that I watch over. It's not just you."

"Madoka is right," said Kyubey, munching on a scone. "You are fully aware of Madoka's true purpose in regards to the future of the Puella Magi, right?" Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami nodded. "Good. You can only be with someone you love for so long, everyone."

"It's gonna be hard for us," Kyouko said. "You've been our shining star in so many ways, and to see you go? It's really tough."

"I really will miss you, Madoka," Sayaka said, giving Madoka a hug through her tears. "You're the bestest friend I will ever have, and I don't want you to forget that. You hear me?"

"I know, Sayaka-chan," Madoka said. "Once I return to my place in the heavens, I will remain with you in spirit. That's my promise. When you think of me, I am still here with you. You're not going to see me, but you will feel my presence, and that's all that matters."

"You're grown up quite a lot, Kaname-san," Mami said. "From a shy girl to a confident heroine to an Olympic medalist...Japan is going to really miss you and what we did to save the world. You've really changed, and that is a good thing."

Madoka giggled in her trademark fashion. "Thank you, Mami-san."

Eventually, Kyouko had enough of being unhappy. "Mou! I hate being sad on the last day of the Olympics! Let's enjoy our time here while Madoka is with us. Can we do that?" She was still in tears, sobbing.

"Sure thing, Kyouko-chan," Madoka replied.

"Madoka...thank you..."

After an hour of eating, a member of staff addressed the girls. "Ladies, Her Majesty is ready for you in the throne room," he said.

"Let's go," Madoka said, leading the others with Homura holding her hand.

"Yes, my love," Homura whispered.

The five girls took their seats, where the Queen addressed them.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Puella Magi," Her Majesty said, seated from her throne. "I would like to take this time to personally thank you, salute and honor you, for your bravery in saving London, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the world, and the Games of the XXX Olympiad.<p>

"Normally, I reserve these ceremonies for a different time, and a different audience, but since you are visitors from Japan, I decided to make this an abbreviated ceremony without all of the pomp and pageantry that might overwhelm you.

"Young ladies, I was first informed of the existence of magical girls known as Puella Magi from spending afternoon tea with three of you a number of days ago. I was intrigued by your purpose and why you do the things that make you famous, and at these Olympics, when London was about to be sent to its knees and I was about to die, you saved my life and so many others.

"Your purpose seems to be underappreciated by those who are not affected by your actions, which are unselfish and well-intended. You have done something that my own armed forces are ill-equipped and ill-prepared to accomplish. It is a task that only you are able to perform, and when the world understands that you are heroes in the global sense, it will be indebted to your legacy that goes back to the days of antiquity.

"For your outstanding act of bravery and personal service to myself, I am awarding each of you two honors. You are now honorary members of the Royal Victorian Order. In addition, you are the first female recipients of the Victorian Cross."

The five girls were amazed, and the smile could not be kept off their faces. First, Her Majesty pinned on their left shoulders the badge, Maltese cross with a central medallion depicting on a red background the Royal Cypher of Queen Victoria surrounded by a blue ring bearing the motto of the order— VICTORIA— and surmounted by a Tudor crown. Then she gave them each of them a bronze cross pate, 41 mm high, 36 mm wide, bearing the crown of Saint Edward surmounted by a lion, and the inscription FOR VALOUR. The crossed had crimson ribbons attached to it.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Madoka said. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I am honored to have something like this, Your Majesty," Homura said.

"This is so awesome," Sayaka said, biting her medal. "This is better than Olympic gold."

"We're honored to be a part of this," Mami said.

"This will be great for my resume," Kyouko added.

"Wear your honors with pride, ladies, for you are the best heroines the world has to offer," Her Majesty concluded. "I will forever be in your debt."

The five girls elected to return to Olympic Park to watch the remaining events. Sayaka watched some volleyball, Kyouko checked out some basketball, Mami watched some rhythmic gymnastics, Homura watched some handball and Madoka checked out the water polo. The closing ceremony was scheduled to begin at 9 p.m., and in a surprising twist, LOCOG decided to give Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko access to the area where the athletes were, an extraordinary privilege given their deed on Day 6 of the Games.

As Homura watched the Swedes and the French compete for the gold in handball, she elected to write another poem.

* * *

><p><em>"This is my city.<em>

_Sometimes I don't like the trappings of_

_An urban lifestyle, but I think it is better_

_Than having to go through the rigors that_

_Come with being in the countryside. I never_

_Think that simpler times exist in this day_

_And age. No. I was not born to be a farmer_

_Or a maid working at a dairy, like in those_

_European fairytale fantasies that I have been_

_Inundated with at a young age. As a matter of_

_Fact, I was brainwashed into thinking that_

_Such a lifestyle even exists. For I was born_

_To live my life in the city, taking solace_

_Amidst the skyscrapers, and the traffic_

_Snarling below, the panacea of the urban carnage_

_That welcomes the morning, beckons for the_

_Afternoon, and is sweet, sweet music to the night._

_This is my city._

_The city makes men out of boys, and women out of girls,_

_And living in my city is not for the faint of heart,_

_Nor is it for those who would rather be bored stewing_

_Away on less than a dollar a day. But take a look below._

_People—men and women from all walks of life—mingle, if_

_Only for a moment, and then they turn away, minding their_

_Own business, and their own needs, and their own comforts._

_No one is obligated to hold your hand in my city, and unless_

_You are willing to pay me my loans to get through college,_

_I wouldn't dare touch your hand, either. In fact, I would_

_Rather let someone willing to take a chance on me and love_

_Me for who I am hold my hand through this concrete jungle._

_I will tell you this: my city does not play favorites,_

_And neither do I. But I do have standards, and they are_

_As high and demanding as the buildings behind me, so if you_

_Want to move heaven and earth, I don't mind your company one bit._

_This is my city._

_I don't have plans to leave this city at this point, or_

_The next point, or the next point in time. But there will_

_Be a day when I do have to move out, and I won't know why_

_Until fate tells me it is time to go. Maybe it's because the_

_Economy of my homeland is suffering. Maybe it's the thrill of_

_Being a citizen somewhere else. Maybe it's the possibility that_

_There is nothing here that will interest me or make me happy._

_Or maybe it's the fact that when I walk through the streets,_

_I walk alone, with that special someone in mind, and she tells_

_Me that it is okay for me to spread my wings of darkness and_

_Depart after midnight, on a flight to a new Shangri-La that_

_Attracts the well-to-do and the not-so-well-to-do, otherwise_

_Known as a city where I will find her waiting there, on a hotel_

_Bed, with a smile on her face, and all the love she could give_

_Me. But I have her with me now, and so if I leave this city,_

_I am leaving her as well, and that's the last thing I would ever do._

_This is my city._

_Whether the sky is blue, whether heaven rains down on me, or_

_Whether frozen tears fall on my petite shoulders, I know where_

_I am, and I will treasure these moments I spend living here. I know_

_Where every street is, where every structure is, the schools and_

_Banks and parks and places to eat, clubs to temporarily escape from_

_The cruelty of the daily grind, the shops, the places of worship,_

_The police stations and the city hall...I know every place in this_

_New metropolis formed out of the wings of hope and commerce and progress._

_Do I go to every place? No. I don't need to, but if I am need, or they_

_Need me, I am there to partake in the rituals and festival rites_

_That take place, whether they are for fun or for business, for work._

_One of these days I will have my own job, aside from that which you know I_

_Lead, and I will need to call upon the people of this city to help_

_Me as well. In my city, we all learn as one. We all breathe as one._

_We all build, pray, work, teach, lead, volunteer and serve as one._

_We all love, hope, dream as one, for we all are one. We all are one._

_This is my city._

_This is my home._

_And there is no place else I would rather be."_

* * *

><p>Madoka and Homura went back to the Basketball Arena later that night to get debriefing instructions from the heads of the Japanese delegation on the march of the athletes. 4,100 performers, 3,500 adult volunteers and 380 schoolchildren were set to give "A Symphony of British Music," celebrating Britain's musical history. Could the Rolling Stones be performing at these Games? They all meant to find out. The last gold medalist was a female pentathlete, Laura Asadauskaite.<p>

"I am so glad we are all here," Sayaka said to the four others, who were watching the others chat among each other. "I can't wait for this show to start."

"Me too, Sayaka-chan, me too," Madoka added.

"I'm going to miss this place when this is all over," Kyouko added. The sun was setting over the London skyline.

"I can't wait for this to start," Homura added. "Homu."

Stephen Kiprotich of Uganda won the men's marathon to win the country's first-ever gold and first medal since 1972. Abel Kirui of Kenya won the silver. Four minutes to go. Wilson Kipsang Kiprotich of Kenya won the bronze.

* * *

><p>60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. And the Closing Ceremony began.<p>

Big Ben tolls. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 p.m. in London. A singer sung about life in the city. A number of percussionists and a chorus evoked a tribute to the Beatles. Because, from Abbey Road. A Winston Churchill impersonator named Timothy Small spoke as a number of stop cabs drove around the track. A bit of a print wrap traffic jam took place as walking newspapers moped around. And it stopped to allow Jacques Rogge and Prince Henry of Wales to arrive on the feast. God Save the Queen played with a few jackhammers keeping cadence. The layout resembled the Union Flag as the chorus sung and the flags waved in the air.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A car blew up, revealing Batman and Robin. A street party broke out, featuring Madness and Suggs. An 160-member band in the outfit of the Buckingham Palace guards played some pop. The Pet Shop Boys performed "West End Girls," escorted by an army of cyclists with interesting-looking helmets. New boy band One Direction performed "What Makes You Beautiful."

The percussionists of Stomp took over, with some nice cadences under a replica of the London skyline, complete with the bridge, the Palaces of Westminster and the London Eye. They celebrated the Queen's Jubilee year with style, these Brits, as they continued to sweep as one. Now a Waterloo sunset to the tune of "A Day In The Life," done by acrobatic troupe Spellbound. Ray Davies took to the stage with the song "Waterloo Sunset" as more acrobats took to the stage and a man waved a Union Flag and the trucks left.

The same singer that opened the closing ceremony came back for a reprise. That was Emeli Sande with "Read All About It" as the images of emotion and despair from the Olympians came out.

"Are you ready to head out?" Madoka asked the four girls.

"Let's go," Homura said.

"All right!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Kyouko squealed with squee.

"Let's do it!" Mami added. Gymnast Kohei Uchimura was selected to carry the flag for Japan. The five of them left the Basketball Arena to join the masses of athletes still in London. Another singer performed to welcome the athletes, who came through the crowd. The Puella Magi, dressed in their magical girl outfits, high-fived a number of fans. Homura and Madoka were wearing their medals. As the heroes of the Games, they were exempt from wearing the blue Japanese Olympic Committee-issued uniform.

"Shall we jog around?" Madoka said. "Get out legs in shape?"

"I'll race you," Homura replied as an impression of the Union Jack was imposed.

"Wait for me!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Let's go," Mami said.

"I love running!" Kyouko exclaimed. After a few laps, they elected to walk around, taking photos on their iPhones and tweeting them. 400 grams of gold, what a weight. "One Day Like This" by Elbow on the airwaves. In Britain, Mo Farah was a hero, winning two gold medals. Madness played one more time. "Our House." Madoka embraced Homura, Sayaka embraced Kyouko, and the two coupled shared a long, deep kiss. The flag bearers left the dais to gather in another part of the arena as the cauldron continued to burn on borrowed time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the athletes of the London 2012 Olympic Games!" exclaimed the voice on the tannoy.

After the athletes had gathered onto the center of the arena, a number of dol drummers began to drum. A number of highlights from the games were displayed while the blocks began to pile up, forming a pyramid. Afterwards, the men's marathon medal ceremony took place.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the voice on the tannoy, "we would like to salute the Puella Magi for their heroic, triumphant efforts in saving London and the Olympic Games, and the world. We salute gold and silver medalist Madoka Kaname, gold medalist Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, and Kyouko Sakura. They have been made members of the Royal Victorian Order and are the first female recipients of the Victorian Cross. Thank you, Puella Magi!"

Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami waved to the crowd and the athletes who took plenty of photos. They posed with women from around the world, eliciting more memories that the athletes would take with them.

The presentation of the volunteers took place to the strains of "Here Comes The Sun" to a standing ovation. Four new members joined the Athletes' Commission of the International Olympic Committee.

A little Queen played over the speakers. "Bohemian Rhapsody." Now it was "Imagine" by John Lennon, accompanied by a children's chorus. Several sheets combined to form Lennon's face and a number of balloons were released. George Michael with "Freedom 90." The lights of the fans shined in the darkness as the chorus sung with him. "Remember...you are at the Center of the Universe!" George exclaimed before breaking into "White Light."

An army of motorcycles heralded the arrival of The Who's Roger Daltrey to the strains of "Pinball Wizard." Actually, it looked more like a cover band of The Who, in the eyes of the Puella Magi. Now a random montage of David Bowie images and songs took place before the strains of "Fashion" played.

"Look at all those images of fashion," Sayaka said. "I want that dress!"

"Me too," Kyouko added. "Oh look, it's the goon squad. Nice helmets."

"I love all those trucks. And look, a number of models. And David Beckham's wife's outfits are in this one!" They all made their way down the catwalk.

Now the lights turned down to show a boat with Annie Lennox in it, gothic style and all. "Little Bird" was what she sang. And now, Ed Sheeran, Nick Mason, Mike Rutherford, and Richard Jones performed "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd as a quartet for the people in attendance. A tightrope walker slowly paced up the rafters.

Now a tribute to Willy Wonka was performed by Russell Brand. And then it was time for "I Am The Walrus." Afterward, Fatboy Slim, rising out of a white, translucent octopus bus, performed "Right Here, Right Now" and "The Rockefeller Skank" to an army of male and female go-go dancers. Next up was Jessie J, cruising around with "Price Tag." After that, it was Nigerian rapper Tinie Tempah performing "Written In The Stars." After that, Taio Cruz sang "Dynamite." Afterwards, there was a cover by all three performers of "You Should Be Dancing" by the Bee Gees as a rainbow of color cascaded across the stadium, a tribute to the disco days.

"That is a great performance," Mami said, applauding. "Brilliant."

"Nice," Homura mused. The five girls continued to take photos with the other athletes. An army of black cabs now entered the stadium. And the passengers? The world-famous Spice Girls, now reunited, with "Wannabe." Victoria Beckham, Melanie Brown, Emma Bunton, Melanie Chisholm and Geri Halliwell. Now they sang "Spice Up Your Life."

Next, the band Beady Eye sang a cover of Oasis's "Wonderwall" as the fans swayed their arms. And the athletes and Puella Magi joined in. It wouldn't be long before the flame was extinguished once and for all. Afterwards, some Victoria-era antics took place to the strains of "Mister Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra. A man shot off a cannon and another acrobat flew on his bike. Another actor, from the Monty Python crew, sang "The Brighter Side Of Life." The man was upstaged by a troupe of Oriental-themed performers. Determined, the man continued to belt out the words.

_"Life's a piece of shit_

_When you look at it_

_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true._

_You'll see it's all a show_

_Keep 'em laughing as you go_

_Just remember that the last laugh is on you."_

"He bores me," Homura said as an aside to Madoka as the act concluded.

"Why does he bore you?"

"Because it's something impossible to do nowadays," she replied as the piper played. A man blasted out of a cannon and took his helmet off. Now it was Muse's turn to perform the theme of the London 2012 Olympics: Survival.

_"Race, life's a race_

_And I am gonna win_

_Yes, I am gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I'll never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I am prepared_

_To stay alive_

_I won't forgive, the vengeance is mine_

_And I won't give in_

_Because I choose to thrive_

_I'm gonna win_

_Race, it's a race_

_But I'm gonna win_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_And will light the fuse_

_I'll never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_Win! Win! Win! Win!_

_Yes I'm gonna win!"_

"When we were facing Walpurgis Night, this song was in my head," Homura said to the others.

"Fitting," Sayaka chortled.

"Yeah, I'm with Sayaka on that," Kyouko said as the chorus swayed and clapped.

"Sounds like a proper background music, Kajiura-like," Mami remarked.

"True," Madoka said. "But pretentious."

Some more of Freddie Mercury's took the stage. A replay from Queen's 1986 concert in Wembley. Some interesting guitaring took place soon after. The type of guitaring Brian May was, and is, famous for. Jessie J with "We Will Rock You," and Roger Taylor was on the drums. A little timpani on the side, and the first fireworks.

Now the Greek anthem played, the Hymn to Liberty, as the flag rose. Greece, the home of the Olympic Games. Soon enough, the handover to Rio de Janeiro would take place. The London Welsh Male Voice Choir and London Welsh Rugby Choir, conducted by Michael Wynn-Jones, then sang Palamas and Samaras's Olympic Hymn as the Olympic flag was lowered.

_"Olympian flame immortal_

_Whose beacon lights our way,_

_Emblaze our hearts with the fires of hope_

_On this momentous day._

_As now we come across the world_

_To share these Games of old,_

_Let all the flags of every land_

_In brotherhood unfold._

_Sing out each nation, voices strong!_

_Rise up in harmony!_

_All hail our brave Olympians_

_With strains of victory!_

_Olympic light, burn on and on._

_O'er seas and mountains and plains._

_Unite, inspire, bring honor_

_To these ascending games._

_May valor reign victorious_

_Along the path of golden way!_

_As tomorrow's new champions now come forth,_

_Rising to the fervent spirit of the game._

_Let splendour pervade each noble deed_

_Crowned with glory and fame._

_And let fraternity and fellowship_

_Surround the soul of every nation._

_Oh flame, eternal in your firmament so bright,_

_Illuminate us with your everlasting light,_

_That grace and beauty and magnificence._

_Shine like the sun_

_Blazing above_

_Bestow on us your honor, truth, and love!"_

"Never gets old," Madoka said to Homura.

"Indeed. But they were off on the timing."

After Major Boris Johnson handed a scaled down version of the flag to Rio de Janeiro Mayor Eduardo Paes, it was time for the Brazilian national anthem to play, the flag of Brazil rising. With the exception of Madoka, the five Puella Magi elected to ignore the presentation of Rio 2016. The lights went down, and a sole sweeper moved in slow-motion, then another person joined in. He tried to tell him to leave, but eventually, the sweeper won by way of his samba moves. And a number of samba dancers joined in. Brazil were the next hosts of the FIFA World Cup, in 2014. A singing goddess arrived on the scene, a spirit of the city, and perhaps the country. The janitor told the usher that there was more to see from the next hosts of the games. A group of dancers with heads of light came in, along with more percussionists, a tribute to its past. The schools of samba were on stage tonight, and a singer from Rio greeted the crowd. Now some capoeira experts joined in. And a flashy man with a white suit and a bass voice crooned. The usher apparently enjoyed himself, as did the janitor, who danced with another Brazilian celebrity. Some informal card turning, and another Brazilian singer joined in. Finally, Pele greeted the crowd amidst the fireworks. He was still alive, the man was. And as the logo of Rio 2016 was displayed—three interlocking spirits of different colors—would Pele still be alive when these Games took place? Madoka thought about that question as she took photos of the logo. For her sake, she hoped so.

Sebastian Coe and Jacques Rogge made some speeches. First was Lord Coe. "Today sees the closing of a wonderful games in a wonderful city," said Seb. "For the third time in its history, London was granted the trust of the Olympic Movement, and once again, we have shown ourselves worthy of that trust. And for that, i want to say 'Thank You.' Thank you to the people who built the stadiums, the people who created a new neighborhood in an old city, the people who stood guard to keep us safe.

"Thank you to the London Organizing team: to every one of you who has worked so hard, and who turned the buildings into a theatre of sport and drama, and choreographed these Games, and to the International Olympic Committee, which has been with us every step of the way.

"Thank you to the tens of thousands of volunteers." The Puella Magi also applauded with the masses. "Volunteers who gave their time, their boundless enthusiasm, and their goodwill, and who have the right to say tonight: 'I Made London 2012.'

"And thank you to the people of this country. The British people got behind London's bid and they got behind London's games. Our opening ceremony proclaimed that these would be a games for everyone. At our closing ceremony, we can proudly say that these were a games BY everyone.

"London 2012 has played host to some incredible sport, to awe-inspiring feats of the synthesis of incredible dedication and skill by the world's great sportsmen and women. To all the Olympians who came to compete: thank you. Those of us who came to watch witnessed moments of heroism and heartbreak that will live long in the memory. You have our admiration and our congratulations.

"Finally, I would also like to acknowledge the unselfish heroism of five young women from Japan, two of whom are medal-winning Olympians, and who are with us tonight. They not only saved this great city from total destruction, but they saved the world, the Olympic Movement, and these Games forever. No one in Britain will ever forget what you have done to inspire us, and we will be with you every step of the way, for you have done more than any Olympian would have ever dreamed to accomplish. To the Puella Magi of Japan: thank you, from the bottom of our hearts.

"These may be the end of these two glorious weeks in London, but what we have begun will not stop now. The spirit of these Olympics will Inspire A Generation. We have seen in these days what tenacity can do, what ambition can do, what imagination can do. We know more now as individuals, and as a nation, just what we are capable of. And that knowledge will drive us on.

"On the first day of these Games, I said we were determined to do it right. I said that these Games would see the best of us. On the last day, I can finish with these words: when our time came, Britain...we did it right. Thank you. It now gives me very great pleasure to introduce the president of the International Olympic Committee, Dr. Jacques Rogge."

Amidst a standing ovation, Sebastian turned it over to Jacques, who spoke. "Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, Distinguished Guests, Ladies and Gentlemen: after 17 unforgettable days, we are indebted to so many tonight. The organizing committee, [who] was supported by the public authorities, did a superb job. Thank you, Lord Coe and your great local king.

"We will never forget the smiles, the kindness and the support of the wonderful volunteers, the much-needed heroes of these Games. We will never forget the heroic deeds of the Puella Magi of Japan, who saved the Olympic Movement and saved this city, this country and the world from total destruction at the hands of evil. The Olympic Movement salutes your courage and bravery at these Games.

"You, the spectators and the public, provided the soundtrack for these Games. Your enthusiastic cheers energized these competitors and brought a festive Olympic spirit to every Olympic venue. You have shown the world the best of British hospitality. I know that generosity of spirit will continue as we marvel at the dedication and talent of the wonderful Paralympic athletes.

"Dear athletes: you have earned the respect and admiration of a global audience and you have written a new chapter of Olympic history that began in Ancient Olympia 3,000 years ago. Through your commitment to fair play, your respect for your opponents, and your grace in defeat as well as in victory, you have earned the right to be called Olympians.

"These were happy and glorious Games. I now, in accordance with tradition...I declare the Games of the XXX Olympiad closed. And I call on the youth of the world to assemble four years from now in Rio de Janeiro to celebrate the Games of the XXXI Olympiad. Thank you, London!"

The issue now for Homura was whether or not she would have the drive to be there for those Games. Madoka was leaving once they got back home, and it could do irreversible damage to her desire for more Olympic gold at the age of 19.

Still, the Opening Ceremony wrapped up. The flames of the cauldron parted, and a flash of fireworks came from behind, revealing a phoenix. Madoka blew a kiss at the phoenix, which responded by flying into the sky, perhaps on its way to Rio. Take That and Gary Barlow performed next, and the phoenix continued its flight.

"Go, young firebird," Madoka whispered. "Tell Rio that I will watch over them and the world." The phoenix nodded and disappeared. And a wave of fireworks erupted on the roof and the adjoining tower, as the chorus sung, Darcey Bussell and her ballerinas of fire dancing alongside.

"What did you tell the bird?" Homura asked as the number continued.

"What I told you before we first parted," she whispered in her ear. The two of them shared a long, deep kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the extinguishing of the Olympic flame," the voice on the tannoy said. One by one, the 205 pieces of the cauldron were lowered at the sound of a lone trumpet, then turned off. They would not turn back on again until the Paralympics, 17 days later.

"They're here," Homura said to the Puella Magi. "Roger Daltrey. Pete Townshend. The Who."

"YEAAAAAAH!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Still around after all this time," Kyouko chuckled.

"Ganbare, Townshend-san, Daltrey-san," Mami said, pumping her fists. Madoka simple smiled, shedding a tear. Baba O'Riley played.

_"Out here in the fields_

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living._

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven._

_yeah, yeah ,yeah ,yeah, yeah_

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Sally, take my hand_

_We'll travel south cross land_

_Put out the fire_

_And don't look past my shoulder._

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get much older."_

"Beautiful windmilling from Pete," Sayaka said. And now, "See Me Feel Me," with more fireworks.

_"See Me_

_Feel Me_

_Touch Me_

_Heal Me_

_See Me_

_Feel Me_

_Touch Me_

_Heal Me_

_See Me Feel Me_

_Touch Me_

_Heal Me_

_Listening to you, I get the music_

_Gazing at you, I get the heat_

_Following you, I climb the mountain_

_I get excitement at your feet_

_Right behind you, I see the millions_

_On you, I see the glory_

_From you, I get opinion_

_From you, I get the story_

_Listening to you, I get the music_

_Gazing at you, I get the heat_

_Following you, I climb the mountain_

_I get excitement at your feet_

_Right behind you, I see the millions_

_On you, I see the glory_

_From you, I get opinion_

_From you, I get the story..."_

And now a little "My Generation," in tune with the theme of the games.

"Makes sense," Homura mused as she saw the fireworks shower down.

_"People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Just because we get around (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Things they do look awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I hope I die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_This is my generation_

_This is my generation, baby_

_Why don't you all f-fade away (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_This is my generation_

_This is my generation, baby_

_Why don't you all f-fade away (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_And don't try to d-dig what we all s-s-say (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I'm not trying to cause a b-big s-s-sensation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-generation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_This is my generation_

_This is my generation, baby_

_People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Just because we g-g-get around (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Things they do look awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Yeah, I hope I die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_This is my generation_

_This is my generation, baby!"_

And there was one more song from the Who to close it off. "Won't Get Fooled Again," played in its entirety. The flags wove in the air, and fireworks in every city in Britain erupted. Five tons of confetti, one for each member of the Puella Magi, rained down, in the colors of the Union Flag.

"This is dedicated to the Puella Magi!" Roger shouted, as the rest of the performers from the Closing Ceremony joined in.

_"We'll be fighting in the streets_

_With our children at our feet_

_And the morals that they worship will be gone_

_And the men who spurred us on_

_Sit in judgment of all wrong_

_They decide and the shotgun sings the song_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_And I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_Change it had to come_

_We knew it all along_

_We were liberated from the fall that's all_

_But the world looks just the same_

_And history ain't changed_

_'Cause the banners, they all flown in the last war_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_And I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

_I'll move myself and my family aside_

_If we happen to be left half alive_

_I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky_

_For I know that the hypnotized never lie_

_Do ya?_

_There's nothing in the street_

_Looks any different to me_

_And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye_

_And the parting on the left_

_Is now the parting on the right_

_And the beards have all grown longer overnight_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH!_

_Meet the new boss_

_Same as the old boss..."_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me girls, but can you follow me?" asked a London 2012 volunteer to Madoka, Homura, Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko.<p>

"What is this all about?" Kyouko wondered as the crowd continued to roar and exit the stadium. The five girls walked over the stage, where all the performers were waiting for them.

"So you are the heroes of these games," Roger said, hands on his hips with a chuckle.

"That...was...awesome!" Taio said.

"Unbelievable," added Victoria.

"I know who deserves the Victorian Cross, and it's you!" Pete added.

"Saving the world once again...you girls make this a habit," Geri added.

"Everyone," Jessie J said. "We need to take a group photo with these girls. Can we?"

"Yes, you may," said Kyubey, who emerged from the rafters, slightly singed from the fireworks, and approaching the people on stage.

"Kyubey!" the Puella Magi exclaimed.

"Everyone, I am Incubator, the driving force behind the heroes you see before you. It is not like us to upstage the Olympic Games, but we did our part to make sure the greatest show on Earth goes on," Kyubey said. "Everyone, I encourage you to take photos of all of us on the stage! Press, fans, athletes, please go right ahead! This is our gift to you for everything you have done to make London 2012 a success!"

The girls, Kyubey, and all the performers posed for group photos, and the performers got some sweet autographs from Madoka, Homura, Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami. Cosplay this wasn't, this was the real thing.

After a hour and change of chatting with the people on stage, some hugs and kisses as well, the five girls and Kyubey left the stadium last. One final night at the athletes village and Staybridge Suites later, they were all on the first nonstop flight back to London, and they were seated at the front with a majority of the Japanese delegation who were on the flight.

Homura watched the clouds fly past her as Madoka rested on her shoulder. Both were dressed in the blue tracksuits issued by the JOC. Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami were taking a look at the remaining souvenirs they purchased from the Games before boarding the plane. It was going to be a quick 12 hours. And once those 12 hours were up, they found themselves outside Terminal 1-B of Narita.

"This is it, isn't it?" Homura said to Madoka as she hugged her, the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I know it hurts for me to leave you," she replied. She took the medals she wore and draped them around Homura's neck. Now she had three gold a silver. "The most decorated Olympian I know," she said with a giggle.

"It's been great knowing you, Madoka," Sayaka said, tears also falling down her eyes. "Thank you for being my best friend in the world."

"Aren't I in the argument, too?" Kyouko added, elbowing her slightly.

"You're my best lover. There's a difference."

"Oh. Anyway, Madoka, it's too bad to see go leave us so soon, but I will never forget the time I spent with you."

"Kaname-san, you are a goddess for a reason," Mami said, brushing away a tear. "I understand now why you do what you do. I will forever be indebted to your loyalty and friendship, Kaname-san."

"Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan, Mami-san, thank you," Madoka said.

"Madoka!" Homura cried. "Tell me you will come back! Please promise me you will! Please promise me!"

Madoka whispered some words in Homura's ear, causing her to hug Madoka one last time and share one last kiss. In a flash of light, Madoka changed into her Ultimate outfit.

"Take care of yourselves, everyone," Madoka said, ascending.

"Goodbye...Homura-chan..."

"Madoka...MADOKA!" Homura wailed, falling to her knees and crying. The other three were there to console her as Madoka continue her ascent into her heavenly home.

"Madoka," her lover whispered, raising her head to the skies through the tracks of her tears and her eyes of desperation. "Madoka, please tell me what you say...is true..."

* * *

><p>For the remainder of her time at Sakuragaoka High School, Homura continued to attend the Archery Club meetings and even take part in a few meets. But in spite of winning at the tournaments she took part in, Homura never felt so down. It took her a year to finally get over the loss, the fact that Madoka Kaname left her life as a medal-winning Olympian, one of the best archers Japan had ever witnessed. When Homura told the news to her parents, they took it in stride, and shed a few tears. But they were aware of her purpose in terms of the big picture.<p>

Freshman year. Sophomore year. Senior year. And soon, the last day of March 2015 took place. Homura, now financially independent and working as a waitress as a side job, put on her uniform, brushed her hair, and stepped out the door ready to receive her diploma.

The day was rather quick. Some speeches from the headmaster and the student council president, and a chat from Miss Sawako were the highlights of the day. Homura had elected to attend Japan Women's University with the aspiration of becoming a housewife.

The afternoon came, and the students at Sakuragaoka said farewell to each other. And Homura looked at the black tube that contained her diploma and smiled. She exited the gate of the school on last time, and as she turned, she met someone familiar.

Long pink hair. White hair bows, A sundress. And...a young baby girl in her hands.

"Madoka?" Homura said. It was her. "MADOKA!"

"Homura-chan!" Madoka said as Homura embraced her.

"Madoka! My love! My one true love! You came back!"

"And I am here to stay. As your goddess, and as your wife."

"I am so overjoyed. I have waited so long! You did make good on your promise to me after those Olympics."

"I told you, I am a woman of my word."

"Who is that girl you have in your hands?"

"This one? This is our daughter."

"Our...daughter?" Homura had tears in her eyes. "Amazing...so it is possible!"

"Through me, anything is possible. This is our daughter, Honoka."

Honoka opened her eyes, and giggled. "Papa!" Honoka said with a squeal.

"So I am the father, huh?" Homura said, chuckling.

"Remember how we made love in the Olympic Village?" Madoka asked. "Well, that helped me give birth to our daughter. I'm now the mom, and you're the dad. You think you can handle being a parent now?"

"I can," Homura said. "I'll do anything to make you and our daughter happy."

"Let's go to your house," Madoka said. "Let's start our new future...together, Homura-chan."

"Absolutely, Madoka. Absolutely." The two girls walked together into the sunset towards Homura's house. From a distance, Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami looked on, smiling, knowing now that they were together. Forever.

And the bells rang. Ding Dong. Say no more. And Homura Akemi would never be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG<strong>

**THE END**


End file.
